Pasado
by DLila
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy nunca comprendió el comportamiento errático de su padre, hasta que la conoció a ella. Draco Malfoy pensó que él también estaba muerto hasta que respiró su perfume en la bufanda de su hijo.
1. Chapter 1

**Pasado**

 **Capitulo 1. ¿Quién eres tu?**

Su padre podría irse por un tubo, a él no le importaba. ¿Creería que no podría sobrevivir sin su dinero? —"Ja".— resopló ante sus propios pensamientos. Él no era Draco Malfoy, ni mucho menos Lucius. Se tragaría sus palabras, le demostraría quien era. Siguió caminando en la penumbra de la noche, Albus estaba a unos veinte metros por delante de él. Al y él tenían estaban tras los pasos de una pareja de unicornios, en medio del bosque prohibido. Era una manera honesta de ganar dinero. Si no iba a contar con los galeones familiares para seguir lo que verdaderamente le apasionaba, no se pondría a llorar por los rincones. Albus Potter, su mejor amigo le había dado la magnifica idea de recolectar espécimen raros y así poder venderlos en el callejón Diagon. Era una manera de conseguir capital inicial sin pedir la ayuda de "Papi". ¿Por qué su padre no podía entenderle? Él no era hombre para estar detrás de un escritorio contando galeones que no le pertenecían. No. El quería viajar por el mundo, saber cómo funcionaba, y quizás cuando encuentre su lugar en él asentarse haciendo lo que en verdad le provocaba. Eso nunca pasaría, al menos para su incomprensivo progenitor. —"Tu no sabes como funciona el mundo, este es tu lugar. Por más que quieras escapar de él, el mundo te encontrará."— le había dicho antes de casi reventar la puerta de la mansión. Su Abuela Narcisa, como pocas veces en toda su vida, no le había apoyado, se había puesto del lado de Draco. Indignante, simplemente indignante. Pero todos verían de lo que Scorpius Malfoy sería capaz.

—¡Hey, acá está bien!— le gritó al menor de los Potter, pero este pareció no escucharle, o más bien no querer hacerle caso. Si había alguien más cabezotas que él probablemente sea Albus. Desde un inicio sus familias no tomaron con buenos ojos que los dos hayan forjado una amistad. Pero… siendo como eran les importaba tres pepinos lo que sus padres les dijeran. Albus era el único en su familia en ser sorteado en la casa de las serpientes, hecho que no preocupó al gran Harry Potter en primera instancia. Scorpius recordaba la cara del héroe del mundo mágico cuando Albus lo presentó como su mejor amigo. Su boca era una perfecta "O", después de varios segundos se disculpó para perderse entre la marea de personas que habían en el terminal del tren. En ese entonces tenía doce años, y las muestras de aprecio hacia él no ocurrían con frecuencia, muy por el contrario. Scorpius era y sería el hijo del último mortífago. El hijo del asesino más perverso del mundo mágico. Por esta única razón era merecedor de miradas cargadas de desprecio. Y él con los años había entendido y aceptado la razón.—¡Voy un rato a ver cuánto nos falta para llegar al campo abierto!— gritó desde lejos el chico de cabellera incontrolable. Desde lejos y apenas alumbrado con la luz de las estrellas podía distinguir su sonrisa pija.

Scorpius dejo su mochila en un área despejada, aún habían árboles a su alrededor, pero todo parecía más limpio en relación otros lugares. Habían zonas rocosas. Hagrid le había recomendado siempre estar entre las rocas. —"Así no te atraparán fácilmente. Aléjate de los árboles grises y siempre desconfía cuando el silencio impregne el bosque"— Esas fueron las palabras del semi gigante antes de darle el permiso a ingresar. Si bien, técnicamente, ya no eran alumnos en el colegio tenían que pedir permiso. Y su ex profesor era una de las pocas personas que lo trataba con respeto y hasta podría decirse con cariño. Después de él, nadie. Ni siquiera el profesor Longbottom, el profesor de herbológia. Era curioso, porque con todos hasta los miembros de su casa, pero con él, era un témpano. Suponía que eso era herencia de su padre. Ser un Malfoy tenía un precio alto. Y para ser sincero consigo mismo ya no estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio.

El joven de apenas dieciocho años armo el campamento, con cuidado. La noche era preciosa. A su madre le hubiera gustado ver las estrellas en ese momento. Astoria Malfoy gustaba de grandes banquetes a la luz de las estrellas, así podría mostrar a todo el círculo sangre pura sus nuevas joyas. Su padre no estimaba en nada para complacer los caprichos de su madre, esto claro para que no le molestara en sus sesiones alcohólicas. No eran muchos los recuerdos que Scorpius tenía de su madre a solas, pero siempre guardaría un pedazo de su corazón a la mujer que le enseño todo sobre cómo comportarse en la mesa y saber complacer a una dama: ella y su abuela Narcisa, claro estaba. Hasta ahora no podía entender como una mujer con su madre pudo acabar con alguien como Draco Malfoy. Ella era tan fina, educada, con un profundo sentido de la familia se había atado a un hombre parco, cerrado, codicioso y para rematar alcohólico.

Encogió los hombros. Con cuidado encendió las luces de las antorchas, y en menos de un minuto tenía la fogata preparada. Se sentó en el césped, sin intenciones de entrar a la tienda. Sacó su libro favorito de su mochila: Historia de Hogwarts, repasó con cuidado cada página. Le encantaba sentir el contacto con el papel. Y esa era su edición favorita. Lo encontró en el desván de la casa de Albus, cuando tenían trece años. Recordaba ese día con claridad porque se llevó de la casa de su mejor amigo un centenar de libros. —"Acá nadie los lee… además papá cada vez que se acerca a estas cajas pareciera que le diera un infarto, mejor si te llevas todo."— le había dicho dándole palmadas en la espalda. Lo que hacía único a esos libros, y a esa edición en especial, eran las notas a los lados. Eran inscripciones comentando los pasajes y uno que otro ejercicio de aritmancia avanzada. En la contra tapa había dibujado en tinta dorada una "HG". Albus le había comentado que posiblemente eran los libros de alguno de sus abuelos o de los amigos de sus abuelos. A quien le hayan pertenecido, estaba seguro era alguien que guardaba amor por cada ejemplar.

Scorpius miró su reloj, Albus se estaba tardando en regresar. Scorpius revoloteó sus cabellos dorados y siguió leyendo el mismo pasaje una y otra vez. Quería saber en qué momento exacto los pasadizos fueron creados, quizás así pueda entrar al castillo sin romper los hechizos protectores. Hasta el momento tenía ahorrado unos doscientos galeones y esto sumado a la pequeña fortuna que heredaría de su madre apenas se casara supondría que no necesitaría de volver con el viejo cascarrabias. Bueno, quizás su padre no sea un viejo en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero definitivamente tipificaba para amargado e infeliz.

Escuchó los pasos agigantados de su mejor amigo. Era como si estuviera corriendo por su vida. Albus no era él más atlético de los dos, pero aún así podía saber que estaba corriendo por algo más. El rubio se paró de un salto y corrió hacia su dirección. Albus lo tomo del hombro, dejó caer su mochila y o bocanadas tomó aire. — ¡Tienes que venir! ¡Empaca todo, tienes que ver esto!— lo dijo casi gritando. No pudo contener la expresión en su rostro. —¡Que diablos…!— pero Albus no espero a que empezara con sus preguntas, él con un movimiento de varita guardo todo, apagó la fogata y le empujo hacia delante. —Tienes que ayudarme. Tienes…¡Merlín muévete!— dijo corriendo hacía la dirección por donde vino.

Scorpius casi no podía seguirle el paso. Albus corría desenfrenado, casi cayendo. Tras varios minutos corriendo, Scorpius pudo ver el inicio de una caverna. Albus entró y en la entrada lo llamó con las dos manos. —¡Es aquí!— no esperó a que se acercara, su mejor amigo entro a toda prisa. Con un suave movimiento de varita conjuro un Lumus en toda la cueva. Parpadeó varias veces, acomodó sus ojos a la luz, pudo ver el porqué del apuro de Potter. En una esquina de la cueva en medio que parecían un enorme pedazo de cristal yacía una mujer.

Scorpius no daba crédito a lo que veía. Era una muchacha no mayor a él, atrapada en medio de un bloque de cristal. Se acercó aún más al bloque pensando que sus ojos lo engañaban. Pero era real. La mujer parecía estar durmiendo, sus ojos estaban cerrado, su piel de leche, hasta cierto punto parecía traslucida. Pero lo que sin duda acaparaba la vista era su larga melena castaña. —¡Scor!— Albus le sacudió el brazo. Pero no podía quitar sus ojos de ella, sus facciones eran simétricas y delicadas, como si hubiera sido esculpida por el mismo Miguel Ángel. Fijándose en cada detalle, sus vestimentas eran algo anticuadas y curiosamente muggle. Unos vaqueros y tenis gastados y una polera dos tallas más grandes a su figura. —¡Scor!— gritó de nuevo su amigo.

—Yo… yo..— pudo ver la cara desgarbada de Al, parecía tartamudear. Quizás mucho más sorprendido que él por el descubrimiento. — Yo la conozco…— dijo finalmente. —Yo la he visto….— dijo tartamudeando. ÉL con atención comenzó a mirar los alrededores de la cueva. El agua había invadido gran parte del suelo. Y el moho mezclado con la vegetación estaba impregnada a los cimientos del cristal que encerraba a la mujer. —¿Te acuerdas cuando entramos al pensadero de papá en quinto año?— cómo olvidar cuando le prohibieron la visita a la mansión Potter por mala influencia. —Sí—

—Ella, se parece… a la amiga de papá… ¿te acuerdas? ¿cuál era su nombre?— Albus caminó en círculos. Los ojos de Scorpius casi se salen de sus cuencas.—¿Granger?— Su boca casi se seca del susto. Cómo olvidarlo… todo el mundo mágico creyó que su muerte estaba ligada a su padre. Por años fue el hijo del asesino de sangre sucias. Es más hasta él lo creía. — Sí… ¿ese era su nombre?— preguntó Al, rascándose la cabeza. — Recuerdo que una vez Teddy sacó una foto de su papá con tío Ronald, mamá, papá y ella. Mi papá salió corriendo de la habitación. Un momento…— dijo sentándose en la roca más cercana. Scorpius limpió el moho que impedía ver el resto del cuerpo de la muchacha. —Este no es un cristal normal…— dijo acercándose. —Este es protegto cuaora… el hechizo que se utiliza en museos mágicos… y en mansiones para capturar el momento de florecimiento de ciertas flores… congela el momento.— Scorpius se alejó de ella para ver. Alguien la había encerrado. Por el estado en que estaba su ropa… —La batalla de Hogwarts… Ella estuvo en la batalla…— Scorpius pegó un salto. —La hechizaron… por alguna razón pensaron que sería mejor… dejarla así que… matarla— todo su cuerpo se escarapeló. Quizás y su padre no fuera el asesino de esa mujer, como todo el mundo mágico asumía.

—¡Hermione!— Albus dijo desde su asiento. —Se llama Hermione, una vez cuando Lily gano la copa de deletreo en su colegio muggle… mamá dijo que a ese paso se convertiría en Hermione… mi papá puso cara de muerto y tio Ronald casi se desmaya. Estoy segura que ese es su nombre.— Terminó de decir mirándolo. El rubio movió su varita fijándose en cada detalle. En el extrema de su brazo derecho se podía ver la herida aún en cicatrización "Sangre sucia". No había duda era la chica a que todo el mundo se refería como la víctima no probada de su padre. —Sólo recuerdo que murió en la guerra. No sé más—dijo Al encogiendo los hombros.

—¿No te sabes toda la historia de cómo tu papá venció al señor oscuro?— preguntó entre irritado e entretenido.

—Ese es James. A mi las historias de papá me dan exactamente lo mismo. Lo único que sé es que por ese título nunca tiene tiempo… pero esa es otra historia.— Al y sus "Daddy issues" eran aburridos y constantes, pero nadie era perfecto, menos él.

—Hermione Granger— dijo casi apenas audible. —Creo que es momento para que nos cuentes porqué estás aquí..— Scorpius posó sus manos sobre el cristal y después de unos segundo con un movimiento conjuró —Finite encatatem…— el cristal poco a poco se desvanecía en el aire. Pero la mujer parecía no inmutarse. Ni despertar. ¿Y si estaba muerta?

—Creo que debemos llamar.. a alguien…— dijo después de unos segundo Albus.—Parece que está herida, mira su brazo… está empezando a sangrar… Después de unos segundos, los que parecieron ser una eternidad, la mujer de cabellos indomables tosió, su cuerpo se arqueó en un movimiento aparatoso. Ella tosió por lo menos un minuto, intentó erguirse, sentarse al menos, pero no pudo. Al parecer no tenía energía. Sus ojos se mantenía cerrados. Despacio, Scorpius se acercó hacia ella. La muchacha intentaba abrir los ojos sin mucho éxito.

—..Draco..—su voz era apenas audible, pero se estaba formando una sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo, la muchacha sonreía. Una de sus suaves manos tocaron su rostro como tratando de palpar lo que sus ojos no podían ver. —¿Estás bien? — decía en el mismo tono, no dejando de acariciarle el filo del rostro. Scorpius sentía petrificado ante el tacto. — ¿estás bien?— volvió a preguntar esta vez con más urgencia. El solo asintió casi obnubilado por su mirada, la cual no parecía enfocarlo con claridad. Su mano acariciaba el filo de su mandíbula. El musito un—Sí— casi ahogado. —…que bien..— dijo ella cerrando los ojos, dejando a su cuerpo laxo. Sintió la mirada de Albus taladrarle el cuello.

—¿está muerta?— preguntó asustado. No lo estaba. Scorpius tomó su mano y midió su pulso. Era débil. —Tenemos que ir a San Mungo.— la sujetó desde el cuello y abrazó su cintura. Cerró los ojos, listo para aparecer en el lugar. —No podemos ir… piensa, si decimos dónde hemos estado podemos delatar a Hagrid, y sabes que Minerva no nos dejaría entrar…— dijo Al sujetando su hombro hasta que pensara desaparecer.

—¿Y que hacemos dejarla morir? No seas ridículo Al, eso no importa— dijo todavía sujetándola por la cintura.

—Claro que no… déjamelo a mi. Vamos a la cabaña de Ted y Victoire, estoy seguro que mi prima nos podrá ayudar. Era cierto, la prometida de Teddy era medi mago en emergencia de San Mungo, quizás ella podía ayudarlos, no sabía que tenía Granger, pero por el estado en el cual despertó sabía que estaba lejos de estar sana. Seguramente se arrepentiría pero era cierto, no solo podría en peligro su fuente de sobre vivencia si no también el trabajo de Hagrid, la única persona que le había ayudado a pesar de su apellido. Asintió sin estar convencido. Scorpius cuando estaba por revolotear su varita, vio como ella se acurrucaba contra él. Sacudió su cabeza tratando que sus pensamientos no se disiparan, después tendría tiempo para pensar el porqué de las reacciones de la mujer. Porque había llamado a su padre en medio del dolor y porqué intuía que estaba a salvo con él.

—

Hola a todos,

Prometí un Dramione, y aquí está. El primero de veinte capitulos, aproximadamente. Los que me conocen saben que odio cuando un fic se hace demasiado predecible. Me encanta sentir la sensasión de remolinos en el estómago cuando leo una historia. Espero realmente que este sea el caso. En cuanto al tiempo de actualización dependerá de ustedes. Trabajo en base a la respuesta de mis lectores. Necesito trabajar con feedback, asi soy yo. Como pronto terminaré un fic, necesitaba hacerle una camita con otra historia.

Espero sus respuestas.

Nos leemos, un abrazo hasta Marte.

Dlila.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pasado**

 **Capitulo 2.** **No eres tu**

Llevaba casi diez horas sentado en el sillón más incomodo de la casa de Lupin. No entendía porqué la rubia simplemente no salía para comentar sobre la salud de la joven. Ya había pasado tiempo de sobra. Albus y él fueron claros con ella. Le contaron todo lo que sabían; del cómo habían parado hasta ahí y de la imposibilidad de llevarla a San Mungo sin delatar a su benefactor. Si bien Victoire no dijo nada sobre el tema, su cara fue la típica reacción de los Weasley ante las ocurrencias de Al y él: la desaprobación. Claro ella sabía perfectamente a qué se dedicaba, era una de sus mejores compradoras en el callejón Diagon, pero así pasaba con todos los Weasley. Felizmente Ted Lupin estaba en una misión en América, hubiera detestado responder su ronda de preguntas. No le caía mal. Simplemente odiaba tener que lidiar con las preguntas inquisidoras. Después de todo Teddy parecía una buena persona. Nunca fueron exactamente amigos, pero siempre se mostro cordial en sus visitas a la familia de Albus.

En el piso, y en una bolsa de dormir, estaba desparramado por todo el piso Albus. Hasta ahora le sorprendía como había aguantado tantos años los ronquidos de Al. Eran tan fuertes como los gritos de un troll. Scorpius le tiró una almohada para que lo dejara estar solo con sus pensamientos. —"Draco"— había dicho Granger. Con una familiaridad que no conocía en otras personas. Ni su abuela había mostrado tanta ternura al decir el nombre de su padre. Algo no estaba bien. Recordaba con perfecta y casi obsesiva claridad el calor tibio de sus manos al sujetarle el cuello, el olor a hierbas secas y lavanda. Pero sobre todo la expresión de sus ojos al querer enfocar su mirada. Como la de alguien en quien se confía. Seguridad.

—¿Malfoy?— preguntó Victoire abriendo poco a poco la puerta que daba a la pequeña salita donde los dos estaban supuestamente durmiendo. El alzó la vista y asintió. —¿Puedes venir?— dijo llamándolo desde la puerta. El rubio siguió a la prometida de Lupin sin hacer el mayor ruido. Tampoco quería que Al se despertara, sabía que se ponía de humor de perros cuando no cumplía sus horas de sueño. Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde estaba Granger. En la puerta ella volvió el cuerpo hacia él. La primera nietas de los señores Weasley era guapa, sí. Pero su mal genio era directamente proporcional a esa llamada belleza. Solo Lupin y sus manías de cachorro abandonado podían llegar a manipular a alguien como ella. Pero había que reconocer algo en ella: era jodidamente buena en su trabajo. Quizás como nadie que conocía.

—Es ella, es Hermione Granger— dijo en casi un susurro.

—Lo sé, Al dice que recuerda unas fotos…o algo así— dijo calladamente. Acomodando sus hombros hacía atrás.

—No estás entendiendo…. Es ¡GRANGER!— dijo enfatizando el apellido con algo de violencia, sus cabellos rubios platinados casi salían de su perfecto orden. — Es la heroína perdida… la que todo el mundo cree muerta. ¿La segunda guerra? ¿no lo sabes?— dijo con pesar y poniendo una mano entre sus ojos.

— Veras Weasley… mmm la segunda guerra no es un tema placentero para mi familia… solo sé lo que dictan en Hogwarts… la historia oficial… entenderás porqué… ¿cómo está ella, mejor?— ella rodó sus ojos hacia delante. Suspiró cansada. — Ahora está durmiendo, pero necesitamos hablar. Siéntate.— dijo mostrándole otra silla de madera, igual de incomoda que la anterior. El simplemente obedeció y se sentó junto a ella.

—¿qué sabes de la guerra?— preguntó abrazando su brazos, con en señal de reprimenda.

—¿ganaron los buenos? Sí ya sé, no pongas esa cara…— dijo al mirar su cara de desconcierto. — …Toda mi familia estaba de lado de Voldemort, hasta que entraron en razón. Mi abuela nunca me ocultó nada. Pero no sé mucho de Granger… no recuerdo.—dijo encogiendo nuevamente los hombros.

—¿Sabías que esa cicatriz del brazo se produjo en tu casa?— dijo ella, tratando de sus ojos perforaran los suyos. Una electricidad recorrió su cuerpo. Recordaba vagamente algo en sus clases de historia como la orden del fénix había pasado torturas para conseguir vencer al señor oscuro. No sabía que fueron adolescentes no mayores que él los que habían receptores de tales tratos.

—No puedo creer que alguien como tu, que lee como si le pagaran no sabe más de Hermione Granger— dijo ella cansada.— Granger fue el cerebro del trio dorado. Quien pudo deducir el plan para que la guerra acabe. ¿Es en serio?— volvió a bufar. Pero el hizo caso omiso a sus comentarios. Definitivamente no le gustaba ser llamado tonto, pero no iba a dejar que eso le afectara. Sabía porque no le gustaba estudiar a profundidad la historia mágica reciente. Porque encontraría las razones exactas del porqué todo el mundo medianamente decente lo detesta.

—Hermione Granger fue amiga de Harry Potter y mi tio Ron. Mejor alumna de su generación, cerebro del trio y madrina de Ted.—abrió los ojos de par en par. — El día de la batalla, varias personas dijeron que vieron como un grupo de mortífagos se la llevaban. Otros dicen que la vieron morir a manos de un mortífago… Lo cierto es que nunca se encontró su cuerpo.— Había escuchado algo así en sus años en el colegio, pero su apellido le obligaba a no indagar más en el pasado. Con su abuelo Lucius había aprendido que el pasado podía ser doloroso. — ¿Qué has encontrado en ella?— preguntó volviendo su vista la rubia.

—Por los exámenes que le hice, no puede ver bien. Felizmente despertó de noche. Quizás y si la hubieran descubierto de día todos sus nervios hubieran sido dañados. Creo que en un par de días podrá ver. Por lo pronto estará vendada.— ella rascó sus manos.— Revise todo su sistema nervioso… fue torturada… como lo dicen en los libros… revisé los hechizos… no fue un cruxio, fue algo peor.— ella apartó su vista hacia otro lado. Scorpius entendía esa cara en la cara de los medimagos, no eran noticias placenteras. Cuando su madre murió los doctores mantenían esa misma expresión de impotencia e inseguridad. Claro, la paciente era Hermione Granger… una heroína muerta. Según lo que entendía alguien ligada con sangre a la familia de las comadrejas.

—¿Quién crees que le hiso eso?— preguntó él. —¿Voldemort?— volvió a decir con cuidado.

—Quizás… revise cada rincón de su cuerpo… lo hizo alguien con altos conocimientos en hechizos oscuros. Podrá caminar, con terapia y tiempo podrá hacerlo. Pero… sus recuerdos… — Ella se paró de un solo movimiento. — No soy especialista en Oclumencia ni en salud mágica mental.— dijo ella abrazando su brazos como buscando calor en ella. — Pero por Morgana… parecen rotos… como imágenes difusas… Quizás sea porque ella opuso resistencia al ataque y todavía las barreras mágicas de su cerebros estén activas… o quizás porque ha perdido la razón… no lo sabremos hasta que despierte por completo.— dijo volviendo su vista hacia él. — Hermione Granger figura como madrina de Ted ¿lo sabes? — dijo casi de la nada. Scorpius pudo percibir el leve temblor debajo de sus ojos, como si más hubiera estado pensando que atendiendo a Granger.

—Hay dos grandes muertes en mi familia, Malfoy. La muerte de tío Fred y la de Granger. Al menos en el caso de tío Fred, sabemos como pasó, todavía es un tema doloroso, pero accesible. Pero en el caso de Hermione…. Todo es un misterio. Nadie habla del tema y si por equivocación alguien lo hace todos parecen… enfermarse…— La joven doctora caminó hasta una de sus libreros y sujetar entre sus manos una fotografía. — Ted investigó cuanto pudo, pero se topó con una pared: Harry Potter. — Sus ojos azules enfocaron a los suyos. — Algo pasó en la batalla final, algo relacionado a …

—Mi padre… — dijo en voz tenue.

—¿ah?— el leve quejido de la rubia no lo distrajo.

—Ella preguntó por mi padre… pensó que era yo. Ella… preguntó por cómo me sentía… lo que quiere decir…

—Que estuvieron juntos en el ataque…—dijo ella completando su oración. —Tu no crees que tu padre la atacó… tu crees que…

—¿Una relación romántica?— Scorpius estalló en una carcajada.—¿Granger y mi padre?—la risa era cada vez más sonora.

—Tiene sentido, si preguntó por tu salud… y nadie en la orden habló mas de ella ¿no crees que es lo más lógico?

—No, Weasley… ¿Lógico? Mi padre me ha presionado por años para que no me mezcle con nadie fuera de nuestro circulo. ¿Granger? Creo que estás leyendo muchas novelas muggles. Padre es de los que piensa que todos en el mundo tienen un lugar en el mundo, no haría nada por el estilo. Además ¿No que ella la mejor bruja de su generación? Lo más probable es que… no sé de alguna manera mi padre haya trabajado para la orden en secreto o quizás siendo el cobarde que es… sea un doble agente…— dijo casi en una incontinencia verbal la rubia solo asintió con pesar. Scorpius sabía que tenía que entrar a la habitación para poder saber la verdad.

—Hay muchas cosas que no entiendes Malfoy. Hay un misterio detrás de la supuesta muerte de Granger. Y parece que estamos cerca de descubrirlo.— dijo con paciencia. —puedes entrar a esa habitación y… encontrar la verdad— terminó decir en una sonrisa auténtica.

* * *

Quizás estaba tan loco como la prometida de Lupin, pero su instinto le decía que la medi mago podía tener algo de razón. Había debido esperar sentado al lado de la cama a que se despertara, pero había caído en su propio sueño. Al tiempo que despertó pudo sentir la brisa del viento hacerle cosquillas a su nariz. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, la luz del sol se filtraba caprichosamente por las rendijas de la cortina que había puesto Victoire para que no perturbaran a la castaña. Sin embargo Granger parecía estar despierta, estaba sentada con la piernas estiras, todo su cuerpo estaba apuntando en su dirección. Como si hubiera sido ella quien le estuviera esperando para hacerle la entrevista. Los rayos del sol que se filtraban entre las cortinas se proyectaban en su piel de leche con caprichosa belleza. A pesar de todo el misterio que envolvía la figura la mujer, la sensación de paz que provocaba su presencia era impresionante. Scor no recordaba haberse sentido así antes.

—¿estás bien?— fue lo primero que dijo Scorpius, se lamentó. Obviamente no lo estaba. Algunos rizos de su frondosa cabellera saltaron en su dirección como atenta al eco de su voz.

—Sí, la luz todavía me molesta… estoy esperando a que vuelva la medi mago. Me dijo… que mi cuerpo no estaba respondiendo de manera normal… las maldiciones tienen ese tipo de efectos.— decía ella arrastrando las palabras, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar. Claro, se recriminó. La mujer había estado encerrada en un cristal por más de veintiséis años. Scorpius se demoró en contestarle. Era raro hablar con un fallecido héroe de guerra, especialmente cuando la otra personas consideraba que él era su padre. Hermione Granger no eran como la describían. Sus facciones eran por lejos mucho más delicadas y sus labios no habían descritos en ninguno de los libros. EL podía escribir todo un artículo al respecto. Sacudió su cabeza. Verla vendada era extraño, porque estaba seguro que detrás del material de algo sus ojos iban a hacia su dirección. Ella pareció querer moverse a su dirección, pero él retrocedió casi de inmediato. Asustado. Esa mujer tenía algo, algo que lo descolocaba. Era como si quisiera estar junto a él, como si lo quisiera envolver en su aura. Era espantoso, porque sabía que no era él a quien ella creía referirse, si no alguien más.

—estás molesto…— dijo ella. No era una pregunta, estaba afirmándolo. Mordió por un espacio de segundos sus labios y volvió a replicar. —lo volvería hacer… Draco… — era como si quisiera llorar. Otra vez esa extraña referencia hacia su padre. Por unos segundos ella se quedó callada esperando a que él replicara. Vió como ella mojaba sus labios con su lengua y tomaba una respiración larga. — Draco…— ella volvió a suspirar. Esa vez si le dio miedo, porque su voz temblaba levemente como con ansiedad. Algo andaba muy mal.

—No me llames así…— casi tosió la declaración. No quería que se refirieran a él como aquel despreciable hombre, ya tenía suficiente con llevar su mismo apellido y verse todas las mañanas en el espejo. A veces su abuela se confundía al llamarle. Llamaba a todos los hombre de su vida para finalmente llegar hacia él. "Luci…Drac.. SCORPIUS" ese era el proceso para ser llamado por la última Black.

—perdón.— dijo casi de inmediato. Vio como ella frotaba sus manos. —Tenía que hacerlo… te iban a matar… si algo te pasaba…yo…— su rostro se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo, en cualquier momento rompería en lágrimas y no estaba preparado para tal cosa. ¿De qué estaba hablando la mujer? ¿sería prudente ser directo con ella y entrar con la verdad? Estaba por hablar cuando ella lo interrumpió. — Voldemort te iba a matar, si te pasaba algo… yo no sé.— Ella se atragantó con sus palabras. No tenía mucha experiencia en el área sentimental, casi toda su vida la dedicó a la rebeldía y darle la contra a su padre. Pero si algo estaba seguro era que esa mujer estaba enamorada de su padre. O al menos eso parecía. La desesperación en el tono de su voz le hiso recordar la vez que Rosie confesó su amor a Augustus Zabini. Un escándalo de proporciones dantescas.

—¿es cierto?— preguntó ella con voz pequeña, pero antes que pudiera responderle, negar su identidad o algo parecido ella volvió a replicar. —¿qué?—preguntó él con el mismo pánico que su interlocutora.

— ¿es cierto lo que les dijiste? ¿lo que me dijiste en tu casa?— preguntó ella con voz cada vez más aguda. El sólo pudo emitir un leve quejido. —¿ah?—

—¿qué si te casarás con Greengrass?— Scorpius sintió un derechazo justo en la mejillas ¿sería las presunciones de Victorio ciertas?

— ese anillo parecía real…. Y después de esa vez en tu casa…— volvió a decir casi al segundo de haber terminado. —A veces no puedo distinguir cuando dices la verdad y cuando no. — volvió a interrumpir. Confirmado, Granger había tenido un lio amoroso con su padre. Todo apuntaba que su progenitor había roto su código de ética Sangre Pura y se había enrollado con la reina de las hijas nacida de muggle. Lo gracioso de todo era que Granger tenía razón. Scorpius tampoco sabía cuando su padre mentía y cuando decía la verdad. El arte del engaño estaba tatuado en él. Pero sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Draco Malfoy sí se había casado con Astoria Greengrass. Es más si su memoria no le fallaba, fue un cinco de Mayo del 1998. Casi inmediatamente después. A pesar que su madre todavía era una adolescente, sus familias no querían que el pacto se rompiera. Nadie sabía cuales serían las consecuencias de la guerra.

—¿Es verdad? ¿Draco?— salió de su ensimismamiento cuando ella volvió a referirse a él como a su padre.

—Yo no… no soy …— quiso decir su nombre, antes de ser testigo de una confesión fuera de lugar.

—¡Por Merlín Draco! Estábamos en una guerra, tenía que asegurarme que Harry viva. Sé que si estoy en una cama y a tu lado… sé que él ganó. ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? ¿por qué siempre te cuesta creerme? Yo nunca te he mentido… Draco… —Ok eso era una clara señal que Victoire estaba en lo cierto. Merlín… — Ahora dime ¿es cierto?— volvió a preguntar.

—Yo no soy Draco…— dijo Por fin.

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo?— gritó desesperada.— Tengo que verte…—murmuró ella llevando sus manos hacia las vendas. Scorpius la detuvo. —¿Estás loca? Todavía estás mal… ¿quieres quedarte ciega?— Toco sus manos. Ella mantuvo el contacto como esperando a que el se lo negara. —¿Estás bien?— preguntó ella fuera de contexto. —¿Te hicieron algo?— preguntó de nuevo. —Tus manos se sienten…— Claro, Scorpius había estado los ultimo seis meses en bosques, claro que sus manos no eran los de un príncipe Malfoy, todo lo contrario. A estas alturas parecían más las de un leñador. —Estoy bien, pero… yo no soy Draco.— Volvió a acentuar sus palabras.

— No importa. Solo quiero saber… ¿cumpliste o no tu palabra?. Ella buscó su mano con insistencia. Hermione Granger la heroína muerta del mundo mágico estaba sosteniendo su mano como esperando a que el confesara algo.

—No me entiendes, yo no soy Draco Malfoy.— suspiró.— Yo me llamo Scorpius—ella no se movió, ladeó su cabeza de lado. —No. — ella con cuidado subió con una de sus brazo hacia su antebrazo izquierdo, con las yemas de sus dedos bordeó la silueta donde debería estar la marca del señor oscuro. Tembló.

—Pero… es su voz, su aroma, su magia.. su— decía ella aún tocando su brazo. No supo porque pero una profunda lástima lo invadió. Claro estaba que ella había sido timada por su padre. Otra victima más de Draco Malfoy. Su progenitor mil veces le había repetido que todas las personas mágicas o no debían de aceptar su condición en el mundo. Él claro estaba, era un ser pusilánime. Hermione Granger había muerto según lo que presumía protegiendo al último mortífago, seguramente segada por un amor inútil y él se había casado solo tres días después de su muerte. Si eso es no ser un completo bastardo entonces Scorpius no sabía qué era.

—Soy el hijo de Draco y Astoria Greengras. Y creo que… lo que sea que mi padre te haya prometido no lo cumplió. Lo siento, pero es verdad. Te ha visto la cara. — quizás no lo más prudente ni mesurado, pero era la verdad. Vio como ella se petrificaba. — Lo siento… no tengo.. mmm… has despertado de un estado de petrificación… ya han pasado más veinticinco años de la guerra.— a veces el podía ser un insensible. La mujer de cabellos castaños indomable no se movió. Por un momento creyó que su confesión la había roto. ¿Qué paso si no le estaba creyendo? Después de todo no podía verle. En un intentó por sincerarse. Scor tomo la cabeza con sus dos manos. Entró a su mente. — Discúlpame, debí hacer esto desde el inicio. Yo soy Scorpius.— impuso su imagen en su cerebro. Quizás en la mente de la mujer pueda ser sincero sin romperla aún más.

* * *

Hola a todos,

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y los follows. Espero leerlos nuevamente en los comentarios.

Un abrazo

DLila


	3. Chapter 3

**Pasado**

Capitulo 3. Más vale la muerte

¿Muerta? Todos pensaban que estaba muerta. Incluso él. Hermione no podía controlar el ritmo de su respiración, estaba al borde de un colapso. Scorpius Malfoy, el supuesto hijo de Draco estaba en su cerebro tratando de explicarle cómo había llegado a parar a ese punto. Estaban físicamente en lo que parecía un cuarto de una habitación a mitad de verano. Pero las imágenes de su mente eran distinta. Hermione había escogido el cuarto de investigación de la biblioteca. El hombre muy parecido a Draco estaba sentado en su silla favorita. Por un momento creyó que era una broma cruel, a veces Draco se le pasaba la mano con sus juegos. Pero el uso de magia era exquisito. Sabía que el rubio era muy buen oclumante, pero la magia era distinta. Scorpius no era Draco. La imagen que proyectaba el joven en su cerebro aparentaba la de un muchacho de por lo menos dieciocho años, tenia atisbos de vello facial en el rostro tan rubio como todos los Malfoy.

—Eso fue lo que pasó. Cuando la batalla terminó, nunca se encontró tu cuerpo.— Volvió a decir por tercera vez. El pobre hombre había repetido la misma historia y ella todavía no podía creerlo. ¿Harry la creía muerta? ¿Sin un cuerpo que la confirme? ¿El mundo mágico se había olvidado de ella? Cuando luchó por la guerra nunca lo hizo por el reconocimiento, ni la fama. Lo hizo por el bien de todos. Por el futuro del mundo. Lo hizo por Harry, por Draco… por ella. No podía creerlo.

—No sabemos cómo fuiste a parar a esa cueva… ni quien te puso el hechizo… por eso es necesario que recuerdes… ¿qué paso ese día?— el tono del muchacho era cordial. Muy distinto al tono demandante al de su supuesto padre. En varios aspectos y en trascurso de la conversación le hacia recordar a Harry. Su garganta ficticia se secó.

—La última vez que vi a Harry le dije la verdad.— dijo no siguiendo la conversación que el rubio estaba manteniendo con ella. Ella usaba el mismo vestido con el que veía a Draco en sus sesiones amorosas. Después de todo estaba en su cabeza, en su lugar favorito. Todo lo que envolvía la conversación estaba dentro de su territorio. —Le dije… que no podía vivir sin él. Le dije… corrí a buscarlo… me metí al bosque…— Ella se perdió en el torbellino de sus pensamientos. La ultima vez que había visto a Harry se había roto una pompa de jabón. _—"Lo amo Harry, tengo que asegurarme que está bien."_ — Su mejor amigo sabía de la clandestina relación. Era un secreto callado. Si las suposiciones de Harry eran ciertas entonces Draco sería victima de Voldemort, la regla de la lealtad de la varita lo podría sentenciar a muerte. No le importó su propia vida, tenía que protegerlo. No importaba el pasado, no importaba nada. Sólo quería que el viviera. —Encontré a Draco en el bosque prohibido…— dijo despacio, toco sus labios. Imágenes nublosas, el impacto de muerte sobre su pecho, la sensación de dolor. Los ojos grises de Draco. Recordaba el impacto sobre su pecho, ¿por qué no había muerto?

—¿qué hechizo fue?— preguntó

—creo que … un avada… Yo… no … recuerdo…quién fue…— Se perdió en ella misma. No podía recordar exactamente que había pasado después de haber encontrado a Draco. Solo recordaba sus ojos grises, sus labios secos. Sus pálidas mejillas. Y la línea de pecas que se perfilaban debajo de su ceja derecha. Merlín… como lo necesitaba. ¿Dónde estaba?

–¿Entonces fue mi padre?— escuchó su voz pero sus ojos estaban perdidos. Parpadeó ante la imagen mental. Scorpius Malfoy era muy parecido a Draco. Al menos eso parecía. Quizás y la realidad sea distinta. Quería acercarse a él, abrazarlo. Pero… todo le estaba dando vueltas. ¿Draco se había casado? ¿Draco le había dicho la verdad? Draco nunca llegó a amarla. _—"No te voy a prometer amor, no seré cínico."—_ Recordó sus palabras mientras con sus manos demostraba todo lo contrario. Draco siempre fue un hombre de contradicciones. Eso la capturaba.— _"No te hagas historias en la cabeza. Tu no me amas ni yo a ti."_ — Otro recuerdo le golpeaba. Eso lo había dicho en su pelea en la biblioteca, la misma noche en que le había dicho que ayudaría a Harry en todo lo que ella pudiera. Y él se había indignado por algo que todavía no entendía. A veces pensaba que la envidia del rubio a su mejor amigo era enfermiza. —" _Sí me importas Granger… pero eso no significa que pararía una guerra, ni abandonaría mi familia e ideales por ti. Eso quedó muy claro desde el inicio."_ — Eso la le había dicho la noche antes que Bellatrix la torturara. _—"Me voy a casar con Astoria Greengras… ahora, veré como sacarte de aquí. No hagas ninguna estupidez. ¿Me escuchaste? Ninguno de los dos puede permitirse una tontería más. Suficiente con el último año. Olvídate de todo. "—_ le había dicho en las mazmorras de su mansión justo después ser capturada. Lo único que ella quería era verle, saber que estaba vivo, con Lucius y Bellatrix nunca se sabía, después de todo Draco no tenía la misma sangre asesina que ellos. Aunque quisiera negarlo el era dulce. Pero esa vez fue enfático, como esperando haberse librado de un problema. Como si ella fuera la del problema y le estuviera dando solución de la mejor manera. Si Bella hubiera sabido que la mejor tortura yacía en la boca de su sobrino se hubiera ahorrado el trámite. _—"¿Cómo puedes ser tan racional para algunas cosas y para otras no? Entiende. Es momento de asumir la realidad."_ — Hermione no estaba segura en qué momento fue esa confesión.

—No.— dijo por fin. —No lo creo.— volvió a decir. Draco podía ser cruel, pero sabía amar. Aunque tratara de negarlo en todos los medios. Sabía amar. La manera que que sus manos temblaban es su cintura cada vez que se besaban, la manera en la que veía mientras discutían por cosas sin sentido. La manera en que llevaba su cuerpo para protegerla del viento. Draco aunque lo negara la había querido. Eso lo podía jurar. El problema estaba en que quizás dejó de hacerlo en algún punto y ella nunca se pudo dar cuenta. Necesitaba verle… ¿Por qué no estaba ahí? — _"mía… mía…mía"—_ el retumbe de su tosca voz taladraban sus recuerdos al punto de dejarla sin aire.

—Sé que acabas de despertar… pero… tus recuerdos aún están frescos. Necesito que me digas la verdad.— puntualizó. —quizás así tengas justicia.— volvió a agregar. Ese muchacho no estaba reaccionando como Draco, no tenía la voz insistente, ni el fuego en las demandas. Hermione sintió su pecho quebrarse. Estaba viva, pero muerta a la vez. La castaña invocó a su cordura, a toda su lógica. Sabía que el hijo de Draco tenía razón, pero su cabeza no reaccionaba. Sólo quería llorar.

—Venga… ¿cuándo iniciaste la relación con mi padre?— preguntó con cuidado. Ella abrió los ojos. Ese era el tipo de pregunta que hubiera esperado de sus hijos.

—Tengo que verlo…— respondió casi al mismo tiempo.

—No creo que conteste mis llamados ni cartas. Y menos ahora… Es jueves, lo que significa que está ocupado con alguien más. Lo siento.— Hermione no entendía ¿acaso el muchacho tenía todas las intenciones de herirla? ¿qué pretendía?

—Yo…— Todo el escenario donde estaban se desmoronó. Ahora estaban en el lago negro. A pocos metros del castillo. Habían cambiado de locación porque ella estaba sintiendo el peso de la duda. Ya no era su lugar favorito, ahora sería en un lugar mucho más impersonal, quizás así pueda crear barreras más efectivas en su mente. —cuando estábamos en sexto año.— dijo calladamente. Recordaba el baile de Slughorn, el llanto del rubio, La conversación a la luz de la luna. Todos esos recuerdos hervían detrás de sus recuerdos.

—¿cuándo terminaron?—preguntó él.

—No comenzamos…— respondió inmediatamente ella. — Por merlín… no… Draco no pudo haberme dejado en una cueva… no. Estoy segura.

—tu no lo conoces como yo. — respondió casi inmediatamente el hombre. — el sería capaz de eso y más. Quizás hasta te engañó para servirle. Porque eso hacen los Malfoy… caíste en su trampa—

—¡NO!— Grito ella. —Vete de aquí.— Trató ella de empujarlo de su mente, pero él era mucho más fuerte. Las palabras de aquel muchacho la estaba hiriendo, pero sabía que habitaban en verdad. Si él hubiera tratado de mentirle algunas alarmas en su mente hubieran despertado.

—Está bien… discúlpame… todavía estás confundida… el tiene ese poder ¿sabes? Cuando caes en sus mentiras es muy difícil salir. Crees que lo que él dice es verdad. Que todo lo hace por tu bien.— decía él masticando las palabras. —Yo crecí con sus mentiras y sé de lo que es capaz…—

—No pareces su hijo…— dijo ella con dificultad

—No quiero serlo.— el encogió los hombros.

—Nos amábamos…— contestó ella a la defensiva. Por un momento el joven de cabellera dorada la miró como si hubiera perdido la razón.

—¿eso crees?– el pareció entretenido por unos segundos, pero casi de inmediato su rostro se llenó de lástima. Como si ella le provocara pena.

—Lo sé. Estoy segura… —Hermione parecía una niña, pero podría jurarlo. Los dos se amaban o lo habían hecho en algún punto.

—Entonces dime…. ¿por qué Draco Malfoy se casó tres días después de tu supuesta muerte?— Hermione sintió como si la patearan en el suelo. No podía ser cierto. — Si bien no me concibieron hasta años después… se casaron y empezaron a vivir en la misma mansión donde te torturaron.— A medida que hablaba Hermione sentía todo su cuerpo desmoronarse. Ese hombre tenía que estarle mintiendo, aunque sus hechizos no lo delaten, lo que estaba hablando no podía ser verdad.

—Siento tener que decirlo así…. Pero tienes que comprender que todos son sospechosos… — dijo el con rudeza. — Hasta el mismo Potter.— terminó de decir. Ella lo miró como si estuviera hablando con un demente.

—¿no lo crees?— el cruzó sus brazos.

—No.—respondió como flecha. —Confío en Harry con mi vida. Y hasta confiaría en él después de la muerte.— La seguridad no la abandonaba.

—Si fuera tu no lo haría.— dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Alguien más había entrado en su mente. Hermione volvió el cuerpo para ver la figura que la persona había usado para entrar en su cabeza. Detrás de el la figura de un muchacho encorvado muy parecido en el césped del lago. Era un muchacho de cabellos castaños, piel blanca y pecosa y por lo que parecía ojos verdes. —Como comenzaron sin mi, me tuve que colar. ¡Hola soy Albus!— el chico movió la mano. —Lo siento, es de mala educación entrar a las cabezas de las personas sin permiso, pero estaba cansado de esperarlos…— El joven no tenía la intención de pararse para mantener una conversación alturada.

—Soy el segundo hijo de Harry. Tu supuesto amigo.— dijo terminando las palabras.

—¿qué demonios? ¿supuesto amigo?— ella sintió que un loco estaba entrando en su cabeza.

—Scor tiene razón todos son sospechosos… hasta mi padre… ¿Sabes que tu un nombre está prohibido en casa? Vivimos en Grimmauld Place… nadie ha escuchado tu nombre desde la guerra. Cuando se dice tu nombre es como si un dementor hubiera invadido la casa. Solo sabemos de ti por los libros de historia y algunas filtraciones familiares. Nadie habla de Hermione Granger abiertamente. ¿Qué dices a eso?— Hermione podría reconocer la mueca de los Weasley de aquí hasta Marte. Ese chico era hijo de Ginebra. Su cuerpo se escarapeló.

—¡Lárguense de aquí!— gritó con todas su fuerzas. Toda la energía de su cuerpo se volvió volcán haciendo que sus huéspedes desaparecieran de su cabeza. Hermione había logrado sacar a los intrusos de su mente. No podía dejar que contaminaran su cerebro. No podía ser cierto. NO.

Hermione despertó en la habitación después de unos largos minutos, su respiración era errática y sus ojos seguían cerrados. Estaba sudando y el dolor de los ataques de la batalla estaban empezando a agravarse. Pero nada, nada era más agudo que el dolor en su pecho. Había despertado en tierra de nadie, en un mundo donde estaba olvidada. Sin Draco, ni Harry, ni padres, ni amigos. Nada. Hubiera sido mejor la muerte. Cuando el avada golpeó en su pecho se sintió como un calor abrazador. Como el abrazo de una vieja amiga. ¿Y si estaba muerta y ese era el infierno?. Con sus dos manos sacó el vendaje de su rostro. No le importaba quedarse ciega, tenía que hacer el intento. Tenía que ver dónde estaba. La sensación de estar en medio de una pesadilla era agobiante. Sacó las vendas y cuando pudo ajustar la vista vio a la figura de una mujer en el marco de la puerta, vestía como un medi mago. Era el medico que la había atendido apenas despertó. Era su aura. En ese momento no le preguntó por su nombre estaba más preocupara por encontrar a Draco que en pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él. Había sido su ultimo pensamiento antes del hechizo.

—Sabía que pasaría… toma.— dijo alcanzándole unos lentes negros. — casi todos los pacientes se comportan igual. Son lentes especiales. Ayudaran a tus ojos.— ella con cuidado analizó las gafas volvió la vista a ella y se las puso. Todavía sentía dolor, pero al menos estaba recuperando la vista poco a poco.

—¿Te duele mucho?— preguntó la medi mago. —Las torturas que recibiste… las secuelas todavía están presentes. Te di unas pociones… podría haber sido peor.— era Rubia y alta. Quizás esté algo ciega pero podría reconocer el brillo de sus ojos. Los había visto antes. Su corazón estallaba. Parecía que la sarta de tonterías que le habían gritado a la cara eran ciertas.

—Lo lamento… por un momento pensé que esos dos serían de ayuda. Pero sólo termine por dañarte— volvió a decir el médico —La mujer con túnica verde se sentó en la silla junto a su cama. Con cuidado tomó su mano y pareció tomarle el pulso.

—Estás muy agitada. Pero tu magia parece restablecerse… con reposo volverás a caminar sin problemas.

—¿sin problemas?— preguntó su boca estaba seca, y el cuerpo aún le pesaba. La sensación del miedo no había salido de ella.

—ha pasado mucho tiempo Hermione. Tus piernas han estado congeladas. No sabemos como reaccionará el protegto cuora en tu cuerpo. Quizás no cambie en nada, quizá solo congele tus células. Tenemos que ir a San Mungo. …— Fue en ese momento que se percató que no estaban en el hospital si no mas bien en lo que parecía en la habitación de una cabaña.

—Necesito saber si tu eres… ni tu…— no podía si quiera hablar. — Necesito que hagas un patronus… solo así sabré si confiar o no— termino de decir cansada. No necesito mucha respuesta porque la mujer sacudió su varita. La figura de una loba de luces amarillo y dorado alumbran no solo el salón si no también su pecho. Hermione asintió. —¿Dónde?...—

—Es mi casa.—dijo la mujer casi escuchando sus pensamientos.— Los chicos te trajeron aquí, porque si iban a San Mungo se hubieran metido en un lio. Soy Victoire Weasley…— dijo casi en una sonrisa.

—¿Qué clase de lio?— preguntó sintiendo su boca algo seca. Victoire le alcanzó un vaso con agua. Al parecer la joven había pensado en todo.

—Los dos buscan espécimen raros en el bosque prohibido. Hagrid les da permiso de entrar a espaldas de McGonagall. Los dos deberían de crecer de una vez y meterse en un trabajo decente.— Hermione ya sabía que al menos Hagrid y Minerva estaba aún con vida, gracias a Merlín. Aún así no se sentía nada bien. —¿Los dos son amigos? ¿Malfoy y Potter?—

—Sí, la primera vez no sentó en gracia al abuelo. Pero son tal para cual. Solo se meten en problemas. No recuerdo año en Hogwarts que no hayan visitado el despacho de Mini— Una tibia sonrisa parpadeó en su rostro. —Son buenas personas… sólo… un poco tontos… no debieron decirte nada… — Hermione se quedó callada unos segundo.

—Los mandé a acampar afuera de la cabaña. No quiero que hablen sin pensar… nuevamente. A veces pueden ser muy… impulsivos— sorteó sus palabras con cuidado. Hermione sonrió sin saber el porqué.—Se parecen mucho…— pero sus labios se callaron de inmediato. Iba a decir "Se parecen a Harry y Ron" pero una fuerza la detuvo. — Lo sé, mi tía Ginny dice lo mismo. Claro que cuando Tío Harry no la escucha… No entiendo porqué se oponen a una amistad que está claro nunca terminará.— la rubia rascó su cabeza de lado.

—Eres muy parecida a tu mamá. ¿Fleur, verdad?— las mejillas de la rubia se encendieron, al parecer no estaba acostumbrada a que se lo recordaran. Esa sonrisa, era un sello Weasley. No le estaban engañando. —Sí. Como te decía Hermione… necesitaras ir a San Mungo. Podemos transportarnos o podemos usar la red Flu. Nos quedaría tiempo para avisarle a tío Harry y Ron.

—No, no avises a nadie. No me lleves a ningún lado. Sólo necesito tiempo. ¿Me puedes dar un poco de tiempo, por favor?— musitó sujetando su mano. El miedo era una sensación absorvente. Quizás haya estado en la casa de los leones toda su vida academica pero debía de reconocer que no había sentido tamaña desolación.

—Sí.— respondió la rubia, intentó armar una sonrisa.

—¿es cierto lo que dijeron? ¿tu también los escuchaste verdad?—preguntó Hermione con cuidado. La mujer asintió levemente.

—A veces los oclumantes hablan en voz alta en la cabeza de las personas, especialmente cuando los huéspedes, en tu caso tu, son demasiado fuertes. Pero…podemos hablar después que descanses… Hermione…— dijo frotando levemente su mano.

—Por favor… dime… ¿Harry y Ron están bien? Por Merlín ¡Teddy!— Hermione puso sus manos a la boca.

—Todos están bien. Teddy también. Tranquila.— su voz era un remanso de paz.

—Pero… no quieren recordarme ¿es eso?— su voz se rompía. —Nunca me perdonaron… nunca entendieron lo de Draco… —Hermione sintió como poco a poco la energía la abandonaba. Miró con cuidado su vestimenta esa no era su ropa… eran demasiado grandes para ella, nunca hubiera podido correr con tranquilidad. — Esta no es mi ropa…— Pero la rubio no la escuchó. Estaba sacando algo de una cómoda. —Esta es la última foto de la madriguera ¿Quieres verla?—preguntó despacio. Un miedo distinto al que conocía la invadió. Hermione mordió sus labios y asintió. Todos eran los mismos, pero el tiempo había corrido en ellos. Sus sonrisas eran distintas, habían arrugas y canas donde antes no las habían. No pudo evitar temblar.

—No estamos todos… Falta mi hermano Lois, está haciendo un traslado en Beauxbatons; James, hijo mayor de tía Ginny estaba en una de sus guardias en el hospital y … Rose… bueno ella… —Hermione podía notar algo raro. Quiso decir algo pero no sabía donde encontrar su voz. —Rose es hija de tío Ronald. Yo creo que muy pronto podrán resolver sus diferencias.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Yo?... ¿me recuerdan?— la tristeza estaba ganándole la partida. Pero tenía que formular su pregunta sin dar lástima.

—Claro que si. Sin ti la guerra no se hubiera resuelto. Pero… todavía eres un tema sin resolver en la madriguera… pero no te pongas a pensar en eso ahora. Descansa. Te pondré una poción re compensadora. Despertarás cuando tus células estén más hidratadas. Quizás y después podamos ir con un especialista para que vea la maldición en tu brazo… — Mientras hablaba le suministraba algo al suero que tenía instalado en su brazo derecho.

—¿Voy a despertar?—preguntó sintiendo como el liquido subía en sus venas

—Sí. Solo descansa… ha sido un día muy largo— Su voz la tranquilizaba, quizás porque se parecía a alguien de su pasado. Quizás porque necesitaba confiar en alguien entre tanto miedo. Hermione cerro los ojos.

* * *

 **Hola a todos,**

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios. He leído muchas teorías interesantes entre los comentarios, pero hasta ahora ninguno ha atinado cómo ocurrieron las cosas en el pasado de Hermione y Draco.

Poco a poco vamos desempolvando la relación entre los dos. Sin embargo hay más actores en la historia. Estén atentos a los detalles. Como verán esta historia está avanzada casi en la mitad por lo que las actualizaciones serán más rápidas que en otras de mis historias (aproximadamente dos actualizaciones por semana). Eso sí, siempre estarán en constante revisión. Su feed back siempre está en la ecuación.

Nos leemos pronto

Un abrazo

Dlila.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pasado**

 **Capítulo 4: Whiskey cien fuegos**

A sus casi cuarenta y cuatro años Draco Malfoy no entendía como era posible tanta incompetencia dentro de un grupo de personas. ¿Es que acaso debía contratar a elfos domésticos para que hicieran el trabajo tal y como quería? Él no pagaba a la horda de magos para pensar, si no para acatar al pie de la letra cada una de sus órdenes. Ahora debía de quedarse y él mismo redactar el maldito contrato con los exportadores chinos. Ya casi podía oler los casi cuarenta millones de galones en su cuenta en Gringotts. Movió su varita con cuidado sobre los pergaminos, tenía que sellar uno a uno los documentos. Los Malfoy estaban en los detalles. Scorpius debía de entender que ese era su rol en el mundo. Los Malfoy por encima de todo. Su ahijado Augustus Zabinni estaba delante de él leyendo las últimas noticias en la bolsa de valores muggle.

—Dos porciento a la baja en la constructora McMillan…— le escucho decir, mientras miraba un papel y daba vueltas en círculos. Augustus era en varios sentidos muy parecido a Blaise. Tenía un don especial para convertir todo en oro. Se había dado cuenta de su talento desde hacia mucho. Mientras Scorpius prefería montarse en una escoba y perderse haciendo travesuras con el engendro de Potter. Augustus era reservado en sus inversiones. Era mucho más alto que su padre y talentoso en las negociaciones. Pero Nada podía ser perfecto. Ni siquiera Augustus.

—¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?— dijo sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—comprar. La bolsa muggle se cayó hace unas décadas. La peor desde la caída de los años treinta. ¿quieres saber como los Malfoy recuperaron su fortuna? Comprando en mercados muggle. Ahora no es diferente.—El joven de piel bronceada sonrió de par en par. Blaise había desheredado a su hijo, sin un mísero centavo el joven había corrido a él. ¿Qué podía hacer? Augustus también le recordaba a él. Claro el joven la tenía un pelín más fácil, tenía a un padrino magnánimo.

—Bien, porque compre el cincuenta porciento de la compañía.— sonrió. Sí, Augustus era muy parecido a él. ¿Por qué su hijo no podía ser un poco más como su ahijado? No, la maldita influencia Potter había malogrado a lo único bueno que tenía en la vida. Ahora su primogénito creía que él podía encontrar un destino diferente. ¿Cómo si eso fuera a pasar? Pero el tiempo sería su mejor aliado. El tiempo pone en orden la vida. A él sólo le quedaba trabajar para que su hijo pueda al menos gozar de todo su trabajo.

—Señor, no olvide que tenemos la reunión en el ministerio. El ministro de magia a pedido una reunión con usted. Y si queremos estar libre de impuesto el próximo año fiscal mágico… —Draco movió la mano en señal que tenía suficiente. Los malditos eventos en el ministerio solo podían significar ver las caras horrorosas de Potter y los Weasley. El solo hecho de imaginarse le provocaba arcadas. Pero siendo sincero, quizás y con suerte pueda ver a su hijo. Scorpius no perdía oportunidad para presentarse en los círculos de investigación mágica. Creía que así podría encontrar un trabajo en lo que él quería.

—La esposa de Shacklebolt tiene un gusto horrendo. ¿qué es ahora? ¿festividad muggle, árabe, asiática? —preguntó sin despegar su pluma del pergamino.

—Sólo es una fiesta de gala, padrino. Como hace poco fue el aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts pensaron que sería bueno hacerlo mañana. La señora Parkinson ya está al tanto. Lo esperará en su casa a las nueve. —Augustus parecía estar mirándolo con insistencia. Conocía al muchacho, no estaba de acuerdo en que Pansy fuera con él. Según le había escuchado, era la bruja más tóxica que jamás había conocido. Y no le faltaba razón, con los años su vieja amiga sólo había empeorado. Era pegajosa, caprichosa e indiscreta. Pero Pansy tenía una cuenta bancaria con varios ceros a la derecha y una red de magos dispuestos a hacer negocios con él. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Si su vida ya era una completa miseria, la bruja era un gusto masoquista. Además debía sentar un precedente a su hijo. Brujas insoportable como Parkinson eran las adecuadas para ellos: Los Malfoy. El romanticismo barato no servía.

—¿Mañana qué fecha es? Recuerda que no podemos cruzar la reunión con los Alemanes…

—Cinco de Mayo, la gala es a las diez. Con que haga acto de presencia el ministro se dará por servido… Si me disculpa… — Augustus se alejó unos cuantos metros de él. Pero Draco no estaba atento. Cinco de Mayo era el aniversario de su matrimonio. Cómo olvidarlo… podía sentir la textura suave del algodón entremezclado con su sangre, el aroma de su perfume y su sudor, la pequeña cadena de oro que la madre de ella le había regalado… podía hasta escuchar el eco de su voz nombrarle por última vez. Sacudió su cabeza. El había tomado una decisión y ella también. No le pidió permiso para morirse, bien entonces no invertiría tiempo pensando en ella. ¿Dónde demonios estaba su licorera? Viró hacia los lados. En el extremo estaba el alcohol, su viejo y más leal compañero. Antes que pudiera si quiera acercarse vio al muchacho de figura esbelta.

Augustus movió su varita y del extremo apareció un pequeño colibrí. Caminó hacia el extremo de la habitación y habló con su patronus. Odiaba cuando veía ese maldito conjuro. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender que no quería ver ese odioso conjuro cerca de él? Estaba por hablar cuando otro colibrí apareció delante del hijo de su mejor amigo. Augustus sonreía como un idiota, al parecer su Weasley le estaba dando buenas noticias. Hasta parecía que quería llorar. Otra estocada atravesaba su pecho. Augustus era demasiado parecido a él. Mierda. Quizás si hubiera nacido después de la guerra esa hubiera sido su vida. Pero Augustus era un Zabinni y él un Malfoy. Y esa era la diferencia. Los Malfoy estaban malditos.

—Lárgate Augustus. ¡AHORA!—Gritó fuera de si. El joven salió un momento de su ensimismamiento, asintió un poco contrariado. Claro estaba empezando a recordar la prohibición de ese hechizo en particular.

Patronus, mil veces sea maldito, era mejor morirse por un dementor. Era un recordatorio de cuanta mierda había en su vida, como todo en él era una mentira. Hubiera sido mejor nunca haber aprendido tal hechizo, ni siquiera haberlo aprendido. Porque todo en ese movimiento de varita en esa luz le hacia recordar a su nombre, a la textura de su piel. Draco caminó a la mesa donde estaba el alcohol y empino la botella su boca. Whiskey cien fuegos, la mejor medicina para quemar recuerdos. —"pienso en ti."— Recordaba su voz cuando le dijo muy a su manera que lo quería. Tenia dieciséis años ¿qué quería que le respondiera? Granger era una niña ridícula. No era su culpa si ella no podía distinguir entre follar y tener una relación estable. ¿Acaso hablaba mandarín? ¿ruso? ¿húngaro? Acaso no le había advertido que solo follaban, fue sumamente claro. Pero ella nunca escuchaba mientras besaba. En menos de unos pocos minutos la botella estaba vacía. Se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio. El mismo escritorio que había pertenecido a Lucius, y antes de él a Abraxas y antes de él a Brutus y así sucesivamente. Draco rascó su cabeza con violencia. La odiaba con todo lo que quedaba de él.

Recordaba con claridad el reflejo dorado de sus ojos avellana, la manera como mordía sus labios cuando lo contemplaba. —"tienes que sostener la varita de esta manera"— sus manos pasaban de su brazo a su espalda y en menos de un segundo ya lo había besado detrás de en la nuca. —"Siempre hay una alternativa"— le había dicho y el estúpidamente le había creído. Restregó con una mano en su nariz. Se paró de su silla con violencia. Maldecía el día en que ella se filtró entre sus sabanas para verle dormir, el día en que la vio por última vez. Necesitaba algo más fuerte, necesitaba ver al único que podía entenderlo en esos momentos.

* * *

Las bailarinas frotaban su figura contra su espalda. Ya no tenía paciencia para eso. Eran casi una niñas para él. Por Merlín ¿Cómo podía gustarle eso a Blaise? Bufó molesto. No podía decir nada porque era el único amigo que le quedaba. Otra vez en el mismo bar de mala muerte que gustaba frecuentar. Las mismas mujeres y el mismo hedor a alcohol mezclado con líquidos corporales. Nada propio de dos señores de la alta sociedad mágica inglesa. Pero los títulos se podían ir al trasero de Potter. Ese era el único lugar medianamente decente donde podía encontrar alcohol y otras sustancias prohibidas de alta calidad.

Blaise estaba sentado en la silla con dos mujeres a los lados. Acicalaban a su amigo mientras el intentaba beber su quinto vaso de whiskey. Alternó la mirada entre su bebida y su cara. Desde lo de Augustus su relación no era la misma. Pero al menos accedía a verse en ese maldito bar. No podía darse el lujo de tirar por la borda tantos años de amistad o a ese punto bastaría de llamarlo con "silenciosa complicidad". —¿Has visto a mi nieta?— Le había costado pero por fin había dicho lo que quería preguntar. Así eran ellos. Draco asintió levemente. Era extraño hablar de ese tema con dos completas extrañas alrededor de él. Daphne tenía toda la razón en estar furibunda con él.

—¿y?— volvió a preguntar dando un golpe sonoro a la mesa, mientras las mujeres saltan por la sorpresa. Draco con la misma mirada perforante hiso una señal para que las mujeres se fueran. Si hubieran sido hombres les hubiera gritado. A veces con Zabini no se sabía cuál sería la preferencia del día.

—Está mejor, tu madre no le llegó a hacer nada grave. Rose bloqueó el hechizo a tiempo. Por lo que supe ayer despertó.— dijo en tono igual de parco. Margarett Zabini no pudo soportar que su único y adorado nieto haya deshonrado todos los conceptos familiares y haya engendrado una bastarda con una de las tanta comadrejas. Unos días atrás había atacado a la infante cuando paseaba con su madre. Blaise lejos de apoyar a su hijo puso un set de abogados a su madre y la internó en un hospital psiquiátrico. Su amigo bajó la mirada y contemplo el vaso suspirando. —No me importa que se haya largado con la hija del insoportable de Weasley, ni que mi nieta tengo un nombre tan poco elegante. Lo que me molesta es que Augustus no ha venido a disculparse.— dijo por fin. El alcohol ya estaba metido en cada espacio de su cabeza.

—Me importa un bledo la pureza de la sangre. ¿lo sabes verdad?— la voz ya embriagante de Blaise le retumbaba la cabeza. Claro que lo sabía. Era el único que no le juzgo cuando se filtró su relación con ella.

—Pero familia es familia… debió pensar… decirme… ¿qué acaso no confía en mi?— Y otra vez Blaise estaba llorando en su mesa sonoramente. Maldito sea él y sus estúpidas lágrimas. ¿Por qué todos podían llorar con tanta facilidad? Apretó su vaso con violencia.

—Si te sirve de consuelo el idiota de Ronald Weasley tampoco ha vuelto a ver a su hija. Creo que tampoco conoce a su nieta. Eso califica como un empate.— El rubio empinó otro vaso de whiskey.

—¿en qué fallamos Draco? Nunca les faltó nada… — El hijo de su mejor amigo era solo un año mayor al suyo, había embarazado a la hija de un héroe de guerra y los dos habían huido de sus casas al terminar su ultimo año en Hogwarts. Draco no supo que contestarle a su mejor amigo. Tampoco sabía que había pasado con su hijo. El fue el mejor padre que pudo ser. Lucius fue horrible con él, pero entendía que esa era la labor de un padre, después de todo había terminado bien. Con más dinero del que él y sus nietos podrían contar. Quizás si en algún punto él hubiera tenido el coraje esa no sería su vida. Quizás y sería como Augustus. Hubiera hecho su lugar en el mundo en base a puñetazos, siempre con ella al lado. Estaba seguro si es que no hubiera despertado de ese ensimismamiento y el falso sueño.. quizás hubiera tenía más hijos, solo con ella. Tragó grueso. Ya estaba empezando a pensar en tonterías. Sacudió su cabeza. La cara de Blaise era una lágrima. Sí, por más que pusiera la cara del Gran Doctor Zabini era un mashmellow con su hijo. Ese era el momento para levantarle el ánimo a su amigo.

Draco sacudió su cabeza y sacó de su bolsillo una anillo. Blaise pareció tomarse su tiempo en analizar la joya. No dijo nada por unos segundas sabía cual sería su reacción, quizás muy parecida al de su hijo. Se miraron un par de segundos y saltaron un par de carcajadas. Draco no sabía si era de risa autentica o de pena.

—Cuando se entere Nott va a querer que le deposite sus diez galeones. Nunca creí que perdería esa apuesta. Tu casado con Parkinson… si te hubieras casado con un Basilisco hubiera sido más comprensible. — Las lágrimas de las carcajadas nublaban su visión.

—De hecho ya le propuse el "negocio", Ella quiere que lo haga delante de todo el ministerio, quiere callarle la boca a tu esposa.— Draco encogió los hombros

—A ella y a todo el mundo mágico. Por fin te tiene entre sus garras. Pensé que darías algo de lucha… me has decepcionado— sorteó otra sonrisa.

—Sabes porqué lo hago. A tu hijo tampoco le ha caído en gracia. ¿Es que acaso solo es un tonto papel? Yo puedo deshacerme de ella en cuanto quiera.— movió su muñeca en todas las direcciones.

—Eso dices ahora, pero Pansy no dejara que te filtres por sus dedos nuevamente. Ya no es la misma. Ahora es mucho peor. Además tienes razón… no estaría tan mal, Geller le dejó más dinero que varias republicas medianas. El capital que necesitas para ese nuevo proyecto que me habías hablado. Un negocio perfecto si es que no tuvieras que meterte a su cama— El rubio asintió pero no pareció estar demasiado asqueado con la propuesta. Draco lo miró, había llegado el momento de en verdad pedir lo que quería.

— Blaise…

—mmm…— dijo su amigo distraído nuevamente en su copa.

—Necesito verla…— lo dijo casi en un tono silencioso. Tenía miedo si es que lo decía en voz alta el mismo se pueda escuchar. El moreno no esperó a que el repitiera su petición de uno de sus bolsillos sacó un frasco azul marino. —Ten cuidado… y por Merlín… no vuelvas a mezclarlo con alcohol… no siempre puedo filtrarme en San Mungo y desaparecer tu historial médico.— Draco asintió. Mañana la vería, mañana sería el día.

* * *

Sentado en el ala más oscura de su habitación. Draco observó por las ventanas el jardín de la mansión. El cielo estaba completamente nublado, haciendo imposible ver ninguna luz que no fuera la de los faroles de su pórtico. Cerró la ventana con violencia. Observó el reloj colgado el la pared. Tres menos cuarto de la mañana. Su cuerpo estaba agotado después de una sesión intensa de reuniones, alcohol y una que otra droga de uso recreativo. Tenía que admitirlo los muggles hacían bien cierto tipo de alicientes. Todo estaba bien, todo si no fuera porque su único hijo estaba lejos de casa. Ya ni recordaba porqué había sido la última pelea. Solo recordaba los cuadros volando, las maldiciones en voz alta y el popular. —"Te odio"—. Le estaba dando demasiada flojera toda la situación. Si él hubiera sido Lucius ya hubiera cortado cada uno de sus ingresos, perseguido y anulado su sustento de vida y hasta aniquilado a sus aliados, todo para hacerle entrar en razón. Suponía que lo blando lo había heredado de su madre. Tragó nuevamente otro sorbo de whiskey cien fuegos. A ese paso ya debía de comprar la compañía, le saldría más barato. Estrelló la botella vacía contra la pared de piedras como ya era de costumbre.

Después de unos cuantos segundos mirando a la nada encendió una de las antorchas de su habitación, le gustaba así el ambiente. Lúgubre como él. Acomodó su túnica y saco del bolsillo la poción. Blaise había insistido en que no mezclara el zumo con alcohol, pero sinceramente no le veía ninguna gracia hacerlo sin eso. Bebió lentamente el líquido de color azul. Ya sentía el calor por sus venas.

—Draco…—otra vez podía sentir su voz acariciar el filo de su quijada. Como aquellas noches en la biblioteca cuando lo encerraba en esquinas olvidadas. —Draco…— sentía sus manos en su cuello y las extrañas figuras que dibujaba en él cuando estaban cansado de pelear por cosas sin sentido. —…Draco…— sus piernas abrazando su cintura pidiendo atención. Todo era perfecto, tan perfecto como hace tantos años. Quizás lo que faltaba era su aroma, esa mezcla extraña entre flores y pergaminos. Pero casi el resto era igual. Draco intentó encontrar sus cabellos, ahí estaba la mata esponjosa y suave. Podía enrollar sus dedos en sus rizos, besarlos. Así lo hiso. Draco abrió los ojos para toparse con unos muy parecidos a los de ella. Era casi idéntica, una poción aunque muy buena no podría igualar el fuego de su mirada, pero después de tanto tiempo se conformaba. Era casi, casi como tenerla ahí abrazada a él. Como antes.

—Te extraño…— dijo suspirando. Su voz se agrietaba, odiaba romperse, pero era necesario. Solo en ese espacio. Solo en ese momento podría hacerlo. Había cerrado cada puerta. Cada ventana. Nadie más escucharía lo que ahí le diría a un fantasma que solo habitaba en su cabeza. La ilusión de Hermione acarició su barbillas y beso el contorno se su mandíbula. Las mariposas salían… como en aquel tiempo. —Te amo….— No le gustaba que la poción dijera eso con la voz de Hermione, pero suponía que era efecto de sus recuerdos. Hermione le había dicho eso y él había reaccionado como si le hubieran pegado en la entrepierna. Draco no se movió solo dejó que ella siguiera besándolo. Era perfecta, casi como fue en la realidad. Recordaba sus sesiones amorosas en la sala de menesteres. Sentir el contacto de sus labios sobre los suyos. Los leves y angustiantes gemidos.

—¿Por qué no me sonríes?… me encanta cuando lo haces…— otra de las frases que le había dicho ella. Draco no sabía que decir. Ya era un hombre de cuarenta, todo un padre de familia. Pero cada vez que escuchaba eso una sacudida le pegaba en la espina dorsal. La primera vez que ella dijo algo así fue en el salón de requerimiento cuando el había fallado en su décimo intento por reparar el armario, Hermione no sabía porque estaba tan estresado pensaba que era la presión que su familia ponía en él, ella inocentemente sorteaba pequeños besos en su cuello para ver si así se animaba. Gracias a Merlín nadie fue testigo de aquello. El intentó amagar una sonrisa. La imagen resplandeciente de Hermione sujetó la hebilla de su pantalón, sin despegar sus ojos de los de él desabotonó sus pantalones, bajó el cierre y metió su mano por el orificio. Era casi como la realidad. Pero no lo era. Por que para empezar Hermione siempre mordía sus labios cuando hacía una travesura, sus mejillas se encendían y sus ojos siempre preguntaban. Esa imagen no era ciertamente ella, pero se parecía y ero lo único que tenía. Cerró los ojos.

Las manos de su Hermione imaginada tocaban su ya no tan flácido miembro. Quería despertar en él lo que por derecho le correspondía. Hermione a pesar de ser una mente prodigiosa, no llegaba a entender razones cuando él trataba de introducir el término "sin ataduras" "sin reclamos sobre nadie". Él no quería que creyera que podía mandar sobre sus decisiones, pero al final era así. Y la respuesta de su éxito estaba entre sus piernas… y su boca… y sus ojos. Bueno, quizás toda ella. Draco no exigió el dominio del beso. Con ferocidad tomó sus labios, eran casi como los de ella. La única diferencia era la temperatura. Su Hermione siempre fue tres pelines más caliente que él. Se separó de ella. La figura de Hermione miró había al sur de su cuerpo. En situaciones como esas se preguntaba ¿qué pensaría Hermione de él? ¿la excitaría? Ya no era el jovencito que robo su virginidad a escondidas, El muchachín que podía mantener una erección una hora seguida. Ahora era un hombre. Había más pelos en su cuerpo que en su cabeza y aunque lo odiaba admitir su compañero no era tan erguido como antes. Aunque en noches como esas, todo volvía a la normalidad.

—¿Por qué ya no me hablas?— La voz de la castaña hizo eco en su cabeza. —¿Hice algo malo?— volvió a preguntar mientras se perdía en la pasión inventada.

—Porque cada vez que abro la boca desapareces.— dijo tocando el inicio de su blusa y con cuidado desabrochando su uniforme escolar. Después de todo ese era su recuerdo. La Hermione resplandeciente negó en ambas direcciones. —No…— ella quedo casi callada cuando él llegó a sus pechos. Perfectos. Con la experticia de los años había aprendido el truco, en menos de un segundo estaban libres.

—Draco…— gimió como recordaba con el tono agudo detrás alargando cada letra.—Te necesito…—murmuró. Draco estaba haciendo un camino de besos desde su boca hasta sus pechos, puntualizando en los puntos que ella se derretía. Podrían pasar mil años, pero el recodaba como cambiaba su entonación cuando lamía sus pezones. Como su cuerpo se derretía cual cera al toque de sus manos en su cintura. En sus recuerdos ella era cálida y exigente. En la recreación de la poción no tanto. Quizás no podía llegar a dominar su cerebro y recuerdos para que pudieran parecerse aún más a ella. Pero nada superaría a la realidad. Tenía que conformarse con la Hermione que tenía a su lado.

—¿Por qué cada vez que inicio esto tienes que hablar tanto?— respondió él desabrochando su falda. Ella movió sus rizos dejando ver el camino de sus pechos a su zona abdominal. —Porque más que mi cuerpo, extrañas mi voz.— dijo despacio y el se quedó helado. Era cierto. Extrañaba su voz mandona. El eco de su risa y el ritmo de su respiración. —Quieres recordarme… volver a mi— tocó su vientre y le sonrió con la mirada. —Porque solo yo te amé. Sólo yo pude hacerlo…— El rubio solo estaba a dos centímetros de la imagen provocada por la poción. Quería olerla… solo... sentir en otro nivel su presencia. Pero dentro de su embriaguez sabía que era inútil. El olor nunca volvería.

—Cállate…— dijo casi escupiendo sus palabras. —Tu no me amaste.— sacudió por los brazos a la figura de la mujer. —Tu fuiste una mentira— volvió a sacudirla mientras destellos de luz salían de su pecho de porcelana. La figura de Hermione intentó tocarlo en el rostro pero él no se dejó. —Escúchame… solo quiero que te quedes callada.— gritó.

—Te amo.. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Yo sé que lo hiciste… dímelo… dime que amas como yo a ti… sabes que yo haría todo por ti.— Las luces seguían saliendo de su pecho hechizado.

—¡No!— volvió a gritar

—Draco…— poco a poco la imagen de la fallecida estaba empezando a difumarse en el viento. Draco seguía zarandeando su cuerpo.—Si me hubieras amado… si en verdad… lo hubieras hecho…— emitió un grito ahogado, un extraño dolor le pegó el lado izquierdo de su pecho y brazo. Pero siguió mirando a Hermione.— No hubieras muerto…— Apenas concluyó la frase todo la imagen de ella desapareció. El dolor llegó a tal punto que lo tumbó al piso. Todo su cuerpo temblaba hasta que en un punto todo se apagó.

* * *

 _ **Hola a Todos,**_

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. El fin de semana me lo pasé genial leyendo sus elucubraciones, en serió creo que me dieron ideas claras de cuales eran los ejes principales qué lados explorar y que otros dejarlos en suspenso. Me gustaría saber su opinión o sus comentarios en general. Si tienen cuenta en FF puedo responderles por PM (o mensajería privada) así no spoileo más de la cuenta en la sección de los comentarios.

Este es mi capitulo favorito hasta ahora. Draco Malfoy es un personaje exquisito. Horrible y hermoso a la vez. Una contracción con patas. Creo que es más que evidente la dinámica que existió entre Hermione y Draco. Los pasajes en sus vidas no hacen más que reiterar ese "amor no amado". No plantearé una historia con personajes paramentados o sufridos. Ese no es mi estilo. Me gustan los personajes que se equivocan, los que exploran más de una capa. No sé si me dejo entender. Por eso si buscan una historia lineal chico-chica "feliz, comieron perdices" , bueno temo decirles que no lo encontrarán aquí. Ojo esto no quiere decir que exista la luz al final del túnel. Sólo aclaro que no intento basarme en clichés.

Por motivos creativos he decidido que mi historia en FF tenga el rating T, mientras que en Archiveofourown una categoría mucho mayor. Esto se debe a que en el último portal mencionado tengo mayores libertades para escribir cierto tipo de pasajes. Así que si desean leer este capitulo sin restricciones les recomendaría que se pasaran por este último portal y me busquen con el mismo nombre.

 ** _Sin más, les dejo no sin antes enviarles un fuerte abrazo._**

 ** _Nos leemos,_**

 ** _Dlila_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pasado**

 **Capitulo 5. Sus ojos**

Sabía que había despertado, las sombras detrás de la cortina hacían saber que ella ya estaba empezando a caminar sin ayuda. Después de casi dos días durmiendo, gracias a la poción de Victoire, Granger había despertado y ahora lo estaba evitando como la plaga. No había salido de su habitación para no encontrarse con ninguno de los dos hombres que habían estado en su mente, eso había escuchado tras la puerta en la mañana cuando fue a preguntar por ella. No era para menos, suponía que la mujer estaba en estado de negación. Según lo que había investigado Granger era la bruja más inteligente de su generación, pero sinceramente con lo de haces unos días ponía en duda aquello. ¿Cómo alguien con dos neuronas de frente pondría su vida en peligro por su padre? No es que fuera un ogro, al menos a él le dejo un espacio para respirar de su presencia. Pero tampoco era un encanto. Quizás el amor y el autoengaño eran dos ingredientes peligrosos en las personas, al grado incluso de no llegarle a hacer ver lo evidente. ¿Qué habría visto en su padre? No lo entendía. Su madre se había casado con él por pura conveniencia. Ella necesitaba justificar el linaje de su familia y los Malfoy eran una buena fuente. No la juzgaba, después de todo ero con lo que había crecido. Pero Draco había tenido más alternativas… Granger era un claro ejemplo.

Scorpius no podía dejar de mirar la ventana de la cabaña. Estaba intrigado. Las piezas no estaban calzando y el que había encerrado a Granger a ese punto podría resultar cualquiera. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a su trabajo. Pero mirar los gráficos no le hacían sentido. Había calculado el peso de cada ingrediente y no concordaba con las ecuaciones de sus apuntes. Resopló. Nunca fue el mejor estudiante, pero el trabajo duro lo ayudaba. En ese momento en específico no podía concentrarse. —Es más bonita en persona. ¿no crees?— Al lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Volvió la vista a su derecha. Ahí estaba su mejor amigo mirando al mismo lugar a donde él había estado mirando unos minutos antes. —Entiendo tu interés… hemos encontrado una parte interesante del pasado de tu padre… ¿crees que la haya encerrado en ese cristal? —Volvía a decir sin mirarlo.

—¡Ponte sellar esas muestras! tenemos la gala el ministerio mañana!— Le resondró , le pegó con una bola de papel a la cabeza. Volvió la vista la ventana, su cabello ensortijado se imponía entre las cortinas.

—Ya terminé.— dijo Al devolviéndole la pelota de papel a la cabeza. — Ahora sí en serio. ¿Por qué crees que no ha llamado a mi padre ni al tuyo? Por cómo reaccionó pensé que los buscaría inmediatamente.—El también creía lo mismo, pero por Victoire supo que ella misma le había tiempo para pensar cómo resolvería su problema. Estaba seguro había movido algo en ella: la duda. En sus recuerdos lucía tan fuerte, distinta a la mujer que había conocido, esta más bien era vulnerable, casi como una niña. Sin embargo también tenía un aura mágica cautivante. Era distinta, como una pieza perdida en el tiempo. Distinta. Atemporal. —Ya vengo…— omitiendo el quejido de Albus, Scorpius salió de la carpa y caminó hacia la cabaña. Entró con cuidado y llegó a la pieza donde estaba ella. Necesitaba saber la verdad. ¿Era o no Draco el asesino que todos señalaban? Abrió la puerta y la encontró sentada al borde de su cama.

La mujer que había rescatado de un bloque de cristal era muy distinta a la que estaba delante suyo. No estaba tan herida como antes, apenas tenía un pequeño raspón al final de su quijada. Vestía uno de los antiguos vestidos de Victoire, sabía que eran antiguas porque recordaba verla con él al final de su ultimo año. Era escandalosamente guapa, quizás al punto de destronar a las hijas de Fleur Weasley. Pero no era su rostro ni cuerpo lo que capturaba su atención, era más bien sus ojos. Eran como si en el espacio de un segundo lo hubieran desnudado. Scorpius sintió sus mejillas arder. Viró a su lado derecho ahí estaba la novia de Teddy, la medimago estaba revidando el brazo derecho de la castaña, la herida seguía en carne viva por lo que podía ver.

—Necesitas ir a San Mungo— dijo sin ni siquiera intentar saludar a la brujas presentes. El mismo sentía que estaba actuando abruptamente.

—No creo que sea tu decisión.— Hermione escupió sus palabras, lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos con algo distinto. ¿ira? ¿molestia?

—No sabes exactamente lo que es… puede ser más grabe de lo que parece. ¿verdad Victoire? — No creía que fuera a darle el crédito pero quizás si apelaba a su lado lógico podría obtener un buen resultado.

—¿Siempre eres así de entrometido?—preguntó ella desviando su atención nuevamente. Estaba cabreada. Estaba seguro si es que ella hubiera tenido una varita lo hubiera botado de la habitación de un solo tirón.

—Yo creo que tiene razón…— Victoire despego su vista del brazo para mirarla a ella. —No te preocupes puedo hacerte un hechizo aturdidor alrededor de tu apariencia, nadie podrá saber quien eres. Cuando lleguemos con el especialista inventaremos algo. ¿Qué dices?— preguntó ella refiriéndose a Hermione. Por espacio de unos segundos pareció pensarlo, pero suspiró. —Me duele… creo… bueno…— Increíble, si lo decía él era un desconsiderado pero si Weasley lo sugería no. Bufó, pero no dijo más. El hechizo fue tan rápido que en menos de diez minutos ya estaban en San Mungo.

* * *

Granger era un dolor de cabeza. Así de simple. Había rehusado a usar su varita de repuso, se había negado a hablarle y para colmo no quería usar la cuartada que Vic había diseñado para ocultar su identidad. Todo porque ella creía que había una mejor forma de hacerlo. Vio a las personas delante suyo. Era ridículo, él quedándose afuera de la puerta esperando mientras las dos estaban reunidas con el especialista en maldiciones. — ¡Malfoy! — viró a su derecha. No podía ser cierto… ¿Por qué todo le pasaba a él?.

—Potter…—. Alargó sus palabras con asco. Si había alguien a quien detestaba con especial interés era al hermano de su mejor amigo. Su sentido del humor retorcido y burlón siempre era un obstáculo para su tranquilidad. Quizás por que por muchos años fue el blanco de sus bromas pesadas. James era un par de centímetros más bajo que él. Quizás la naturaleza le haya dado la revancha. Pero había algo que por más que intentara negarlo Potter tenía que él no. Desfachatez. Potter encontraba la manera siempre de llamar la atención con sus comentarios histéricos o miraditas a las féminas sin importar la edad o estado civil.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Tu familia está en el otro extremo del pasillo. — repuso mirándolo de pies a cabeza.—Sabía ustedes eran personas complicadas pero… no a tal punto— Volvió a agregar.

—¿Familia?—preguntó sin entender qué estaba pasando.

—Tu padre ha tenido una sobredosis, otra vez. Están intentando estabilizarlo… Pero si sigue así serás el próximo dueño de Malfoy S.A. — Scorpius parpadeó varias veces. La puerta que estaba detrás suyo se abrió. Pero no estaba prestando demasiada atención. ¿su padre estaba muriendo? ¿qué demonios? — Ha tomado una poción que todavía no podemos identificar… pero ya es costumbre en tu padre. ¿A quién mandarán a desaparecer el informe médico ahora? ¿dime tu también andas en eso? — James rascó su quijada como contemplando una idea curiosa.

—¿Otra vez? ¿intoxicado? ¿cuándo fue la anterior?— Se sorprendió al preguntar, nunca le preguntaría nada a James, pero una parte de su cerebro guardaba la esperanza que el mayor de los Potter sea medianamente profesional. James parecía estar congelado por unos segundos no había obtenido respuesta. Solo miraba a su lado abriendo un tanto la boca. El medi mago pareció absorto a su sombra. —¿Qué le pasó a mi padre?— volvió a preguntar. Algo caliente abrazó su mano, viró a su derecha era ella. Hermione Granger no tenía miedo a ser descubierta, estaba sosteniendo su mano y mirando desafiante a James Potter. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Acaso no tenía miedo? Ella manejó su cabellera hacia atrás y en un movimiento caprichoso hiso notar la piel de porcelana de su largo cuello.

—Hola, ¿Puedes decirnos dónde está el padre de Scorpius? Claro si es que puede seguir el juramento Hipocrático …. — Preguntó de manera distinta a como venía hablando. Era pausada y hasta educada. No dejaba de hacer contacto con su "enemigo" pero este no parecía poder ubicarla en su mapa. Quizás y Granger estaba mucho más olvidada de lo que creían inicialmente. No era para menos habían pasado más de veinticinco años desde la gran guerra mágica. Y su recuerdo había sido borrado en fiestas y protocolos sólo quienes tenían acceso a antiguos archivos podían saber qué ocurría. Hermione Granger solo era un nombre más en la lista de héroes que lucharon por traer paz al mundo mágico.

—¿Y usted es?...—sorteo las palabras, observando con cuidado.

—¡¿qué diablos pasa?! ¿dónde está?— gritó de manera que todo alrededor de ellos se percataron en su presencia.

—Está al final del pasillo C. Tu primo está ahí. Quizás tu padre ya te pueda decir que fue lo que pasó.— No esperó a que dijera lo último Scorpius salió disparado a su encuentro. Sin importarle que Hermione Granger fuera detrás de él.

* * *

No había encontrado a nadie en las puertas de la habitación. Potter había señalado que su familia estaba ahí aún no entendía que estaba pasando. En medio de la habitación estaba la cama y echado en ella estaba él. Eran pocas veces en que lo había visto dormir con tanta tranquilidad, quizás sabía muy en el fondo que su padre apenas conciliaba el sueño. Estragos de la guerra le había escuchado decir. Pero a la luz de los últimos acontecimientos quizás era la culpa. Scorpius se sentó a su lado, en la silla mas cercana a la cama. Apenas se sentó se percato que su padre estaba despierto, solo mirando el techo, casi como ido.

—¿Cómo te has enterado? Le prohibí a Augustus que te dijera una sola palabra.— Estaba bien, al menos sabía que seguía teniendo el mismo tono insufrible. A pesar que no lo estaba viendo podía sentir el tono acusatorio en su voz. Sentía toda su sangre arder. ¿Qué acaso esperaba que se enterara cuando el ya estará muerto? Quería reventar ahí mismo. Su cuerpo ardía, sus músculos le dolían del solo echo de contener todo lo que su mente estaba procesando. Draco Malfoy era un ser egoísta. Ni siquiera en un momento como ese se ponía a pensar en su familia.

—¿Sobre dosis?— escupió con violencia. —¿Sabes que no tienes quince años verdad? Porque demonios… ¡que carajos estabas pensando!— Scorpius llevó sus manos hacia arriba.

—Yo soy tu padre Scorpius, no me hables en ese tono— su voz era pastoso, ni así se dignaba a mirarlo a la cara. Estaba aún ido por los brebajes seguramente. —Además… ya estoy bien… en la noche estaré como nuevo. Nadie se tiene porqué enterar… Esta noche es importante para todo. Nadie se tiene porqué enterar.

—¡¿qué?! ¿Qué eres un drogadicto? No es la primera vez, según tengo entendido. Creí que el alcohol era lo más lejos que podías llegar ¿pero esto?— Scor tomó el brazo de su padre para poder llamar su atención, pero este no se movió ni un milímetro. — Eres un completo fraude. ¿lo sabes verdad?— escupió —¿qué dirán tus inversores cuando sepan donde estás? ¡que! ¿ibas a dejar a mi abuela en ese estado?— ejerció todo la fuerza que tenía para llamar su atención pero fue en vano. Draco Malfoy estaba vació.

—Voy a hacer público mi compromiso con Parkinson… necesito que estés en la gala de hoy en la noche. Para dentro de unas horas ya estaré mejor. Necesito que me apoyes en esto.— Volvió de decir en un tono medio metálico. Scorpius no podía creerlo. Después de todo lo que había pasado, quería que fuer como el hijo perfecto a esa reunión. Seguramente iría pero por otros motivos.

—Casi mueres de una sobredosis y lo más importante para ti es que puedas anunciar tu compromiso con esa señora. ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?— preguntó iracundo.

—Un Malfoy siempre cumple sus promesas. Eso tienes que saberlo.— viró a su lado perforando sus ojos grises con los suyos. Draco Malfoy daba miedo. Pero estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada de hielo. Todo en su padre le escarapelaba, tenía miedo de ser en algún momento como él, de llegar al punto de convertirse en un ser insoportablemente egoísta.

—¿Por qué haces esto?— preguntó conteniendo la respiración.

—¿Casarme?— volvió su vista al techo. —Simple, necesito más dinero y conexiones. La fortuna Parkinson nos ayudará a expandirnos a América. Seremos la fuerza hegemónica del mundo mágico... casi más poderosos que en los tiempos de Abraxas. —Sonrió de lado. Dinero, casi toda la felicidad que se podía leer en su rostro era por eso.

—No. ¿Por qué diablos te drogas? ¿por qué tomas hasta perder el conocimiento? ¿por qué insistes en hacerte eso? ¿Acaso te estas dando cuenta que estas destruyendo todo? Muy pronto hasta podrías perder tu amado imperio—

—Y tu no lo sabrás administrar..— respondió con la misma intensidad.

—¡Estoy hablando de tu salud!— escupió con ira.

—Es mi vida.— se limitó a responder.

—Es por Granger ¿verdad? Es por ella.— musitó, por un momento pensó que a su padre le había dado un paro cardiaco porque no se movió, solo mantuvo una expresión horrible en el rostro. — No soportas la culpa. Porque tu la mataste. Tu la desapareciste.— escupió lo último despacio y arrojando las palabras como si fueran balas. La respiración de su padre de aceleró, era imposible no notarlo. Draco Malfoy volvió la vista a él. Para mirarlo. Chispas podían salir de la confrontación.

—¿fue Potter? Él te contó— estaba al punto de vomitar. Draco quería levantarse de la cama, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo. Hubo una vez en sexto año cuando se especulaba malintencionadamente que él, Scorpius, estaba formando un grupo de la muerte para ejercer un nuevo sistema en la escuela. Draco parecio creer esa sarta de patrañas porque una mañana se presentó en su habitación con la misma expresión de perro rabioso que tenía en esos momentos.

—Simplemente lo sé. Sé que la engañaste al punto de condenarla a muerte. Ese fue tu plan desde el inicio ¿verdad? La odiabas tanto que planeaste matarla desde dentro. Querías tener un plan de repuesto por si las locuras del abuelo no funcionaban… — La contorsiones en la cara de Draco eran una maravilla. Nunca le había conocido esa expresión de dolor. No sabía porqué estaba disfrutando ese momento. Era la primera vez que obtenía ese tipo de reacción en su padre. Draco Malfoy siempre parecía por encima del bien y del mal, inmutable, parco como una piedra. Ahora era distinto. Ahora obtenía más expresiones faciales que las tuvo toda su adolescencia.

—Voy a matar a Potter.— escupió casi involuntariamente. A su manera estaba confirmando su teoría.

—La llevaste al punto que deseó la muerte. Niégalo, Draco.— el veneno era un insumo familiar, lo había heredado de él. No se podía quejar. En eso eran idénticos.

—No sabes lo que estás hablando. — dijo respirando pesadamente.

–Murió por tu causa ¿si o no?— La pregunta era sencilla. Draco intentó pararse de su cama pero era inútil. No decía nada solo peleaba contra él mismo para poder ponerse en pie, quizás y las pociones revitalizantes todavía no funcionaban en él. No era para menos después de toda la porquería que se había metido en el cuerpo. — Al final era cierto… eres un asesino.— Terminó de decir en una replica exacta de su voz. En otro momento y espacio Lucius, su abuelo, hubiera estado orgulloso de él. Había aplicado veneno a la yugular. Ahora su presa no hacía más que patalear.

—No.—musitó apenas audible.

—¿no bebes por la culpa?—preguntó. Draco suspiró, dejó de moverse. Solo se quedó estático. —Seguramente te drogas… porque en algún punto Granger llegó a significar algo.— Draco hervía con la mirada. — Llegaste a sentirte humano. —Scorpius no pudo terminar su padre gritó un perfecto. —FUERA.— Había obtenido la respuesta que quería. El último Malfoy ni siquiera se fijó en la presencia que dejaba detrás justo escondida en la misma habitación que su padre.

—Dime ¿qué pasó ese día?— Estaba sorprendido de él mismo. Había llevado a su padre a su lado más vulnerable.

—Quiero te largues de mi vista.— Draco estaba ya mirando el piso de la tensión.

—Fuiste tu quien le pegó el hechizo o uno de tus amigos mortífagos por orden tuya. Tu me decías que los Malfoy no se ensucian las manos, consiguen que el resto lo haga por ellos. Dime ¿así planeaste su muerte?— se acercó lentamente. — Como sabías que nadie creería tu posición de mago enamorado de una sangre sucias no te fuiste con rodeos y por eso te casaste con mi madre ¿verdad? ¿Estaba mi madre al tanto? Seguro... que ella fue otra más dentro de tu plan.— Draco levantó su mano.

—Cállate. La verdad no está hecha para niños engreídos.—

—ahhh claro… ¿te estás escuchando papá?— gritó aún más fuerte.

—Tu madre lo sabía. Es más ella insistió en el matrimonio apenas terminada la guerra. No vengas aquí a pintarla como una victima. Porque en esta historia nadie lo es. Ni Granger, ni Potter y por supuesto ni siquiera tu madre. Los muertos están en sus tumbas y el pasado está atrás. Así que no vengas a nombrar a seres que ya no están en este mundo. No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar ninguno de esos nombres en mi presencia. ¿entendiste?

—Estás mintiendo. Sólo sabes hacer eso.— Scorpius se alejó unos pasos de él. Quería tener una imagen completa de su padre. —Sabes que los muertos no están en sus tumbas. Al menos Granger no lo está.— Si las reacciones anteriores de su padre le habían sorprendido, esa vez lo noqueó. Ahora era como una hoja de papel inmersa en en una copa de agua. Se estaba desmoronando a cada fracción.

—¿cómo..?— cada sílaba se filtraba de su boca con temor.

—Lo sé. BASTA. Quiero saber la verdad. ¿cómo fue que murió?—

—No…—Draco temblaba, no dijo nada más solo se echo con cuidado en su cama para perderse de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

—¿No dirás nada? ¿nada?— volvió a preguntar. —Idiota.— murmuró furibundo saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

 _ **Hola,**_

¿cómo han estado? Espero que super bien. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, mensajes privados, favoritos y follows. Con este capitulo se ha resuelto algo, la primera escalera para que Hermione encuentre a Draco. Scorpius no está entendiendo nada y en su afán de atormentar a su padre ha abierto una caja de Pandora. Espero poder leerlos en los comentarios.

Les mando un abrazo del tamaño de Saturno,

 _ **Nos leemos**_

 _ **DLila.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Pasado_**

 ** _Capitulo 6:_** ** _Mírame._**

 ** _Febrero de 1997, Hogwarts._**

 _Caminó con cuidado, virando hacia atrás de tanto en tanto. El miedo de ser descubierta era casi el mismo de no poder llegar a tiempo. Los pasillos estaban apenas alumbrados, lo que hacía aún más difícil avanzar sobre el camino sin hacer ruido. Si alguien supiera en qué andaba metida no lo creería, por momentos hasta ella no lo creía. Todo estaba pasando a una velocidad espantosa, pero lejos de asustarla movía espacios en su pecho que no sabía que tenía. Estaba en el tercer piso, casi inaccesible para el resto del alumnado. Sus manos tocaron la pared de piedras tratando de buscar el candelabro que daba acceso a la puerta oculta. Cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo algo la tomó de la mano, mientras con la otra abrazaban sus cintura. El movimiento fue tan violento que casi no le dio tiempo de responder. Respiraba fuertemente. Inhaló de un solo tirón el aroma que desprendía del cuello de su captor. Sus labios fueron apresados casi con la misma violencia. —Draco…— gimió mientras sentía sus labios en el cuello. —Shh… llegas tarde. Las niñas malas tienen su castigo.— la empujó a la pared más cercana. Sus manos desabotonaban en tiempo record su blusa. Hermione no entendía cómo podía perder todo tipo de restricciones con él. Sentía sus manos recorrer cada espacio de su torso. No había pedido permiso, no era bajo ningún termino gentil. Pero sus caricias urgentes hacían que ella también eche por la borda todo su juicio._

 _—Vamos adentro…— atinó a decir. Pero Draco estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo un espacio entre su pecho y su cuello. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad pudo abrir la puerta escondida e inducir al rubio a entrar. No había luces que puedan alumbrar el camino de sus besos, pero él conocía el trayecto de memoria. No quiso quedarse relegada a sólo la contemplación. Hermione de igual manera desabrochó su camisa. Podía sentir entre sus piernas como la necesidad se volvía algo imperante. —Quiero verte…— susurro lentamente mientras con cuidado desabrochaba el inicio de su pantalón. Pero el estaba demasiado ocupado en desabrocharle el sujetador. Hermione sabía que en ese juego, el poder residía en la paciencia. Y por más que la tentación le pegara con fuerza en todo su cuerpo, no perdería ante Draco Malfoy. Ella con cuidado pegó un pequeño salto para abrazar con sus piernas su cintura. Abrazó su cuello y delicadamente lo besó. El rubio parecía estar bajando las revoluciones porque ahora él se ajustaba su ritmo, lento y urgente. Retrocedió un par de pasos hasta llegar al inicio de lo que parecía una cama. Merlín bendiga al salón de requerimientos. Por alguna razón al castillo aprobaba su relación prohibida, al grado de ofrecerles un espacio solo para ellos. Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde su ultimo encuentro de ese tipo, la abstinencia de Malfoy podría llevarla a un cuadro clínico. Y por las respuestas del único hijo de Lucius Malfoy la sensación no era unidireccional._

 _Hermione con una de sus manos hiso que las cortinas de las ventanas se abrieran, haciendo que la luz de luna alumbrara todo el espacio. Al mismo tiempo que ella abría las ventanas Draco pareció correr hasta el lado más oscuro de la habitación. Se estaba escondiendo de la luz. Hermione cayó de espaldas al piso._

 _—Que demonios…— susurró mientras intentaba pararse._

 _—Lo siento… yo… me voy..— Draco tenía el pantalón en los tobillos, pareció que no tomo en cuenta ese hecho, porque apenas retrocedió para darse vuelta también cayó._

 _—Trae tu trasero albino de vuelta.— apuntó ella con su varita. El rubio no tenía más opción que dejarse llevar por la fuerza que lo jalaba hasta la cama. Hermione sonrió de lado. Mordió sus labios como empezando el juego y con la misma necesidad se libró de toda la vestimenta que yacía al sur del cuerpo del rubio. Él parecía entre en entretenido y molesto. Hermione no sabía exactamente a qué se debía su reacción. Cuando la luz de luna dejo visible el enorme moretón que tenía en el torso y parte del cuello. Ella abrió la boca, su sangre estaba hirviendo y no podía detener el odioso fruncido de cejas. —Más te vale que estos moretones hayan sido por tus amiguitas y no por…— Ella casi con rapidez se sentó sobre él. Draco parecía congelado. Por más que tratara de negarlo, le gustaba estar por debajo de ella, en especial cuando ella sacaba su lado más felino._

 _—Si, sí… Parkinson es un poco más salvaje que tu.— Su típica sonrisa pija cursaba su rostro. Hermione apretó su varita. Las manos de Draco estaba juntas y por encima de su cabeza, como si estuviera maniatado. La verdad solo era un hechizo simple. —¿Parkinson? ¿en verdad me veo tan estúpida?— ella escupió su palabras mientras examinaba su pecho. Habían partes que estaban verdes, otras moradas, algún que otro raspón. Pero nada que indicara actividades amatorias o recreativas. Sabía lo que significaba. —¿quién te hiso esto?— Apuntó con su dedo la zona más morada de su cuerpo. —¿Greengras ella es más guapa, no?... ¡Aauu!— volvió a gritar mientras ella seguía señalando el moretón con mucha más fuerza. —No me parece… ¡dime!— demandó viéndolo directamente a los ojos. El hacía su típica mirada cabrona. La misma desde que lo conocía. El mismo muchachito engreído que conoció en el expreso de Hogwarts. Hermione aún sobre él, y teniendo todo el poder en su varita. Comenzó a menearse de la lado a lado, con insoportable parsimonia. En el poco tiempo de tener "eso" que tenía, sabía que la mejor manera de llevarlo al límite era dejando de lado su control. Tenía que reconocerlo, ella era igual o incluso peor. —mmm…— escuchó murmurar._

 _—¡nada de eso!— gritó.—Me vas a decir qué demonios pasó. Ajustó su corbata hasta casi ahogarlo._

 _—Ya te dije… Parkinson es violenta. Sus rapiditos pueden dejar a cualquiera en la enfermería… ¡No me toques ahí!— El espacio entre sus costillas y su espalda era el lugar perfecto para interrogarlo sin temor a sus represalias. Perdía todo tipo de barreras. Draco se estaba moviendo. Si no fuera por la guerra que tocaba sus nucas cada vez más y más cerca Hermione hubiera preferido quedarse ahí con él hasta que le crecieran raíces._

 _—¡Dime! Porque soy capaz de usar mi otra mano para tu otra costilla.— Lo amenazó no dejando de mirarlo._

 _—¡Está bien… ¡ pero… deja… tu mano.. de lado.. — sonrió. Parecía más cómodo de la cuenta. El niño cara de pijo estaba mirándola como retándola. Por Merlín como le ponía de los nervios. Le mandó un beso envenenado. Conocía como desesperarla._

 _—Fue mi querida Tía. No voy a decir más.— Hermione sintió como su cuerpo se descompuso. Tenían ese arreglo de no hablar más de la cuenta, de no comprometerse en la vida del otro. Pero estaba en contra de sus principios. Sin que pudiera evitarlo sintió su cuerpo cada vez más laxo. Entre ira e ensimismamiento. Debía de haber una manera para poder salir todos con vida de esa situación. Casi con la misma rapidez y violencia él se volvió contra ella, dejando que su espalda tocara la cama. Él con la poca paciencia que le caracterizaba se deshizo de todo rastro de ropa que pudiera estorbarle. El rubio besó nuevamente su cuello, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada pensando como abordar el tema de Bellatrix y el peligro que los rondaba. Draco abrazó su cintura con apremio, sus beso se volvían cada vez más sureños. —No pongas esa cara… no voy a decir nada. Es parte del acuerdo…— dijo sin mirarla. Concentrado en lo que parecía formas de atacar su cintura sin usar las manos. Hermione solo podía ver el brillo de su cabellera. Sus caricias encontraban la forma de hacerle olvidar hasta de su nombre, y aunque estaba ensimismada en sus menesteres la sola idea que alguien pudiera herirlo de formas que ella no pudiera evitar la descolocaban. No quería pensar en lo que significaba, no quería ni siquiera ponerse a pensar en lo que podría pasar de ahí en adelante. Pero era difícil evitarlo. Draco Malfoy era su pesadilla, una de la que no quería despertar nunca._

 _Poco a poco sus dedos hacían espacio en ella. La castaña tocó sus cabellos con cuidado mientras él besaba despacio su zona pélvica. Sintió sus cabellos suaves y finos entre sus manos, como si fueran hilos de oro. Mordió sus labios. Podía tocar las nubes de tanto en tanto. Las yemas de sus dedos tocaron una protuberancia anormal en su cabello. ¿Acaso era una herida abierta en su cabeza? Apenas tocó un poco más fuerte Draco pegó un pequeño salto. —¡POR MERLÍN! ¿Acaso es una herida abierta?— Hermione se sentó, tomó la quijada del rubio e hiso que la mirara a los ojos. —¿Qué pasó?— No estaba dejando espacio a la duda o la vacilación. Malfoy era un dolor de cabeza, a veces impenetrable como una roca. Bueno, a veces la marea puede moldear la roca más grande._

 _—Granger… estás quitándole la diversión a esto…—alargó sus palabras hasta volverse una especie de silbido. Ella entrecerró los ojos para enfocar mejor su mirada en él. —Me importa muy poco… ¿cómo pasó?— ella sujetó con su mano derecha su mentón obligándolo que la mirara de frente y sin ninguna máscara._

 _—No. ¿Sin ataduras? Yo no te pregunto de tu noviecito con complejos de héroe y tu no me preguntas sobre mi vida.— dijo casi escupiendo y retándola con la mirada._

 _—Ni Harry es mi novio, ni accedí a tal propuesta.— El rubio tenía una de sus manos sujetas en su cadera. —Claro que sí… La primera vez ¿recuerdas?— El volvió a distraerse en su cuello. Por Merlín ¿es que acaso no podían mantener una conversación seria? Respiró hondo. Habían quedado en no tocar el tema de la guerra bajo ningún término. Su relación únicamente era física. ¿Pero en serio creía que ella podía separar los dos ámbitos? Mordió sus labios. Por supuesto que no. Tampoco se lo diría. Suficiente tenía para reconocerlo ella en su cabeza como para empezar a verbalizarlo. Quizás … sus acciones puedan hablar por ella. Quizás él necesite sentirlo y no precisamente escucharlo._

 _—No puedes venir así a verme y esperar a que no haga ninguna pregunta.— Dijo ella librándose de su boca. —me dices qué paso o me largo de aquí. Y te dijo a ti y tu tienda de campaña.— dijo señalando su zona pélvica. El arrastró una especie de sonrisa y arrugó los hombros. El no parecía ni la mitad de contrariado que ella. Era como si fuera inmutable a sus amenazas. ¿es que acaso podía oler su desesperación? Él chascó un par de veces la lengua y después de unos segundos le preguntó. —¿Qué hace tanto Potter con el vejete de Dumbledore?— preguntó casi en el mismo tono en que ella había empezado el interrogatorio. Los dos estaban casi desnudos, comiéndose con la mirada y en una lucha visual intensa._

 _—Yo estoy preguntando por lo que te paso a ti. No he metido a Harry en esto.— repuso por fin. El sonrió triunfalmente. Tomó con cuidado uno de sus rizos y los acomodó detrás de su oreja. Pequeños gestos como esos la hacían temblar de pies a cabeza._

 _—Estás comportándote como una chiquilla enamorada Granger… ¿sabes lo ridícula que te ves?— El ataque era la mejor defensa. Pero en ese punto Draco ya estaba acorralado. Merlín como le ponía los nervios de punta. ¿por qué simplemente no aceptaba su ayuda?._

 _— Puedo hablar con Dumbledore… quizás podemos encontrar una salida… No sé porque quieres llevar esto tu solo..— el tomó su muñeca y con fuerza la obligó a mirarle directo._

 _—No es no. Te dije que esto no es amor. Ni yo busco ayuda ni quiero recibirla ¿me entendiste?— sus manos no la soltaron. Y la castaña solo podía ver un hueco dentro de él. Merlín… algo estaba terriblemente mal con él y este no se dejaba ayudar. Mordió el contorno de su labio, respiró hondo. — Lo que tenemos no es amor. Estamos tan jodidos por esta guerra que de alguna manera retorcida… esto… funciona… pero… no te confundas— dijo sin dejar de hacer fuerza en sus muñecas. Sus palabras decían una cosa y su boca una versión completamente distinta. Era como la invitación a una fiesta. Ella sin siquiera quejarse de la presión. Se acercó y beso despacio el contorno de sus labios. Era un acto casi criminal. —Ahora dilo sin gemir… y como si de verdad lo creyeras— dijo después de terminado el beso, aunque furibundo el rubio no dijo más solo se dejaba guiar por su manos. La castaña sonrió nuevamente mientras el resoplaba indignado como los Malfoy estaba perdiendo respeto._

 _Esa noche hicieron el amor hasta que acabarse toda la estamina de sus cuerpos. No importaba los discursos puristas de él; ni la necesidad de una explicación lógica de parte de ella, a la mañana siguiente amanecieron enrollados uno en el otro. No fue la primera ni la última vez._

* * *

 ** _Presente: Ensueño_**

¿Qué clase de pesadilla era esa? Hermione se acercó sin que él se percatara. Estaba siendo cuidadosa como siempre lo era. Como aquella noche de noviembre.

Ahora esta delante de él nuevamente. Completamente solos. En las sombras de una habitación en San Mungo. Como en aquella ocasión él no tenía idea que lo estaba viendo llorar. La diferencia era que él no parecía él. Hermione tocó su corazón. En cualquier momento saldría de su cuerpo.

Draco seguía siendo el hombre más bello que en su vida había visto, veintitantos años no le habían quitado eso. Desde su esquina podía ver el perfil de su rostro un tanto agrietado. No era el mismo adolescente, era un hombre en toda la definición de la palabra. Sabía que estaba llorando no necesariamente por ver las lágrimas derramarse por sus ojos, si no por el movimiento de su pecho. Era su estado más vulnerable. La discusión con Scorpius debió ser horrenda para dejar así a un hombre como él.

Hermione corrió detrás de Scorpius en el momento que Medi mago había dado la noticia que su Draco Malfoy estaba internado, pero él no sólo era más rápido. No tenía que usar su magia alrededor para que nadie pudiera verla fácilmente. Lo había perdido de vista en un segundo. Tuvo que buscar habitación por habitación. Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta correcta, vio como Scorpius habría la puerta gritando algo parecido a un —"Idiota.."— Ella entró con la habilidad de un ninja. Ahí lo pudo ver. Apenas había salido el Malfoy menor, Draco no esperó en estallar en un llanto igual de espeso al de esa noche de noviembre. No quería acercarse de repente, ¿qué pasaba si le ocasionaba un paro cardiaco? No podría soportar perderlo otra vez.

Draco pareció quedarse callado por unos segundos, estaba en la etapa de querer domar sus emociones. Hacía lo mismo cuando estaba molesto. Hermione no pudo evitar morder sus labios. Necesitaba tocarlo. Esperó un par de minutos hasta que él pudo domar sus emociones.

—Draco…— Hermione no pudo reprimir un leve quejido. El hombre no pareció inmutarse. Seguía con los ojos en el techo. Su quijada estaba tensa. Estaba segura que había hablado en voz alta. —Draco…— volvió a decir, esta vez reunió el valor para acercarse a su lado. Tocó con cuidado su brazo, donde la última vez había visto la terrible marca de Voldemort. El zafó su brazo con violencia. Ella pegó un brinco. Casi como si le hubiera pegado un hechizo. —Draco… necesito que me mires. Por favor.— No entendía porque no miraba a su dirección. Era casi como si no estuviera sorprendido de escuchar su voz. Como si la estuviera esperando.

—Mírame, por favor.— Él apenas movió su cabeza hacia uno de los lados.

— No pensé que esta pesadilla durara tanto.— decía mientras movía su cuerpo hasta llegar a ella. No sabía qué decir a aquello. Solo se quedó ahí a su lado por unos segundos observando de cerca los surcos debajo de sus ojos. Su boca formó algo parecido a una sonrisa. Nada podía quitarle ese toque de peligro. Ella con cuidado acarició su rostro, con sus manos sacó uno se rubios cabellos y los llevó atrás. Quizás solo necesitaba saber que era en verdad ella, que no era producto de su imaginación. Necesitaba probar que la muerte no se la había llevado.

—¿Por qué no te vas?— su voz era fuerte y clara. ¿Acaso estaba intoxicado? No estaba reaccionando como en algún momento pensó que lo haría. ¿Dónde estaba el abrazo? ¿el beso desenfrenado? ¿la necesidad lacerante de tocarla? ¿dónde estaba su Draco?

—Soy yo, he regresado.— las palabras sonaban mejor en su cabeza, eso lo debía de reconocer. No se inmutó. Después de un momento impregnado de tensión el intentó sentarse al filo de la cama. Ella lo ayudó. Quizás si pudiera verla desde otra dirección se daría cuenta que era ella. Los dos estaban uno frente al otro. Ella sin poder contenerse lo abrazó.

Era un abrazo sediento de amor. La necesidad de tenerlo era insoportable. Ella forzó más el abrazo, pero él no respondía. Era como si el fantasma fuera él. Era él quien parecía estar abrazando la muerte. Hermione tragó su propia saliva.

—Han encontrado el balance, ahora puedo olerte.— dijo calladamente, más para él que para ella. Hermione no entendía a que se refería. —Draco…— ella volvió a hablar. —Soy Hermione. ¿Lo ves? ¿lo sientes?— ella tocó su rostro con cuidado. Haciendo las mismas figuras en su rostro como lo hacía a escondidas. El pareció sonreír de lado.

—Te juro que no es un sueño. Soy yo.— toco la palma de su mano. Concentró su energía e hiso aparecer un pequeño gorrión en su mano. Uno de los hechizos que le enseñó en la sala de menesteres. El pájaro revoloteó por la habitación por unos segundos hasta posar en su hombro. Draco respiró hondo y volvió su vista hacia ella. La pequeña ave nacida de la interacción despareció poco a poco, se estaba esfumando.—Sé que eres tu.— respondió él. Su voz era tosca, distinta a la de antes. Sus brazos eran más grandes y fuertes. —Yo sé que eres tu..—

Hermione no pudo contenerse tomo con sus manos la quijada, la levantó y lo besó. Despacio pero con la necesidad, la urgencia de sentirlo en ella. Él no contestó el llamado. Se alejó sin dejar de ver sus ojos. —Soy Hermione. Tu Hermione. Mírame.— su voz se hiso un poco más pequeña. —Aparecí en el bosque prohibido… soy yo.—

—Sí, lo sé.— contestó sin muchas ganas.

—La misma que maté en el bosque prohibido.— Su corazón se detuvo. Sus ojos estaban sobre él, analizando que había pasado. ¿por qué decía aquello?.

—No, tu no lo hiciste. Yo me interpuse ¿No lo recuerdas?—Hermione secó las gotas de sudor que se iban formando en su cabeza. El con una de sus manos rodeó su cintura y pegó su cabeza a su cintura. Para ser completamente sincera ella tampoco recordaba a detalle lo que pasó esa noche. Sólo tenía en su mente la imagen de cómo una luz verde se acercaba peligrosamente al pecho de Draco y cómo en un reflejo saltó para impedir que le hicieran daño. ¿eso era verdad? ¿no?

—Tu lo sabes Granger…. Sabes que yo soy el responsable de todo. Por mi estás muerta. Y ahora él lo sabe.— Sus manos frotaban su cintura. Hermione no sabía si solo dejarse llevar a escucharlo. El hombre que estaba delante suyo parecía completamente convencido de su responsabilidad en su presunta muerte.

—No… no estás entendiendo…— Hermione trató de separarse de él. Pero él siempre ha sido mucho más fuerte que ella. — Soy yo de verdad. Mírame.— Él subió la cara hasta llegar a ella.

—Lo entiendo, eres Hermione— su respuesta seguía pareciéndole atontada. Quizás y los medicamentos que le habían puesto no le estaban dejando ver detrás de la verdad de sus palabras.—¿te acuerdas de mi?— preguntó con cuidado —¿te acuerdas del derechazo que te planté en tercer año?—preguntó acariciando lo que podía de su mano. –¿cómo te miraba en la fiesta de gala de cuarto año?— volvió a preguntar sonriendo de lado. El ladeó su cabeza como si fuera un pedazo de información de la cuál no tenía conocimiento. — ¿la sala de menesteres en sexto año? ¿las noches en el salón de requerimientos? ¿La choza cerca al bosque de Dean? ¿lo recuerdas?— cada vez era más cuidadosa al escoger sus palabras el asentía o sonreía, no parecía responder verbalmente, pero al menos estaba tranquilo. Respiraba hondo sin dejar de mirarla con curiosidad. Hermione no pudo contenerse nuevamente besó con cuidado sus labios. Sabían distinto, pero podría jurar que seguían siendo suyos. El tiempo era relativo. La continuidad del espacio tiempo se detenía cada vez que sus labios se tocaban. Era física amorosa elemental. No importaba como lucía él o ella, la sensación era la misma.

—Te amo, ¿lo recuerdas?— el lejos de relajarse endureció la mirada y se zafó de ella.

—¡No! ¡No! Yo te dije que no te quería. ¿Por qué nunca me escuchaste?— Draco estaba parado, parecía que la ira le había dado energía. Hermione se quedó callada. Era más grande que antes, ahora las diferencias eran exponenciales. Aun así lo que sentía no era miedo. — ¡Draco! Mírame… siénteme…— llevó una de sus manos hasta su pecho. —¿ves? Mi pecho se está moviendo.

—¡DÉJAME! DEJA DE DECIR ESO… ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TIENES QUE MALOGRARLO TODO CUANDO HABLAS?!— Hermione sintió que todo su cuerpo vibraba con sus sacudidas.

—Solo tengo… culpa… escúchame. YO NO TE AMO Y TAMPOCO DEBERÍAS DECIRME ESO.— Volvió a gritar sin perder sus ojos en ella. Quería volver a gritarle, decirle que estaba loco, que ella lo conocía. ¿Pero lo hacía?. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿cómo había muerto? Sacudió su cabeza… era una locura ella lo conocía. No había espacio que no fuera atendido por sus labios…

—¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!— Ella también lo empujó.—Cálmate… Draco… respira… los dos sabemos que no es verdad. Mírame a los ojos, respira. Soy yo, aparecí en el bosque prohibido. Soy real…—

—¿Quieres que te mire? Bien, ahora mírame tu a mi. Nunca te quise. NUNCA. Ahora quiero que desaparezcas. — Sus palabras eran lanzas precisas, directas. No se rendiría, podría con esa pequeña crisis. Sabía que podía. Mordió sus labios.

—No… yo… tu eres.. Yo te conozco.— murmuró un sabor salado se estaba filtrando a su boca.

—Cuanto no te quiero que… que no esperé a que tu sangre estuviera seca para casarme con Astoria. ¿Te lo advertí o no? ….Cuanto no te quiero que quemé cada una de tus cartas. Siempre fui claro…— Hermione estaba por replicar, pero recordó que en efecto Draco en ese momento estaba casado. Scorpius había dicho que Astoria era su madre. Ella no se había atrevido a preguntar por más. El aire se escapa. —Nunca te quise. ¡yo no te mentí! La mentirosa aquí es otra.— se atrevió a gritarle con algunas lágrimas en el contorno de sus ojos grises.

—Draco…¡SOY YO! A mi no me puedes engañar… Soy…— el la calló posando su mano en su boca. — Escúchame tu a mi. Porque está será la última vez que me atreva a verte en este odioso lugar. Siempre te pones como loca. NO VA A PASAR. NO. NUNCA PASÓ NI PASARÁ. TU ESTÁS MUERTA YO TE MATÉ. ¿ENTIENDES? AHORA DÉJAME EN PAZ. — él empujó su cuerpo. Ese Draco no era el mismo. El hombre de al menos unos cuarenta años se sentó en su cama. Ella trastabilló cayendo sobre su mano lastimada. Emitió un leve quejido. El brazo que estaba vendado empezó a sangrar nuevamente. Draco veía como el vendaje se empañaba de sangre. —Eso es nuevo…—murmuró. Pero Hermione no estaba entendiendo. ¿Acaso había perdido la razón y Scorpius nunca se lo había dicho?

—Yo no estoy muerta— volvió a replicar ella, está vez sintiendo un dolor en su garganta como si quisiera llorar como una niña haciendo pataleta. —Aparecí en el bosque… y … no sabía…— estaba tratando de formular mejor sus oraciones, pero el rostro cansado y más viejo de Draco la distrajo.

—Yo te vi… hasta ahora insistes en mentir… gracioso— La voz del rubio sonaba más herida de lo que alguna vez recordaba. Estaba por hablar nuevamente cuando él la interrumpió.

—Me voy a casar con Parkinson.— dijo él sentado desde el borde de su cama. Mirándola fijamente, Hermione sentía como si el esperara a que se largara con tan solo pensarlo.—Si estuvieras aquí…— sonrió él. —Estoy seguro que me hubieras dejado sin bolas. Una cosa era Greengras pero Parkinson… estarías como loca. Bueno más loca…. Nunca creíste que ellas pudieran dejar algo en mi. Tu falta de celos siempre me cabreó. Pero ahora es distinto… porque con Parkinson… me casaré. — Hermione estaba sintiendo un extraño mareo. Limpió su rostro, era evidente estaba llorando. Su cuerpo temblaba y lejos de querer huir de ahí, se quedó. La necesidad de sentir aunque sea su rabia y sin sentido. No podía negarlo, así era él y parecía que ni mil años de erosión podían cambiar a una roca como Malfoy. —¿Casarte? No me acabas de decir que te casaste con Greengras… no…— Se sorprendió al preguntar. Pero él pasó por alto sus dudas. —Astoria y tu deben estar en el mismo infierno burlándose de mi…— ¿Acaso estaba implicando que su esposa también estaba muerta? Hermione se quedó en el piso, mirándolo desde otra perspectiva.

—Será una boda estupenda ¿sabes?— La miró con insistencia. Su corazón le dolía. Era una sensación distinta a la traición, ¿acaso era decepción? La pureza de la sangre era un elefante blanco en la relación, sin embargo nunca imaginó el grado de importancia que tenía en su vida en particular. —La odiarías más que a mi.— encogió los hombros. —Sigo teniendo todos los elfos en casa ¿sabes? Te dije que nunca accederían a la libertad.— Hermione sujetó su cabeza. — Recuerdas que te dije.. que … tendría todo Londres a mis pies… bueno estoy a un paso de lograrlo.— volvió a decir mientras ella se alejaba poco a poco de él. —Si no te has dado cuenta… soy…—

—Igual a Lucius…— terminó por decir ella, levantándose del piso con dificultad.

—Exacto.— sonrió, metió sus pies a la cama.

—¿Draco?— su voz se estaba rompiendo. El siempre mantenía la mirada por encima del hombro. —¿Realmente estoy muerta?— Era una pregunta casi metafísica.

—A veces creo que no.— repuso él casi de inmediato. —Pero me gustaría… que al menos estuvieras muerta aquí.—dijo señalando su cabeza. —haría mi vida más fácil.— terminó de decir casi como si volviera a tener trece años. Hermione lo miró desde la distancia. Algo dentro de ella estaba empezando a arder. Trago su propia saliva. Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad, quizás Draco de alguna manera estaba siendo sincero a su manera. Tanta negación dentro del cuerpo de una persona no podía ser real. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese fuera el caso, que en verdad el negara a si mismo todo lo que en algún momento llegaron a sentir. ¿pero y si era verdad?

—Pues no estoy muerta, Malfoy. Y si en verdad querías matarme… solo bastaba con ver un poco este futuro. ¿en serio?— Hermione miró a Draco, pero este estaba inmune a ella. —¡mírame!— gritó y el hombre mucho mayor que ella volvió su cara a su lado parpadeó y esquivó la mirada.

Hermione Granger salió de la habitación con rapidez. Sus ojos no aguantan las lágrimas, su pecho la desazón y su cabeza el dolor nauseabundo. Cuando por fin se percató por dónde caminaba se dio con cuenta que era demasiado tarde, una mano la alcanzó por la espalda.

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos,_**

 _Muchas gracias por sus respuestas, en realidad me ayuda a darle mejor forma a los capítulos. Espero el ritmo de la historia les deje ver el subtexto de cada conversación. Draco aún piensa que está bajo los efectos de la droga y no llega percatarse de todo lo que en realidad está pasando bajo sus narices. Hermione tiene presente que Draco siempre ha vivido bajo un manto de negación, eso no es nuevo para ella. Lo que si es intolerable es que en mas de veinte años eso no haya cambiado._

 _La gala en el ministerio será de suma importancia en la historia, pero eso es material para el próximo capitulo. Espero sus comentario._

 _Nos leemos,_

 _Dlila._


	7. Chapter 7

**Pasado**

 **Capitulo 7: Scorpius lo sabe todo.**

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres un puesto fijo? Podemos utilizar tus habilidades en el cuartel de investigación.—preguntó el hombre de barba tupida, mientras lo miraba con insistencia. Como si él fuera a cambiar su estilo de vida solo por un título en su escritorio. Scorpius hizo un gesto de lado con la cabeza negándolo de lado. —Está bien, Muchacho. Voy a mandarte unos pedidos esta semana. El depósito ya está en tu cuenta—terminó de decir el hombre sonriendo. Para esos eran los eventos como esos, encontrar nuevos clientes, hacer lazos. Claro tenían sus inconvenientes, como por ejemplo ver la cara de la no tan "nueva" adquisición de su padre: Pansy Parkinson. Esa mujer era peor que la peste, su voz era tres veces más aguda que un chillido de un hipogrifo y el tono de sus conversaciones eran la nueva definición de frivolidad. Sí, su padre se había superado. Augustus le había advertido de la mujer. "Esa mujer hacer ver a la acromántulas del bosque prohibido como arañitas caseras. Scorpius se despidió gentilmente de su último cliente y caminó en dirección a la barra de cócteles.

La gala en el ministerio era una bofetada a la austeridad en el ministerio. Las brujas en el gobierno mágico no habían estimado en gastos. En su opinión era un desperdicio, habían muchos proyectos que podían llevarse a cabo con ese dinero. Tampoco podía negarlo, el alcohol era de primera, las candelabros bailaban en el cielo estrellado y las féminas eran agradables a la vista. Llegó a la barra para toparse con la misma pelirroja que había arrojado su autoestima por un abismo: Lily Luna Potter. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿acaso no tenía muchachitos idiotas que embaucar en Hogwarts? Antes que pudiera volver sobre sus pasos la pelirroja le sonrió abiertamente, como si nada hubiera pasado. —¡Scor! … que bueno verte por acá ¿está también mi hermano por aquí?– tocó su hombro con gentileza. El vestido plateado satinado le quedaba como guante de seda. Recordaba perfectamente haber sujetado el cuello de la pelirroja con gentileza sólo hacía unos cuantos meses. Claro, antes de que ella le dijera que "sería mejor ser sólo amigos" para después comenzar a salir con Ferguson, el buscador de Gryffindor de su mismo año, a las pocas horas. El rubio sólo se limitó a hacer un leve gesto con la cabeza.

—Debe estar por ahí…— dijo señalando una esquina en donde estaban reunido un grupo de personas.

—Supe que… te estás quedando por la casa de Victoire — ella recostó un poco su cuerpo en la barra de madera.

—aja…— le dio la espalda y comenzó a beber lo que estaba servido en la mesa, un coctel. —¿tu no deberías estar estudiando para los exámenes?— respondió dándole otro sorbo al vaso.

—pedí permiso. Papá quiere conocer a Jhon…—La pelirroja señaló levemente el extremo de la otra habitación. La presencia del gran Harry Potter no era desapercibida. Las cámaras de la prensa hacían su trabajo atontándolo con los flashes de las cámaras. Scorpius pudo ver como el hombre a lo lejos movía la boca sin dejar una palabra al aire. No era un fan de los reporteros. Viendo a lo lejos podía notar como el padre de Rose, se acercaba al señor Potter casi sin dificultad.

—Así que lo de ustedes va en serio— preguntó sin dejar que su voz suene amarga. Antes que pudiera responder. Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson empezaban a bailar en medio del salón capturando la atención de todos los presentes. No podía negarlo. Si había algo que caracterizaba a los Malfoy era su "genética a los Dorian Grey" , bellos y atractivos por fuera; podridos por dentro. Las cámaras hacían sonar el flash de sus dispositivos, la horda de reporteros sedientos de primicias se abalanzaban sobre otros invitados. Todo esto solo parecía engrandecer el ego de la señora de voz chillona. Quien con falsa modestia y en una postura solo vista en su abuelo Lucius repetía.—No se preocupen caballeros, tendrán su nota… sólo déjennos hacer la pieza de honor.— como si todo el evento estuviera dedicados a ellos dos y no a la memoria del final de la guerra. Suponía que con el pasar de los años, la frivolidad le ganaba la partida al espíritu de ese tipo de eventos.

—¿no vas a tomarte fotos con tu papá y su prometida?— preguntó en voz casi silente. ¿qué Lily no lo había escuchado nunca en su vida? El no estaría en nada involucrado con sus padres en sus notas sociales en el ministerio. Primero declararía a todos los medios su amor incondicional a las lombrices de tierra o quizás decir que hubiera preferido ser miembro de la casa de los Tejones. En definitiva Lily Potter no le había prestado atención en todo su tiempo en conocerse. —No.— escupió casi de inmediato. Ella trató de acercarse como antes, con esa melodía en sus pasos casi, casi seductora. Sus sentidos "arácnidos" se despertaron, sin la sutileza de las serpientes se apartó de ella.

—¡Hey ustedes!…— la voz inconfundible de Rose Weasley lo sacó del momento incómodo que tenía con la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. Rose Weasley a pesar de haber empezado con ellos el ciclo escolar en Hogwarts había demostrado ser un cuadro único en el colegio. Había podido graduarse un año antes, claro su situación fue particular. Había salido embarazada, por lo que pidió dar los exámenes antes que terminara el año a espaldas de toda su familia. Si bien sus notas no fueron como la pelirroja hubiera querido, había superado en tiempo record el proceso de aprendizaje.

La esposa de Augustus vestía una túnica dorada, joyas propias de una esposa sangre pura, pero una sonrisa aún más brillante. La maternidad le había favorecido. Ya no era la muchachita casi raquítica que se peleaba por los puntos en el quidicht. No, era una bella mujer, pero sobre todo en una persona que proyectaba paz y felicidad cuando miraba. Lily a su lado pareció incomodarse por espacio de un segundo.

—¡Scorpius! He estado esperando tu maldita carta por dos días ¿crees que con Annie no tengo suficiente?— Como era de costumbre ella antes de saludar le pegaba un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza. —Ni una mísera carta. ¿qué te costaba un mensaje?– volvió a pegarle en el mismo lugar. Él solo pudo sortear una sonrisa abierta. —Cuando vea a Al le caerá otra…—Musitó volvió su vista a la otra pelirroja de rasgos más perfectos. —Hola Lily.— sonrió intentando darle beso en una mejilla. Pero sólo consiguió que Lily retrocediera dándole la mano formalmente. —Buenas Noches Señora Zabini— dijo acentuando lo último casi como si estuviera profiriendo un insulto. Otra vez con sus niñerías. Lily todavía no perdonaba a su prima por no haberse enterado antes del idilio con Augustus. Para ser francos fue para todos una sorpresa. No podían culparla por mantener a su vida personal de forma privada. Scorpius suponía que para Lily era una afrenta, después de todo ella sí compartía su vida como un libro abierto.

Hubo un momento impregnado de tensión. Rose miró al suelo, mientras Lily al otro lado de la sala. —Si me disculpan. Iré donde mi prometido.— enfatizó cada palabra como esperando a que él reaccionara. Pero el rubio ni siquiera se movió.

—mmm… no pensé que todavía le doliera…— Rose frotó sus manos con nerviosismo.— Sabía que sería una noche llena de retos, pero esperaba otra reacción de ella.— Scorpius nunca fue especialmente bueno con las palabras de aliento. Pero Rose era su amiga. La única que podía pegarle sin que el pudiera defenderse. Claro, porque era casi como un rayo.

—el tiempo habla más fuerte que las palabras. Ya veras que todo saldrá bien.— dijo tomando otro vaso y alcanzándole uno a ella, el cual rechazó. —Lo sé.— suspiró.— pero para serte sincera… no quería venir. Sé que toda la familia estará aquí. Inevitablemente los veré. Pero… este día es tan importante para Augustus… ha trabajado tanto para que todo salga perfecto. — terminó con una sonrisa tonta. La misma que le había pillado en su quinto año cuando miraba a su primo en el gran salón del comedor de Hogwarts.

—Rose… ¿tu sabes mucho de historia familiar? Digo de tu familia ¿verdad?— deslizó la pregunta mientras ponía una mano en su bolsillo. Ella asintió. Después de todo, era ella "La" historiadora mágica. Si bien trabajaba con pergaminos relacionados a tratados de límites y tierras, tenía un amplio bagaje en varios temas relacionados a la historia de por sí.

—aja…— dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos y analizándolo con la mirada. Como si estuviera a punto de hacer una de las bromas, como las que hacían en sus tiempos escolares.

—¿qué sabes de Hermione Granger…? ¿por qué no se enseña mucho sobre ella? Es decir… se la menciona… pero … siendo quien fue. Me parece un tanto extraño.— dijo rascándose desinteresadamente el mentón.

—¿Y ese interés?— dijo ella cruzando los brazos. — ¿no que la historia mágica era aburrida para un aventurero natural como tu? ¿por qué quieres saber de ella?— volvió a preguntar.

—Un mago tiene sus preguntas…— arrugó el hombro. Sorteó una sonrisa como cuando eran niños y rivales de casa.

—Es una pregunta interesante. — dijo ella recostando su cuerpo en la madera. — Sin Granger no estaríamos aquí. Fue quien descubrió el trasfondo de las reliquias de la muerte; quien ayudó a tío Harry en todas sus aventuras y quien… prácticamente fue…la clave para que la guerra terminara . Granger encontró varios algoritmos que despejaban las dudas sobre ciertos hechizos. No fue hasta la mitad de los 2000 que se encontró utilidad para sus cálculos.— terminó de decir casi sin aire. —pero… bueno… todo en su muerte fue un misterio. Nadie en la orden habló de más. Solo de su desaparición..

—dicen que mi papá la mato. Escuché ese rumor. — dijo él.

—…imposible… porque… se hicieron análisis en las varitas de todos los involucrados en la guerra. La varita de tu padre salió limpia. No emitió ninguna maldición imperdonable.— respondió la pelirroja con cuidado. — Y las demás varitas… bueno si bien existían algunas que tenían un historia de Avadas, ninguna como victima Granger… Por eso es un misterio.— dijo Rose con entusiasmo. — Granger siempre me intrigó… desde pequeña… — La relación de la madre de Rose con ella era un misterio aún más que la misma Granger. La señora Lavender sólo tenía ojos para su hijito menor.

—Papá tiene su foto siempre consigo. Cuando creía que nadie lo veía la veía y hasta hablaba con la imagen.— Le susurró.—Un día mamá encontró la foto entre sus túnicas. Fue la pelea más grande que he visto en mi vida. Papá se fue un par de días donde tío Harry. Ese día entendí que Hermione Granger era el gran secreto de papá. Estaba enamorado de ella.—Rose encogió los hombros.— cuando usa los caramelos de ensueño de la tienda empieza a … hablar de más… — Rose se rasco su pequeña nariz. El silencio impregnó el ambiente por unos largos segundos. Podían escuchar a casi todas la personas alrededor suyo hablar en voz alta.

—Pensé que le gustaría… ¿sabes?— dijo ella mirando a la nada.

—¿qué?—

—cuando nació mi bebé la llamé Annie Hermione. Pensé que sería una manera de ganar su atención. Pero solo hice que mamá se cabreará aún más conmigo y papá… bueno… fue peor porque ahí sí terminó toda comunicación. Al menos antes recibía un vociferador al mes…— ella miró como Augustus y su pequeña en brazos bailaban al ritmo de la banda. La pequeña no parecía intimidada por las personas ni la música.

—Tu papá es un imbécil. No lo tomes personal.— No era la primera vez que lo decía, pero era bueno hacerle recordar.

—Sí… bueno… debí investigar… hace unos meses me enteré… que… Hermione Granger mantuvo una relación con tío Harry… fue cuando estaban cazando Horocruxes… — Scorpius casi escupe toda su bebida. —eso es lo que Hugo pudo sacarle a papá. No pudo saber exactamente que pasó… pero… sí eso es verdad… tiene sentido. Por casi un mes mi padre abandonó su misión. Fue ahí donde… bueno…— Rose mordió sus labios. —… Nadie lo dice abiertamente, pero si uno analiza los hechos con frialdad… es más que evidente que sin Granger la guerra no se hubiera ganado. Tenía un cerebro prodigioso. — A Scorpius no le parecía, en todo ese tiempo que habían compartido la mujer no había hecho más que pedir a Draco y no creer lo que él afirmaba. Observó como su pequeña sobrina caminaba torpemente en dirección hacia ellos. Detrás de ella la seguía su padre, Augustus era diametralmente opuesto al de sus recuerdos. Era como si en menos de dos años hubiera mutado a una versión "feliz" de él mismo.

—Mira Annie ¿quién está aquí?— La bebe de piel avellanada alzaba sus pequeños bracitos en su dirección. —Es tío Scor…— La bebe no le prestó demasiada atención al rubio, estaba concentrada en su mamá. Lo entendía. Rose cargó a su pequeña con facilidad. —¿alguien necesita un cambio de pañal? Mmm ….sí, definitivamente… creo que me toca a mi.— Rose acarició el rostro de su pequeña y antes de salir al tocador, acarició el rostro de Augustus, quien al mismo tiempo besó sus manos. —no tardes… si necesitas ayuda, solo manda la colibrí— escuchó decir a su primo mayor. Augustus era hijo de Blaise Zabini y la hermana de su mamá, Daphne Greengras.

Vio como el mago llego hasta él para darle un saludo con la mirada. Típico saludo viperino.

—¿cómo andas?— preguntó el rubio tratando de sortear una sonrisa.

—he tenido días mejores… Sabes que tu padre es especial, sobre todo en los negocios. No he dormido en dos días. Pero al final todo ha salido como lo pensé.— Zabini bebió toda la copa que tenía en su mano de un sorbo y le sonrió de lado. —Si mi padre sigue bebiendo… y consumiendo… creo que tendrás más trabajo en cubrirlo… — Scorpius desvió la mirada hasta donde todas las cámaras apuntaban: su padre. El mago de encantadora sonrisa sostenía de la cintura a su futura e insufrible esposa. Si Granger estuviera ahí se daría cuenta la farsa que era Draco Malfoy. Felizmente se había quedado con Victoire en el hospital no sabía si en su estado la bruja podría soportar una verdad tan pesada como esa.

—Ya lo conoces, no deja que nadie este realmente cerca de él.— Augustus rascó su nuca.—¿y tu?¿cómo vas?— preguntó.

—Bueno… he tenido unos días de paro, pero felizmente hoy vendí todo las especímenes que tenía en stock. Tendré que esperar a la primera mitad de mi herencia hasta fin de año.…—encogió los hombros mirando a los lados.

—Yo no contaría con eso. — Musitó algo afligido su primo materno.

—¿a qué te refieres?— alejó la copa de alcohol de sus manos.

—A que tu papá va interponer una demanda en tu contra. Desea invalidar el testamento de mi tía Astoria. Quiere declararte en rebeldía. Lo tiene difícil, pero conoces a tu padre, con esos amigos suyos en el magisterio mágico, no me extrañaría que gane el caso. — Augustus no dejaba de mirarlo. Scorpius sentía que todo en el se elevaba. Más que molesto estaba indignado. El rubio miró a su primo de piel aceitunada y ojos verde claros. No, no podía ocultar nada. El mago pareció entender rápidamente lo que estaba pensando. —Siempre has estado ahí. Scorp. Yo no olvido.…—dijo casi suspirando. — Sólo te pido que no hagas nada estúpido como confrontar a tu padre… sabrá que fui yo. Y con el numerito que me hizo hoy porque creyó que yo te había dicho de su intoxicación… estoy seguro que me cerraría cada puerta de las corporaciones.— dijo casi sin respirar.

—¿por qué?— dijo casi sin aliento.

—No sé que diablos hablaste con él hoy, ni cómo diablos te enteraste pero… pero estaba cabreado… con todas las ganas de "hacerte entender de qué va un Malfoy". Creo que se te pasó la mano.— dijo él encogiendo los hombros.—desde donde lo veo… sólo tienes… la opción de casarte antes o … bueno ya sabes hablar con tu abuela.— dijo respirando hondo. Bufó, dejó caer todo su cuerpo sobre el respaldar de madera y entrecerró el ceño, su espalda se retorcía. ¿qué manía tenía su padre en hacerle la vida más difícil? Su abuela a pesar de haberlo engreído durante toda su niñez tenía definido qué quería de él: Ser la copia de su abuelo. Rascó su garganta y barrió con la mirada a su primo mayor. Augustus acomodó su túnica y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. —¿estás hablando en serio?— casi escupió las palabras. Scorpius buscó con la mirada a su padre, pero estaba fuera de su campo de visión. —Permiso.— musitó sin darle tiempo a Augustus para que lo disuada de uno de sus ataques de ira.

El heredero Malfoy alzó la vista buscando con la mirada a su padre, dirigió su vista a donde estaba hacia solo unos cuantos minutos atrás, pero de él nada. Solo podía ver como Parkinson pasaba antes las cámaras con un grupo de mujeres de élite, su abuela en una esquina estaba sentada hablando con el ministro de magia. Buscó con la mirada algo que podría darle luces de lo que estaba ocurriendo en sus narices, pero no pasaba nada. Solo vio como el señor Potter caminaba sigilosamente hasta la puerta de madera de una de las oficinas contiguas, era casi como si pretendiera no ser visto por nadie más. Agudizó la vista y pudo ver a lo lejos y detrás del señor Potter el brillo de la cabellera de su padre. Potter abrió la oficina con cuidado de no ser visto impidió que Draco sea visto tras él. Con la rapidez de una cazador y gracias a años de experiencia pudo aparecer justo detrás de ellos sin que lo notaran. Scorpius tenía que agradecer al ajenjo y los años de estar tras la pista de unicornios, solo así se podía explicar su agilidad. Scorpius se acomodó detrás de una de las columnas mientras los hombres llegaban a un punto en donde solo se podía ver sus espaldas y sus respectivos egos.

—¿qué demonios quieres?— escupió el papá de Albus, tomando su distancia de Draco. El hombre rubio se veía un poco cansado, era comprensible solo hacia unas cuantas horas había estado en un hospital, pero su terquedad y ambición eran más fuertes. El señor Potter tenía una posición desafiante con las manos como si esperara un ataque en cualquier momento. —La última vez te dije…

—me importa una soberana mierda tus quejidos, Potter— Draco rodeó la figura del héroe de guerra mirándolo de todos los ángulos con profundo asco. — juraste que no dirías nada… pero como siempre no puedes vivir sin joderme…— terminó decir mientras Potter trataba de reprimir una carcajada.

—no tengo tiempo para tus discursos sin sentido. Sé claro.— Potter guardó su varita sin dejar de posar su vista en él.

—Mi hijo… sabe… lo de Hermione, o si no lo sabe está muy cerca.— Draco Malfoy tenia la voz fría como un témpano de hielo. No podía ver de cerca la expresión en la cara del padre de Albus pero se quedó callado por unos segundos. Su cuerpo pareció descomponerse en el espacio entre que respiraban al unísono. —El único que puede tener algo de información eres tu. ¿por qué se lo dijiste?— dijo Draco. Scorpius se pegó aún más a la columna. ¿Entonces sería cierto que su padre asesino a Hermione Granger? ¿o que al menos estuvo involucrado?

—No, Claro que no. ¿por qué le contaría algo así? Piensa Malfoy— Harry Potter caminó en círculo como león enjaulado. —¿Sabe lo de Ronald? ¿lo de los Horocruxes? ¿cómo te enteraste?— el señor Potter miraba al piso tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

—Hoy vino… hablamos y me lo soltó. Sabía de mi relación con Hermione, sabe que su cuerpo nunca apareció y por Merlín… cree que yo la mate o al menos sospecha algo así.— Su padre dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo contra el muro.

—¿tu madre?— volvió añadir Potter

—Mi madre nunca haría algo así no cuando… ya sabes— Su padre perforaba con la mirada a su peor enemigo.

—Existe la demencia senil, quizás a tu madre… se le pudo escapar… ya sabes como funciona la culpa. Tu mejor que nadie.— volvió añadir Potter.

—Por eso sé que fuiste tu, no pudiste soportar la culpa de traicionar la memoria de quien dio todo por ti… todo por encubrir a la comadreja — Esta vez era su padre el de las palabras retorcidas.

—No sabemos si verdaderamente fue Ronald… y aún si fue el … estaba influenciado por el artefacto. Además pudo haber sido tu madre… los dos estaban ahí… pudieron haber sido tus padres… avergonzados por tu deshonra trataron de limpiar todo matándote… ¿o acaso Lucius no hubiera sido capaz? Hasta donde sabemos sólo hay tres posible culpables: Ronald y tus padres. Eso sin contarte… jugaste muy bien tu papel con ella. Pudiste embaucarla. Mírate… lo conseguiste— Harry Potter no era cómplice de su padre por puro gusto, estaba claro: se odiaban. Sin embargo los dos se necesitaban para cubrir sus espaldas.

—Ella está muerta… los muertos no hablan, no sabes quien fue ni exactamente qué pasó. — respondió su voz con tono muerto.

—Eso es cierto. ¿le dirás la verdad a tu hijo?—preguntó Potter.

—NO.— fue tajante. Scorpius sintió una leve brisa en su espalda, rápidamente volvió la vista atrás de él. Miró con horror como la figura de una decadente Hermione Granger estaba detrás de él. Llevaba el mismo vestido de la mañana. No tenía ni la más puñetera idea de cómo la castaña había llegado hasta ahí. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que esconderla de que los hombres se percataran de su presencia, en un solo movimiento tomo con su mano su boca para que guardara silencio.

—¿Entonces? — Potter estaba cabreado.

—quedamos en algo… Nadie sabría de la vena asesina de Weasley y nadie se enteraría de la presencia de mis padres el día de la muerte de Granger. Ten cuidado mi hijo podría ir hacia ti y pedir información. Tienes que estar atento.— dijo su Draco arrastrando las palabras. Scorpius tomo con presión el cuerpo delicado de la castaña, sabía que ella también estaba oyendo. Los dos hombres quedaron en silencio por largo rato. Draco Malfoy fue el primero en salir de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras el héroe del mundo mágico hacia lo propio después de un tiempo prudente.

Scorpius seguía manteniendo a Hermione entre sus brazos, la bruja no parecía estar poniendo demasiada fuerza. Era más bien como si estuviera congelada nuevamente. El joven camino alrededor del cuerpo de la heroína, pero su mirada estaba perdida. Había oído todo.

—entonces… ya sabemos quien pudo haber..— no sabía como continuar, las lágrimas salían sin piedad por los ojos castaños de la joven. Nunca había visto a alguien tan roto antes. La escena era de terror, Granger tenía la mirada perdida. Estaba claro que bajo varios frentes se olía a traición. Hermione Granger lo sabía. Lo trágico era que la conversación aún no dejaba claro en quién había hechizado a Hermione para esconderla en una cueva. Quizás y Ronald Weasley sea la clave. Quizás el padre de Rose era quien tratando de matar al amante de la mujer a quien quería la había herido y por eso la tenía escondida. Pero… pensándolo bien… no sonaba para nada bien. El rostro simétrico de la castaña estaba empezando a recurar color. —¿tu crees?— su voz era casi un murmullo interrumpido por el sonido de las copas al otro lado de la puerta. Hasta en momentos tensos como aquel la mujer parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas. ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan… tan? Scorpius pensó con cuidado el adjetivo pero no se atrevió ni siquiera a pensarlo.

—¿crees que ellos..?

—Hayan acordado borrarte de la historia del mundo mágico para que nadie en verdad te buscara. Sí, eso me parece a mi. Ven vamos a casa…— dijo Scorpius.

—¿Nunca me quiso?— Granger señalo la puerta con señal de incredulidad, sinceramente no sabía que responderle. El rubio era consciente que no podía evitar mirarla con profunda lástima. Granger no esperó a que le respondiera, corrió hasta la puerta pero el la detuvo.

—No puedes presentarte… ¿acaso quieres que te descubran?— escupió.— Padre está con su nueva prometida. Hay una horda de periodistas… ¿qué crees que dirá Potter? Si quieres la verdad… debes aproximarte de otra manera. —En un movimiento involuntario ella se recostó en su pecho para llorar. Sin darse cuenta su padre estaba cavando su propia tumba.

* * *

Hola a todos,

Este mes es un "locón",he viajado como quince veces sin poder ponerme a tiempo en mi vida privada… pero bueno. Aquí estoy antes de fiestas y mi cumpleaños. Espero que regalen sus opiniones. Nos vemos pronto. Y la próxima semana estaré posteando el último capitulo de Tiempo Futuro. Un abrazo, nos leemos

 _ **Dlila.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Pasado**

 **Capítulo 8. El otro amigo.**

* * *

 _ **Febrero 1997, Hogwarts.**_

 _Las únicas luces eran las estrellas en el firmamento. No había candelabros, ni velas, mucho menos artefactos que pudieran alumbrar la oscura habitación. Aun así, ella podía sentir como la luna brillaba sobre las mejillas pálidas de él. La que no podía dormir en esa ocasión era ella. Hermione había intentado de todo para conciliar el sueño, pero la sola idea de la separación por la mañana la angustiaba. Cada segundo se escurría entre sus manos y ella no sabía cómo iba poder solucionarlo. Draco estaba en aprietos, si es que no cumplía su misión cualquiera que esta fuera seguramente estaría muerto o sufriendo… pero si la cumplía significaría que la guerra estaba a un paso más de ser más cruenta. Hermione se sentó sobre la cama, cubrió su desnudes con la camisa de Draco y caminó hacia la ventana con la pequeña bolsa de cuero que estaba en la mesa de noche. Cualquiera que fuera el caso ella no permitiría que él estuviera en más peligro. Con cuidado de no hacer más ruido que no fuera el necesario sacó una cuchilla de la bolsa de cuero. Miró a la Luna y de nuevo hacia donde estaba durmiendo su amante. Sujetó la navaja y perforó sus manos, la sangre corría entre sus dedos. Sin dejar de ver a la luna y las mejillas de Draco musitó un sonoro – ¡Encantatem Fidelio sanguinem Luna! – Un halo de luz de Luna golpeó el cuerpo del rubio, haciendo que su cuerpo brillara aún más. Pero el heredero Malfoy ni siquiera pestañeó. Después de un espacio de unos segundos todo en la habitación volvió a la normalidad. Hermione sintió como si su cuerpo hubiera perdido toda la energía almacenadas en cada rincón de sus células. Casi inmediatamente cayó encima de Draco._

– _¿Hermione? – resopló una voz pastosa debajo de ella. Draco acomodó el cuerpo de la castaña a su lado. Todavía adormecido, acarició el filo de su delicada quijada y beso sus labios. – Todavía tenemos toda la luna por delante…– dijo mientras con la sábana de seda cubría ambos cuerpos._

* * *

 _ **Presente.**_

En momentos como ese recordaba claramente las tardes con su abuela. Ahora entendía el dolor de la madre de su madre cuando le contaba acerca de su infancia en Polonia en los años cuarenta. Sólo alguien que hubiera vivido la guerra en carne propia podría entenderla.

Hermione estaba sentada en el sillón al lado de una cama, sin poder siquiera moverse. Nuevamente el dolor estaba en todo su cuerpo, pero este era uno distinto: La traición. Desde aquel día en el ministerio su salud no estaba en su mejor momento. Habían pasado más de tres semanas desde la conversación entre Harry y Draco, pero ella aún sentía el dolor lacerante de la traición cruzar su pecho. Los eventos desde el baile de compromiso de Draco eran tan borrosos como dolorosos. Hermione había descubierto muchas verdades ocultas desde aquella noche, como por ejemplo que su nombre había sido borrado en la mayoría de libros de historia de magia; la muerte de sus padres en un accidente casero completamente ignorantes de la desaparición de su hija; y las muertes en la batalla de Hogwarts.

–Sigues con la presión muy baja, y las pulsaciones de tu corazón están por debajo del promedio, ¿Sabes qué significa? ¿verdad? – La medimaga sonaba realmente preocupada, se parecía a su madre cuando arrugaba el ceño de esa manera. Todavía no se acostumbraba a esa nueva realidad. Despertar en un futuro que más se parecía a una pesadilla no era fácil de asimilar. Hermione asintió despacio. –San Mungo… pero eso no pasará. – dijo la castaña sin dejar de mirarla. –¿Crees que venga? – volvió a preguntar sin dejar de mirar a su médico. Victoire sólo la observó unos breves segundos y volvió a asentir. –Hermione, esto es serio. Tienes que ir con un especialista en hechizos. No puedes pretender esconderte para siempre. Tarde o temprano deberás salir y hacer una vida. – dijo con tranquilidad la pelirroja sacando el aparato de su brazo derecho. Hermione sabía que la mujer no sabía toda la verdad y por su propio bien era mejor que no se enterase de nada.

–Ya envié lo que me pediste ¿Ahora irás a San Mungo? – Albus Potter entraba a la habitación con desdén y sin mediar palabra se echó sobre la cama que estaba al lado de ella. – Esta casa no servirá de fachada por mucho tiempo…. A pesar que tenga protección y todo. Mi padre podría venir. Después de todo… según los registros mágicos es propiedad de una bruja muerta. Bruja que fue su amiga… si es que la expresión cabe… de todos modos no es seguro. – Albus podría tener razón, pero ella no era Hermione Granger en vano.

–Hasta donde sé, no se puede declarar a una bruja desaparecida como muerta hasta 25 años después de su "perdida"… en teoría hay un espacio legal…– respondió rápidamente. Aún le quedaba tiempo estar oficialmente muerta. Scorpius Malfoy había sido muy amable en alcanzarle todos esos libros antes de salir de la casa de Victoire. No podían seguir en esa casa… no cuando ahí también vivía el ahijado de Harry. – Sabes que Victoire tiene razón…. Eventualmente deberás hacer una vida y aparecer al mundo… ¿Es que no quieres saber cómo acabaste en un cristal congelada por más de veintitantosaños? Si fuera tu… me gustaría conocer la verdad…– Albus sacó una pelota de tenis de su bolsillo y empezó a jugar con ella, tirándola hacia la pared. – o mejor… me gustaría dejar en evidencia a los trai….– Antes que pudiera terminar Hermione le había tirado un cuadro por la cabeza. No iba a permitir que dijera más de lo debido. El hijo de Harry volvió la vista a ella con ira, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que se estaba yendo de boca.

–No creo que tío Harry tenga tiempo para venir a supervisar casas abandonadas. – Victoire se paró y caminó hacia la mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana. Una pila de periódicos estaba apiñada en la esquina de madera. Saco uno de los ejemplares y desojó una página. Se podía leer el titular: "OTRA MUERTE ENTRE LOS VEINTIOCHO SAGRADOS" "UNA EXTRAÑA OLA DE MUERTES PREOCUPA AL MINISTERIO." –Teddy dice que no es nada de temer… pero… hasta un niño puede darse cuenta… no hay nada de casualidad en esas muertes. – dijo la pelirroja mirando a Hermione. Ella desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

–Por Merlín…. Son solo viejos magos y brujas que están muriendo… Los mortales mueren ¿Sabes? – dijo Albus echándose de nuevo en la cama y empezando a jugar con la pelota de Tenis despreocupado. – Ivanko Selwyn tenía ciento tres años cuando se ahogó en su bañera… eso no me parece asesinato; Jennifer Fawley era alérgica a las nueces… no debió ordenar ese pastel…; Yaxley estaba en Azkaban ¿qué esperaban … que viviera para siempre? Y…. bueno lo de Shafiq es una pena… caerse de esa distancia sin varita… – Albus seguía perdido en la pelota. – Cuatro muertes en dos meses… todas relacionadas con los veintiocho… sí, puede sonar extraño. Lo admito… pero ¿creer que todo es parte de un complot contra los "sangre pura" …? Eso ya es otra cosa… – terminó de decir Albus.

–¡¿En medio de una nueva legislación mágica?! No lo creo - respondió la médica cruzando los brazos la pelirroja. Según lo que había leído el mundo mágico estaba tratando de hacer una nueva constitución mágica, esto significaba que varios grupos de poder intentaban influenciar en los magos y brujas del ministerio. Ese era el momento de instaurar leyes nuevas. – Puede que tengas razón… en medio de una coyuntura así es posible que grupos quieran influenciar sobre los legisladores mágicos… pero… ¿Quiénes? Es decir, si quieren influenciar en las decisiones y hacerse visibles en la comunidad posiblemente lo harían… como los mortifagos lo hicieron en su tiempo… – su voz se agrietó un poco recordando lo que para ella no fueron sólo días atrás. Victoire estaba mirando a la ventana… estaba callada, media perdida en ella. Algo no andaba bien, Hermione había desarrollado un don para los desastres. –¿Teddy no pregunta dónde estás todas las noches? – no pudo evitar preguntar mientras la médica apagó aún más su rostro. –Sigue en su misión… regresará pronto…– Hermione no había visto a Teddy, creía que no sería capaz de guardar tamaño secreto a Harry… Victoire era muy diferente a todos los Weasley que conocía, en todo caso la influencia de Fleur era evidente. Era totalmente reservada.

–Bueno… a todo esto… ¿conseguiste lo que te pedí? – preguntó Hermione mirando a Albus quien estaba más atento a su pelota que ellas. Hermione no entendía como alguien tan despreocupado pudiera ser hijo de Harry James Potter. Albus era totalmente diferente a su padre, era despreocupado, de humor negro y con un profundo rechazo a la autoridad. Era como si buscara no encajar en el mundo mágico. Quizás por eso su segundo nombre le caía a perfecto: Severus. –Sí… tenemos que ir dentro de poco. He conseguido audiencia a las ocho de la noche. La red flu dará apertura a diez minutos antes de la hora. – terminó de decir.

–Bueno… yo los dejo. Tengo que presentar un informe. Si tu presión no está mejor no está mejor para mañana en la tarde, llamaré a un colega. Y lo siento. Pero primero está tu salud. – decía una Victoire con voz severa. La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír, asintió sin más remedio. –Adiós Al, mándale saludos a Scorp. – dicho esto desapareció inmediatamente.

Hermione no tenía energía para levantarse del sofá. Estaba demasiado cansada, pero esta reunión era importante. Con cuidado alzo la barra de chocolate que le había entregado Victoire y comió un poco. Albus volvió la vista a ella y amalgamó una sonrisa muy a lo Fred Weasley… –Granger… hasta ahora… no me has contado cómo fue posible que estuvieras en el ministerio aquel día. – conocía demasiado bien a chicos como Albus para darse cuenta que ya sabía cómo había dado a parar al ministerio.

–Un médico me ayudó… Scorpius y Victoire estaban demasiado ocupados… en ese momento. – dijo después de unos segundos tratando de leer sus intenciones. ¿Podría acaso saber que ella estuvo en la habitación de Draco ese día? Albus no podía dejar de sonreír.

–Me pareció un poco raro… apareciste en el ministerio sin despertar sospechas justo en el momento preciso… ¿no te parece raro? Si me preguntas me parece muy extraño…– dijo alargando las palabras sin perder la sonrisa. Era extraño ver a alguien que se parecía tanto a su mejor amigo comportarse de esa manera.

–Pero no te lo pregunté. – respondió ella con la misma rapidez. – Estaba perdida por más de unas tres horas… Felizmente me ayudaron… tuve suerte que el medi mago no haya tenido malicia…- ella sonrió de lado. El día después del reencuentro con Draco estaba perdida no sabía a donde ir. Sin varita y sin nadie de fiar a la vista estaba en peligro su identidad… cualquier adulto mayor de cuarenta años podría reconocerla… al menos pensaba en ese momento. Fue entonces que un joven bien parecido se le acercó… bien parecido pero idiota porque el hombre no dejaba de hablar de él mismo.

–Lo puedo intuir… los medi magos suelen creerse la última cerveza de mantequilla del invierno… lo sé. – Albus sonreía casi de manera incomoda a la vista. – ¿y se presentó? – se acomodó en la respaldar de la cama encontrando la situación incómodamente graciosa. Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Recordaba al joven. Era alto ( aunque no tanto como Scorpius) , de cabello negro, ojos castaños oscuro, una cara curiosamente simétrica, sus pecas cubrían gran parte de su rostro. El joven medimago no dejaba de hablar de los grandes avances que había hecho en su trabajo, ni lo peligroso que era caminar sin supervisión por los pasillos del hospital…. Todo lo hacía con un aire de superioridad insoportable, como si ella ya supiera quien era él. Quizás por eso él nunca se presentó.

–No, cuando le pregunté por su nombre pegó una carcajada. – sí así fue. No pudo replicar porque él hablaba acerca de su presencia en el ministerio…. Fue en ese momento que le pidió que le diera un aventón al evento. – Me llevó al ministerio porque debía de estar ahí…–

–¿y te llevó sin que tú te presentaras? ¿Sabes quién era? – preguntó incisivamente. Albus tenía sus razones en desconfiar… porque sonaba perfectamente lógico. ¿Quién se iría con alguien desconocido sin saber siquiera su nombre? Claro, ella. Hermione estaba demasiado susceptible en ese momento que no se había puesto a pensar en el peligro que aun corría. Ella sólo asintió.

–Según lo que sabemos…– Albus se paró de un salto. – tu mejor amigo y tu ex amante organizaron las condiciones de tu "desaparición" se pusieron de acuerdo y te dejaron en el olvido ¿verdad? – Claro, ya era evidente porque el muchacho había terminado en Slytherin, no tenía un pelo en la lengua. Era directo como una flecha. Hermione solo asintió con los ojos sin hacer un solo ruido. – No recuerdas exactamente qué pasó en la noche la batalla. Sólo que llegaste y fuiste a dar el encuentro a Draco Malfoy, pero algo pasó… alguien fue atacado y eventualmente te hechizaron y te guardaron al reposo por veintitantos años…. – Albus chasqueaba las manos. –¿sabes qué pasa? – soltó de pronto. – o las historias que corren por ahí de Hermione Granger como la bruja más inteligente de su generación son unas patrañas o me estas queriendo ver la cara de idiota. – Sus ojos perforaban a los suyos. – Scorpius es un tonto sentimental… pero yo no. – escupió las palabras con severidad.

–¿a dónde quieres llegar? – articuló Hermione con calma, casi como si estuviera hablando con la versión más aberrante de Ronald Weasley.

–Granger… ¿qué quieres que piense? No quieres reclamar tu identidad, no quieres hacerles frente a los traidores… apareces después de tantos años y te comportas …– Sabía como iba a continuar.

–¿cómo una niñata? – respondió ella casi de inmediato.

–Sí, tus acciones no tienen sentido. Scorpius siempre ha vivido bajo un sentimiento de culpa constante… siendo el hijo de un ex mortifago… puedo entenderlo. Pero yo no. Yo no me fio de gente que se presenta como pobre víctimas de las circunstancias. Todos tenemos responsabilidades en nuestras desgracias. Sé que estás ocultando cosas. – La boca de Hermione era una perfecto "o", definitivamente ese chico era hijo de su madre. Sólo alguien como Ginebra Weasley podría hacerles frente a los asuntos de esa manera. Por Merlín… si hasta pareciera estar escuchándola. Ella quedó callada, pero sin dejar de mirarle. Si Albus, Victoire y Scorpius le estaban ayudando… quizás era tiempo de hablar con la verdad.

–¿alguna vez…? – sorteó las palabras con cuidado, poniendo sus dos manos sobre el respaldar del sillón. – en una situación extrema … ¿te has comportado diametralmente opuesta a como pensaste que lo harías…? – Albus asintió. – El día que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Malfoy tenía diecisiete años y él acababa de mostrarme su tatuaje de mortifago. ¿sabes que decía mi cabeza? Corre, llama a Dumbledore. ¿Sabes qué decía otra voz en mí? Sálvalo. Tu padre no era el único con complejo de héroe… – Su respiración estaba comenzando a acelerarse. – Desde ese día en adelante esa misma voz era la que gobernaba mis acciones. Draco Malfoy nunca me engañó… siempre me dijo lo que nuestra relación era: Nada. No me importó, porque en mi cabeza todo tenía sentido. En mi cabeza todo tenía que terminar bien.

–¿amor? – respondió Albus.

–No. – respondió ella sintiendo que se acababa el aire. – idea de amor. Que es distinto. – frotó sus manos. –¿alguna vez lo has sentido? ¿creer estar enamorado? – Hermione no espero a que Albus le respondiera. – Es horrible… crees que todo es posible. Dejas de ver con claridad y ves sólo lo que quieres ver. – Hermione miró a la ventana. – Había días que creía que yo podría con todo. Habían otros días… los días que no estaba con él... creía que ... la vida se acabaría ahí mismo. La sola idea de imaginarlo en peligro me enfermaba. Es por eso… que me aseguré de mil formas que estuviera a salvo… si yo misma debía acabar con esa guerra… lo haría. No por las razones correctas… sólo para salvarlo. Si me hubieras conocido antes sabrías… cuan… enferma … estaba… estoy…– Albus dejó caer su peso sobre la cama nuevamente, rascó su quijada. – no me importo todo lo que estaba en juego… solo me importaba…– Hermione se mordió los labios.

–Lo fuiste a ver en San Mungo ¿verdad? – era casi una confirmación. Ella asintió.

–Estaba tan drogado que pensó que era una alucinación– respondió Hermione. – Me dijo todo lo que ya sabía… pero…

–Estabas en negación para ver lo evidente ¿es eso? – Albus Potter era condenadamente perspicaz. Ella asintió. – Draco siempre lo tuvo claro… sabía que lo nuestro... no era… ¡¿sabes qué paso?! – soltó inmediatamente su voz estaba rota, pero podía mantener esa conversación, ya no había nada dentro de ella que pudiera estropearse, todo estaba perdido. –el me recuerda como si yo hubiera sido una víctima de él. El cree que me mató… no me recuerda por amor… si no por culpa… como si algo se le hubiera ido de las manos. Como si todo hubiera sido planeado por él… – Ninguno de los dos dijeron nada por varios minutos. Albus resopló, sacudió su cabeza y miró por la ventana en dirección a los árboles frutales.

–Por eso saliste de la habitación y no te diste cuenta de nada… ni de quien era el médico que te ayudo a ir al ministerio…– Hermione sacudió la cabeza. – a ver… déjame ver como es su voz cuando anda de conquista… "Hey tienes suerte que me cruce en tu camino… ¿sabes lo peligroso que es caminar por estos pasillos? Bueno no se diga más ya estoy aquí para ayudarte" – Era la perfecta imitación del joven médico que la ayudó aquel día. –Me sorprende que no haya empezado con su apellido… quizás lo mencionó, pero en tu ensimismamiento no te diste cuenta… Por eso… me opuse a que solo fueran ustedes tres… aunque no lo quieras admitir… tus entendederas no están bien…

–¿ah? – Hermione no entendió por espacio de un segundo. Miró a la cara de Albus y ahogo un pequeño grito.

–Sí, genio… ese pijo era mi hermano… era James. – Hermione quiso pegarse un tiro ahí mismo… en ese momento recordó que Scorpius y James ya se habían topado antes en los pasillos. Pero los remolinos de recuerdos, el encuentro con Draco y la poco Hemoglobina le habían jugado una mala pasada. – Te vio con Scor ese día… pensó que eras una de sus conquistas o algo parecido y quiso… ya sabes… vieja rivalidad de casas… ayer en la cena familiar me preguntó por ti. Al parecer no le dijiste su nombre… y sin eso no puede ser capaz de molestar a Scorpius… Tienes suerte que mi hermano sea un despistado… de todos los Potter es quien mejor conoce la historia de la guerra… si hubiera tenido mejor vista de tu cara quizás te hubiera reconocido.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Parpadeó, Albus había entendido todo desde el primer momento.

–Venga ya… Ya son diez para las ocho. Scorpius ya debe de haber aplanado el terreno para nosotros… bueno para ti. – Hermione parpadeó. Claro, la reunión.

–Cierto… Minerva odia la impuntualidad… no puede reaparecer así. – Intentó sonreír. Albus tomó su mano, la ayudó a pararse y tras un breve hechizo desaparecieron de la habitación.

* * *

Oficialmente ese era el día en que su padre se había salido con la suya. El muy desgraciado había movido sus fichas tal y como lo predijo Augustus. Draco Malfoy había invalidado el testamente de Astoria, su madre. Ahora solo podría tener acceso aceptando "el ritual sangre pura" de acceso a la sociedad mágica como un Malfoy o claro, casándose. Scorpius mordió sus labios sentía su estómago arder… claro… debía de guardar las formas… en especial cuando estaba en el despacho de su ex profesora y directora del colegio de Magia más importante de Europa. La pobre bruja sólo había preguntado "¿cómo están por casa, señor Malfoy?", la bruja no tenía ni idea de los disparates que cometían su padre y abuela para poder controlarlo. Claro todo sin éxito.

Minerva estaba sentada viéndolo fijamente como si tratara de leerlo. – Supongo que la cita que el señor Potter y usted sacaron es para conversar acerca de los permisos… para las expediciones que hacen al bosque prohibido ¿cierto? – Scorpius sonrió… definitivamente eran unos niñatos tontos si pensaban que a McGonagall se le pasaba algo de los ojos. Ella ya sabía de sus expediciones en el bosque prohibido.

–Es bueno saber que lo aprueba, señora directora. – acomodó una sonrisa. La anciana amalgamó una sonrisa y se paró para caminar con dirección a las ventanas que daban al jardín principal. Ahí se podía ver como se erguía un toldo de colores blanco y verde pastes, varios elfos trabajaban en el lugar. Pero Scorpius no podía alcanzar a ver cuál era el motivo de tanto movimiento. – Su padre creció para ser el calco de su abuelo, señor Malfoy. Me tendrá que disculpar…. Pero esa es la verdad. – Estaba claro que la anciana no lo decía en el mejor de los sentidos. –No sé cómo funciona la magia… pero usted… es un caso curioso. Porque no se parece en nada a ellos. ¿Pociones? ¿especímenes? ¿aventuras? Poco propio de un Malfoy. Entre nos me hubiera gustado tenerlo en la casa de los leones. – Era lo más amable que la anciana le había dicho en su vida. Tres años atrás hubiera saltado de alegría. Scorpius intento hablar, pero la anciana lo interrumpió. – ¿tiene idea de cuánto cuesta la reconstrucción de una pieza histórica como este castillo? ¿no? – Scorpius arrugó el ceño y negó.

–Millones. En todos estos años después de la guerra… veintitrés años… seguimos teniendo que pagar por todos los daños… pero claro… el ministerio tiene otras prioridades y el colegio debe encontrar maneras de solventarse… ¡Por Merlín! Somos el único colegio en el Reino Unido y debemos ingeniarnos para poder solventar todos los gastos… Porque claro… somos una escuela de magia y eso debemos hacer… magia… – Minerva cayó sobre su asiento. – Me he visto obligada a aceptar hacer este tipo de eventos… para poder conseguir mejores recursos, dijo señalando el toldo en el jardín principal. –Dos millones de galeones son difíciles de rechazar… especialmente cuando el ministerio de magia espera que eduques a toda una generación de magos con propinas… – escupió aún más molesta. – Una boda en nuestras instalaciones… ja… Si Albus viera todo esto… – volvió a murmurar empuñando sus dos manos. – Su padre estuvo esta mañana ¿lo sabe? – agregó la anciana –No había escuchado tantas sandeces de un mago desde Abraxas Malfoy… ni siquiera Lucius… –Scorpius abrió la boca para empezar a hablar, pero la anciana bruja calló cualquier intento cuando le señalo la ruma de pergaminos que estaba en la otra mesa al lado de ellos. –¿Sabe que es eso? Son años de investigación pedagógica. ¡Años! Para que venga un crio… Porque su padre podrá tener ochenta años y siempre será un crio… venir a decirme cómo debo de manejar mi escuela– Resopló indignada.

Sí, su padre había estado en esa misma habitación. Nunca había escuchado a Minerva tan molesta, ni siquiera cuando él y Albus explotaron diez calderos en las cocinas. Su padre como siempre había saltado la barda. – Seguro se enteró de mis visitas al bosque prohibido…– Scorpius se sentó al otro extremo del escritorio. Minerva asintió de lado. – Su padre tiene la mala costumbre de amenazar a las personas cuando se siente amenazado… – Claro que lo sabía, el mismo lo estaba viviendo en carne propia.

–Comprenderé si…–

–Ni siquiera termine esa oración. Que yo nunca sedo a amenazas. Si acepte esta reunión es porque se me ocurrió una mejor forma de ayudarlo señor Malfoy. – La directora del colegio atisbo una especia de sonrisa. – están en búsqueda de especímenes para nuevas pociones. ¿Qué le parece la amazonia? Tengo entendido que Albus Potter y usted están haciendo una investigación en los usos de la articona, caobas y cedros ¿es verdad? De ser así puedo ponerlo en contacto con el profesor Da Silva… Les aseguro que el apellido Malfoy vale lo mismo que una hormiga. – Scorpius sonrió de extremo a extremo.

–aceptaré sin dudarlo, profesora. Pero para ser sincero… no vine para tratar esos asuntos con usted. – dijo Scorpius mirando el reloj detrás de ella.

–¿No? – preguntó la mujer mientras se oía el sonido de la puerta. –Debo suponer que ese es el señor Potter ¿Verdad? – La mujer señalo la puerta con su dedo índice dejando entrar a las personas que subían por las escaleras de caracol. Después de unos segundos Hermione apareció en la puerta junto a su mejor amigo. Los ojos de Minerva no cabían en sus cuencas.

–Profesora…– musitó Hermione Granger mientras sostenía la mano de Albus Potter. Minerva quiso atisbar unas palabras, pero el sonido no salía de su boca. Con cuidado se acercó hasta donde estaba la castaña. Despacio tomo sus hombros y sin mediar más la abrazó. Scorpius pensó que su directora mostraría algo más de incredulidad, pero el abrazo fue automático… era casi como si la estuviera esperando. Pudo escuchar claramente como Granger rompía en un llanto espeso y medio ahogado.

–Sabía que estabas viva… lo sabía… –retrocedió para mirar directamente a los ojos de la castaña. Ahora las dos estaban llorando. – tu conjuro de primer año… sigue funcionando… – Minerva estaba empezando a hablar en código. No entendía a qué se refería. Hermione sonrió. Se limpió una lágrima traviesa. –¿ni siquiera lo duda? – preguntó. –He sido maestra de transformaciones(*) por más de cincuenta años… sé cuándo es real. – terminó por sonreír se secó otra lágrima. –pero ¿cómo? – preguntó la anciana.

–Es una larga historia…– contesto Albus Potter.

–Necesitamos su ayuda… profesora. – agregó Scorpius. –Quizás usted pueda ayudarnos a descubrir la verdad detrás de la desaparición de Hermione.

* * *

Hola a todos,

Por fin pude regresar. Espero quedarme en la ciudad por más tiempo. Tengo un par de sorpresas pero creo que me iré dosificando para que nada caiga de golpe. Este capítulo es portal a varios sucesos. ¿qué les pareció? Hoy hemos descubierto un poco más de cómo piensa Albus, es el único que no tiene baja las defenzas. Con respecto a Scorpius y Draco, veremos más de ellos en el siguiente capitulo.

Un hiper mega abrazo

Dlila

(*)¡Gracias por la corrección Tayler-FZ!


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **Pasado**

 **Cap. 9: De sombras y fantasmas**

El silencio se había convertido en otra piel para él. En todos los años después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy había comprendido que el silencio era la mejor herramienta para manipular a las personas. La impaciencia y la ansiedad eran sus mejores insumos, podía alimentarse de la inmadurez de sus socios en los negocios, beber de la candidez de sus acreedores y así construir su imperio. Draco Malfoy había entendido el juego del éxito. Sin embargo, había personas que todavía no comprendían la nueva realidad. Como, por ejemplo, Minerva Mcgonagall. La anciana profesora de transformaciones se había puesto del lado del insensato de su hijo y le estaba dando todas las facilidades para que este perdiera el tiempo en el bosque prohibido. Gracias a Merlín a Pansy se le había ocurrido hacer el matrimonio en los jardines del castillo, de no ser así no se hubiera escuchado la odiosa conversación entre el hijo de Potter y el guarda bosques gigante. Draco acomodó su corbata mientras caminaba por los pasillos oscuros de castillo al que un día juro nunca más volver. Por eso apreciaba el silencio, porque de esa manera no estaría lamentándose de hacer promesas sin sentido. Pansy se había olvidado el contrato en la oficina de la vieja directora. ¿acaso no podía enviar a un asistente? No, claro. El mismo debía de solucionar el asunto. Quizás y recodarle a la directora quien era él nuevamente no le vendría en daño. Caminó de prisa por el pasillo. Puso sus manos en sus bolsillos de la túnica y sacó el pequeño frasco donde guardaba su Whiskey. Si estaba caminando por los mismos pasillos que un día juró nunca más regresar… al menos lo haría a su estilo. Cuando sintió que la última gota de alcohol se había consumido, tapó la botella y la volvió a guardar. Los personajes en los cuadros lo miraban con desprecio, _"Estás manchando la honra del colegio"_ decían los antiguos directores… mientras la figura de niños pintados en oleos se coreaban canciones de cantina. No le importaba, había sobrevivido años bajo el escrutinio del mundo mágico como para soportar a unas simples caricaturas.

Se limpió su cabellera con una mano antes de doblar por el pasillo principal cuando escuchó el eco de una risa. La risa. Todo su cuerpo se detuvo como si le hubieran pegado directo al corazón con un hechizo. — "Granger." — paralizado, sentía los pasos caminar. Quizás eran niños, ¿qué clase de colegio permitía andar a niños a las once de la noche? Aún que quisiera moverse no podía. Las pequeñas antorchas colgadas a los lados de las pareces apenas alumbraban el pasillo. Draco contuvo la respiración por unos segundos. La figura del fantasma de Nick casi decapitado flotaba en dirección a la ventana que daba al jardín. Otra vez Draco pudo escuchar la misma risa que una vez escuchó junto a su pecho. Ningún sonido salía de él. No es que tuviera miedo, no. Era como si algo dentro de su cuerpo hubiera despertado después de años de haber estado dormido. Quizás y sí el alcohol nuevamente le esté apoderándose de su cabeza, pero… no. Draco respiró hondo.

— no lo recuerdo… ¿y usted? — preguntó esa misma voz que lo tenía horrorizado y sin mover un centímetro de su cuerpo.

—recuerdo no querer irme… hicieron 45 hachazos para matarme…— El fantasma de Gryffindor estaba hablando con alguien, Draco dio un paso adelante. Vio la figura menuda de una bruja, con la cabellera arremolinada color canela. Una ola de electricidad pegó su brazo izquierdo, no le importaba. Una ola de viento helado corrió por el pasillo haciendo que las flamas en las antorchas se apagaran. — …A mi escucharlo. — era la voz de Hermione, podría apostar toda su existencia. — debe existir una razón Miss Granger… lo que me dice no puede ser cierto… —Sir Nicholas casi decapitado dijo acercándose. El dolor en su pecho se estaba haciendo aún más agudo. — tú me lo advertiste…yo no escuché…— su voz estaba atorada de furia y un dolor ridículo. — … es mejor estar muerta… me lo merezco... — continuó diciendo, los mareos y dolor en el pecho eran más y más fuertes. Draco cayó al piso con la mano al lado izquierdo de su pecho. El aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. Draco no podía controlar su cuerpo… todo se hizo negro en menos de un segundo.

* * *

 _Septiembre 1996_

Su padre estaba encarcelado y su madre estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Su tía estaba tras él y estaba seguro que la misión era caso de vida o muerte. Borgin le había enfatizado en que el armario estaba arreglado, pero no confiaba en alguien tan incompetente, después de todo la vida de su madre estaba en juego. Rascó su nuca y resopló con brusquedad. Claro, y para variar Potter estaba jodiendo todo como era de costumbre. Había disfrutado enormemente al pisarle la cara en el vagón del tren, quizás esa le demostrara al baboso con complejo de héroe que él no era un tonto. Frotó su cabellera sentía como sus finos cabellos caían, se fijó en sus manos… estaba temblando. Draco caminó por el salón de menesteres como león enjaulado. Tenía que pensar en una forma de solucionar los algoritmos … quizás así pueda cumplir con su misión. Respiró hondo, quizás debía ir a tomar algo.

Draco caminó con cuidado por los pasillos, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo el suelo pensando cómo diablos solucionar los algoritmos para así salvar a su adorada madre, después de todo, ella era la verdadera víctima de su padre. Si ella moría, sería directamente por su culpa, por incompetente. El leve llanto de una mujer le llamó la atención. Era el cuarto de baño donde Mirthle la llorona pasaba el día. Draco estaba seguro que ese no era el llanto usual del fantasma, la conocía demasiado bien como para fallar en eso.

Entró con cuidado, no había señales de la odiosa fantasma. En su lugar, la luz de luna se filtraba por los vídriales. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Granger sentada en una esquina llorando. Vio en el piso un pastel con unas velas apagadas. Draco se quedó helado viendo por primera vez a la gran Hermione Granger llorar… Era como una lucha entre el llanto y la mala respiración de la castaña. No quiso hacer ruido. El cabello de la joven era ensortijado y algo enmarañado, pero enmarcaba su rostro de una manera fascinante. Nunca antes se había fijado en la simetría del rostro de la chica sangre sucia. Tenía unos labios pequeños pero abultados, su nariz era igual de pequeña pero unas pecas se abrían paso. El llanto estaba enrojeciendo su cutis de porcelana… quizás la bruja no tenía el mismo tono lechoso que él, pero era cautivante bajo la luz de la luna. Hermione Granger se paró de golpe y dejó el pastel en el suelo. Se limpió con violencia la falda de colegio. Granger ahogó un bufido y caminó en dirección a la puerta. Draco se escondió detrás de una falsa puerta. Granger estaba molesta y herida. Esperó unos segundos hasta que la bruja hubiera desaparecido de los pasillos. Draco fue en dirección hasta el pastel y pudo notar que llevaba escrito en crema batida "Feliz cumpleaños". Al lado de la torta había una carta, pero no era pergamino, el papel era demasiado blanco y rectangular para ser hecha por un mago.

 _Querida hija,_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños! Hemos comprado la tarta que tanto te gustaba de pequeña, espero puedas invitarles a tus amigos. Harry y Ron, ¿verdad? Sabemos que deberás estar ocupada en la celebración que tus amigos te deben haber preparado. Sólo recuerda que te amamos, esperamos que puedas venir a pasar navidad con nosotros._

 _Te amamos,_

 _Tus padres._

Draco entrecerró los ojos, no recordaba haber visto ninguna celebración en la mesa de los leones, lo sabía porque específicamente ese día era miércoles, Harry Potter no dejaba de verlo, como esperando que cometiera una especie de error. Hermione "sabe lo todo" Granger estaba sola. La protectora del sarnoso de Potter era invisible para sus "amigos" quizás y esa información sea provechosa en el futuro.

* * *

 _Octubre 1996_

Granger estaba enamorada de la comadreja. Había que ser un completo idiota o Harry Potter para no darse cuenta. Pero siendo justo, Potter era sinónimo de estupidez. No es que le importara. Granger podría estar enganchada en un escorbuto y a él le daría lo mismo. Había cosas mucho más importantes en esos momentos. Lord Voldemort lo había llamado directamente a él. Su padre había fallado de la manera más tonta en el ministerio y todo respeto que invocaba el apellido Malfoy entre los mortifagos se había perdido. El señor oscuro esperaba que él pudiera solucionar el problema uniéndose a su causa. Si no tenía el armario listo para antes de la fecha planeada su madre sería cenizas. Estaba sudando frio. No podía sacar el rostro horrorizado de su madre, estaban inyectados en llanto. Se suponía que debía cuidarla, se suponía que debía ser responsable de su familia ahora que su padre estaba en Azkaban… pero había fallado. Su padre era un completo imbécil y recién podía verlo con claridad. ¿Qué clase de hombre expone a su familia de esa manera? El único ser que se le venía a la cabeza era Lucius. Respiró hondo, ahora no podía recriminarle nada, más bien tenía que encontrar la forma de salvar lo único bueno que tenía su vida: su madre. Si ella moría… sería completamente su culpa…. ¿cómo podría resolver un algoritmo tan difícil? Eso sin contar que debía hallar la manera de hacer el portal seguro. Estaba demasiado ocupado viendo la madera de la carpeta, al lado podía ver sus notas de aritmancia, las variables y los números le bailaban en la cabeza.

—No viniste a la reunión de prefectos…— el tono era mandón y autosuficiente, viró a su derecha. Tragó un poco de saliva. Era Granger. Sus pequeños labios estaban fruncidos y tenía una mano en la cintura. Estaba cabreada. Eso no era novedad, siempre lo estaba. — Tienes ronda el miércoles y el viernes… Toma— Granger pegó un pergamino en su escritorio sin dejar de posar sus ojos ámbar directamente hacia él. Curioso, por más que Granger era una vulgar sangre sucia tenía los ojos ámbar casi casi dorados. Eso era raro, sólo el 10% de la población mundial lo tenía. Draco no respondió inmediatamente, Granger estaba distinta, no era la misma insufrible de siempre. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y viéndola con cuidado podía notar que no estaba durmiendo bien. Hizo una mueca de lado. — ah… ¿y Weasley no quiere hacer las rondas contigo? — dijo arrastrando las palabras, estaba tomando por sorpresa a la muchacha y estaba disfrutando de su reacción. Ella sacudió su cabeza, pero no respondió. —¿ves cómo la sangre sí importa? Brown no será de los veintiocho, pero su familia tiene historia… y ella sí que está buena…— escupió con odio. El leve temblor en sus pequeños labios era como un estandarte de guerra. Sonrió. No es que la estuviera espiando, para nada… todo el mundo sabía que la comadreja más inepta pasaba todas las tardes con su nueva conquista invidente, los sonidos en los armarios eran sinceramente asquerosos. La castaña se demoró en responder.

—tienes ronda conmigo esta semana…— dijo poniendo su mano en el escritorio sin dejar de ponerle los ojos de encima. — dime si lo vas a poder hacer… aunque quizás y ya contigo tienes suficiente. Ya van a ser dos meses y te han suspendido tres veces por no entregar los deberes… quizás y después de todo te quiten la insignia de prefecto que te compró tu papi. — Granger dio media vuelta queriendo irse. Draco saltó como resorte y de un solo movimiento tomó tu brazo. —ahí estaré Granger… — entonó cada palabra con odio consumado. Ella acomodó su cabellera y resopló. — Te estaré esperando, si no vienes… tu jefe de casa tendrá que buscar un prefecto competente. Ah y Malfoy…— Ella se zafó de él. Señalo su pequeño pergamino con las notas de Aritmancia. — El primer resultado sale menos tres. —Draco no entendió la última referencia, viró hasta sus notas y captó la respuesta de la sabe lo todo. En efecto, ahora que la bruja lo decía… lo podía ver, salía menos tres. Se rascó el cuello y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la silla nuevamente. —Sucia… sabe lo todo— expiró con ira, pero sin dejar de mirar como la castaña desaparecía de la habitación.

* * *

 _ **Presente.**_

Hermione miró por la ventana, tenía el cinturón puesto. No le gustaba volar, ni en escoba, ni en hipogrifo, ni en threstal, ni en avión. Por más que pasaran años a ella no le gustaba estar entre las nubes. Albus y Scorpius parecían demasiado entretenidos con la bandeja de comida que colgaba delante suyo como para prestar atención en su pánico a las alturas. Hermione cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, no era la primera vez que viajaba. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Tragó saliva. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, quizás estaba leyendo mal la situación. Pero Minerva tenía razón, difícilmente ella podía equivocarse. Necesitaba un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida, una vida mejor.

— _"Desde diciembre de 1996 hasta el día de mi desaparición tuve una relación con Draco Malfoy"_ — Sinceramente esperó que su antigua profesora se cayera de la impresión, pero la bruja solo asintió despacio. No era noticia para la mujer. Era como si de pronto todo lo que ella le estaba contando ya fuera de su conocimiento. Hermione recordaba claramente como la mujer quien considero casi una madre no mantenía una expresión de sorpresa. —" _Severus me lo contó todo"_ — confesó al ver su rostro. En ese momento Hermione no entendía. Ella misma había visto como el veneno del basilisco consumía la vida del hombre. Severus Snape había muerto protegiendo a Harry, fue en ese momento que su cerebro hizo "click" — _"el cuadro de directores"_ — recordaba haber musitado mientras la anciana asentía. Tanto Albus como Scorpius estaban relegados al fondo del salón como simples invitados sin poder hablar. Hermione le había contado cómo había llegado hasta su despacho, como el hijo de su antiguo amor la había hallado en una cueva y como ella tenía algunas lagunas mentales. Fue evidente para las dos brujas que Hermione estaba callando mucha información, pero realmente no quería que Albus ni Scorpius se enteraran de detalles innecesarios. — _"¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres recuperar tu nombre? ¿quieres develar la verdad y descubrir quién te selló por años?_ " — Le había preguntó mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

— _"Porque si buscar por regresar al pasado, me temo que no es posible. Hermione. La verdad nos hace libre… pero ¿crees estar preparada para recibir la verdad?"_ — eran buenas preguntas. Minerva entendía mejor la situación que ella misma. — _"Crees que Harry y Ronald te traicionaron. yo creo que sí, en efecto tienes razón. Mi relación con Harry no ha sido la mejor estos años, pero… creo que hay cosas que no estamos tomando en consideración."_ — Eso ella lo entendía. Pero también comprendía que estaba muerta, en más de un sentido. Ella ni siquiera tenía una lápida. Solo era un nombre más en un monumento de cemento. Quizás no estaba preparada para la verdad. Hermione recordó esconder la mirada y volver a los ojos de su profesora. — _"nada tiene sentido… y ya no me importa. Quiero hacer una nueva vida."_ — respondió de inmediato. Las voces de Scorpius y Albus se escucharon detrás como en señal de protesta. Ellos estaban más sedientos de la verdad que ella misma. Después de años de guerra, después de descubrir que había albergado un amor inútil, después de saber que sus amigos la habían olvidado porque quizás no podían olvidarla, lo único que quería era borrar su nombre y construir una identidad nueva. Empezar de cero, dejar todo. Quizás así el dolor y el vacío desaparezcan. Minnie lo entendió. Hermione recordaba sentirse mareada, pero segura de lo que podía conseguir. — _"Castelobruxo siempre puede ser una opción para terminar tus EXTASIS"_ — recordaba no entender muy bien la proposición hasta que su ex profesora le comentó la beca que había conseguido para Scorpius y Albus. — " _El profesor Da Silva es muy discreto, y una eminencia. Estoy segura que podrá ayudarnos."_ — En ese mismo momento intervino el heredero de los Malfoy. — "Si vas a escapar de la verdad… no te vamos a juzgar, ¿pero perderte esta oportunidad? Ahí sí. ¡Ese castillo es una joya de la magia! "— su voz no era en nada parecida a la de su padre, estaba inyectada en emoción, una pasión que pocas veces había visto en Draco. Ella sólo asintió. Recordó que esa noche conversaron hasta tarde. Minerva pidió un momento a solas con los jóvenes. Hermione no vio inconveniente en ese momento, sólo se quedó afuera de la oficina. Fue en ese momento que Sir Nicholas apareció detrás de las paredes. Si los fantasmas pudieran morirse otra vez quizás ese hombre hubiera muerto nuevamente. Ese fantasma quizás era el único ser en todo el castillo que la pudiera entender mejor que nadie. No quería recordar la conversación completa…. Pero sin lugar a duda, él fantasma le dio ese empujón que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

Fue así que accedió a cometer esa locura. Por un breve momento pensó que la mejor alternativa era postular a Ivermory, pero seguramente la influencia de los "Sangre pura" eran más fuertes en el norte de américa. El idioma no era un problema, después de todo el programa era completo y tenían "magia". — _"Creo que es lo mejor para su nueva vida, Miss Granger… Una nueva vida, en un nuevo continente. Es mejor dejar en este castillo a los fantasmas que de verdad la atormentan."_ — Le había dicho Sir Nicholas. Pero quizás Hermione debió pensarlo mejor, porque ahora, en esos momentos estaba en un avión. Habían pasado más de diez horas y el avión estaba por aterrizar.

—¿Estás bien Granger? — preguntó Scorpius Malfoy. Estaba justo a su lado. Parecía que no era la primera vez en un avión para el único hijo de Draco. Curioso, nunca hubiera pensado ver a un Malfoy en un aparato inventado por muggles. Pero por lo que estaba comprobando Scorpius no era completamente un Malfoy. Lo volvió a comprobar cuando no se quejó ni una sola vez cuando un bebé delante de ellos comenzó a llorar. Draco ya hubiera hecho algo al respecto. Ella asintió. — Estoy bien…— el tono de su voz se ahogaba cuando sintió el impacto de las ruedas del avión a la pista de aterrizaje. Varios minutos pasaron desde que hicieron contacto. Minerva había conseguido un par de cosas para ella: ropa, libros, varita y otras anotaciones. Después de todo ella fue la mejor alumna de su generación. A Minerva le hubiera encantado que ella terminara sus exámenes en el castillo, pero entendía completamente la situación. Hermione podría estar en peligro, la persona que la había encerrado quizás seguiría con vida… y lamentablemente la castaña ya no tenía la protección de la orden y mucho menos la de un Potter.

—Te queda bien el cabello así. — dijo el rubio después de unos minutos mientras Albus se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y empezaba a sacar las maletas de mano. Después de todo era lo único que necesitaban. Hermione les había enseñado como dominar el hechizo para expandir los bolsos. Hermione sonrió de lado. No le respondió.

Era evidente que a todo el mundo le agradaba no ver la mata de esponjosa que tenía como cabellera, pero ella sinceramente extrañaba no poder lucir sus rizos. Le daban calor en el frio y eran cómodos cuando no tenía almohada. Pero estaba escapando y necesitaba verse "normal". Tomó su bolso y salió del avión. Habían llegado a la ciudad de Manaos. Hermione se arrepintió de haber viajado en pantalones, porque apenas salió de la manga del avión una ola de calor impacto todo su cuerpo.

—Por Morgana… ¡estamos en un horno! — gritó Albus justo detrás de ella mientras caminaban. —Tenemos que tomar una lancha hasta Boca do Ancara… así que este viaje aún no termina. — Sonrió mientras abría un mapa Scorpius. Minerva les había advertido la importancia de tomar transportes muggles. Si por algún motivo la comunidad mágica se enteraba que un muerto estaba usando transportadores del ministerio… bueno entonces la identidad de Hermione estaba en peligro.

—¡Miren! —Scorpius señaló el cielo. Dos criaturas parecidas a Threstals cruzaban los cielos. Hermione entrecerró los ojos. ¿A quién habrían visto morir los hijos de Draco y Harry? ¿No era acaso esa época una era de paz y armonía? — Realmente estamos en el paraíso…— dijo casi inmediatamente Albus. Los dos parecían dos niños. No pudo evitar sonreír. — Bueno. según las indicaciones del profesor Da silva las lanchas salen cada tres horas. Si nos apuramos podemos llegar a tiempo. — Scorpius sonaba más que emocionado. Ella asintió. Quizás en otro momento hubiera saltado de alegría, iría a una de las maravillas no sólo del mundo mágico sino del mundo muggle, iría a la selva amazónica. Pero por más que tratara de poner un poco de alegría a su día, siempre estaba la sombra de Draco Malfoy tras ella, sólo bastaba mirar a Scorpius.

* * *

 **Presente.**

El silencio estaba presente en su despacho nuevamente. Pero esta vez lejos de relajarlo lo estaba estresando aún más. Blaise estaba sentado delante de su despacho viéndolo como si fuera su madre. Estaba callado desde que llegó como si su silencio tratara de explicar la razón de su presencia. Estaba cabreado, lo entendía. Si el fuera su propio médico también lo estaría, en menos de tres meses tenía tres intervenciones, dos por estar demasiado intoxicado y la otra por un episodio cardiaco. Draco trató de no hablar, sólo miró el pergamino que estaba delante de él. Otra amenaza… El rubio estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de correos, cartas de odio, amenazas y por su puesto las innumerables sentencias de muerte que sus distintos adversarios le mandaban. Sinceramente tenía más cosas en mente. El rostro de Hermione venía a su mente, y lo que escuchó aquella noche. "— es mejor estar muerta… me lo merezco... —"había dicho la voz de Hermione. No parecía haber sido impactada por la muerte, pero para ser sincero tampoco la había visto a todas luces.

—¿Sabes que eres un idiota? — dijo su mejor y único amigo. Draco estaba sentado mirando el pergamino. —Lo sé — dijo suspirando. —Te estaba diciendo la verdad entonces, lo hago ahora… Hermione está viva. — dijo sintiendo las vendas al interior de su pecho apresarle aún más.

—No, tu viste a un fantasma y quizás otro fantasma… quizás Granger… haya decidido regresar como ectoplasma…— dijo su amigo sosteniendo el respaldar de la silla. — o quizás no puedas controlar tu adición… eso me suena más probable. — su voz pastosa se formó en una sonrisa. Sí, Blaise estaba a su altura. — Lo que me queda claro…— Zabinni de nuevo arrastraba sus palabras. — Es que… estás viejo. — Blaise se paró. — Draco tu corazón está hecho un zapato… ya no tienes veinte. Sinceramente, no puedo entender después de todo lo que te metes puedas seguir como si nada… Con todo el alcohol que consumes… tu hígado debería estar amarinado en Whiskey cien fuegos. —

—Yo sé lo que vi. Estaba ella… era su voz… — Draco recordaba aquella noche perfectamente. El rubio sonaba totalmente convencido. Hermione no podía ser un fantasma, la mujer estaba dispuesta a morir por él o por lo que creía sentir… Nadie podría quererlo. Pero el amor volvía estúpida a la gente. Tenía conocimiento de causa.

—Draco, no puedes seguir así. Tu hijo ha dejado su pose de niñato y preguntó por ti en la enfermería. Has tenido suerte que los elfos del castillo te encontraran en esa esquina. Scorpius se veía realmente preocupado… pero como es tu hijo sólo le duró un par de minutos— Blaise caminó a paso lento. — Por cierto… he recibido noticias interesantes mientras estabas indispuesto. — Sorteó unos pasos hasta llegar a las cortinas. — tu hijo partió a américa en unos de esos aparatos muggles que vuelan. — Draco suspiro agotado, quizás esa sea una buena noticia después de todo. Con las amenazas y el misterio de Hermione en aire sería mejor que su hijo estuviera lejos.

—Me envió una carta. Renunció a ser Malfoy… pero… en menos de tres meses regresará. Corté los ingresos de la herencia de su madre. No me preocupo— Draco rascó su garganta. — pero quizás sea para mejor… por ahora debo regresar a Hogwarts. —

—Claro que tienes que regresar… te vas a casar ahí, si Pansy se entera de los fantasmas que te atormentan sería capaz de adelantar la boda a mañana. Además, tienes suerte que Mc Gonagall haya pensado que tu incidente en el pasillo haya sido un problema de presión arterial y no el juguito "ja-ja-ja" al que estás acostumbrado. — Blaise acomodó la túnica superior. — te lo dije una vez, Draco. No busques porque quizás la encuentres. — Recordaba esa frase. Blaise sabía de la naturaleza de la relación con Granger incluso desde antes que él mismo lo supiera. —Deja al fantasma de Granger en paz. — volvió a sentenciar.

—Puede que esté viva… yo vi su cadáver… pero no en vano estamos en el mundo mágico…— Sabía que estaba sonando como un loco desesperado, pero no le importaba. El día de su muerte pudo ver como la vida se escapaba de sus ojos dorados, todo para salvarlo del ataque que estaba dirigido hacia él. Weasley estaba poseído por el odio y otros demonios, pero no era el único esa noche.

— Hermione Granger está muerta. Muerta y olvidada. ¿no crees que ya hubiera aparecido? ¿25 años? Por Merlín… Draco, no me asustes. Si lo que viste fue real… entonces la única explicación sería su fantasma. Sinceramente no lo creo. — Blaise puso sus manos al bolsillo. — Olvídate de todo, cásate con los millones de Parkinson y sigue con tu vida. ¿Te gusta atormentar a tu hijo? Pues continúa haciéndolo. Pero por Merlín… no enloquezcas nuevamente…— Dijo quien lo había visto en el peor momento de su vida. Zabinni fue el único que pudo ayudarle a recuperar el dinero. Astoria había conseguido manipular la situación y entrar a su vida justo en el momento que había perdido su alma, pero Blaise le había dado las herramientas de librarse de sus tentáculos. — "Eres el puñetero Draco Malfoy, no puedes rendirte. Si vas a sufrir has que todos sufran contigo. Pero no te rindas. De lo contrario ellos habrán ganado." — Mágicas palabras de su médico de cabecera.

—Sé lo que vi. Yo la vi — dio un golpe a la mesa.

—¿y? — Blaise se sirvió un vaso de Wiskey delante de él. — Siempre la vez cuando consumes la poción o alcohol. Esa poción hace ver tus más profundas fantasías… Sería completamente genial si pudiera también replicar el perfume de las personas…— Draco sintió que tendría otro episodio cardiaco ahí mismo. ¿Acaso la poción no lo hacía? Su estómago se entreveró. —¿cómo? — el tono de su voz era aún más agudo.

—Sí, cuando descubrí las combinaciones entre alucinógenos quedé impresionado… pero claro es imposible fabricar perfumes en una alucinación cuando usas el captus…. ¿me estás oyendo? — Draco se paró, su respiración estaba desbocada… La última vez que había sentido el efecto de la poción la figura de Hermione había aparecido en la habitación de San Mungo.

—Me vino a ver…— murmuro sus ojos repasaban su escritorio, pero eso no importaba. — me dijo que me amaba… que había regresado por mi…— Blaise se acercó a él, quizás más preocupado. — ¡Mírame! ¡Granger está muerta! — le grito tomándolo por los hombros. —… habló algo de un bosque prohibido… me dijo que me amaba… pude sujetarla y la tire al piso…— Draco no hizo caso. — pude oler su perfume…. Ella sangró de su brazo…. Nunca antes las imágenes habían hecho eso, nunca antes las imágenes habían podido replicar el perfume de Hermione… — Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que decía su nombre en voz alta, especialmente a su amigo. Blaise entrecerró los ojos. — Draco han pasado 25 años… no pudo haber sido ella. Estabas sedado…— Blaise no estaba seguro como antes.

—Oh por Salazar… ¿qué más me dijo? — Draco sujetó su cabeza. — Me pidió que la mirara, la vi… eran sus ojos. Me dijo… algo que no entendí… la forma en que ella me miraba en la gala del torneo de cuarto año… y no recuerdo mucho— El hombre estaba temblando.

— ¿y tú recordabas eso? — Blaise preguntó y Draco absorto en sus recuerdos lo negó. — Puede… puede que tengas razón. Granger se escondió para mirarte bailar con Parkinson. Al principio me pareció estar equivocado… pero cuando me contaste lo de Granger y tú en sexto… Las alucinaciones no pueden hacer eso, no pueden saber datos que la persona que consuma la droga no sepa. —Blaise estaba pálido, pero no más contrariado que él.

—¿cómo puede ser posible? — preguntó Draco.

—Bueno… —Blaise bebió a toda velocidad la copa de alcohol. —… la única solución es regresar a Hogwarts y enfrentar a tu fantasma. — Terminó de beber para ver a los ojos a su mejor amigo.

* * *

Hola a todos,

Gracias por los comentarios de verdad me ayuda a continuar la historia. **Si lees esto hasta el final por favor te pido que me dejes tu opinión.**

Creo que he dejado una pista del comportamiento de Draco en este capítulo. No puedo decir más sin develar como irá el siguiente capítulo. Tampoco he descrito la participación de Sir Nicholas casi decapitado por el mismo motivo. Pronto más secretos serán descubiertos.

 ** _Nos leemos pronto,_**

 ** _Dlila._**


	10. Chapter 10

***(2) revisión: Mil disculpas tuve un problema con la primera actualización, la volví a subir para solucionar los problemas. Espero puedan avisarme cualquier tipo de inconveniente. Muchas gracias.**

 **Pasado**

 **Capítulo 10. Bajo Lupa**

* * *

 **Octubre 1996.**

— _En serio… ¿Puedes dejar de ver a Malfoy? Por Merlín si no te conociera pensaría que tienes un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo. — Hermione le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza. No estaba siendo el más discreto, pero por Merlín… la frente de Draco Malfoy tenía el rótulo de "Mortífago". Harry volvió a su plato, tenía que admitirlo su único tema de conversación era el puñetero Malfoy. Respiró hondo, sí Hermione tenía razón. El rubio estaba delante de él comiendo a solas, raro casi siempre lo hacía con sus guardaespaldas a los lados._

— _Sabes… he estado pensando que todos los magos deben tener algún trastorno de personalidad más desarrollado que los muggle. — Dijo la castaña bebió un poco de café. Harry la observó con detenimiento —Sabes Hermione… Me intrigas… ¿Tus papás no son ingleses? — preguntó de pronto. Viendo como las mejillas de ella subían para verle a los ojos._

— _Claro, Harry. — respondió ella. —Entonces ¿porque no tomas te como el resto de las personas en el Reino Unido? No sé… me parece muy francés de tu parte… — respondió en una risa burlona. Ella pareció relajar el rostro. —Mi abuela… ella siempre tomaba café. Me acostumbré…— Era imposible no poder sonreír con ella. Era bueno verla de mejor humor. Habían pasado semanas desde que Ronald hiciera público su romance con Lavender. Era un avance. No le gustaba verla consumida en la amargura de los celos. — ¿Alguna noticia de Dumbledore? — preguntó ella._

— _No. No tengo muchas novedades si soy sincero… pero mejor, así tengo tiempo para mi.—_

— _¿No deberías planificar el siguiente partido? — Le preguntó ella. Sí, de hecho, tenía reunión con el equipo en media hora. Hermione tenía una veintena de libros a su lado. Su mejor amiga se acomodó el cabello a un lado dejando expuesto parte de su cuello. Quiso contestarle, pero se percató de un pequeño detalle. Malfoy no precisamente lo estaba observando a él. Con cuidado y yendo contra todo lo que podría creer tomó un cabello de Hermione y lo pasó por detrás de su oreja. Un movimiento intimó sí, pero Hermione no leería nada malo en el acto. Con el rabillo del ojo podía notar como la pálida piel del mago se tornaba roja._

— _¿qué te pasa? — Preguntó Hermione entre cerrando la mirada en señal de desaprobación. —un experimento. Nada grave— respondió Harry. —Toma. — dijo mostrándole un paquete de color blanco._

— _¿Qué es eso? — preguntó su mejor amiga perdiendo la sonrisa._

— _lamento haber olvidado tu cumpleaños. — estaba tratando de armar una disculpa. Hermione quitó la envoltura al papel de regalo. Era para variar un libro._

— _Encantamientos de Luz de Luna… Aproveche su ventaja cósmica. — leyó ella en voz alta._

— _¿Sabes que naciste a las 11 de la noche? Justo en Luna llena. En el tercer ciclo de Titán… lo que te da ciertas ventajas sobre otros magos y brujas…— Harry le guiñó el ojo. —Hice mi tarea de cómo dejar de ser un amigo gilipollas y le escribí a tu mamá. Dijo que de niña te pasabas viendo las estrellas con tus abuelos. Me pareció un buen comienzo para armar una disculpa. — No esperó a que terminara de hablar para que Hermione saltara a abrazarlo._

— _¡Te juro Harry que si vuelves a olvidar mi cumpleaños yo misma te daré un golpe ….!— decía mientras lo abrazaba con toda la energía que podía. Harry sonrió sobando suavemente la espalda de su amiga y cómo Draco Malfoy salía del comedor sin dejar de mirarlo. Olía a peligro a kilómetros de distancia._

* * *

 **Presente**

Repasó la última oración por décimo quinta vez, no podía encontrarle sentido a lo que leía. Quizás el movimiento caprichoso de la lancha no estaba ayudándolo. Lo cierto era que aún seguía en el tercer párrafo del libro especializado en pociones revitalizadoras y Hermione Granger no parecía tener el mismo problema. Scorpius cerró con cuidado el libro y lo puso en su regazo, gracias a Merlín el viento ayudaba un poco a mitigar el calor. Aún estaban en el rio Amazonas y todavía faltaban otros días para llegar al puerto que daba a la aldea más cercana a CastiloBruxo. La lancha no era motorizada a la manera muggle, era una lancha mágica. Gracias a Merlín sólo los transportaba a ellos. El "capitán" del pequeño navío era un brujo comerciante de artículos que no podían ser transportados de manera mágica convencional, en buena cuenta porque había partes de la selva que estaban protegida por magia antigua. El joven capitán les había advertido de lo peligroso de la selva. Había muchas partes en donde todo tipo de magia se anulaba y el ser humano quedaba frente a frente a la naturaleza. —"Hay que tener respeto a la naturaleza. De lo contrario puede comerte vivo." — Había dicho mientras empezaban su recorrido. El transporte era angosto, rápido e invisible al ojo muggle.

Scorpius viró a su derecha para ver el paisaje paradisiaco. Albus estaba sentado detrás de él afilando flechas que él mismo había hecho. Desde que tenían quince años habían soñado con un viaje similar. Los dos en medio en una aventura de verdad. La selva era mágica en más de un sentido, el aire era distinto al de la ciudad, el sonido de los pájaros y los animales retumbaban entre el follaje tupido. Durante las primeras horas del viaje había tomado fotos a cada centímetro cuadrado de la selva. Su vieja cámara fotográfica lo ayudaba a capturar las mejores tomas para sus investigaciones, hasta había podido capturar bajo su lente como Granger pasaba una página más de su libro sin ser alertada.

—"Lo lamento señor Albus, pero no podemos ir más rápido, Este rio es la casa de seres mitológicos, peces más grandes que edificios y estadios enteros… y si corremos a más velocidad podremos despertarlos… y créame no le gustará." — había respondido el capitán a su mejor amigo mientras controlaba su varita. Faltaban dos días enteros para legar y él creía que no podría resistirlo. Es decir, podría viajar sentado por 48 horas, podría ir al "baño" en plena selva, lo que no podía soportar era a Granger. Merlín… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano en contralar cuantas veces la iba observando. ¿Quién podría soportar eso? Albus no estaba demasiado impresionado con la mujer. ¿Entonces? ¿Era sólo él? Sacudió su cabeza, pero de nuevo viró a verla. El sol estaba por esconderse al oeste justo donde estaba sentada la castaña. La tonalidad de los dorados y naranjas del cielo se perdían en el color de las piernas de la mujer. — Por Merlín…— musitó involuntariamente. Granger se había encapsulado para que ningún mosquito se le acercara, sus piernas estaban apoyadas en el otro extremo del tablón dejando a la luz la curvatura de sus pantorrillas. Ella parecía hipnotizada con cada libro que leía, evidentemente no tenía el mismo problema que él. Porque en esas horas sentados la había visto terminar cuatro libros. Eventualmente miraba el follaje o se perdía en el reflejo del agua, pero no hablaba demasiado. La mujer estaba deprimida, lo comprendía. A veces podía ser un niñato insensible como su padre. Cuando la conoció estaba seguro que había encontrado la manera perfecta de presionar a Draco y su enorme ego, de descubrirlo ante el mundo, pero no se había puesto a pensar con detenimiento todo lo que Granger había perdido. Granger pasaba con delicadeza otra página en el libro, a pesar de los estragos de la guerra podía intuir la suavidad de sus largas y delicadas manos. Sintió que algo le pegó la espalda con violencia.

Albus le había pegado una patada, su cara lucía una sonrisa socarrona. —¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! — le gritó sobándose con cuidado la espalda baja donde había recibido el golpe. —Lo siento… creí que algo te había picado. ¿o ya te picó?... — Su cara era un poema al mal gusto. Scorpius odiaba cuando su mejor amigo se ponía en ese rollo. Con cuidado se movió de la lancha hasta el último tablón de madera, lejos de Potter y Granger. Pero siendo Albus como era lo persiguió hasta atrás. El mago de cabellera castaña oscura sacó de su bolsillo una rana de chocolate. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para preguntar si quería un poco, Scorpius comió el chocolate, pero no dijo más.

—Ten cuidado…— Albus arrastró las palabras de manera viperina.

—¿con qué? — sinceramente Scorpius no entendía.

—déjalo ya… sabes de qué estoy hablando. — Albus entrecerró los ojos.

—No tengo ni idea…— rascó su nuca.

—Bueno… sólo intento ser un buen amigo. Pero si llega a suceder… ten por seguro que diré ¡te lo dije! — su sonrisa era mal intencionada. — ¿le has dicho algo de él que no debe ser nombrado? Dígase tu padre — Albus estaba rebasando los límites, pero por otro lado si es que no fuera así tampoco sería su amigo. Scorpius negó fuertemente. Minerva le había advertido la importancia de separar a Granger del ambiente nocivo del castillo, después de todo los arreglos de la boda Malfoy Parkinson le darían pistas que su padre estaba a punto de casarse. Eso si no se encontraba con el propio Draco Malfoy. Fue una suerte que los elfos domésticos hayan encontrado a su padre en los pasillos del castillo antes que la castaña.

—No sería la primera vez desde que llegó que estuvieran frente a frente. — Albus pegó otra mordida a la rana de chocolate. Scorpius no estaba entendiendo muy bien.

—Lo fue a ver cuando estaba en San Mungo. Tu papá le confesó sus crímenes. — dijo en el tono más tranquilo que jamás le escuchó. Él tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. —¡Y RECIÉN ME LO DICES! — le pegó un coscorrón en la cabeza. —Hey... Hypie no me pegues— Odiaba que hiciera referencias a su segundo nombre, con el primero ya tenía suficiente. —…Lo importante es que estamos aquí… estoy seguro que podrás encontrar el momento ideal en que ella puede contarte todo… cuando quieras… si quieres los puedo dejar solos…— le pestañeo descaradamente. Albus Potter era hombre muerto.

* * *

 **Mayo 1998**

La sangre en el pavimento daba muestras de que varios cadáveres habían sido movidos de sulugar. Harry sentía su respiración desbocada, pero nada tenía sentido si perdía esa batalla. Los tres estaban corriendo en dirección a la entrada principal donde aún se puede oír las explosiones de los duelos de magia. Tenían que encontrar la diadema y destruir la copa. Y hasta ahora habían fallado en su intento de hacerlo. Hermione estaba corriendo por delante de él mientras bloqueada unas cuantas partes de paredes que caían por sobre ellos. La noche anterior había sido una discusión totalmente innecesaria…. Estaban en una guerra y la muerte era inminente y no podían seguir como si nada de la noche anterior hubiera ocurrido, Hermione era su amiga, pero no era tan inteligente como ella misma creía, estaba aturdida y tenía que entenderlo, no le gustaba estar así… como si nada hubiera pasado. Harry calló las voces en su cabeza, debía terminar con todo. Ronald estaba a un paso detrás de ellos, tenía la copa aún sin destruir, mientras él corría en dirección a dónde podría estar la diadema. En un espacio de unos segundos que quieran la empanada. Se detuvieron esperando que el humo negro se disipara. Una luz se acercó a ellos. Ginebra cruzó delante de él rápidamente. —Voy a supervisar el escape del primer año. — Antes de que pueda huir de su visión la pelirroja se le acercó y le pegó un sonoro beso. Sus manos abrazaron su torso en un tono posesivo, como antes de que su relación acabara. Ella se alejó unos pocos centímetros y le sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban estaba a punto de llorar. —Más te vale salir de esta ... — le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla —Cuídense— musitó esta vez mirando a su hermano. Ginny salió corriendo, de ella otras muchachas de su mismo año. Ronald estaba viendo con insistencia a Hermione, como si esperara que el momento se fuera a duplicar para ellos dos nuevamente. Harry intentó frenar cualquier arrebato de Hermione. —Venga ... vamos ... — alzó la voz. Pero fue interrumpido por su mejor amigo que aún observaba a la castaña con fascinación.

—Tengo una idea ... Podemos ir a la cámara de los secretos y tomar colmillos de basilisco. — Era una idea genial. Era una solución práctica y que no implicaba muchos riesgos.

—Brillante. Ronald. ¿Crees que puedes ir tu sólo? La diadema sigue perdida ... el tiempo se nos está acabando ... — Preguntó Hermione.

—Yo creía que… tú y — Ronald estaba por sugerir una idea cuando se escuchó el sonido desgarrador de un grito. Todos se volvieron hasta el sonido de la voz exasperada.

—¡Mi hijo! ¡MI HIJO! — Harry meneó su varita ayudando a disipar el polvo negro. — ¡El señor oscuro se ha llevado a la muerte ...! — En el extremo del pasillo estaba una Narcisa Malfoy casi irreconocible. Las lágrimas habían estropeado su maquillaje, su cabello estaba completamente desordenado y con rastros visibles de haber enfrentado una lucha mágica. — ¡Granger! ¡Granger! — gritó la mujer al ver la castaña junto a él. — Lo tienen, tienes que salvarlo ... — el llanto espeso era realmente sobrecogedor. Harry miro por un segundo a Hermione, su rostro era la definición completa de dolor. Quizás y hasta podría abandonar la misión. Hermione bien sería capaz.

Harry entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo… Seguramente Voldemort ya se había enterado de las lealtades de las varitas… Sabía que lo primero que tendría que hacer era el control de los daños, esto no se podía salir de las manos. No cuando le había costado tanto mantener la calma todo ese tiempo a espaldas de su mejor amigo. Su pelirrojo amigo gritó un —¡Cuidado! — En menos de un segundo una sombra negra impactó contra la mujer llevándosela. Hermione se crispó nuevamente a verlo con mirada suplicante. El no tuvo nada que decir, porque ella misma se repuso. Hermione siempre sería Hermione, si ella había puesto su palabra en el fin de la guerra, lo haría.

—Ron, anda a los baños. Sabes que hacer ... — murmuró preocupado, pero su mejor amigo no parecía querer moverse. Ron había escuchado como la mujer le gritaba a Hermione por ayuda. Ronald no era tonto, pronto podría enterarse de todo. Y realmente ese no era el mayor de sus problemas. Voldemort sí lo era.

—Vamos Ronald, puedes hacerlo — Hermione se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo. — Iré con Harry a la sala de menesteres. Sé quedes hacerlo. — Hermione dejó de abrazarlo, él estaba inclinado sobre ella esperando recibir algo más. Pero Hermione solo le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Tomo la mano de Harry y salieron corriendo en dirección a las escaleras.

—¿Tenías que ser tan evidente? — gritó Harry mientras corría junto a ella.

—No sigas Harry. No ahora. — repuso ella media ahogada, quizás por el llanto, por el miedo o por la guerra. Pero Harry Potter estaba seguro de algo. Hermione no descansaría hasta rescatar al último Mortífago, porque quizás Hermione también había dado su palabra para protegerlo.

* * *

 **Presente.**

El piso de madera estaba repleto de agua y sangre. Había rastros de sangre y hollín en las paredes. Sin duda el despacho de Theodore Nott había sido escenario de un enfrentamiento. Los pergaminos en el piso no le dejaban ver los rastros de pisadas. Harry subió los pergaminos con magia y se agachó para ver el tamaño de las huellas. —Por lo menos tres…— dijo mientras una pluma anotaba lo que decía en voz alta. — Entraron por la puerta norte y se encontraron con Nott en ese punto. — dijo señalando un punto a unos metros detrás de él. Alzó la vista hasta la ventana y por encima de las ventanas se podía leer: "ASÍ MUEREN LAS RATAS, MUERTE A LOS VEINTIOCHO." Eran pocas las veces que en su vida había visto algo similar, únicamente en la guerra había visto cosa parecida. —No sé qué digas padrino… pero Nott tuvo suerte. — Ted Lupin ponía las pruebas de sangre en pequeños frascos. No podían negarlo, Nott se salvó de una muerte segura. Su antiguo compañero de colegio vivía siempre bajo el temor de ser atacado por sus afiliaciones, es por ello que había diseñado un lugar en su despacho donde encerrarse en caso de que el pasado lo viniera a buscar. Su corazonada no le falló. La noche anterior había sido atacado, fue su asistente quien lo encontró al borde de la muerte. — Necesito que localices a James y me haga un reporte de su salud. Está demás decir que no quiero que la prensa se le acerque. — dijo parándose y mirando a su ahijado.

Teddy asintió, pero ladeó la cabeza encogiendo los hombros. —… creo que ya es tarde para eso. El mismo asistente dio aviso a El Profeta. — Lo que le faltaba la prensa metiendo de nuevo las narices en el caso de los veintiocho. Rascó su cabeza. La comunidad mágica ya había tenido suficiente con una guerra mágica como para iniciar otra. Esta vez, una ola revolucionaria quería eliminar a todos los Sangre pura de la faz de la tierra. — dejemos a los aurores recoger todo. — Harry salió de la habitación mirando perfectamente por donde caminar. El hijo de su profesor salió detrás de él. Harry resopló con frustración, ya no podía seguir manteniendo el caso de los veintiocho escondido. El mundo mágico sabría que una nueva amenaza había surgido. Ese ya era el quinto atentado y a diferencia de los anteriores este se proyectaba a ser mucho más sangriento, si es que claro Nott no hubiera estado preparado. El ministro seguramente no estaría nada complacido, especialmente con la tensión política que existía. Ted estaba detrás de Harry esperando indicaciones.

—Necesito que los informes de James sean lo más detallados posibles. Después necesito el informe de las pericias de investigación… A las seis tenemos reunión general de inteligencia. No lo olvides ¿está bien? — Ted asintió, acomodó su túnica, se meneó a los lados sin muy bien a donde ir. Conocía a su ahijado mejor que a sus propios hijos, después de todo los dos habían tenido un pasado similar. — ¿Y ahora qué pasa? — preguntó en tono cansado.

—Es Albus… Tomó un avión hace un par de días. Se fue con Scorpius Malfoy y una mujer que no hemos podido identificar. — Ted se acercó a él. Harry sabía muy bien que los viajes de su menor hijo solo podían significar problemas. Desde el incidente en Francia había puesto un hechizo de alarma al sistema si es que su hijo salía de territorio del Reino Unido. Aún recordaba la cara del ministro francés cuando lo fue a ver a su despacho. Teddy le acercó una foto muggle. En foto se podía ver claramente como su hijo conversaba con Scorpius Malfoy al lado de una mujer de cabello corto y menuda figura. No la reconocía. —¿Qué dijeron en migraciones muggle? — volvió a preguntar. — viajaron con visa de estudiantes muggle, con sus nombres reales. La mujer se registró como Jane Pickles, pero no encontramos su nombre ni en los registros mágicos ni en los muggle. El avión que tomaron hizo escala en Estados Unidos, Brasil y finalmente en Uruguay. Desde esos puntos pudieron haber tomado otros aviones. — Tendría que hablar con Ginny, podría apostar todos sus galeones a que la pelirroja sabía dónde estaba su hijo. — Ok, no te preocupes. Nos vemos a las seis. — dijo tras desaparecer en el viento.

Harry se transportó hacia el café muggle donde había quedado con Malfoy. No tenía demasiado tiempo para malgastarlo. Se sacó su cubre todo largo de paño, lo puso en el perchero mientras se sentaba en unos de los sillones. La misma mesera de siempre le acercó el café americano mientras le brindaba una tímida sonrisa. Curioso, había visto crecer a esa niña desde que tenía unos diez años. Miró su reloj muggle de su muñeca y dio un sorbo al café. El único lugar donde podía tomar café era en ese Cafetín, Hermione le había dicho que era ese mismo lugar donde sus padres se solían reunir y tomar un par tazas antes de volver a la universidad. Quizás si no hubieran vivido la guerra en sangre propia hubiera bebido junto ella el delicioso café etíope, o quizás las maravillas del café colombiano. Pero él era Harry Potter, la guerra nunca le dejaría.

Harry respiró hondo, estaba agotado. Realmente quería unas buenas vacaciones, olvidarse de todo y de todos. Incluido sus hijos y esposa. No es que no los amara, claro que no. Pero sinceramente estaba hasta la coronilla que el mundo lo viera como el botón de emergencia para solucionar todos los problemas. Tomó uno de los libros que estaban al lado de la mesa y sorteó un par de hojas. Eran las cuatro, no podría esperar a que Malfoy se dignara a venir cuando él quisiera. Si tenía tanta urgencia en verlo bien pudiera llegar a la hora. Resopló, subió la vista del libro y vio la cara de Draco Malfoy solo a unos centímetros delante de él. Por Merlín, Morgana y todos los fundadores, Malfoy parecía no haber dormido en varios días, ni siquiera en sus días más macabros lo había con esa pista.

—Mira esto— Ya estaba acostumbrado a los modales de Malfoy, no eran para nada distintos a los de Lucius. Harry vio unas fotografías. Las primeras eran las del resto de una tienda de campaña en el bosque, el bosque prohibido, otras las del inicio de una cueva con restos de hojas de libros por el suelo. Pero Harry se detuvo al ver las imágenes de seguridad de San Mungo. En medio de los pasillos estaba la figura inconfundible de Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga. HERMIONE tal y cómo la recordaba. Harry sintió que su corazón estaba por detenerse. El aire escapaba de sus pulmones. ¿Estaba temblando?

—Hermione. — arrastró las palabras hasta llegar a los ojos de Draco.

—No está muerta… — claramente no lo estaba, pero… no podía ser ella, nadie puede regresar de la muerte. Pero sin lugar a dudas era la misma Hermione que murió a los 18 años justo al final de la guerra.

—Vamos a ser un ejercicio de memoria… Potter… Porque esta vez sí tenemos que descubrir lo que pasó. — Draco estaba hablando en voz baja y escupiendo las palabras. Harry recordaba claramente el último instante que vio a Hermione con vida. Ella había huido de él diciéndole que tenía que ver a Draco… Claro que conocía de ese amorío enfermizo. Su gran error fue darle la noticia de la huida de Hermione a Ronald cuando él tenía la copa en sus manos. El Horrocruxes se apoderó de él en el momento más susceptible. Harry sacudió la cabeza, no quería recordar ese día. Las imágenes de los hechizos verdes chocando den varias direcciones, imágenes del bosque oscuro con los padres de Malfoy protegiéndolo. La imagen sin vida del cuerpo de Hermione sobre el piso, la repentina desaparición de su cadáver en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—No. — escupió él. — ella no puede ser… — volvió a aseverar con severidad.

—Claro que es ella. Yo hablé ese día con ella…— Draco Malfoy estaba loco, no podía ser cierto. ¿Por qué le diría algo así? Las fechas en la fotografía concordaban a un día antes de la gala en el ministerio. Malfoy se notaba totalmente convencido. — Yo estaba totalmente confundido por los medicamentos que…— Intentaba excusarse…

—Malfoy estabas drogado, si crees que no sé tus extraños pasatiempos estás equivocado. Lo sé todo. Drogado, ebrio… pudo haber sido una alucinación. ¿Ves que Zabini no siempre puede guardar todos los informes de San Mungo? Una alucinación es lo más probable… — Pero ciertamente la foto no lo era. El registro de la imagen se notaba libre de manipulaciones. — piensa lo que quieras… Lo que quiero saber es…— el rubio le puso otra imagen delante de él. Ahí se podía notar como James se acercaba a Hermione, en otra como los dos desaparecían juntos. —¿Qué hace tu puñetero hijo a su lado? —Harry parpadeó varias veces. —Tengo casos más serios que atender Malfoy… no puedo atender una alucinación— Harry se paró del lugar dejando 5 libras en la mesa. —Te vas Potter… y daré todo un especial en El Profeta cómo fue que tu querida comadreja mató a Hermione Granger, como pasaste su existencia desapercibida… me conoces sabes que es verdad. — Malfoy no estaba de broma. — Sabes que Weasley está a un paso de colgarse… él sabe muy en el fondo que le hizo algo… él lo sabe y yo podría darle los recuerdos que le faltan…— Harry lo miró detenidamente y se sentó. Ronald no soportaría la verdad. Para él … era él quien supuestamente había tenido una relación con Hermione… al menos así dejó sus recuerdos. Los celos podían trastornar a la persona más cuerda. Ciertamente nunca se pudo comprobar quien mató a Hermione Granger en el bosque prohibido, su cuerpo había desaparecido en segundos… Cabía toda posibilidad de la culpabilidad de Ronald.

—¿Quieres que le pregunte a mi hijo qué hacía con una chica que está muerta por más de 25 años? — preguntó en el tono más tranquilo que pudo. Era ridículo.

—Quiero saber dónde está. El fantasma de Gryffindor no ha querido hablar conmigo y créeme puedo hacer que hasta la misma muerte hable… pero — El jefe del escuadrón de aurores no estaba entendiendo. ¿Qué tenía que ver Sir Nicholas en todo esto?

— Nicholas estuvo al tanto de todo mientras estábamos en Hogwarts, hace unos días… cuando estaba en el castillo vi a Hermione por un instante conversando con él. ¡Era ella! ¡Yo sé que era ella! ¡La ví! ¡La escuché! ¡La olí! Donde quiera que esté, sé que la bola de ectoplasma lo sabe. — Sinceramente Harry no sabía por dónde comenzar, hasta que las neuronas en todo su cerebro empezaron a funcionar. — Un momento Malfoy…— dijo el héroe del mundo mágico mirando a ex enemigo a los ojos. —tu hijo…— terminó de decir.

—¿qué con él? —

—tú me dijiste que sabía que el cuerpo de Hermione estaba desaparecido, sabía que algo pasó con ella… desconfió de ti. ¿Cómo sacó esa información después de tanto tiempo? ¿justo ahora? — Todos los músculos en su cara se contrajeron. Quizás y Malfoy tuviera razón. Las noticias de Albus, Scorpius y la mujer sin identificar le retumbaban en la cabeza. Harry sabía que dar esa información a Malfoy era demasiado riesgosa. Prefirió no decir nada hasta que pudiera identificar a qué punto exactamente viajaron.

—¿Scorpius? No lo creo… no… sería imposible. — Draco tenía las ojeras aún más pronunciadas. —Potter, sólo trabaja con las certezas de las fotos. Pregúntale a tu hijo. Él es la pista más sólida que tenemos. —dijo por fin.

—Mira Malfoy, no creo que Hermione esté viva. No creo ni por un segundo en estas fotos. ¿Sabes por qué? — dijo el auror sin perder el tono duro en su voz. —Porque lo primero que hubiera hecho Hermione es ir por nosotros, sus amigos y familia. Ella no dudaría ni por un instante en mí. Ella comprendería todas las aristas de la guerra… Después de la muerte de Fred, los Weasley no podrían perder a otro hijo… ella lo comprendería. — Tanto Malfoy como él tenían todo el cuerpo crispado.

—¿estás realmente seguro de eso? ¿Granger realmente hubiera ido primero por ustedes? — ladeó una mueca. Negó con su dedo. —Lo primero que hizo fue buscarme a mí. — Su tono era quebrado y amargo al mismo tiempo. Pocas veces en su vida había sentido lástima por Malfoy, esa ocasión era una de ellas. No quiso creer en los sentimientos implicados por los dos; no quiso ver la desesperación en los ojos de Hermione cuando la noticia del ataque contra Draco los sorprendió; No quiso ver como sus nombres se juntaban en el pergamino de los merodeadores…. Pero ahora lo veía Draco Malfoy era un hombre roto. Malfoy no encubrió la verdad de la muerte de Hermione para proteger su familia e imagen, Draco Malfoy encubrió la muerte de Hermione porque necesitaba negarlo. Harry tragó su saliva, no dijo nada más y salió del lugar. El ministro tendría que esperar, primero debía ir a San Mungo a hablar con James.

* * *

Hola a todos,

Mis sinceras disculpas, subí el archivo sin revisarlo y me di con la sorpresa que había varias partes que estaban mal editadas por el programa. Muchas gracias a la persona que me aviso en los comentarios. Ya me había pasado antes con otros archivos, pero nunca de esa manera. He vuelto a subir el capítulo desde otra computadora. Será ocasión para volver a agradecerles todo el cariño y las muestras de apoyo. Saben que sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí.

Este capitulo ha tenido como eje en casi todas las escenas a Harry, al menos eso ha quedado claro. Sin duda mi escena favorita es el de Scorpius y Albus. ¿Y la de ustedes?

 _ **Muchas gracias nuevamente por todo,**_

 _ **Un abrazo hasta el fin del universo,**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto,**_

 _ **Dlila.**_

(*)Aviso: Pronto cambiaré el raiting de la historia.


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **Pasado**

 **Capítulo 11: En la sala de menesteres.**

 **Octubre 1996**

El puñetero de Potter estaba en una relación con la sangre sucia. Draco lo podría apostar, la manera en que la veía, como sin descaro alguno jugaba con su cabello, como se quedaba en la biblioteca con ella, como le obedecía en todo lo que la mandona impura le indicaba o señalaba. Patético. Por un tiempo pensó que la insufrible sangre sucia estaba prendada por la comadreja ¿quién con más de una neurona podría? Por más sangre sucia que fuera Granger no podría caer tan bajo, claro… no es que le importara, para nada. Draco alternaba la vista entre sus pergaminos y la figura de Potter y de Granger. Tenía que terminar los ejercicios de algoritmos, eran la única clave para entender cómo funcionaba la magia del armario evanescente. —¿Quién puede con esto? — le dio un golpe al papel. Tenía el mundo entero sobre sus hombros, eso lo sabía, aun así, no podía dejar de ver al frente. Granger jugaba con su pluma mientras leía atentamente un libro de aritmancia avanzada, Potter por su lado también leía un libro viejo de pociones. Quizás y los rumores del nuevo talento de Potter en pociones hayan sido verdaderos. ¿Cómo es el chico con complejo de héroe lo pueda tener todo? No lo envidiaba… sólo se ponía a pensar… Potter tenía fama, dinero, era odiosamente bueno en pociones y defensa contras las artes oscuras y para variar era el nuevo capitán de Gryffindor y ahora estaba claramente en una relación con la odiosa sangre sucia. —¡Concéntrate! — se recriminó viendo los números mezclarse con las runas.

Harry Potter salía del comedor dejando a Granger sola en la mesa de los leones. Seguramente iría a sus entrenamientos de quidditch, cómo si eso fuera realmente a evitar una guerra. El cabello castaño y rizado de la muchacha brillaba al compás de los rayos del sol, su camiseta muggle dejaba ver su escote y su piel pareja de porcelana. Le habían crecido un par de cosas a Granger durante el verano, habría que ser ciego para no darse cuenta. ¿Estaba sudando? ¿En Octubre? Raro. —"Si dos puntos se concentran en un mismo plano…"—Intentaba leer de sus resúmenes, pero el cuello de Granger estaba en medio… Algo no estaba bien, sentía sus pantalones más apretados que de costumbre. La sabelotodo mordió su labio inferior mientras apuntaba algo en una de sus tantas libretas. ¿Por qué no prohibían la ropa muggle en el castillo? No es que Granger usara las mismas atrevidas vestimentas que Pansy o Brown… simplemente… eran diferentes. Pasaron unos segundos entre que veía la parte más sureña del cuello y su rostro antes que su mejor amigo le diera unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

—Se va a dar cuenta— dijo Blaise sentándose a su lado, el muchacho piel de ébano tenía una sonrisa imperdible. Draco negó fuertemente. —¿De qué hablas? — respondió rápidamente mientras bajaba la mirada a su pergamino. — Por la forma en que la miras, hasta a mí me hace sonrojar…. — Se estaba burlando de él, pero no lo iba a permitir. Suficiente tenía con las amenazas del señor oscuro, como para tolerar a un niñato. — Sin duda Granger se pone mejor cada día, no te culpo… — Zabini se sentó trayendo una taza de té a su lado. —Seguro por eso no has avanzado en tus "tareas" — volvió agregar con una sonrisa ridícula. Draco volvió la vista su amigo. —Jódete Blaise. —

— Yo lo hago todos los días, por las mañana y noches… hace bien… ¿hace cuánto que no tiras? — volvió a preguntar. Draco estaba al borde del límite, no tenía paciencia para el humor de su amigo. — tirar, sacudir el muñeco, tener sexo… me entiendes…— Draco agrupó sus cosas en un solo movimiento.

—Por cómo te pones… yo diría unos… ¿seis meses? Sabes que Parkinson está dispuesta a hacerte el favor…—

—Ya basta Blaise. ¿Crees que estoy para eso? El que no debe ser nombrado tiene su varita en mi espalda, mi padre está en Azkaban y mi madre amenazada. Si no cumplo con sus órdenes…— Draco estaba hablando casi en susurros, pero con severidad. Estaba atento a los gestos de Blaise mientras hablaba. — Y para variar mi mejor amigo no quiere unirse porque… Merlín sabrá… si te unieras al menos el señor oscuro no estaría tan molesto conmigo… En la sala común no estarían tan cabreados… Crabbe piensa que puede estar por encima de mi… Si tú te unieras a la causa…—

—Ya sabes lo que pienso acerca de tu Lord… Malfoy… es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero. Si ganan la guerra de todos modos querrán aliarse con los negocios de mi familia y si el otro bando gana también. Yo soy como Suiza, no me meto en los asuntos que no lleven dinero en medio. — terminó de decir. — No es nada personal dijo encogiendo los hombros. Además… yo no veo nada de malo en enrollarme con sangre sucias… especialmente si pueden hacerlo todo… sucio. — dijo lo último viendo en dirección a la mesa de los leones. Draco tenía ganas de pegarle justo detrás de la cabeza, pero se contuvo porque necesitaba convencer a Blaise.

—Si entras podré alargar el tiempo que nece…

—No. Draco entiéndelo: No es rentable. — Sentía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se iba en dirección a su cabeza. ¿No se suponía que esa era la casa de las alianzas?

—Eres un traidor…

—Y tu un insensato. Si te vas a poner así… mejor me voy con Nott, es aburrido, pero al menos no dice estupideces… — terminó de decir sacando su taza de la mesa. Draco no quiso decir nada más solo se quedó en la mesa viendo su pergamino. Sin puñetera idea de cómo continuar y con Hermione Granger a unos metros de él.

* * *

 **Presente.**

Por más que pusiera el hechizo alrededor de la habitación no pasaba nada, la brisa no comenzaba el calor que sentía. Las habitaciones eran grandes y tenían todo lo que pudiera necesitar. El director era muy amable con ellos, les habían dado una habitación para cada uno en una de las cabañas que estaban a las afueras del castillo, al no ser alumnos inscritos no tenían las mismas obligaciones que un estudiante normal. Hermione salió de la cama, quitó el mosquitero (la fina tela que la protegía de los bichos de la noche) y se puso los zapatos. Con un movimiento de varita alumbró su habitación. El lugar era en cada uno de los aspectos mágico. CastiloBruxo era un lugar especial, donde los alumnos eran entrenados en el pensamiento crítico desde el primer día. Si bien se especializaban en criaturas y plantas mágicas todo el currículo estaba pensado en el desarrollo integral de los estudiantes. Todo acerca del castillo le encantaba, nunca pensó que un lugar tan alejado del mundo terrenal le pudiera gustar tanto. El castillo en medio de la selva era un tesoro en medio de Sudamérica. Cada examen era un reto, hasta casi se podía olvidar de todos sus problemas, casi. Porque a pesar de que hayan pasado un mes desde que había llegado a las instalaciones, y ya había dado todos los exámenes que debía, no estaba contenta consigo misma.

Las noches eran especialmente problemáticas. Además…. Estaba la copia de Draco a cada lado que volteaba. Scorpius no era su padre, eso era un hecho. Draco jamás hubiera hundido su mano en un terreno de estiércol de unicornio, no habría atendido el parto de un hipogrifo y definitivamente no usaría artefactos muggle como lo hacía su hijo. Aun así, Scorpius lucía exactamente igual que su padre, quizás sus ojos no sean del mismo tono, ni la curvatura de sus labios, pero… la magia que corría alrededor de ellos era la misma. Quizás por eso trataba de no aparecerse en su laboratorio ni hacer demasiada conversación en el almuerzo. Hermione abrió la puerta de su habitación caminó por la rústica sala de estar y salió a la puerta. Albus y Scorpius estaban alojado a dos cabañas más al norte, gracias a merlín no compartían cabaña, estaba segura que le preguntarían por sus actividades nocturnas y siendo sincera no necesitaba a nadie fijándose en que hacía y qué no. Albus a pesar de ser hijo de su padre era más parecido a Ginny, tenía rayos x como ojos, podía ver tras sus acciones. — _"No lo superas… pero cuando lo hagas… te darás cuenta que mejor es recuperar tu nombre, tu vida."_ — le había dicho sólo días atrás. Ella no quería regresar. No sabía cómo luchar. Todo en lo que había creído se había desmoronado. Su familia estaba muerta, y ella lo estaba para toda la comunidad mágica.

No le importaba estar en piyamas, a las hadas de la selva no le importaban, a ella tampoco. Se sentó en la pequeña escalera de y fijó la vista a las estrellas. Según la posición de las estrellas podía saber qué hora eran: "Las tres de la mañana". Hermione estiro sus brazos en dirección al cielo, suspiró hondo caminó en dirección al riachuelo que estaba aproximadamente a diez minutos de donde estaba, era un lugar prohibido para los estudiantes menores de quince años, porque se encontraba en una zona algo resbaladiza.

Al llegar a las orillas, puso sus pies en el agua.

—Ya se te ha vuelto una costumbre salir a mitad de la noche. — dijo una voz detrás de ella, no había que volver la vista para saber quién era. —¿Me estás controlando? — preguntó molesta. Recogió su cabello hacia un lado, se sentó sobre una roca más grande mientras dejaba reposar sus pies en el agua cristalina.

—No— Scorpius estaba sentado a su lado. —¿Siempre me vas a tratar así? — preguntó

—¿Cómo? — respondió ella sin mirarlo. Expidiendo la palabra como si fuera una bala.

—Como si fuera mi padre… y estuvieras tratando de castigarlo…— Hermione volvió su vista hacia el joven por primera vez. Scorpius estaba usando solo un par de pantalones cortos y al igual que ella estaba dejando reposar sus pies en el riachuelo. Tenía razón no era la definición de cortés con Scorpius, sinceramente en todo el tiempo de conocerse no habían hecho demasiado por romper el hielo.

—No sé que decirte. — Hermione fue lo más sincera que pudo.

—Me parezco a él. Eso lo entiendo… pero… llegar al punto de no querer a sentarte en la misma mesa porque estoy sentado me parece… un poco… —

—¿infantil? — preguntó ella.

—No, extremo. — Sorteó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. — Entiendo por qué no quieres salir a la luz, entiendo que estás deprimida… pero de cierta manera…. la vida sigue, el mundo sigue moviéndose, y bueno… no estaría mal si fueras más amable con la gente que te está tratando de ayudar. — Sus ojos bailaban en direcciones curiosas. Quizás sea solo el reflejo de la luna, pero podría jurar ver el mismo tono carmesí en sus mejillas esas que una vez había visto en su padre.

—Está bien. — resopló el rubio tenía razón. No podría pasarse toda su vida amargada. — Mi padre… me escribió… ¿sabes? — dijo Scorpius jugando con el agua. — no sé cómo decirte esto…— se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza.

—déjame adivinar. Se casó con Parkinson. ¿Es eso? — no pudo vomitar las palabras con todo el odio que sentía. Draco había sido enfático ese día en San Mungo, no quería recordarla, se casaría con Parkinson y claro… como olvidar que nunca la quiso. El rubio se quedó callado por unos momentos. —No, de hecho… la boda se pospuso… aun así mi padre quiere que vaya a Londres… no planeo hacerlo…— El corazón de Hermione quería salirse de su pecho. — pero me amenazó que si no iba el vendría por mí. Y tú lo conoces… — Sí, cómo lo conocía.

—Ya rendí los exámenes que me propuse dar. Puedo irme… no seré un problema para ustedes... — Respondió Hermione reincorporando sus pies para pararse.

—Granger… en verdad eres insoportable. — bufó molesto. La luna llena estaba por encima de ellos, el aroma de las flores nocturnas inundaba el lugar. Era delicioso la mezcla del ruido del rio y el aroma afrutado. — No se trata que te escondas… se trata… uff… déjalo— Scorpius se paró del lugar de un salto, pero las piedras no le permitieron moverse a gusto cayendo encima de ella. Hermione podía sentir la respiración de él sobre ella. Sus manos estaban a los lados de su cara. Sí definitivamente Draco y Scorpius no tenían el mismo color de ojos, porque en ese momento los tenía apenas a unos escasos centímetros. Las mejillas del muchacho se encendieron al instante, quiso moverse, pero el resultado fue mucho peor. El chico cayó con todo el peso sobre ella. Hermione no pudo reprimir una risa. Era ver gracioso ver a alguien tan torpe. Scorpius después de unos cuantos intentos más rodó a un lado.

—Las... piedras… musgo … pum... hierbas... caí— Scorpius tropezaba sus palabras, estaba hablando cosas que no podía entender. Hermione con cuidado se paró sonriéndole. — Bueno… creo me has convencido, si él viene… no escaparé. — dijo con total tranquilidad.

* * *

 **Noviembre 1996**

No entendía porque sentía que algo no andaba bien. No es que no le gustara ver a su mejor amigo sobresalir en pociones, lo que no le gustaba era ese bendito el libro. Podría sonar descabellado que ella, Hermione Granger, desconfiara de un libro, pero las anotaciones contradigan las indicaciones era sospechoso. ¿Quién habría sido su dueño? Sin duda alguien con profundos conocimientos en el arte de entender a las plantas y cómo mezclarlas. Quizás y si Harry le prestara el libro para poder estudiarlo con detenimiento. Hermione suspiró, estaba agotaba, había terminado los ensayos pendientes: Transformaciones, pociones, encantamientos y aritmancia. No tendría problemas hasta el próximo año. Esa era clave del éxito, adelantarse a los hechos. Hermione miró a los lados sonriendo, no había nadie. Miró el reloj en la pared de la biblioteca. ¿Sólo las seis de la tarde? ¿Qué les pasaba a los alumnos de Hogwarts? ¿Preferir un partido de quidditch sobre el futuro académico? Sólo los insensatos. Agrupó sus libros y pergaminos y salió de la habitación.

Hermione caminó por el pasillo, subió a las escaleras, llegó al pasillo del tercer piso. un sonido la detuvo. Eran gritos. Su piel se escarapeló. Corrió hasta donde se oían los alaridos de dolor. En una de las esquinas se podía ver a Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy. — Lo siento, pero tendrás que ir a la enfermería por algo… no hay nada que pueda hacer. No debiste decirle eso a Crabbe… sabes que se pone como loco cuando le hacen recordar que no tiene cerebro… —dijo el chico alto y delgado a un adolorido Draco Malfoy. —¿Y decir qué en la enfermería? No seas ridículo… — escupió el rubio sosteniendo su brazo. Hermione no podía creerlo, sabía que algo andaba mal con Malfoy, pero no al punto de llevarse tan mal con sus antiguos amigos. — ¿por qué no le pides ayuda a Zabini? Estoy seguro que si te disculpas él puede ayu…. No pongas esa cara… sólo estoy dándole ideas. — Nott alzó los brazos. Hermione podía notar que el brazo del rubio estaba totalmente morado, era como si se hubiera caído desde un tercer piso y no hubiera ido a que le arreglen el brazo. No eran sus asuntos, sin embargo, se escondió detrás de la puerta más cercana al notar que el par de Slytherin caminaban en su dirección. — Nunca, es un traidor… le pedí que se uniera… ¿y qué me dijo? No es rentable. — Malfoy sonaba amargo, más que de costumbre.

—Puede ser bueno… uno nunca sabe… nosotros no tenemos alternativa, pero Blaise…— Hermione nunca antes le había escuchado más de una oración a Nott. Esa era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonaba resignado. La castaña salió detrás de la puerta para ver donde se encontraban los dos Slytherin. Nott estaba de espalda y contraluz, mientras que Malfoy estaba apoyado en una de las paredes de piedra aun sosteniendo su brazo. ¿Qué habría pasado? Odiaba admitirlo, pero los años habían sido gentiles con Malfoy, quizás era tan guapo como desagradable. Jamás diría eso en voz alta, preferiría ser confundida con Lavender Brown antes que decir algo por el estilo.

—No me importa… — contestó Draco sosteniéndose el brazo. —Tomaré unos analgésicos y seguiré intentando más tarde… — volvió a contestar.

—Más te vale, si te sigues demorando… todo será mucho peor… Crabbe, Goyle y el resto tendrán razón al desconfiar de ti. — Nott se estaba separando del rubio. —Y recuerda… no puedes seguir evitando hacer las rondas de prefectos… ya sabes quién se puede quejar con Dumbledore, Parkinson no siempre puede cubrirte. — Sabía que Malfoy no estaba cumpliendo con sus obligaciones, a pesar de haberle presionado Malfoy se estaba burlando de ella. Nott estaba corriendo en dirección a las escaleras. ¿Era su imaginación o no quería ser visto con Malfoy? — No me hagas recordar… Granger puede ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero. — Draco caminaba tambaleándose. Esa noche Malfoy se iba a enterar quien era Granger.

Hermione sujetó bien su mochila, miró a Draco quien caminaba de espaldas y corrió en su misma dirección. Con todo el peso de su cuerpo cayó sobre él haciendo que rubio gritara aún más. —¡Mierda!¡Mi brazo! — gritó Malfoy con todo el aire de sus pulmones. Hermione se levantó despacio, quizás y en su afán de descubrirlo se le había pasado la mano. — Disculpa Mal…— Hermione no era muy buena mintiendo, pero podría fingir demencia por un par de segundos. Hermione buscó el brazo izquierdo de Malfoy esperando poder ver el tatuaje de los mortífagos, pero en vez de eso vio el tono purpura y deprimente del brazo de su enemigo. —que…— Hermione subió la vista a su rostro, estaba morado, como si le hubieran pegado hasta perder el conocimiento. — Por Merlín Malfoy… tienes que ir a la enfermería. — dijo parándose e intentando ayudar al muchacho. Pero este estaba en el piso sin querer moverse.

—Lárgate Granger… — musitó Malfoy con pesar. Se notaba que le estaba costando respirar. —¿Estás loco? Tienes que ir a la enfermería, esa herida se va infectar. — dijo viéndole el corte en el cuello, se podía ver el músculo.

—¡No! — Respondió desde el suelo, estaba intentando levantarse, pero el rubio no podía. Malfoy estaba tan adolorido que no la había insultado. —Déjame aquí. — Malfoy estaba doblando los ojos para caer inconsciente. Hermione tomó por la espalda al rubio y lo arrastró hasta la habitación más cercana. La herida en su cuello estaba profunda, era como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo, la sangre estaba salpicándole.

Con una de sus manos contuvo la hemorragia mientras buscaba su varita. ¿Por qué Malfoy no quería ir a la enfermería? No había tiempo de averiguarlo. Malfoy estaba cubierto en sangre. En un movimiento de varita contuvo la hemorragia, con sus manos le quitó la camisa, acomodó su cuerpo en el piso. Revisó el brazo que estaba morado. Analizando cuidadosamente las marcas podía notar las pequeñas venas sobre salir en su pálida piel. Hermione no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Se sentía culpable de haber tropezado con el chico apropósito. Miró a su alrededor… ¿Dónde demonios estaban? Estaba segura que no era la sala de menesteres que ella conocía… era diferente. A su lado pudo hallar un pequeño armario que tenía cientos sino miles de ingredientes en pequeños frascos. La sala estaba intentando ayudar a Hermione con Draco. Rápidamente corrió hasta el armario de madera. Sacó un par de hierbas, las mezcló con pociones ya preparadas. Y en menos de un minuto puso la nueva mescla sobre el brazo morado de Malfoy. Gracias a Merlín y Cirse el color de su brazo empezaba a tomar un color más natural. Hermione secó las leves gotas de sudor en su frente. Inhaló todo el aire que pudo.

—¿Malfoy? — preguntó intentando moverlo. Hermione observó como una cama aparecía justo delante de ellos. Con un "acció" movió a Malfoy hasta la cama. Hermione con cuidado volvió a revisar cada herida que tenía el muchacho, moretones, cortes y una pequeña herida debajo del labio. Sin duda había sido atacado con magia y con puños. Los hombres tenían códigos que no entendía, pero los sangre pura eran aún peor. No podría quedarse ahí ¿o sí? Volvió hasta donde estaba el armario con las hierbas y pociones. Buscó una que pudiera ayudarlo con la energía corporal. Sabía que tenía que introducirla vía sanguínea, según sus libros de pociones medicinales los efectos podrían ser cien veces mejores. Con miedo y mucho cuidado introdujo la aguja en su antebrazo. Sí, Malfoy estaba recuperando color.

Por primera vez desde que llegó a la sala de menesteres se fijó en el bolso que Draco había traído junto a él. No quería ser entrometida, pero… no podía con su genio. Había pergaminos con ejercicio de aritmancia mucho más avanzada de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, libros de objetos encantados y un libro muggle de física. ¿qué hacía Malfoy con todo aquello? Jaló una silla a su lado y empezó a desarrollar un par de ejercicios.

—Esto es acerca de… probabilidades… y el manejo de planos paralelos. — musitó apenas. ¿Por qué Malfoy invertiría en magia tan avanzada? Hermione vio como Draco se acomodaba en la cama en posición cúbito ventral. Al parecer necesitaba dormir. Hermione no podía dejarlo ahí. Malfoy podría ser desagradable, pero era un ser humano. Al menos estaría hasta que despertara. Hermione se acomodó en un sillón y con total parsimonia empezó a hacer los ejercicios que había encontrado. "Al fin algo interesante". —¿Hermione? — a la castaña se le heló la sangre. Fijó la vista donde estaba el rubio durmiendo. Draco seguía en cama con la poción corriendo por sus venas. Sus mejillas estaban inyectadas en color, parecía como embriagado. —¿Qué hacessss en mi habitaaaaación? — alargaba las palabras. El extracto de amapola le estaba causando ese efecto. — shh… duerme… tus músculos están desgastados…— dijo ella en tono calmado. —escóndete… te pueden ver…— Draco se estaba tratando de sentar. Hermione lo contuvo en la cama. — me duele… — dijo señalando su brazo ¿era su imaginación o estaba haciendo puchero? Después de eso se quedó mirándola fijamente. —¿Estás bien? ¿Malfoy? — puso su mano en su frente con cuidado no sabía cómo reaccionaría. No había rastros de fiebre, pero debía tener cuidado porque las heridas se podrían infectar. — … Granger… eres tan bonita…— Era como si le pegaran en el estómago, Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, aun así, no dejo de medir su temperatura. —shhhh…— dijo el rubio sin que ella hubiera abierto la boca. —Potter nos puede ver… no le va gustar que te vea junto… Hermione… eres demasiado buena como para estar… con… ese… imb...— sus ojos bailaban, las mejillas le ardían. Era perfectamente normal, la amapola debía hacer ese tipo de efecto para que las heridas no le dolieran después. —… estas en mi habitación… Potter se va enojar… su novia en mi…—

—Harry no es mi novio. Y tú estás mal. Échate de una vez. — le señalo la cama. Draco se echó de una vez sin perder la sonrisa tonta. Draco había aprovechado la cercanía para enrollar el brazo derecho sobre la cintura de la castaña en un gesto totalmente narcótico.

—Me gusta cuando te pones mandona… — Hermione no sabía cómo responder a eso. Está envuelta en Draco Malfoy, su peor enemigo. —¿Te vas a ir?... No te vayas… pueden venir… —Hermione no sabía a qué se refería, Draco estaba acostando su cara a su estómago. —puedo ser un niño bueno…— poco a poco las energías del muchacho se iban disipando, Draco se volvió acomodar en la cama. Estaba empezando a cerrar los ojos. "¿Qué acaba de pasar?" preguntó una voz en su cabeza, no tenía ni idea. Hermione se quedó sentada al lado de la cama de Malfoy… No podía estar bien…

* * *

 **Diciembre 1996**

Las doce y media de la noche. ¿Quién creía que era ella? ¿Acaso creía que no tenía nada mejor que hacer? Hermione miró de nuevo su reloj de pulsera. Era una locura estar ahí, a veces no podía creer como el castillo pudiera permitir una locura como esa. ¿Ella y él? Debía de ser un chiste de la magia. Hermione se había quedado en las vacaciones de navidad a pesar que su familia le había pedido quedarse con ellos, a pesar que sus propios amigos pensaban que ella estaba con su familia. Hermione había aceptado a quedarse en el edificio solo por él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía comportarse como ella con él? Era como pisar las nubes, era… vivir en otra galaxia. Claramente él no podía sentir lo mismo. Hermione bufó molesta. —me voy— musitó tirando la manta que estaba en sus pies. El sistema de comunicación no fallaría tanto si es que Draco se decidiera a usar el patronus. Pero claro, siendo él un auténtico cabezota no quería reconocer que no sabía cómo evocar el hechizo. Estaba por salir del salón cuando algo envolvió su cintura atrayendo su cuerpo hacia atrás.

—¿A dónde vas? — su voz ronca rosó su nuca. Miles de destellos se sintieron en su pecho y estómago. Maldita sea las formas de seducción de Draco Malfoy, eran efectivas como un chocolate caliente en una noche helada. Sus manos se abrían paso por debajo de su blusa. Unos besos nocivos se encaminaron en su piel desnuda. Con desfachatez Draco le quitó el sujetador, ella volvió su cuerpo y alzó su dedo. —No tan rápido… ¿dónde demonios estabas? — Hermione pudo ver directamente a los ojos del rubio. Mordió sus labios… Estaba frita, Draco tenía esa media sonrisa de lado que la exasperaba… estaba segura que podría manejar la situación. Draco no podría ganar cada discusión sonriendo… no, tenía que dejar en claro que ella tenía que ser respetada. No podía esperar como si fuera Penélope. No, ella no sería ese tipo de brujas.

—Tenía cosas que hacer— Draco sumergió su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y su pecho pequeños besos iban en dirección a sus senos. Felizmente estaba usando un sweater de lana. — Te he esperado 3 horas…— la castaña estaba intentado que su voz sonara determinada, pero estaba segura que por la forma en que su cuerpo se estaba derritiendo no lo estaba consiguiendo. Se armó de valor y se desprendió de él con dirección a la puerta. —¡Hey! —

—No estoy para juegos…— ella tomó sus cosas del piso.

—De verdad... no podía…—

—¿Y no podías mandarme un mensaje? ¿Tan difícil es? — preguntó ella alzando los brazos. Siempre era lo mismo… pensaba que ella estaba a su disposición…

—No, no podía… no tenía ni pergamino ni tinta— respondió con su típico tono cabrón. Ella volvió la vista hacia él. El rubio estaba a un centímetro de ella. Sus labios buscaron a los suyos con desesperación, con las mismas ansias de siempre. Sus manos grandes estaban en su quijada y la otra en su espalda como esperando que el lazo pudiera sellarse. —No…— dijo ella desde el beso. —nada de nada… no sé qué es lo qué tengamos. pero si no podemos comunicarnos… no quiero…— Otra vez Malfoy seguía sosteniéndola encerrándola en sus brazos. Era totalmente aprensivo, la forma en que lo habían criado le impedían entender las negativas. Era un niño mimado.

—Está bien… prometo aprender… el patronus— dijo cuándo re capturó el aire. La castaña relajó los brazos. — Pero no puedo prometer que me salga… — dijo el en tono pastoso. Ella sonrió dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios. —Si esta es tu nueva manera de engañarme para que no…— ella estaba entrecerrando los ojos

—Está bien, lo juro… — dijo alzando la mano derecha. —prometo aprender el Patronus así sea lo último que haga. — Ella le sonrió.

—No me vas a decir en donde estabas ¿verdad? — sabía que no lo haría, eso era parte de lo que tenían. Sin preguntas y compromisos.

—No. — respondió

—idiota…— murmuró mientras él llevándola hasta el sofá más cercano en donde los dos empezarían lo que cada día después de las ocho hacían en el salón de los menesteres.

* * *

 **Presente.**

Draco había estudiado mitología griega en su infancia y sabía que en esos momentos Pansy se estaba comportando como la misma medusa. Había tirado cada libro en su oficina, arrojado los vasos de cristal contra las paredes como también intentado incendiar los cuadros que colgaban en sus paredes. Blaise le había advertido, el mundo entero lo sabía, hasta su misma madre le había pedido que no alterara a la bruja, después de todo — "Ella es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado, pertenece a una de las familias más puras de todo el mundo ¿por qué exasperarla con post poner la boda?" — le había dicho unos días atrás. Ahora entendía mejor a qué se referían todos. Su amiga de antaño no se estaba comportando como una bruja razonable.

—No puedes decirme eso ¡Una semana antes! — gritaba mientras le tiraba lo que parecía una enciclopedia antigua. Draco pudo evitar el impacto agachándose. Pansy estaba verde de la ira, sus cabellos parecían cobrar vida como verdaderas serpientes. Draco le había pedido retrasar un mes la boda en lo que resolvía ciertos asuntos. La bruja no tenía idea a qué exactamente se refería con eso. Si Hermione no estaba viva… estaría perdiendo mucho dinero, pero si lo estaba quizás… estaría perdiendo el resto de vida que le quedaba. —¿Qué puede ser más importante que esto? — volvía a gritar mientras lloraba.

—Pansy… sólo…— quiso volver a decir, pero otro libro fue arrojado en su dirección.

—No. ¡He esperado ese día desde que tenía once años! ¡No puedes venir a decirme que no puedes casarte en esa fecha! — El rostro de ella estaba tan rojo que parecía un tomate, los años no habían sido del todo gentiles con la bruja, se podía notar en esos momentos que el maquillaje mágico no funcionaba muy bien con la sal de las lágrimas.

—Sólo te estoy pidiendo un mes más… ¿por qué no puedes ser razonable? — preguntó el esquivando con magia otro objeto. La bruja se paró a observarlo detenidamente, él la observó sin dejar que el miedo se infiltrara.

—Escúchame bien Draco, si este es otra manera para verme la cara… te juro que te vas arrepentir. Te puedo dar en donde más te duele. Me conoces. — La bruja se limpió la lágrima que se estaba resbalando en su mejilla. — Si no soy la señora Malfoy al terminar el año te juro que ese apellido tampoco existirá. — tomó el pomo de la puerta, volvió la vista hacia él. — Le vamos a decir a la prensa que estamos esperando a tu hijo de su viaje … así que lo quiero ver en la recepción del próximo mes. Es una advertencia. — Parkinson tiró la puerta tras ella. Pansy estaba loca si creía que el aceptaba amenazas, en primer lugar, él se estaba casando con ella por dinero, no por capricho, ni por sus padres. Ya no era un niñato a que sus padres podrían controlar. Ya no era el mismo muchacho que fue engañado por las personas que más quería.

Draco se sentó en su sillón viendo como las cosas en el piso se veían… quizás y debía de pensar en maneras más efectivas de conseguir la información que necesitaba. Eso significaba hablar con cierto personaje. Personaje que juró quemar en el minuto que se enteró de la muerte de Hermione y que no había tenido suficiente coraje para hacerlo. Draco se paró de su asiento. Caminó hasta uno de sus estantes, jaló la caja de madera del tercer gabinete y lo abrió. En una tela estaba el cuadro de su antiguo padrino y profesor de pociones.

Estaba igual que la última vez que lo vio. Esa noche… en él podía oler la sangre de Hermione en su propia ropa. —Snape…— dijo ahogándose en su propia saliva. La figura no se movió, sólo parpadeó. —Draco… después de tanto tiempo, pensé que siempre estaría de visita en otros cuadros… — era cierto, no recordaba la voz de su maestro. —Ella ¿Está con vida? — preguntó con cuidado. La figura de su maestro y director resopló. Su última conversación fue acerca de ella y la primera que tenían después de años volvía a ser ella. —Sí. — dijo en tono grabe. _—"eres un niño estúpido… búsquela y lárguense…"—_ eran las palabras de su padrino justo dos noches antes que él muriera a manos del señor oscuro. _—"por razones que no entiendo… ella te quiere… ráptala y lárgate antes de que se arrepienta..."_ —esa era otra de sus frases cuando estaban enclaustrados en la mansión, por ese entonces Severus Snape le había advertido que era mejor dejar a todos detrás e ir por lo que quería, su profesor no aceptaba los motivos de sus miedos. _—"tus padres entenderán… no en el futuro cercano… pero no puedes salvarlos… es el futuro que ellos buscaron. Tu no "—_ Si tan solo le hubiera escuchado en ese momento.

—¿Si? — preguntó casi sin voz

—Sí, estuvo en el castillo el mismo día que tú. — respondió la imagen. Sus manos estaban juntas como cuando daba malas noticias.

—¿Cómo?...

—El hijo de Potter la llevó a ver a McGonagall… — el aire de sus pulmones. Sabía que el hijo de Potter estaba metido en todo aquello. — Está bien. Igual al mismo día que desapareció. — terminó de decir.

—Ella vino a verme…

—Sí, lo sé. Y te comportaste como digno hijo de tu padre. — respondió tosiendo, poniendo el rostro aún más rojo. —Te dije que para gente como nosotros no hay segundas oportunidades…. Te lo advertí— Snape le miraba directamente. —Pero… me equivoque… porque ella te fue a buscar. ¿verdad? — Draco asintió retrocediendo un par de pasos. —¿cómo… cómo… es posible? — volvió a preguntar sintiendo que algo se escurría sobre su rostro. —Juré que te ayudaría… hasta la muerte… pero ya estoy muerto. — Agregó en un tono irritado

—no te atrevas… nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido por tus estúpidos consejos… ¡TU ME DIJISTE! — Le gritó al cuadro con violencia, como la última vez.

—YO TE DIJE QUE DECIDIERAS… NO ELEGÍ POR TI. Asume tus responsabilidades… yo no soy tu madre, ni menos Lucius… A mí no me eches la culpa de tus decisiones… con las mías tengo suficiente. — sentenció. Draco quiso tirar el cuadro por los aires… pero necesitaba saber cómo había aparecido Hermione y dónde demonios estaba. — Recuerdo haberte dicho... fue el mismo día que crearon este cuadro… que si no huías de tu apellido con ella te arrepentirías. — agregó.

—Mi madre…

—Sabías que te estaban manipulando… ¡no eras un niño! — La imagen de Severus Snape cruzaba los brazos. — Ahora nada de eso importa…

—Ella está viva. — agregó él. —¿qué hubieras hecho si tu sangre sucia hubiera sobrevivido? ¡dime! — acusó Draco. Una risa amarga inundó la habitación. —La diferencia, Draco. Es que Evans no me juró amor eterno… ni se puso delante de mi cuando un imperdonable iba en mi dirección. — Draco subió el brazo para tirar el cuadro. —Pero… si tanto quieres verla… si quieres encontrar la verdad… busca a tu propio hijo. Ese es mi consejo.

* * *

Hola a todos,

Como sigo en la ciudad aprovecho en subir otro capítulo. A los que me pregunten por la boda… bueno habrá boda. Habrá más Snape, habrá drama.

 **Les mando un abrazo del tamaño del sol,**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Dlila.**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

 **Pasado**

 **Capítulo 12: Tres puntos suspensivos**

 **Presente.**

Era cierto, todo era cierto. Hermione estaba viva, haciendo una nueva vida a miles de kilómetros de distancia de su lugar natal. Era la misma muchacha que desapareció en el bosque prohibido en medio de un fuego cruzado de hacía tantos años. Teddy como siempre había hecho un trabajo excelente, había rastreado a su hijo de una manera brillante, el resultado final fue: CasteloBruxo.

En menos de un día tenía todo resuelto. Había contactado con el rector Da Silva y en efecto, habían llegado tres alumnos de intercambios. Esa misma tarde tomó el primer transportador a la selva mágica de Brasil, sin importarle que el mismo ministro de magia le había encargado el caso de los atentados contra los veintiocho sagrados, tenía que ver con sus propios ojos lo que probablemente ya sabía. Ahora estaba viendo como su mejor amiga, la mejor bruja de su generación estaba leyendo a las afueras del castillo, recostada sobre un árbol. No había dudas. Era ella. Su rostro era el mismo, el mismo cabello indomable, la misma expresión al leer. Harry estaba esperando el momento oportuno en que pueda acercarse. No estaba seguro como pararse frente a la que fue hasta su muerte una de las personas más importantes en su vida. Estaba temblando y no era miedo. De eso estaba seguro.

Hermione estaba tal y como la recordaba, por Merlín ¿cómo era posible? Los recuerdos de Ronald eran claros, él había hecho la maldición imperdonable a Malfoy, Hermione se cruzó delante de él. La sangre de Hermione se desprendía de su boca y sus ojos se vaciaban de vida. ¡él había visto los recuerdos! Malfoy la sujetó sin vida… inmediatamente fue atacado nuevamente por Ron. A partir de ese momento todo en los recuerdos de Ronald eran una nube negra. Pero la muerte de la castaña era un hecho. Sus manos estaban sudando, felizmente nadie podía verlo ni sentir su energía porque estaba debajo de su vieja capa de invisibilidad.

Hermione seguía delante de él, era como tomar un "gira tiempo" hasta ver en su pasado. Un frio atravesó su espina dorsal. Por Merlín, era cierto. Vio que una figura masculina aparecía por detrás de ella. Su corazón se detuvo. Era como hace tantos años atrás. Malfoy. Se recriminó, ese no era Draco sino su hijo. Tosió fuertemente. El muchacho estaba hablando, casi gritando cosas que no podía entender. —No puedes dejar esas plantas ahí…— escuchó decir al hijo de su enemigo de la infancia. Scorpius Malfoy sostenía lo que parecía la pequeña cría de un hipogrifo. La pequeña criatura se acurrucaba contra el pecho del muchacho. Definitivamente las vueltas del destino eran cómicas. Hacía tantos años atrás Draco casi condena a una muerte inútil a un animal mágico y ahora su hijo se dedicaba a su preservación. Hermione miraba a los ojos al muchacho y respondía en el mismo tono auto suficiente y agresivo. —ya entendí. ¿Puedes dejarme leer en paz? — preguntó cerrando su libro. El mejor amigo de su hijo decía cosas que no alcanzaba a oír, sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero aun así sostenía la mirada de una forma extraña. Eran las mismas formas…. Parecía que todo estaba repitiéndose. Aun recordaba una de sus últimas conversaciones con su mejor amiga. —"Tu nunca entenderás, Harry. Tienes a Ginny y a los Weasley…. La comunidad mágica los apoyará. Pero lo mío con Draco… "— le había dicho aquella noche en que los dos discutieron hace más de veinticinco años.

El joven murmuraba cosas sin sentido mientras se alejaba de donde estaba la castaña. Hermione se paró inmediatamente — Te dije que ya voy— bufó indignada. Casi de inmediato un niño, que parecía ser de primer en año corría en dirección a Hermione. Ella desvió su atención al pequeño. Inmediatamente sonrió. Harry sintió que todo su pecho se volvía tibio. Esa mirada… Hermione era su amiga, era casi su hermana.

¿Realmente podría entenderlo todo? Quizás no. El pequeño llegó hasta ella. —tienes que ayudarme— el niño daba vueltas alrededor de ella. Era un viaje al pasado. Ese niño se parecía mucho a él, quizás y él se estaba proyectando en el pequeño.

* * *

 _ **Abril 1997**_

Mordió sus labios, sujetó con más fuerza su libro. No veía a Draco desde hacía tres días y lo peor es que le parecía una eternidad. No había contestado a sus patronus ni a sus mensajes, nada. Sabía que no podía mantener su acuerdo por mucho tiempo. Draco era un Mortífago, no podía tapar el sol con un dedo. Hermione volvió la vista al pasillo quedaba directamente a la puerta de las mazmorras. No había señales de él. Llevaba una media hora parada tratando de ver algo que le diera la mínima idea de donde este Draco. — Si estás buscando a tu noviecito… está en el baño…— Hermione casi pega un grito, a su lado estaba Mirthle la llorona viéndola con una sonrisa cómplice. No tuvo que hablar nuevamente, ella salió corriendo hasta el baño del segundo piso. No podía entender como no se le había ocurrido antes. La castaña entró con cuidado de no hacer ningún sonido que pueda espantar a Draco. A esas alturas ella ya debería de haber entendido como funcionaba Draco Malfoy. Unos pequeños sollozos la alteraron. Draco le estaba pegando con puños a la pared mientras sollozaba.

—Draco... — entró al baño. Lo vio, tenía las manos ensangrentadas y el rostro completamente inflado. —Draco… — volvió a repetir porque él no se dignaba a mirarla. El brazo donde hacía meses le había encontrado la marca oscura estaba verde. Algo había pasado. El acuerdo entre los dos era claro: NO SE HABLA DE LA GUERRA. Ella caminó hacia él pensando que se iría, eso era lo usual. —Ven…— ella con cuidado se filtró entre sus brazos, él estaba quieto, había dejado de llorar, pero parecía más bien como asustado. Si bien no era la primera vez que lo había visto en ese estado, pero era la primera desde que tenían lo que tenían.

—No te voy a decir… nada…— El rubio no la abrazó de vuelta, estaba más que nada estático ante el abrazo unilateral de ella. No dijeron nada por unos minutos, casi Hermione había logrado calmar la respiración errática del rubio. Despacio y sin que Draco pudiera pensar demasiado sobre sus acciones Hermione obligo a que ese se echara en el piso junto a ella. Ella tenía entre sus piernas la cara del rubio. Era fascinante la tonalidad de sus cabellos, eran como si estuvieran hechos para estar entre sus dedos. No debía de decir nada que pudiera espantar al muchacho, pero estaba demasiado preocupada. Tenía la enorme necesidad de protegerlo.

—Siempre hay una alternativa, Draco… — susurró junto a su oído. — Si pedimos ayuda a las personas correctas. — dijo ella, pero él se movió para mirarla directamente a sus pupilas. No había expresión en su rostro. —No tienes idea qué estás hablando— dijo por fin. Quizás tenía razón, pero no podía verlo romperse minuto a minuto. Probablemente estaba loca, completamente lunática al tener una especie de relación con un mortifago confeso. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? ¿Por qué no podía ponerle punto final a eso? Mordió sus labios sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos. Era mejor quedarse callada.

—Tenemos que detener esto… — dijo el mirándola directamente, las manos de Hermione se detuvieron. Nunca. Ella nunca lo haría. Estaba completamente segura. El corazón se quería salir de su pecho. Ella volvió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. —No quiero. — respondió en el tono más neutro que pudo. Él sonrió su cara completamente hinchada por las lágrimas, se acercaba a ella lentamente, pero con dureza. Estaba a un milímetro de ella. — No tenemos futuro— el tono de su voz era un puñal. Ella lo sabía. Sí, quizás no había un futuro, pero no le importaba las consecuencias . —Esto no es amor Granger, lo sabes. Esto es todo menos una relación. — dijo él a unos centímetros de ella recuperando la compostura de siempre. Ella se mordió la lengua. —No te comportes como si…— él estaba empezando a hablar, pero ella no tenía tiempo para más. Tomo su mano y besó despacio sus labios. —Estás dolido… no te estoy pidiendo que me expliques nada. — dijo ella. Él estaba helado, aun así, sus mejillas se encendieron. —¡Basta! — gritó a toda potencia, pero ella no se movió ni un centímetro. Estaba sintiendo un miedo diferente, algo que no sabía cómo definir. Ella tomó su mano. —tranquilo…—

—¡NO! Yo te voy a decir cómo va a terminar todo esto… ¡CON UNO DE LOS DOS MUERTOS! ¿ESO QUIERES? — él se desprendió de su mano con toda la fuerza que podía. — Se estaba parando. Pero ella no había lidiado con hombres toda su vida como para saber cómo funcionaban. —¿es eso? ¿tienes miedo a la muerte? ¿o que uno de los dos en particular se quede sin el otro? — preguntó ella él estaba negándolo casi de inmediato. Se dio cuenta rápidamente lo que ella había logrado. —Esto no es amor…— respondió de inmediato.

—Está bien. No es amor— dijo ella jalándolo a su lado.

—Yo no te quiero— volvió agregar.

—Está bien. — respondió ella dejando que el reposara su cabeza nuevamente entre sus piernas.

Los dos estuvieron en silencio por horas, Hermione pensaba que el por fin había consolado algo de sueño, pero no era así. Él tomó su mano. — Si salimos de esto… si llego a salir de esto… — Se calló. Draco estaba acurrucado en ella.

—¿Por fin terminarás el reporte de pociones? Que por lo que sé todavía debes la tarea de un mes. — trató de sonreír, pero le salió sólo una mueca mal hecha.

— No dejaré que mis hijos se críen en la mansión Malfoy. — dijo con simpleza. — Los internaré en algún colegio alejado apenas pueda…. Ese lugar está… maldito.

—Lejos de la mansión sí, pero ¿de ti? — preguntó ella acariciando su cabello nuevamente.

—Es lo mismo…— respondió él. Ella no quiso decir nada, ya era suficiente con no seguirle la cuerda con las tonterías anteriores. — Seguramente para ese entonces… tu y Potter ya se hayan casado. Seguramente también mis padres harán valer el tratado con los Parkinson… — ¿En qué idioma tenía que decirle que ella nunca vería a Harry de esa manera? Pero últimamente era su tema favorito. Lo que más le ponía de los nervios era la manera en cómo se refería al futuro… como si Parkinson fuera realmente a cumplir sus amenazas…

—¿Ah sí? Que interesante… — dijo ella en un susurro, aburrida de tener esa misma conversación por enésima vez. —¿Pero en vez de Harry podemos cambiarlo esta vez a Zabini? Creo que se me antoja más…— trató de ocultar una sonrisa. — Además según Parvati, Zabini es excelente en todo lo que se propone…— volvió agregar. Draco se sentó, su rostro ya no estaba hinchado. En la espesura de la noche podía sentir como él se quedaba viéndola. En un movimiento él tomó su boca y la besó con todas las fuerzas posibles. Una pequeña risa se le escapó a la castaña. —¿Ya dejarás de decir tonterías? — preguntó ella mientras el rubio se derretía entre su cuello y pecho. Sus manos ansiosas empezaban el camino entre sus piernas.

* * *

 _ **Presente.**_

Draco entró con cuidado de ser visto a la enorme casa victoriana. Hermione le había hablado de la casa de su abuela, quizás si no hubiera estado más atento en entrar a sus pantalones que en escucharla pudiera recordar la historia de la mansión. Sabía que Granger venía de una familia muggle, pero no sabía que eran ricos. Por el acabado en las paredes de piedra y los enormes pisos de mármol, era evidente que ser sangre sucia no implicaba ser pobre. La casa Himmler era una joya arquitectónica en cada extensión de la palabra, pero parecía no haber recibido visitas desde hacía años. Había polvo por todos lados, los enormes candelabros estaban cubiertos por sábanas blancas; muebles de roble y ébano cubiertos en mantas que impedían la entrada de más polvo. Draco caminó por lo que parecía la biblioteca. Hermione se había encargado de guardar todo antes de partir a la guerra, la casa la había heredado de su abuela materna a inicios de 1997, según los records la casa había estado en la familia Himmler desde 1800, aparentemente Hermione tenía ancestros prusianos, quizás a eso se refería Hermione con ser más que sólo una sangre sucia.

Draco se fijó en las enormes cortinas enmarcadas en las ventanas polvorientas. Algo estaba fuera de lugar lo podía sentir en el ambiente…. —Delevio— susurró haciendo un movimiento de manos. Por debajo de los sofás aparecieron unos enormes baúles de madera. Se agachó para observarlos mejor. Tenía unos símbolos extraños por donde iban los candados. Tocó la superficie, era magia conocida. Sintió que los vellos de sus brazos se erizaban. Potter debía de estar haciendo ese trabajo no él. El héroe del mundo mágico estaba demasiado ocupado para en verdad hacerle frente a situación, Potter no había asistido a ninguna de sus reuniones y lo que era aún peor no le contestaba ninguna carta ni mensaje. Fue en ese momento en que entendió que él estaba en la búsqueda de Hermione, soló. Bueno… ni tan sólo, Augustus Zabini estaba tras él.

—¿Encontró algo padrino? — preguntó su asistente, y a esa altura una de las únicas personas que sabían sus movimientos. Draco no dijo nada sus ojos estaban enfocados a la madera de los baúles y a las extrañas figuras de los candados.

Augustus había hecho un trabajo maravilloso rastreando todo el árbol genealógico de Hermione, él había encontrado los inmuebles que aún estaban al nombre de la castaña y que en poco tiempo pasarían a nombre de la comunidad mágica, claro… si es que ningún familiar directo reclamaba. Si no fuera por Augustus el no sabría por dónde comenzar.

—Sí…— dijo con la voz retardada. Era el baúl de su hijo. Lo sabía porque fue el mismo baúl que él tuvo en Hogwarts. Dentro del primer baúl encontró varios libros, ropa, y materiales de laboratorio muggle. Sacó del fondo una camiseta verde, sin lugar a duda era de Scorpius. Acercó su nariz al material de algodón y la sintió, la sintió a ella. Canela, naranja, tinta de titanio mágico y el suave toque de pergaminos. Era el perfume de Hermione. Algo en él se desesperó. Buscó en el fondo del segundo baúl, no estaban solos también estaba su amigo con complejo de paria, Albus Potter. En el otro baúl había libros y ropa que presumía era del otro muchacho, pero no había más rastros de ella. Sólo encontró esa camiseta con el olor inconfundible de Hermione Granger.

—Potter... — murmuró. Recordó haberle escuchado algo a Potter el día del baile en el ministerio y después en la reunión en el café Londinense. Scorpius sabía que Hermione estaba con vida, por eso entendía que había una relación con él. Pero de ser así ¿No hubiera sabido desde un inicio la verdad de todo? ¿Hermione no se lo habría contado? Sabía que su hijo dominaba el arte de la legeritmancia… al menos de eso se había encargado él. Scorpius podría haber entrado con facilidad a la cabeza de la castaña. Scorpius era demasiado respetuoso de la privacidad de sus oponentes, su niño no hubiera sobrevivido en una guerra. Los Malfoy no tienen más honor que el de hacer todo lo posible para sobrevivir.

—Eso… es de Scorpius— Augustus estaba a su lado, seguramente viendo todo lo que él. —¿Qué hacen las cosas de Scorpius en una de las casas de Granger? ¿Usted sabía que estaba aquí? — escuchó preguntar. —Sé que no te gusta que haga preguntas… Pero ¿qué hacemos aquí? — volvió a preguntar, pero Draco estaba en otro mundo. Hermione estaba viva y seguramente estaba con su hijo. Quizás y Potter haya sacado esa conclusión mucho antes que él. Draco se paró de un salto. Tomó la camiseta de su hijo y caminó hacía otra habitación. —¡Augustus! — gritó a toda potencia, su ahijado corría hasta donde él se encontraba. —¿Cuándo vence el plazo para que esta casa esté completamente a la venta? — Sabía que su voz estaba rota, pero no podía controlarlo. Hermione estaba viva y estaba al lado de su hijo. Severus lo había insinuado, Potter deducido y él era el último en enterarse.

—Técnicamente ya debería estar a la venta. Hermione Granger desapareció en 1998, pero recién en 1999 se contó como desaparecida. Hmmm déjeme ver…— el muchacho sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta la alzó en el aire, mientras con uno de sus manos acariciaba su propia mejilla, clara señal de querer pensar fríamente. —… creo que puedo mover las influencias en propiedades mágicas… Quizás el viernes tenga lista la compra. —Dijo el mago anotando su pluma mágica en el cuadernillo de cuero. Draco sabía que tenía que hacer. Obligaría a salir a Hermione donde quiera que esté. — Quiero que le mandes un mensaje a Scorpius, dile que compraré la casa Himmler y la convertiré en la nueva mansión Malfoy- Parkinson y que quiero que recoja sus cosas. — Draco volvió su cuerpo hacia atrás secó sus lágrimas y volvió su vista al hijo de su mejor amigo. La cara de Augustus era un auténtico poema, él ni siquiera sabía por qué dentro de todas las propiedades el señor Malfoy pudiera estar interesado en la casa de una antigua combatiente de guerra. —discúlpeme, pero… ¿no que había cancelado la boda? — Draco aclaró su garganta. Solo curvó la ceja y lo miró fijamente, el mensaje estaba claro. No era su asunto. La boda se había aplazado, no cancelado.

—No se preocupe padrino, yo ahora le escribo…— Augustus ladeo los hombros.

—No. — puntualizó con severidad. — quiero que le mandes un patronus. Ahora. — Si es que antes no estaba sorprendido ahora lo estaba. Draco sabía que sus acciones podrían verse extrañas, especialmente porque Zabini tenía prohibido usarla delante de él. El joven mago asintió. Con un suave movimiento de varita invocó el hechizo. Un pequeño colibrí azul salió de la punta de la varita.

— Scorpius, ven a recoger tus cosas de la casa Himmler. Tu padre la va a comprar el viernes, será su nueva casa de casado… si no vienes lo antes posible ya sabes que hará con tus cosas. — EL muchacho volvió la vista atrás donde estaba su jefe, padrino y mentor. Draco asintió. El colibrí salió volando de la habitación a toda potencia, era un verdadero espectáculo de luces. Le dolía ver la imagen porque esa era clara señal que él no podría conjurar uno nuevamente. ¿Y si Hermione regresara? ¿Y si Granger pudiera comprender que lo que dijo no era exactamente verdad?

— Dime una cosa Augustus…— Draco alargó su voz hasta hacerla cada vez más profunda. — Si Scorpius necesitaría ir a un médico sin que queden en los registros mágicos. ¿Iría con el hijo mayor de Potter? — EL hijo de Blaise lo miró como si fuera de otro mundo, simplemente lo negó. — Si Scorpius necesitara un médico… preferiría ir a un veterinario antes que pasar por las manos de James Potter. — Draco no entendió a qué se refería con un veterinario, pero por la expresión de Zabini sabía que nada bueno. — Si él quisiera… y si Albus estuviera con él… Lo más probable es que fueran con Victoire Weasley. Como prima mayor siempre se la ha pasado ocultando las travesuras y desastres de sus primos. — dijo Blaise poniendo las manos en su pantalón. — Necesito que me averigües dónde está Scorpius, si no viene hasta aquí. Yo tendré que ir por él. —

—Hablando de Scorpius… me llegó esto…. mi fuente en el departamento de seguridad… Están en América. Sudamérica para ser exactos — dijo Augustus. Draco parpadeó ¿Por qué no había empezado por ahí? — según los policías muggles viajaron: Scorpius, Albus y una mujer que no logramos identificar. — Draco sintió que el aire en sus pulmones se esfumaba.

* * *

 _ **Noviembre 1996**_

—déjalo ya. — dijo Hermione totalmente aburrida. Harry estaba rebasando los límites y ella no estaba para ser su niñera. Ya no. Pero sencillamente su mejor amigo no estaba siendo razonable. ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de decir tantas tonterías juntas? Ella misma había visto el brazo de Malfoy. Tampoco le iba a dar detalles de la extraña tarde que había tenido con el Slytherin unos días atrás, eso quedaba como uno de los días más extraños de su vida.

—Te lo digo… hay algo que no está bien. — Hermione volvió los ojos blancos. No entendía porque el súbito interés de Harry por acompañarla a la biblioteca eso últimos días. —vete de una vez. —le dijo señalando la puerta. Su amigo solo reunió sus cosas y entrecerró los ojos. —Sólo me voy porque quedé reunirme con Slughorn, pero te digo no me gusta como... —se quedó callado por un segundo. Harry se fue hecho furia de su asiento a su lado. Hermione ya no tenía ni idea en dónde estaba Ronald y Lavender, en realidad quería no ponerle demasiada atención en donde se encontraba el par, ya tenía suficiente con verlos en cada esquina a donde sus ojos se posaban.

Hermione estaba en lo suyo cuando la figura inconfundible e inmensamente insufrible de Cormac McLaggen la sacó de su ensimismamiento. —Tu — la señaló. —Yo— se señaló a él. — en la fiesta de navidad… ¿a qué hora te recojo? — Un momento, ni siquiera estaban en diciembre ¿Quién era ese idiota para tratarla de esa manera? Hermione abrió la boca —No. — no fue ella quien respondió con severidad, sino más bien una voz masculina.

—anda a buscar tus neuronas por otro lado, McLaggen. — Malfoy estaba a su lado mostrándole los dientes. Cormac entrecerró el ceño. — ahora si me permites, los adultos van a conversar. — Hermione estaba sorprendida, nunca antes Malfoy había mostrado ni siquiera indicios de querer ser señalado en el mismo rango que ella. —Te está molestando, ¿verdad? — Cormac estaba sacando su varita, lo que le faltaba un escándalo en la biblioteca. —Somos prefectos, Cormac. Vamos a coordinar… ¿Puedes irte? — Ella lo miró fastidiada, no sabía por qué estaba excusando a Malfoy, pero entre él y Malfoy. Prefería al último.

—Ya escuchaste… ándate, y déjame felicitarte. — sonrió de lado mirando al muchacho mayor que él. — Mira que perder tu puesto contra un Weasley… has confirmado que ni para montarte en una escoba sirves. — Mclaggen estaba rojo de ira, pero volvió la vista hasta donde estaba Madame Prince. Salió iracundo. Malfoy era un pijo, ella incorporó su cuerpo y agudizo la vista hacia él. Maldita sean sus hormonas.

—Granger…— Curioso que no se refiera a ella como una sangre sucia.

— No quiero que…— ella le paró la mano.

—No ha pasado nada. — tomó su libro fuertemente. Malfoy tosió. —Si intentas decir algo de...

—Guárdatelo… no diré nada. Pero si llegas a faltar a otra ronda de prefectos o tus guardias… te juro que Dumbledore se enterará— Dijo ella fijándose en él. Los dos estaban enfrascados en una batalla de miradas. Su rostro era… era distinto. ¿Siempre había sido así? Mordió sus labios, alejó su cuerpo de la mesa, pero Draco no se movió ni un milímetro.

—tu no me mandas. Asquerosa sang…— Ahí estaba él siendo el mismo cabrón de siempre.

—¿No? Vamos a ver eso…— Hermione bajó la mirada y siguió la lectura pendiente.

* * *

 _ **Presente.**_

—No sé qué me estás hablando. — Intentó negarlo, pero sabía que toda su cara estaba roja. Podía sentir la furia de sus mejillas. No era como su padre o su abuelo. Él no podía ser tan cínico. Pero al menos lo intentaría.

— Es la tercera vez que dices que es insoportable en el día. — Scorpius intentó volver su vista al microscopio, pero no podía concentrarse. Albus Potter le ponía de los nervios.

— Oí que el profesor Freitas se ofreció a enseñarle la sábila real a Granger… Ya sabes el mismo profesor que no tiene más de veinticinco años… ¿el mismo que todas las niñas se pasan suspirando?... — El sombrero seleccionador sabía su trabajo, porque su mejor amigo en esos momentos se estaba comportando como una verdadera serpiente. Scorpius solo trató de continuar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo…

— Sabes ¿qué me parece curioso? Que el profesor esté con unos horribles granos en la piel y vomitando cuando justo a mí me faltan los caramelos "enférmenme" que me regaló mi tío George por mi cumpleaños. ¿no te parece curioso? — Estaba a punto de hablar, de confesar que en efecto no soportaba como el pseudo profesor se acercaba a Granger… pero claro él únicamente lo hacía porque ninguna persona puede abusar de su poder para intentar seducir a una alumna… Ya estaba abriendo la boca cuando la puerta del herbolario se abrió de par en par. Por la sombra que se proyectaba no quedaba dudas, Hermione Granger había hecho su entrada triunfal, a su lado un niño de primer año le señalaba un libro mientras ella negaba con la cabeza. Scorpius se dio cuenta que el niño estaba mirando a la castaña con frustración, pero ella enmarcaba una sonrisa curiosa.

No pudo evitar que su cabeza volviera hacia la dirección donde las risas estallaban. Agudizó un poco la audición. — Ya te dije, no es LEVIIOSA NI LEVIOSAA , es Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa. — decía ella mientras caminaba hacia su mesa, el niño la seguía hablando mitad en portugués y la otra mitad en ingles negando fervientemente a lo que decía la mujer de facciones simétricas. —… Pero es pronunciación en latín… y… mi hermano dice que si no lo pronuncio bien nunca seré capaz de hacer un patronus… si no logro hacer un patronus no podré ser auror calificado… y… — El niño parecía a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Hermione se acercó aún más a él, se agachó. — confía en mí. Te prometo que funciona. Mira esa maceta— ella se posó detrás de él, tomo su brazo con cuidado— ahora dilo como te dije— el niño hizo lo que ella indicaba en menos de un segundo la maceta estaba en los aires. El niño saltó mientras mandaba la maceta encima de la mesa. Los dos parecían sonreír sólo con los ojos. Scorpius hacia todo lo posible por no seguir mirando, pero el niño hablaba demasiado alto y Granger no hacía más que asentir a todo lo que el niño de cabello tan rizado como ella decía o sugería.

— "Se puede notar un decrecimiento en las células infectadas a medida que…" —Intentaba apuntar en su pergamino al lado del microscopio. Pero sus ojos lo traicionaban. ¿Por qué no se iban a otro lado? ¿Por qué Granger tenía que hacer de profesora justo en ese momento? Viró hasta donde estaba su amigo, pero este estaba demasiado entusiasmado plantando algo en la planta con la que estaba trabajando. —¿No te molesta el ruido? — preguntó en un susurro.

—¿Más molesto que hablarte por diez minutos y que te la hayas pasado viendo en dirección a la ex novia de tu padre?... no— su sonrisa era digna de un puño en el estómago, pero no dijo nada. Bufó molesto mirando a donde ella estaba.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? — preguntó el niño. ¿qué acaso el mocoso no tenía amigos de su edad? Ella titubeó por un momento, pero se quedó viendo la sonrisa del niño. — Creo que aún lo tengo—Suavemente movió la varita en un círculo y de ella salió una figura plateado con destellos dorados. La forma corpórea de su patronus era una nutria. La criatura plateada se movió alrededor del niño como si en verdad le conociera. Este pegó una carcajada. De pronto la figura del animal corrió por todo el herbolario. La boca de Scorpius se secó. Volvió su vista al lado de su mejor amigo quien también volvió su vista hacia él. Granger tenía un patronus ….demasiado familiar —¿cuándo lo aprendiste? — preguntó el niño

—Mi mejor amigo me lo enseñó cuando tenía quince… pero él lo aprendió cuando tenía 13. Es cuestión de trabajar en la técnica y tener recuerdos alegres. Lo segundo ya lo tienes— La nutria volvió a la varita de la castaña. —¿ahora sí puedes mostrarme tu experimento? Me muero por ver las mandrágoras selváticas que me dijiste. — El no tan pequeño asintió. —MOCOSO oportunista…— musitó Scorpius chasqueando los dientes.

La luz plateada de un patronus corpóreo revoloteaba delante de él, sin duda era el colibrí de Augustus, su primo. Todos en el herbolario volvieron la vista hasta donde estaba él. Era una noticia urgente.

— Scorpius, ven a recoger tus cosas de la casa Himmler. Tu padre la va a comprar el viernes, será su nueva casa de casado… si no vienes lo antes posible ya sabes que hará con tus cosas. — No podía creerlo.

Granger estaba petrificada mirando en su dirección. —Es la casa de mi abuela— No podía mirar hacia otro lado más que a él. Scorpius parpadeó ¿Qué hacía su padre ahí? Intentó decir algo. Pero Albus tomó su brazo. Las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido.

—vete con Granger… ahora— Albus tenía su vista pegada hacia atrás. No estaba entendiendo como todo estaba cambiando en un minuto. La mujer no dejaba de ver en su dirección, caminó hacia ellos.

—¿qué está pasando? — preguntó ella. —tienen que irse, ya. — Albus corrió hasta donde estaba el vidrio más transparente del herbolario. —Mi papá está aquí, lo puedo sentir. — podía sentir como sus latidos estaban a flor de piel. No dudó en tomar de la mano a Granger. Desde el incidente en Francia Albus había ideado un radar mágico que le señalaba cada vez que su papá se encontraba cerca, Albus tenía una mente criminal desperdiciada, para ser completamente sincero era su mejor amigo la verdadera mala influencia. Ella casi como en un movimiento de auto reflejo ladró un sonoro—¡no! — ella se zafó de su mano.

—Ya no quiero huir… si ha venido a por mí…— Scorpius bufó molesto. Volvió a tomar su mano.

— vámonos, Granger. — intentó sonar razonable. Varios segundos pasaron, incluso el niño que estaba en un inicio con ella estaba confundido. —¿Estás segura? — preguntó Albus mirándola fijamente.

—Sí. — dijo exactamente igual cuando en el marco de la puerta aparecía el héroe del mundo mágico. Scorpius estaba al lado de ella, podía ver como todo en la castaña se escarapelaba. Estaba nerviosa. Sus labios temblaban al igual que sus manos. No supo por qué, pero en una reacción totalmente impensada tomó su mano. Ella no opuso resistencia.

—Hermione— la sombra del padre de Albus se proyectaba por sobre ellos.

—Harry— Hermione musitó casi sin voz.

* * *

 **Hola a todos** ,

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, pronto actualizaré todas las historias que me faltan. Un beso del tamaño del sol.

 _ **Dlila**_


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

 **Pasado**

 **Capítulo 13: A la cara**

 **Presente.**

El mundo siguió girando tras su supuesta muerte. El tiempo había pasado y se habían asentado en todos menos en ella. Harry, su mejor amigo, la persona que juró defender estaba delante de la castaña, mirándola como si quisiera abrazarla. Tenía la misma mirada sobrecogedora, la misma expresión en el rostro cuando sabía que había cometido un error, el mismo cabello desordenado ahora con una pequeña beta de canas al lado derecho de su cabeza. Hermione sintió la calidez de la mano de Scorpius. No intentó moverse ni decir nada por varios segundos. El parecía estar tan estático como ella. Empezó a notar unos murmullos a sus lados. Había uno que otro alumno de primer y segundo año mirando en su dirección y diciendo cosas por lo bajo. Entendía que la fama haya cruzado fronteras, no en vano era el héroe del mundo mágico.

—Papá ¡Que alegría verte! ¿Vienes a visitarme? — Hermione desvió un momento la mirada hasta donde estaba Albus. Comparándolos a detenimiento las pequeñas diferencias saltaban volviéndose casi evidente: El hijo de Harry tenía los ojos más grandes que su padre, las pecas cubrían casi toda su cara y a diferencia de su mejor amigo el muchacho tenía una sonrisa burlona que le hacía recordar curiosamente a su antiguo profesor de pociones. Hermione se recordó que nunca debía de poner nombres de personas que conocía a sus hijos. El auror mayor aclaró su garganta y dijo un pequeño. —Hola… a todos…— dijo rodeando con la vista a todos en el herbolario.

— Albus, no hijo. Me hubiera gustado que recibieras mis cartas… y mensajes… pero no estoy aquí por eso. — Hermione notó que su voz era mucho más profunda, pero seguía conservando el mismo acento londinense. Él volvió su mirada a ella. —¿Podemos hablar en otra parte? — preguntó en dirección hacia ella. Ella negó fuertemente. Se soltó de la mano del muchacho a su lado y movió su dedo en dirección a su antiguo amigo. — Ya no confió en ti. No pienso moverme de dónde estoy— puntualizó cada palabra como si estuviera punto de reprimirle. Era una bendición que la mayoría de niños ahí presentes no sabían hablar inglés a la perfección, quizás Jack podía entender lo que estaba pasando, pero dudaba que su pequeño amigo diría algo. Harry parecía perder la compostura, no estaba molesto, era el sentimiento de culpa. Podrían pasar mil años y ella podría entender los movimientos de quien por muchos años fue su mejor amigo e infidente. —Hermione… hay muchas cosas que debes entender. — dijo casi ahogándose.

—¿Entender qué exactamente? — Intentó no moverse de donde estaba, no estaba segura cuánto tardaría antes de romper en llanto. Tenía una ira contenida difícil de disimular. Scorpius y Albus estaban callados, quizás mirando la escena con preocupación.

—No todo es blanco o negro, Mione. Debes…. Entenderlo. — dijo el hombre rascándose las manos.

—¿No fue exactamente lo que te dije yo antes de rescatar a Draco? Curioso que ahora lo digas. ¡y no me llames así! — sus mejillas estaban rojas con violencia, estaba gritando a toda potencia. Todos los niños entendieron inmediatamente que era una conversación incomoda por lo que la mayoría se fue, a excepción de Jack. Hermione viró hasta donde estaba su pequeño amigo. Respiró hondo y le dijo calmada. — ¿Puedes darnos un momento? Jack, mañana nos pondremos al día ¿está bien? — El niño asintió, recogió sus cosas y se fue de la habitación no sin antes preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda de los "grandes", ella le sonrió y negó de lado.

—¿Pueden irse ustedes también? — preguntó Harry mirando a su hijo y al rubio.

—No, el que se va a ir eres tú. No vuelvas Harry, no me interesa lo que tengas que decir. —Hermione le dio la espalda, caminó en la misma dirección por dónde se había ido el pequeño. Pero Harry la tomó del hombro. —… pensé que estabas muerta. — Sus ojos estaban rojos, como la vez que lo vio después de la muerte de su padrino. Hermione estaba empezando a flaquear. —Lo estoy. — dijo ella de la misma manera en que le había contestado a Draco en San Mungo.

—Tu eres la persona más inteligente que he conocido ¿No crees que detrás de todo hay una razón? — preguntó desesperado. Hermione tenía el impulso de soltar una palabrota en ese momento, pero se quedó viéndolo. —Tienes cinco minutos. — dijo en tono metálico. Harry señaló a donde están Scorpius y Albus. — Tiene que ser a solas. — susurró.

—No confió en ti, Harry. Ya no. Ellos se quedan. — dijo Hermione, había cosas que en su relación con Draco había aprendido y eso era la agresividad.

—Hermione… soy el mismo Harry que conociste a los once años, yo nunca…—

—El mismo Harry que borró mi existencia del mundo mágico, el mismo Harry que ocultó mi asesinato del ojo público, el mismo Harry Potter que me juzgó hasta el último minuto. Ese Harry. En ese Harry no confío. Ellos se quedan. — mantuvo la mirada severa por sobre él. Su mejor amigo había ganado masa muscular con los años, aun así, nada la amilanaba. Él se resignó con un suspiró. Caminó hasta donde estaban las sillas y cayó pesadamente sobre una de ellas. Hermione siguió sus movimientos.

—No pudiste soportar saber nada de él y te fuiste... — El auror se tomó los lentes con las manos. Hermione sabía a qué se refería. El día de la batalla. Después de encontrar la diadema y destruirla ella salió en dirección al bosque prohibido dónde se creía estaba Draco. Y dónde ella se había enfrentado a Rabastan. —… llegó Ron, estaba asustado. Me dijo que había acabado con la copa de Huffelpuff. Yo le creí. Debí darme cuenta que él no era el mismo, Merlín…— Harry tenía la cabeza entre las manos. — preguntó por ti. Yo estaba tan molesto, me sentía tan… traicionado…— en ese momento se escuchó un quejido. — además tenía que encontrar a Snape, era el dueño de la varita…— otra vez soltó un sollozo. — cuando él preguntó por ti, le dije la verdad. Le dije que desde hacía más de un año que tú y Malfoy tenían una relación, que habías salido en su búsqueda…. Que estabas fuera de tus casillas. — el salón estaba en silencio. Hermione respiró hondo, tocó su mejilla las lágrimas estaban saliendo, se obligó a reprimirlas.

—No me di cuenta que el Horrocruxe estaba en posesión de Ronald. Él salió en tu encuentro mientras yo buscaba a Severus… Cuando fui a buscarlos solo vi una oleada negra, encontré tirado el cuerpo de Ronald con la copa en sus manos. Eliminé ese Horrucruxe y puse a resguardo a Ron con los Weasley. — El hombre se secó los ojos y continuó. — Cuando estuve en la piedra de resurrección y desperté fui salvado por Narcisa Malfoy. — todos en el herbolario abrieron los ojos de par en par. —Ella dijo algo como "la deuda por la vida de mi hijo está saldada". En ese momento no entendí…. Acabamos con Voldemort… todo parecía haber salido perfecto… pero no los encontraba, ni a ti ni a Ron. Pensé por un momento en que en verdad habías huido con él. Pero…— Hermione se sentó en la misma mesa que Harry mientras que Albus estaban parados viendo la escena con perplejidad. — pero vi a Draco Malfoy en una de las mesas, totalmente herido… Ron estaba en estado catatónico unos metros más alejado que él, estaba… ausente. —

El silencio volvió a impregnar el herbolario.

—Ron se acercó a mi… me pidió que lo llevara a Azkaban, me pidió ir a por la sentencia de muerte. — su voz estaba completamente quebrada. — Molly estaba a mi lado ¡Por Merlín todos los Wesley estaban a mí al rededor! Fue en ese momento que confesó que te había encontrado intentando ayudar a escapar a Draco de la furia de Rabastan. Y que intentó matarlo y tu… te interpusiste. — El silencio precedió a la declaración.

—Ellos ya sabían de la muerte de Fred…— Musitó la castaña sintiendo su voz romperse.

—Ronald estaba entrando a un estado psicótico. Molly y Arthur lo tranquilizaron con un desmanio. Entre a sus recuerdos… comprobé que en efecto lanzó el hechizo. — Harry estaba sujetándose la cabeza. — en sus recuerdos también estaban a lo lejos Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, en el momento del impacto de avada sobre tu pecho toda la luz se esfumó. De un momento a otro ya no estabas. Ron bueno… él pudo controlar el Horrocruxe pero… finalmente lo venció.

Hermione no dijo nada en varios minutos. El silencio congeló el herbolario nuevamente, solo se escuchaba la suave brisa del aire acondicionado sobre los arbustos de acónito. Ni siquiera los comentarios sarcásticos de Albus ni las réplicas de Scorpius se escucharon.

—Le borraste la memoria a Ron. — dijo Hermione ladeando la cabeza. Era la explicación más lógica. Ronald no hubiera podido continuar con su vida después de aquello. — Pero… al menor hecho que pudiera despertar su psicosis decidieron acallar mi existencia ¿es eso? — preguntó ella.

—Ron intentó matarse esa misma noche en la madriguera. — dijo casi sin respirar. Hermione pegó un golpe en la mesa. —Está bien…— dijo ella alargando las palabras. —Pero eso no explica cómo llegué a estar congelada por más de veinticinco años, Harry. ¿Cómo es que después de un ataque así nadie se diera cuenta que faltaba un cuerpo? — El hombre se repuso, dejando ver su alicaído rostro.

—Esa parte me la tienes que explicar tú. Porque yo tampoco sé que pasó. — dijo él tosiendo para poder recuperar la compostura. Fue en ese momento que Albus habló.

— Encontramos a Hermione en una cueva en el bosque prohibido. Ella estaba atrapada en medio de un bloque de cristal y cuarzos, estaba bajo el Protegto cuaora, un hechizo que se utilizaba en el pasado para conservar frutos, rosas y otros especímenes. — dijo Albus con tono autosuficiente.

—¿Quién haría eso? — Harry se retrajo.

—Te vi ese día en el ministerio junto a Draco. Harry. Sé que tú y él han estado en contacto todos estos años para silenciar lo que pasó. ¿Por qué te creería? — Hermione se desprendió del tono conciliador. —Un momento… ¿estabas ahí? — Harry estaba sin aliento.

—¿a qué acuerdo llegaron tú y él? — preguntó ella. El hombre con desgano y vergüenza continuó. —Te dije Hermione… Malfoy nunca te quiso. El sólo vela por sus intereses... quería proteger su imagen y la de sus padres. — repuso él. —Los padres de Draco estaban muy cerca del fuego cruzado. Según los recuerdos de Ronald había más personas corriendo por sus vidas cerca de aquel sitio, Greyback y los carroñeros estaban atacando a estudiantes. Los Malfoy bien pudieron esconder tu cuerpo. Ellos sabían que si la guerra acababa de lado de nosotros investigaríamos el uso de imperdonables. Quizás por eso escondieron tu cuerpo. — Harry estaba empezando a hablar solo.

—Lucius quizás… pero mi abuela nunca haría algo así. — dijo por primera vez Scorpius detrás de Hermione. —ella tiene respeto por todos y todas. — dijo mascando las palabras.

—Verás niño… no es el recuerdo que exactamente tengo de tu abuela. ¿verdad Hermione? — ella esquivó la mirada. Ese era un recuerdo para otro momento. Pero Harry tenía razón. —¿Cómo sobreviviste? Hermione ¿cómo? — Ella suspiró cansada. —Eso… es algo que… no quiero hablar… pero quizás tú ya lo sepas Harry… eres otra persona que ha sobrevivido a un imperdonable. — Los dos sostuvieron una mirada cargada de dolor, pero después de un largo momento, evitaron.

—Hermione todo fue repentino… fue la mejor solución que pudimos encontrar… Ronald hubiera muerto en Azkaban o peor se hubiera quitado la vida. — dijo después de mirarla de varios segundos. — puedo entenderlo… pero no significa que los perdone. — Hermione lo sostuvo en el tono más calmado que pudo. Albus abrió la boca — No es que sea el hijo más fanático de su padre. Pero algo de razón tiene cuando dice que mi tío no es la persona más… cuerda… creo que si sales a la luz… él por fin pueda… ya sabes… estar en paz. — Hermione respiró hondo. Ronald estaba poseído al momento del ataque, él sabía que algo estaba mal en sus recuerdos. —Hermione este futuro te necesita con vida. — Harry se paró, se remangó la camisa. Enseño su reloj mientras con su mano derecha movía el viento de la parte superior. Aparecieron imágenes, era como invocar hologramas, sólo que Hermione podía identificar la magia en ellas. Sólo con algoritmos de altas funciones y el uso de aparatos muggles podrían hacer algo así. Lo sabía porque era lo que Draco y ella hacían en sus tardes en la biblioteca, encontrar la manera para utilizar la tecnología muggle con magia avanzada. Ella observó como el holograma aparecían personas a las afueras de lo que parecía el ministerio de magia.

—Cuando la guerra terminó, las autoridades no supieron con exactitud cómo llegar el proceso de pacificación. Los mortifagos que fueron capturados se llevaron a juicio, pero… sólo el treinta por ciento de ellos obtuvieron condenas privativas de la libertad. Ocurrió casi lo mismo que la última guerra, muchas personas aducían que fueron influenciadas por imperius o que estaban siendo amenazadas. Los magos y brujas víctimas no se quedaron de brazos cruzados. Iniciaron una protesta en los tribunales mágicos. — decía Harry mientras mostraba más imágenes. — ¿No formaron mesas de investigación? — preguntó ella sin entender.

—Claro que las hicieron… ¿Pero adivina quienes seguían enquistados en el poder de las altas esferas mágicas? — Scorpius lanzó la acusación como vomitando. —En el mundo muggle como en el mágico, dinero es sinónimo de poder. Los magos no movieron ni un pelo a quienes tenían dinero. Sólo los magos y brujas de dinero podían obtener algo de justicia. Porque apenas se les tocaba a los Goyle o a los Flint los jueces, eran despedidos de sus cargos. — Scorpius cerró los brazos. — Hasta yo creí que mi "papi" estaba haciéndolo. —

—En realidad— Harry alzo el dedo. — Yo atestigüe en su juicio. Narcisa había salvado mi vida. Lo consideré una deuda. Fue tu papá quien se encargó de encerrar a su padre en la cárcel. Solo logró ponerlo en prisión por un par de años.

—¿A qué va todo esto? — preguntó Hermione

—A que en los últimos años…. Han aparecido grupos extremistas. Víctimas y descendientes de victimas que creen que el origen de todo es en la mal llamada Pureza de la sangre. Ya van cinco asesinatos y un atentado. — dijo Harry en un suspiro. — Se hacen llamar los "sangre sucia" — Hermione sintió un tirón en el cuello. — Mira— dijo Harry enseñándole una imagen. Ese es su distintivo. — Hermione parpadeo por varios segundos. La imagen era la misma cicatriz que tenía ella en el brazo. La marca que le había hecho Bellatrix en Malfoy Manior. Los dos se miraron, pero no dijeron nada, ella desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

—¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Asesinatos a los veintiocho sagrados? — Albus se llevó una mano a la quijada

—Esa es tu cicatriz…— dijo Scorpius señalando el brazo de Hermione. Ella asintió. — Quienes están al mando de ese grupo saben exactamente quien eras. —

—Tienes que ir al mundo mágico y aparecer… quizás si te muestres ante el mundo los extremistas no tendrán su sustento ideológico. — Harry no había cambiado, quizás ahora había aprendido las mañas de Dumbledore, utilizar a las personas para su propio beneficio. —Iré. — dijo ella — Pero no para ser la imagen de nada. Harry. Quiero recuperar mi vida. Iré a recuperar mi vida. Sólo a eso. — Ella salió de la silla y caminó a la puerta.

—¿Y eso qué significa? — preguntó él dolido. — Irás dónde Malfoy. A ver si ahora pueden jugar a la familia feliz. ¿eso? Porque él en efecto sabe que tú estás con vida —´Hermione pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo que tanto el rubio como Albus hicieron caras extrañas. La amenaza que había recibido Scorpius hacía unos momentos era la confirmación de aquello. Pero ella ya no estaba para huidas clandestinas. — Significa lo que yo quiero que signifique. Harry. Punto. ¿En serio eres parte de ese sistema? No eres la misma persona que conocí. No. Porque si sabías que el ministerio estaba tan podrido hubieras podido hacer algo. Eres el héroe del mundo mágico. — ella movió sus manos.

—¡¿HACER ALGO?! ¡NO SEAS INFANTIL! HAGO TODO LO POSIBLE PARA ADMINISTRAR JUSTICIA ¿PERO QUE PUEDO HACER CUANDO TODO EL MALDITO SISTEMA ESTÁ PODRIDO? — Su rostro estaba hecho un tomate al igual que ella.

—¡ADMINISTRAR JUSTICIA! NO ME HAGAS REÍR… De ser así en vez que callar mi muerte, de omitir mi existencia hubieras investigado qué pasó con mi cuerpo. ¡ESTABA A MENOS DE UN KILÓMETRO! ¡EN UNA PUÑETERA CUEVA! — Ella estaba hecho una furia Harry a unos metros de ella bufando indignado.

—¡YO NO LO SABÍA! — Los dos estaban llorando a cantaros. Quizás y era demasiado para presenciarlo.

—Yo no sabía cómo aplicar un obliviate a mis padres; Yo no sabía cómo enfrentar a los mortifagos; yo no sabía cómo acabar con los pedazos de las almas de Voldemort. ¡PERO LO HICE! Porque era una guerra tonta, injusta… y no quería verte morir. — Ella se limpió las lágrimas.

—Eso no es justo… Hermione… —el tono suplicante de Harry encrespó su piel y visiblemente había afectado también a su hijo.

—Nada es justo. El mundo siguió sin mí. Lo aceptó. — con desganó continuó su camino hacia la puerta. —Anda tranquilo… entiendo tus razones. Pero acuérdate… que sigo muerta para ti. — Salió del herbolario tirando la puerta.

* * *

 **Mayo** **1998** _(dos semanas después de la batalla de Hogwarts)_

Sentía que estaba caminando sin una parte de su cuerpo, no entendía muy bien qué parte. Sólo podía sentirse fatigado por la sensación de vacío dentro de él. Era la cuarta llamada de él en los tribunales, no podía faltar, a pesar de ser una sombra andante debía hacerlo porque al mundo entero le importaba una soberana mierda cómo alguien como él se sentía. Sus abogados habían sido enfáticos en la manera en que debía de presentarse. —"El señor Potter ha declarado a favor de usted y su madre. Creemos que sólo se aplicará una multa de cien mil galeones." — Cien mil galeones por todo el daño que había ocasionado. Blaise tenía razón, el mundo sólo se movía con dinero. Porque la vida de la mujer que lo había amado se había esfumado delante de sus ojos y el puñetero castigo para su asesino era olvidarlo.

El mundo parecía moverse más a prisa que él, las personas en el ministerio caminaban a prisa sin volver la vista atrás y sinceramente él no podía continuar. Draco entró al ascensor que daba al piso en que tocaba su audiencia. Astoria y su falsa sonrisa estaban ya en la sala del tribunal junto a su madre. Bufó. Sus manos estaban contenidas en dos puños. Todos se habían burlado de él en su cara, habían jugado con él como si fuera una pieza más en el ajedrez de la guerra. Todos. Miró su mano, el anillo de oro blanco adornaba su mano, volvió la vista a la puerta del ascensor. Las palabras de su mejor amigo resonaron en su cabeza. — "Eres el puñetero Draco Malfoy, no puedes rendirte. Si vas a sufrir has que todos sufran contigo. Pero no te rindas. De lo contrario ellos habrán ganado." — Si Greengras y sus padres pensaron que él se quedaría de brazos cruzados estaban equivocados. Arrastraría a todos al mismo infierno en el que estaba viviendo.

Suspiró la puerta del ascensor se abrió, Draco viró para ver quien entraba cuando un puño pegaba directo a su nariz. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Otro golpe impactó por el lado derecho de su cara. Intentó sacar su varita, pero un tercer golpe en la boca del estómago le quitó el aliento. Miró a su agresor. No era ni más ni menos que Potter. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron tras él. —Eres la peor escoria del universo. Malfoy— le gritó pegándole una patada en las piernas. —Ella se muere por tu culpa y tú te casas a los días. ¡Me das asco! — volvió a pegarle. Seguía en el rincón del elevador intentando recuperar el aliento. —Se enfrentó a todo y todos para poder ir a protegerte. — otra patada impactó esta vez en su tórax. —¡YO LE DIJE! ¡TU SOLO LA UTILIZASTE! — otro golpe al otro lado. Draco Malfoy no tenía intenciones de defenderse. —Y ni siquiera tenemos un cuerpo que enterrar…— Potter estaba llorando, lo sabía. —¡PÁRATE, DEFIÉNDETE! — El muchacho se alejó de él

—¿Por qué no vas con Weasley?... — dijo con dificultad, intentando recuperar el aliento. —Hasta donde recuerdo él fue el asesino. — terminó parándose con dificultad. Draco se sujetó el brazo. —Pero… si es verdad… tú le borraste la memoria… para que no recuerde que el verdadero monstro es él. — intentó formar una sonrisa, pero estaba demasiado adolorido. Potter estaba temblando en su sitio sin saber qué decir. —Tu sabes a quien quieres matar a golpes… pero claro… es tu amigo. —

—Eres la peor mierda que conozco…— La puerta del ascensor se abrió. Potter volvió la mirada. —nunca llegaras a merecerla. — salió del lugar hecho una furia. Las puertas se cerraron tras él. Draco se perdió en los colores de la madera de la puerta. Era cierto, no merecía nada. Pero Granger tenía toda la culpa en eso. ¿Qué necesidad de ir por él? ¿Por qué no entendió que no la quería? Draco Malfoy no amaba a nada ni a nadie. La odiaba como a pocos en el mundo. Si ella no hubiera muerto… si sus ojos no se hubieran extinguido. Respiró hondo. _—"El momento ya llegó, sólo trata que no la maten por tu causa. Aunque pensándolo bien, ella ya firmó su sentencia de muerte el día en que aceptó algo contigo"_ — le había dicho su padrino cuando estaban camino a Hogwarts. El muy cabrón había muerto, lo había dejado solo. Severus Snape parecía ser quien mejor podía entender su predicamento, confiaba que bajo sus recomendaciones el no tuviera que vivir una vida miserable. Pero estaba equivocado, su maestro era un blandito. Bufó indignado. Mirando el techo, sí que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

—¿Draco? ¿estás bien? — el rubio salió de su ensimismamiento. No sabía en qué momento se había detenido el elevador. Delante de él estaba Theodore Nott. Según su madre había salido libre de todos los cargos gracias a la herencia de su padre, y aduciendo que había sido obligado a la muerte. Lo cierto era que Theodore sólo le importaba el poder y los artefactos oscuros: Nada más. La guerra no movía nada en él. Todos creían en la necesidad de una sociedad mejorada, pero… como todo buen Slytherin con más de una neurona entendía que era imposible comprobar la pureza de la sangre. —Sí… tuve… un altercado— dijo restándole importancia.

—Me dijeron que… estás a un paso de salir libre de todos los cargos. — dijo el muchacho de aspecto conejíl. Sí, quizás saldría libre de todos los cargos, pero iba a hundir al hombre que lo había puesto en tal posición. Lucius Malfoy no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que él era capaz. — Sí. — respondió parcamente. La sonrisa de su compañero de casa no era natural, era cómplice. —No te felicité por tu matrimonio. ¡Enhorabuena! — Le pegó una palmada en el hombro. Sí definitivamente algo no estaba encajando en el modo en que Theo se comportaba. —Te libraste de Parkinson… ¿Te imaginas? De solo alucinarme en tu posición quiero volver a la cárcel. — su tono era más que amigable.

—Si lo viera mi padre, él siempre pensó que sólo eras un pusilánime…— Sí esa era la manera en que se comportaba. — Pero con la sangre sucia te luciste— viró al lado con violencia —No podía creer… pero el verdadero maestro de la guerra eras tú. Te metiste con la sangre sucia porque entendías que no ganaríamos la guerra. Ese era tu plan ¿verdad? Si todas las mujeres son lo mismo. — Su sonrisa era digna para un derechazo en las gónadas, pero se contuvo. —Y si bien no está aquí… te sirvió para que no te mataran. Eres un maestro. — Theo golpeó su hombro suavemente. Acaso ¿Nott sabía dónde había quedado el cuerpo de la castaña? Abrió la boca, pero no sabía exactamente qué decir.

—Si es que no fuera porque Schacklebolt no hubiera estado detrás mío hubiera seguido viendo el drama. Pero. — aplaudió con las dos manos en su gesto exagerado y sumamente despreciable. — Ahora que lo pienso. Por eso llegaste a solucionar el problema con el armario. ¿Granger te ayudó? — Draco abrió la boca, pero no salió ni siquiera aire.

— Esas cosas que tiene la vida… uno cree conocer a las personas y te sorprenden con cosas como estas. — Theodore Nott salió del elevador junto a él. — Dime ¿Tu mamá siempre te cubre en tus trampas? Me sorprendió la capacidad que tuvo para manejar la luz de la luna… — Draco se quedó parado en su sitio. — Pero la entiendo… creo que nadie dentro nuestro circulo hubiera entendido como una sucia impura defienda al príncipe de las serpientes. — Los dos estaban delante a la puerta de los tribunales. —déjame felicitarte, camarada. — Draco volvió a sentir las palmadas sobre su hombro.

…

* * *

Hola a todos,

En verdad quiero agradecerles por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos. En verdad disfruto mucho leyéndolos. Este capitulo iba a tener más escenas pero me quedó muy largo. Nos estaremos leyendo lo más pronto posible.

 **Muchas gracias,**

 **Un abrazo del tamaño del sol,**

 **Dlila**


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

 **Pasado**

 **Capítulo 14: Tensiones y distenciones.**

 **Diciembre 1996.**

No había avanzado ni siquiera un puñetero número. No sabía que le estaba pasando. En los siguientes días al incidente con Granger no había podido avanzar nada. El tiempo estaba pisándole los talones y él simplemente estaba bloqueado. Muy en el fondo intuía la razón, su repentino interés en la biblioteca a tres mesas detrás de cierta castaña. Nunca lo admitiría, primero prefería ser despellejado vivo por un hipogrifo andes de verbalizar esas palabras. Ciertamente, no era el único lugar donde la veía, a raíz de sus desatenciones en las rondas; Granger se había encargado de reponer todos los turnos que había logrado evitar, y para cerciorarse que no se fugue como las anteriores veces ella misma se había ofrecido como su compañera. Sí, el destino se estaba encargando de burlarse de él y su voluntad.

¿Alguien, por Salazar, Morgan y Circe, le podría decir a Granger que su blusa estaba mal abrochada, que podía ver la delicada tela de encaje de su sujetador? Intentaba mirar hacia otro lado, molesto. Quería echar fuego por la boca. Le estaba costando caminar bien, todo gracias a la sangre sucia que estaba a su lado y que a esas horas de la noche le estaba aleccionando en cómo tratar a los alumnos de primer año.

— No todos han nacido en Malfoy Manior, muchos niños no han visto fantasmas en sus vidas. Tienes que ser más comprensivo cuando los veas en los pasillos a deshoras… No todos nacimos en la comunidad mágica. — decía mientras caminaba a un metro delante de él. ¿Cómo se había dejado llevar a esa situación? Ni el mismo lo entendía, sólo sentía furia todo el tiempo. Draco miro hacia abajo, sus piernas largas y contorneadas le parecían bailar en cada paso.

—TU NO ME DICES CÓMO DEBO DE TRATAR A ESOS MOCOSOS. — dijo puntualizando las palabras y sonando como si fuera la reencarnación de Abraxas. Ella no se tomó el tiempo en reprenderlo.

— No empieces, Malfoy. No estoy para tus berrinches. — ella volvió en sus talones, dándole una mirada asesina. Su pecho estaba ardiendo, sus ojos viajaban al sur del rostro de la mujer. ¿Qué mierda pasaba con él? ¿Por qué sentía que todo el aire se esfumaba y que su pecho se hinchaba? El rubio rechinó los dientes. La mata de cabellos de la prefecta de Gryffindor, era quizás el rasgo menos atrayente de la joven, pero el más sobresaliente. Sin su cabellera sobresaliendo entre la masa de estudiantes no sabría por dónde sentarse, en qué camino seguir y dónde fijar la mirada. Ella señaló con su dedo a su pecho. —No me provoques…— decía ella. Curioso, eso era lo que él quería. Ella se quedó mirándolo con detenimiento, sus mejillas estaban color carmesí y su ceño fruncido. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír, momentos como ese eran el cielo para él.

—Mañana te toca hacer ronda. Yo no estaré. Más te vale que cumplas, Malfoy…. Si yo me llego a enterar que…— Estaba demasiado cerca, no quería imaginar de qué sería capaz si seguía acercándose. —¿Qué me quieres decir? ¿Qué me vas a extrañar? — El rubio sonrió de manera burlona. Ella pareció congelada, pero en un giro que no vio venir le sonrió de igual manera. —… si evades las rondas nuevamente, voy a dejar tu albino trasero al aire. ¿entiendes? — Sonrió ella.

—Dime Granger ¿Cuántas veces al día piensas en el color de mi trasero? Dime ¿de eso conversas con Cara Rajada? — Cruzó los brazos. —Eres insoportable. — Ella barrió con la mirada su cara y caminó rumbo al baño de niñas donde debía de seguir sus rondas.

* * *

 **Presente.**

Scorpius no entendía como alguien que dice "quererte" haya tratado de borrar tu existencia de la tierra. Era cierto que Granger seguía en los libros de historia de la magia, se sabía que fue una connotada alumna y "amiga" de los héroes de la guerra, pero en ningún momento se ensalzaba su nombre. Hasta donde había conversado con Albus, Hermione había descubierto como aniquilar el alma de Voldemort, la verdad sobre las reliquias de la muerte y el pasado turbulento de varios de los enemigos del señor Potter. Era un genio, eso lo había comprobado el mismo cuando vio transformar un baúl pequeño en una mansión para las nuevas especias que la profesora Oliveira guardaba como colección personal.

Era un dolor de cabeza, eso no lo iba a negar. Siempre creía que tenía la razón. Odiaba que le contradiga en sus cálculos, pero nadie merecía estar desterrado en el presente. Por lo que sabía ella no quería comunicarse con nadie más de su tiempo. Scorpius tenía la impresión que tenía miedo de descubrir que la habían olvidado por completo. No tenía padres vivos, ni abuelo, ni siquiera un primo en tercer grado. Nada. Estaba completamente sola. Scorpius tragó un poco de agua de su cantimplora, mientras en el suelo dejaba su arco. Si eso le pasara a él, quizás no sea tan valiente. Miró su reloj de bolsillo, eran las ocho de la noche ni tenía noticias de ella desde ayer. Todos habían acordado en darle el espacio necesario para que procesara lo que estaba pasando. El padre de Albus, se estaba quedando en la cabaña de ellos, para su desagrado. Suponía que su mejor amigo necesitaba escuchar a su padre, por eso les dejaba a solas y él estaba afuera preparando flechas para ir a cazar más de noche. Estaba cerca del límite del inicio del Bosque negro, a unos cuantos metros de la cabaña de la castaña.

No es que la estuviera vigilando, para nada, pero tenía un ángulo perfecto del marco de su puerta. Si es que salía, él lo sabría. Relajó los hombros. Miró el cielo, le encantaba mirar el cielo nocturno desde el otro hemisferio, tenía acceso a una nueva colección de estrellas. —No me digas que te gusta la astrología. — Una voz femenina a su costado lo asustó. Volvió la vista, era Granger. Su cabello era inconfundible, parecía que con la humedad recobrara las energías de las plantas. La luz de luna era intensa sobre su piel. Era extraño, era como si ella brillara por sobre todos y todo. No era normal. —¿Cuándo saliste? —preguntó aún asustado.

—No he estado años en guerra como para no saber cómo escurrirme en la noche. — No estaba usando el uniforme típico de Castelobruxo, Más bien una camiseta de algodón y unos jeans, extrañamente muggle, no le iba mal… —Así que me estabas vigilando…— dijo ella sentada a su lado. —Eres pésimo para el acecho, Scorpius. — dijo ella abrazando sus propios brazos.

—Soy excelente, Granger. — dijo en tono autosuficiente.

—Llevo más de diez minutos de estar detrás de ti y ni te diste cuenta… cómo se nota que naciste después de la guerra. — agregó ella acostando su espalda sobre el césped y mirando a las estrellas. Ahora que veía con más cuidado la piel de Granger tocar la luz de luna llena, estaba completamente seguro que no era normal. Ella pareció darse cuenta, sólo sonrió. Después de unos segundos aclaró su voz diciendo. — Se llama hechizo protector de Luna llena. Lo hice cuando tenía… 17. — su voz era amarga, pero no quiso decir nada con respecto a eso. La pregunta que tenía en la punta de la lengua era otra.

—Estábamos en una guerra… nadie podía garantizar la protección de nadie. — Comenzó a decir ella. —La idea de perder a quienes amaba no me dejaba tranquila. Así que lo hice. —Ella le sonrió. Scorpius sintió un calosfrío recorrer su espalda. — Sellé mi alma con la luna. —terminó de decir.

—No entiendo nada, Granger. Odio cuando se ponen misteriosos conmigo. — dijo bufando indignado. Ella siguió en silencio. De tanto en tanto volvía la vista en él. — Harry me dio uno de los mejores regalos cuando cumplí 17. Me dijo que nací en Luna llena, luna roja… y me regaló un libro…—El tono de su voz era dulce, como la de un sueño.

—Te vuelvo a decir, no soy fan del suspenso. — Ni siquiera él sabía porque se ponía así de insoportable, suponía que era un efecto que tenía ella sobre él. Ella no estaba preocupada por su rudeza. Simplemente continuó. —Hice el _Encantatem Fidelio sanguinem Luna._ — _respondió con simpleza. Scorpius nunca en su vida había escuchado algo así, sabía que era un fidelio, el hechizo de protección, pero hasta ahí._

— _Solo las personas que nacen en luna llena pueden convocar el_ _Encantatem Fidelio sanguinem Luna._ _Consiste en absorber la energía de la luna con tu cuerpo, para que así tu sangre pueda guardarla, una vez que la tienes debes rociarla en la persona que deseas proteger. Así te encargas que la noche pueda proteger a quien esperas de las fuerzas oscuras._ — Scorpius no sabía que decir, solo tenía la quijada abierta. — En tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. — susurró ella. — Supongo que esto es una consecuencia, brillar con la luna. — Ella seguía recostando mirando la luna.

—Y exactamente ¿de qué protege? — preguntó asombrado

—hechizos… y asumo que elevará el sistema inmune. — ella sorteó las palabras con desinterés. —Tu papá nunca respondió a ninguna de mis cartas, nunca supe si funcionó mientras estaba en la caza de horrocruxes…— Ya no tenía dolor en la voz, era más bien una especie de resignación.

—Con todo el alcohol que ha tomado durante toda su vida yo diría que perfectamente. — Scorpius volvió la vista a sus flechas. — Él lo sabía…— era una afirmación. Ese era su padre, quien utilizaba a las personas para su beneficio propio.

—No lo sé, tampoco importa. — dijo ella suspirando. —¿Vas a hacer caso al llamado de tu padre? — preguntó ella en el mismo tono de voz.

—La pregunta aquí es si tú vas a ir. ¿Irás? — esperó su respuesta. Ella estaba tomándose su tiempo. Era evidente que Draco había mandado esa amenaza con Augustus porque sabía que los dos estaban juntos en ese viaje. Hermione le había advertido que llevara todo, pero él no pensaba en cargar con miles de cosas que, aunque no pesaran ocupaban su tiempo en empacar. Ella se sentó. — Sí. Pero no iré con Harry. Empezará a creer que lo perdonaré…— ella movió los brazos angustiada.

—Entonces todo listo, yo mañana hablo con el rector Da Silva, estoy seguro que con tus notas y mis avances en la investigación no se opondrá. — repuso pausadamente.

—Tu puedes quedarte si quieres, sé que Draco me busca a mí. Si me presento… puedo traerte tus cosas cuando regrese. — dijo ella abrazando sus rodillas. ¿Y dejarla solo con su padre? Hermione no tenía idea quien era su padre. Ella lo conoció en una etapa distinta, ahora ese hombre no existía. Estaba consciente que nada de lo que le dijera podría hacerla cambiar de parecer en cuanto a Draco, Hermione era la clase de mujer que amaba la confrontación. —No, es necesario que vaya. Además… necesito ver a mi abuela. Me escribió una carta. Nunca lo hace… será motivo para ir a visitarla… después de todo es la única familia que me queda. — Hermione tosió.

—¿Y Draco? —

—¿Siempre tenemos que tener esa conversación? Porque me estoy empezando a cabrear… Granger — farfulló poniendo el resto de las flechas en la maleta. Sus manos tocaron el césped húmedo. —Está bien… está bien…

—No, no está bien. ¿Sabes cuál es el primer recuerdo que tengo de mi cumpleaños? — Scorpius estaba sintiendo que la sangre en su cuerpo se elevaba a su cabeza. —De él, borracho hasta el tuétano, botándome de su despacho. Lindo ¿no? — sus manos estaban arrancando la hierba del césped. —No… espera déjame que te cuente la vez que despidió a mi elfa cuidadora porque me dio libros muggle para leer. Simplemente la botó a pesar de que ella no se quería ir de mi lado. — arrancó otro poco de hierba, ebrio de ira. — Y claro… cómo olvidar la vez en que pagó a mi novia de quinto año para que me dejara…— Estaba consciente que se había excedido, Granger lo estaba mirando con insistencia. No se atrevió a contra decirle.

—No puedo decir que no lo veía venir… —Ella suspiró mirando en dirección a su cabaña. —Las cosas que me cuentas… pareciera que las estoy oyendo otra vez— dijo ella tocando su mano. —él se expresaba igual de su padre. — sonrió de lado. —Es terrible como el tiempo se encarga en repetirlo todo. — terminó de decir. Scorpius sentía la calidez de su mano sobre la suya. Guardó silencio, quizás si se quedaba callado ella no dejaría de tocarle.

— Lucius nunca llegaba a cenar, Draco decía que siempre traía en el cuello de la camisa labial rojo; a los catorce entendió que la razón era una enfermera muggle que vivía a tres kilómetros de Malfoy Manior. — Scorpius se quedó helado por un momento. — Lucius invertía todo su dinero en propiedades y negocios muggle, pero ante el mundo mágico afirmaba que vendía calderos y de funcionario del ministerio… chistoso si no fuera por el hecho que quemó la mano de tu padre cuando él se lo contó a Blaise. — Hermione tomo un poco de su cabello y lo puso atrás de su oreja. —Lucius entregó a su familia a la voluntad de Voldemort, pero peor fue… obligarlo a ver cómo me torturaban. — Scorpius casi vomita en su mismo sitio. —Draco se ha convertido en su padre. — dijo ella con calma.

—Yo no me voy a convertir en mi padre… si a eso quieres llegar. — dijo él en casi un ladrido.

—No, tu padre se encargó de eso. — Hermione sonrió. —Te ha mantenido alejado de él. Tal y como lo prometió. — Los dos callaron unos segundos. No entendía a qué se refería, pero tampoco quería alargar el tema de Draco. Hermione volvió a echarse en el césped para mirar las estrellas. Sin saber muy bien porqué y omitiendo las sirenas de peligro que sonaban en su cabeza él la imitó.

El olor a su perfume era embriagante, podía sentir como se alcoholizaba de solo olerla. El brillo de su piel al contacto con la luna, era uno de los espectáculos más increíbles que había conoció en su vida. Scorpius trató de desviar la vista de ella, ya comenzaba a entender la locura de su padre. Su corazón estaba en su cabeza. Hermione estaba a unos pocos centímetros a su lado viendo las constelaciones y señalando cada una con su mano. Ella se sabía cada una de ellas de memoria, Scorpius no recordaba una noche parecida desde… desde nunca. El calor en su pecho, el brillo reflejado en la piel de ella, el olor embriagante de su perfume. Solo había algo mejor la noche: besarla. Pero claro, no se jugaría con su suerte. Al menos no ahora.

* * *

 **Diciembre 1996**

Hermione se había dedicado en ayudar a decorar el salón de pociones toda la tarde. Horace le había encomendado la tarea, mientras que otro grupo de estudiantes se encargaban de coordinar el resto de entretenimientos que habría en la noche. A veces se sorprendía de su capacidad para ser una empollona "chupa medias" como diría Ronald y su novia sin masa encefálica. En realidad, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, ya había terminado con todos los ensayos y no tenía ningún trabajo pendiente. No le veía nada de malo en ayudar a su nuevo profesor de pociones, quizás así le pueda convencer que preste mayor atención a alumnos que no sean Harry Potter. Además… era una buena excusa para huir de ciertos ojos grises, no empezaría a mentirse a esas alturas de su vida, Draco Malfoy estaba raro. Al menos lo veía cuatro veces al día, por Merlín… veía más a Malfoy que las veces que comía al día. Lo peor de todo es que no le disgustaba la idea de verle por el rabillo del ojo. Merlín, estaba chiflada. ¿Cómo alguien como ella se comportaba de esa manera? Malfoy había sido cruel con ella toda su vida, no tenía aprecio por el resto. Era… insoportable…. Y aun así no podía contener los suspiros cada vez que pensaba en la curvatura de su sonrisa. Lo que necesitaba ella era un buen libro y una ducha de agua helada.

Tomo una de las guirnaldas y la colocó sobre la estantería. Quizás algo de luces en el techo le irían bien, con un toque suave de su varita hizo que aparecían estrellas brillantes. — ¡Perfecto! Miss Granger déjeme felicitarla, nuestro evento parecerá a las del ministerio de magia francés. — Slughorn aplaudía vigorosamente. —Todo está listo. Pronto llegarán mis invitados. Debe ir a cambiarse rápido señorita, no hará esperar demasiado a su cita. — dijo el hombre alargando sus pestañas, casi como si fuera una pequeña niña. Hermione sintió la necesidad de reír sonoramente. La verdad es que la fiesta de navidad de las eminencias era la menor de sus preocupaciones, no quería ir con nadie. Porque claro, la única persona en quien había pensado en ir tenía la boca succionado a la de Lavender, y siendo completamente sincera… tampoco es que se le antojara ir a un evento de ese tipo con Ronald. Además, con el cuadro de paranoia extrema que tenía su mejor amigo tenía suficiente en qué pensar. Y claro, la otra opción era una indecible, una opción que comprendía un insoportable rubio de manos grandes y abdominales perfectos… Hermione se perdió en sus pensamientos, se reprimió mentalmente. Eso no le pasaba a ella, ella no pensaba en tonterías.

—No se preocupe, profesor. Yo no suelo tardarme mucho. Claro, mi cabello casi tiene vida propia, pero con la poción alisadora que me recomendó creo que no tardaré demasiado. — dijo sonriéndole de igual manera. Su profesor le había contado un dato curioso acerca de la fortuna Potter: La poción alisadora 9000. Un inventó que revoluciono el mercado de pociones de belleza a inicios de siglo. "Los Potter descubrieron la pólvora, me sorprende que el señor Potter no se lo haya recomendado antes." Claro, Harry no tenía ni la más mínima idea. —Qué bueno. Y a todo esto ¿Con quién vendrá? — preguntó acomodando los libros en la estantería, quizás para dar un ambiente más académico a la reunión.

—Con nadie. — repuso con simpleza. Slughorn volvió en sus tobillos como si fuera una bailarina de ballet. —¿Nadie la invitó? — Hermione abrió la boca, pero no salió sonido. En definitiva, no era Ginny ni Parkinson, pero tampoco era ¿fea? Una angustia muy bien conocida la asaltó por un segundo. Era cierto, "belleza" no era primer atributo que tenía. Ronald ni siquiera sabía que era una chica hasta unos años atrás… —Morgana nunca necesitó la mano de un mago para reinar en Avalón, Profesor. — repuso correctamente, el anciano se sonrojó.

—No era mi intención ofenderla— dijo casi atropellando sus palabras. — En la sociedad mágica es un poco inusual que las brujas jóvenes lleguen solas a un evento. En la reunión habrá importantes magos y brujas que aún conservan esas tradiciones, si acepta este humilde consejo. ¿Por qué no viene con alguien más? — preguntó. Hermione tenía todas las ganas de mandarle un desmanió al bigote del hombre. —Lo tomaré en consideración, ahora si me disculpa… me iré— Ella salió elegantemente de la habitación. Estaba colérica. ¿Por qué esas cosas seguían pasando? ¿Acaso una bruja no puede ser perfectamente capaz de pasar una velada sin ser cortejada por un orangután? ¿Acaso debía esperar que un mago mono neuronal se dé cuenta que ella también era una mujer? No, ella se rehusaba a creer eso. Pisó fuerte, pero en un mal ángulo la escalera cayendo hacía atrás. Unas manos detuvieron la tragedia.

—¿Estás bien? — Hermione miró a quien estaba hablando. Era alto, tenía la corbata de Slytherin y por los libros en su brazo, parecía que al menos sabía leer. A veces odiaba tener mala memoria para reconocer la cara de las personas. ¡Nott! cómo olvidarlo, era el mismo chico que había dejado desangrando a Malfoy hacía unas semanas atrás.

—Sí, gracias— ella estaba dispuesta a seguir su camino. Cuando el chico de aspecto conejil la tomó del brazo. —¿Por qué Malfoy no para de seguirte? — le preguntó directo y sin anestesia. —¿Perdón? — ella respondió inmediatamente.

—Los he visto. — dijo el en tono neutral.

—Creo que tienes un problema grave, Nott. — contestó ella estaba dispuesta a seguir su camino. Pero la voz del chico la detuvo.

—Yo sé que tú lo curaste aquel día… lo sé. La manera en que se miran… como si no hubieran comido en días… — Hermione volvió su cuerpo hasta dónde estaba. — Yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea qué está pasando dentro de su casa, los "sangre pura" siempre serán un misterio para mí. Pero lo que nunca entenderé es como un supuesto amigo le niega ayuda a alguien que conoce por años. — Ella se tomo las manos a la cintura. Él sonrió de manera cínica. —Ya veo… te gusta Malfoy. ¿Malfoy está acostándose contigo? — Ella parpadeó y después de un segundo estalló en una carcajada sonora.

—Una recomendación, Nott. No te comas los hongos que son para las pociones.— Ella estaba por continuar su camino.

* * *

 **Presente.**

La cara de Theodore Nott seguía morada, los hematomas aun eran evidentes en su piel. Ni siquiera los intentos de los medi magos por hacerle desaparecer las heridas parecían surtir efecto. El ataque había sido feroz, pero Theo había sido criado por uno de los mortifagos más perversos de la comunidad mágica de todos los tiempos, sabía cómo velar por su propio trasero. El motivo de la reunión era sencillo, prever lo que pasaría en las próximas semanas y cómo sacar más provecho a la coyuntura. Nott, Zabini, Flint, Puncey y Draco Malfoy estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de cristal. — El ministro ha garantizado la custodia de nuestras propiedades mientras él esté en el cargo… pero con las elecciones tocando la puerta…— dijo Nott costándole pronunciar cada palabra. —Es indispensable que impulsemos la carrera de Tracy Davis… es la mejor alternativa— terminó de decir. Blaise pegó una carcajada típica de él y sus momentos de locura.

—No me hagas reír… Nott.. lo único que te interesa a ti es que no investiguen tus empresas… Davis es una pésima opción… ¿un Slytherin en esta coyuntura? — cruzo los brazos. Pucey asintió junto a él. —¿Y qué sugieres? — preguntó pegándole a la mesa. Flint bebió de un solo golpe el whiskey que tenía entre sus manos, sin prestar demasiada atención a la conversación.

—Pagar a todos, comprar voluntades. Listo. No estoy inventando la pólvora. — Blaise prendió un cigarrillo, sonrió de lado. —Por ejemplo. Tengo entendido que Potter puede ser un candidato. Aunque lo niegue. Puede serlo… Creamos una asociación fachada, auspiciamos actividades y a la hora que sea electo recobramos los favores. Y así todos contentos. —

—Esto no se trata sólo de conseguir que nos den licitaciones o que promuevan las leyes que necesitamos…para los negocios… se trata que nos den el seguro que necesitamos… para vivir. — continuo Pucey. Curioso, si Draco no recordaba mal fue él quien sin presión aparente quemó decenas de casas "sangre sucia". Draco sonrió. —¿Y qué esperas Pucey? ¿Qué promuevan una ley que diga "Ama a tu amigo sangre pura"? No seas imbécil… Zabini tiene razón, la mejor forma de conquistar nuestros intereses es comprando las voluntades de todos. —Theodore sonrió abiertamente.

—Entonces… quedamos en formar empresas y asociaciones fantasmas para empezar la campaña política… Blaise se encarga de todo... — Flint movía las manos desesperado. —Bla bla bla… ¿qué hacemos con la seguridad? — preguntó.

—No son los primeros atentados a los que nos enfrentamos… seguir el protocolo de aquellos tiempos… y claro... documentar todo para venderlo a la prensa. Somos las víctimas... entonces… disfrutemos este nuevo papel. — Nott sonreía abiertamente, mientras Blaise hacía figuras con el humo del cigarro.

—¡todo claro…! — Flint y Pucey se pararon de un salto. — Estamos llegando tarde con unos proveedores de momias egipcias... si nos disculpan. — los dos magos desaparecieron rápidamente dejando a los tres compañeros de casa en la misma habitación. Draco se recostó en su silla intentando no mirar a Nott, odiaba si quiera tener que compartir el mismo aire que el mago. Lo odiaba como pocas cosas en el mundo, pero… como decía su abuelo "Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca"

—No puedo creer que se hayan comprado el cuento tan rápido… no entiendo como siquiera terminaron Hogwarts. — Nott alargó sus brazos, bostezando sonoramente.

—déjalo ya… lo que quieres es que te felicitemos por tu actuación… No seas infantil— Blaise sonrió. Nott y Zabini habían planificado conferencias con diferentes familias "sangre limpia" para aprovechar las circunstancias y sacar todo el dinero posible. Sí, lo estaban implementando, pero él había sido el de la idea. Esa vez habían sido Pucey y Flint. Mañana sería Goyle y las hermanas Carrow.

—Y dime… Malfoy... ¿Cómo va tu oveja descarriada? ¿Ya recuperaste algo de control sobre el muchacho? — su voz era un veneno. No llegaba a entender el comportamiento de Nott, sólo sabía que no era de fiar.

—No. — respondió cansado. Pero cortante. Recordar que su hijo sabía la verdad de Hermione y que posiblemente ella este con él le enfermaba.

—Nadie puede controlar a sus hijos, Nott. De eso se trata cuando eres padre. — repuso Blaise poniendo los pies sobre la mesa. — El único mago que recuerdo que tenía a raya a su hijo era tu padre…— pego una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Nott soltó un bufido. — No soy el único… recordemos que Draco fue el instrumento perfecto para que Lucius y Narcisa vivieran después de la guerra como si nada hubiera pasado… claro… a un alto precio… enrollarse con Granger… — Draco sintió su estómago revolverse. Pero por eso te admiro… amigo. — Nott le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Si ella hubiera salido con vida… quizás y diría que hubieras terminado casado con ella. ¿te imaginas el poder que tendrías ahora? — Draco quería pegarle ahí mismo, Blaise lo contenía con señales de manos. — Claro… ya no tendrías pureza de sangre… pero… La cantidad de galeones que tendrías en el bolsillo bien valdría la pena. — Theodore estaba tanteando sus límites, como siempre lo hacía. No en vano fue por años el amante de cabecera de su ex mujer. Quizás Draco era un drogadicto, alcohólico vehemente, pero no era estúpido. Antes que Draco empezara hablar se abrió la puerta del despacho, era Augustus, estaba pálido como una hoja de pergamino.

—Padrino…— Aclaró su garganta. — Scorpius llegó, están en Londres. — Volvió agregar. El corazón se le detuvo por una fracción de segundo. — Lo están esperando dónde quedaron en.… cinco minutos. — Draco no esperó más, se levantó de la mesa, bebió lo quedaba de whiskey cien fuegos y sin despedirse salió junto a su ayudante.

* * *

 **Diciembre 1996**

El insulso de Flich le había delatado frente a todos en la sala, el propio Slughorn había salido en su defensa. Increíble, simplemente inaudito. Todo era culpa de su padre, si no hubiera sido tan idiota para meterlo en todo eso, quizás él no estaría en ese predicamento. Draco miró por encima del hombro a todos los alumnos miembros del club de las eminencias, La chica Weasley estaba con su novio de turno, Blaise estaba conversando con un vejete que no llegaba a reconocer y las hermanas Carrow conversaban con quien presumía era el descerebrado de Cormac Mclaggen. No estaba ella por ningún lado. El rubio miró hacia su derecha, Severus Snape le estaba reprendiendo con sólo mirarlo. Si había cosas que le desesperaban era que lo trataran como un niño. Horace Slughorn estaba hablándole cosas que no le interesaban, cosas cómo era su abuelo en el colegio y otros datos que no había preguntado. Bueno, eso le pasaba por estar de polizonte en una actividad a la cual no había sino invitado. Potter no aparecía por ningún rincón, ¿Qué se se suponía que debía de decirle a la loca de su tía? ÉL debía de entregar datos por menrisados de las interacciones que el "niño que se meó". Estaba por contestar otras de las preguntas sin sentidos de Horace cuando la vio. Era ella.

Hermione Granger conversaba tranquilamente con Luna Lovegood, la hija del loco del quisquilloso. Por Merlín… Como odiaba sentir lo que sentía. Draco no tenía control sobre su cuerpo y atención. Sus ojos estaban dedicados a mirarla. Granger llevaba un vestido blanco largo, lo suficientemente ceñido para develar su escondida figura. Su cuerpo se estremeció, su larga cabellera estaba domada y llevada de lado. No necesitaba de maquillaje, ni de joyas exóticas como la de las hermanas Carrow. Era sencillamente perfecto. Severus Snape le dio un empujón obligándolo a mirar en dirección a Slughorn. —Sí profesor. Postularé a la academia de leyes mágicas…— no estaba sonando como el mismo, lo sabía. Su mirada estaba en otro lado. Para su horror vio como Potter llegaba y se llevaba de lado a la castaña, llevándola al lado más alejado de su vista. Eran pareja, no podía ser normal la cantidad de tiempo que esos dos pasaban juntos. A él no le podrían engañar…

—¡Draco! — escuchó a su padrino gritarle. Inmediatamente volvió en sí. Horace Slughorn estaba alejado de ellos con quien otros alumnos. ¿En qué momento se había ido el vejete? Severus lo miraba de pies a cabeza. —Cuidado…— dijo arrastrando las palabras, estaba taladrándolo con la mirada. —¿Ah? — fingir era su mejor estrategia.

—No me engañas ni por un segundo. — su voz era un puñal. — ni lo pienses… no tendrás oportunidad— Snape casi no abría la boca. —No sé de qué me está hablando. — dijo moviendo los hombros. El hombre lo sujetó del hombro y lo obligó casi a salir del salón. Estaban muy lejos de la actividad de la fiesta.

Era el momento, conversarían de ese tema. Draco endureció el cuerpo. —No me tomes por estúpido. No nací ayer. No puedes mirar alguien así y pretender que nadie se dé cuenta. — Su profesor de ahora defensa contra las artes oscuras le dio una palada en la espalda. —Contrólate— ladró. —ahora a lo nuestro. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿lo solucionaste? — dijo contrayendo toda la cara. Draco estaba a punto de estallar, tenía el tiempo pisando los talones, Voldemort susurrándole en el oído, su pobre madre en peligro de muerte y el incapaz de su padre en prisión.

—Tengo todo bajo control— masticó las palabras.

—No me parece… creo que debemos pensar en otras alternativas…— dijo su padrino intentando sonar conciliador.

—He dicho que todo está perfecto. — respondió con dureza.

—Escúchame, yo solo intento ayudarte. Le prometí a tu madre que te protegería. Pronuncié el Juramento Inquebrantable, Draco... — Parecía querer convencerle, pero él no se dejaría mangonear por nadie. La realidad ya era suficientemente abrumadora para tener a Severus tras él todo el tiempo.

—¡Pues mire, tendrá que romperlo porque no necesito su protección! Es mi misión, él me la asignó y voy a cumplirla. Tengo un plan y saldrá bien, solo que me está llevando más tiempo del que creía. — pensó en los miles de algoritmo que tenía que interpretar… en los pájaros muertos, tan muertos como estaría su madre si fallaba en la misión. Todo le estaba dando vueltas. Era claro, tenía que usar el collar maldito. Tenía que matar a Dumbledore. Draco se zafó de la presencia. Con seguridad salió de la reunión.

Tener ahí a Snape, presionándoles le dejaba en claro que él ya no era la misma persona que hace unos meses. Ahora era un mortifago, técnicamente no. Pero si muy pronto. En cuanto acabara con la vida del viejo director. No tenía nada en contra del anciano, pero era él o la vida de su madre. Sentía que todo iba estallar en su cara. Corrió por los pasillos exasperado. Era cierto, estaba en una guerra. No había salida. Su respiración se volvió cada vez más errática.

Sería un asesino, sus manos estarían envueltas en sangre. Todos los recuerdos, la consciencia de la soledad. ¿Por qué todo estaba cambiando? Los recuerdos de la noche en que su tía amenazaba a su madre se agrupaban en su cabeza, los ojos del señor oscuro. La mirada reprobatoria de todos a quienes conocía. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que reconocía el terror en él. Sus manos tocaron la perilla del baño. Corrió hasta uno de los lavados y mojó su cara. Las lágrimas se confundían con el agua helada. Todo era culpa de su padre, del destino… si hubiera nacido squib tendría un problema menos. Lucius lo hubiera dejado en paz, lo hubiera dejado en algún orfanato muggle o quizás hasta matado. Se sentó en el piso. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? ¿Qué estaba haciendo para solucionar su problema? Absolutamente nada efectivo. Dio un golpe al suelo del piso. Draco se limpió las lágrimas. Estaba hecho, mataría al vejete sea como sea. Salió del baño despacio, caminó unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió una mano tocar su espalda. —Malfoy…—Era Granger. Podría reconocer su voz mandona a kilómetros. No se movió. Con todo lo que estaba pasando se había olvidado que Granger le había encomendado hacer las rondas ese día. "Mierda" pensó, su cara tendría rastros de sus anteriores actividades. Él se quedó en su mismo sitio, pero Granger.

—¿Qué está pasando? — ella tocó su hombro con una familiaridad espantosa. —No soy tonta no estás cumpliendo con tus tareas, no haces las rondas, tus compañeros de casa pasan de ti… y ahora…— ella se calló. Las luces en el pasillo estaban todas apagadas. El no dijo nada. Quería estallar ahí mismo, pero por razones alejadas a su razonamiento no lo hizo. —Es la guerra. Se acerca… ¿verdad? —preguntó ella.

—Fuera de mi vista— escupió, ella dio la vuelta para verle. Tenía contacto directo a sus ojos. Sabía que no tenía la mejor de las apariencias, acababa de llorar como un niño en el baño. ¿Lo habría escuchado? Eso ya no importaba. Ella lo estaba estudiando con cuidado. ¿Acaso Granger le estaba tocando la mano? —¡No! ¿Qué demonios está pasando? — Ella estaba tomando con la mano su varita, apuntando directo a su cuello. —Es él… ¿qué te encomendó? — Ella no le estaba mirando a los ojos, le estaba mirando a los labios. Sus cuerpos nunca antes habían estado tan cerca. Podía respirar de su respiración… El suave maullido de la señora Norris los alertó, en un movimiento brusco. Draco enrolló su mano sobre la estrecha cintura de Granger. Una puerta apreció justo detrás de ella. Fue automático, entraron a la habitación con el sonido de las palpitaciones de sus corazones en sus cabezas, Draco aún tenía la mano en ella, tocando la fina tela. Granger había bajado la varita. Solo lo estaba mirando detenidamente, dubitativa. No quería moverse ni un centímetro, no cuando tenía a Granger a menos de un milímetro.

—¿Qué lo tengo que hacer todo yo? — dijo ella. Draco no entendió a qué se refería, después de un segundo sentía como los labios de la castaña chocaban con los suyos. Le tomó dos segundos sobreponerse a la impresión. Después de eso respondió con mayor intensidad. Draco Malfoy no sabía en dónde se había metido, pero podría jurar bajo pena de muerte que ese era el lugar dónde quería estar.

* * *

..

 **Hola a todos,**

 **Muchísimas gracias** por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas. Me gusta saber que la historia se ha ganado un espacio chiquito dentro de ustedes.

Como vemos en este capítulo, el amor entre Hermione y Draco no fue precisamente discreto. Me ha costado recortar el capítulo, pero lo he conseguido. Muy pronto podré actualizar el encuentro. Como les dije, Severus Snape se olió el asunto desde antes que si quiera comenzara. Es importante que aclare que la fecha en los libros de la fiesta de navidad del club de las eminencias es el 20 de diciembre, pero por licencias artísticas l que cambiado a una semana antes. El tiempo en esta historia es esencial.

Ha habido partes que en verdad he tenido que contener la risa y en otras la emoción. Me ha gustado como ha quedado el capítulo. Espero sus comentarios para seguir en esta aventura.

 **Nos leemos,**

 **DLila**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**_ Antes de empezar me veo en la necesidad de aclarar, otra vez, que esta no es una historia lineal. Nunca ha sido mi intención en presentar a personajes perfectos, ¿Qué clase de historia sería sin todas las imperfecciones? Una aburrida, seguramente. Aquí no hay héroes, ni villanos. Así que cuanto más rápido entiendan eso, mejor. Este capítulo contiene escenas subidas de tono, quedan advertidos. Al final del capítulo nos leemos, nuevamente.

* * *

 **Pasado**

 **Capítulo 15. No es amor.**

 _ **Diciembre 1996.**_

Lo había besado como si no hubiera mañana. ¡Por Morgana! Ese comportamiento no era propio de Hermione Granger, la estudiante estrella, la empollona por naturaleza. Sus manos seguían alrededor de su cuello intentando tener mejor acceso a sus labios. Ella estaba completamente segura que el rubio se había puesto algún tipo de poción en los labios, porque nada en ese mundo podía ser más adictivo, todas sus neuronas, hormonas y demás estaban dedicadas a besarlo.

El estaba respondiendo, brutal y exigente como bien había presumido que Draco Malfoy se comportaría. El maullido de la señora Norris casi ni se oía, pero los dos sabían que podrían ser descubiertos. No les importaba. Ella se alejó de él para tomar aire. ¡Qué estaba ocurriendo con ella! ¿Dónde estaba su lado racional? Malfoy se había encargado de humillarla por años. Si bien ese año estaba pasando sin mayores agresiones, ahora las miradas de odio y desprecio también estaban cargadas de una lujuria y deseo que nunca antes se imaginó llegar a sentir. Quizás y sólo era eso. Los ojos de él estaban en sus labios. ¿Quién podía ser indiferente a una mirada así? Hermione se recriminó. No estaba siendo ella. Debía ser fuerte y huir de la tentación. "¡Atrás Hermione…! ¡Corre!" gritaban mil voces en su interior. Pero… al mismo tiempo quería estar ahí… verse reflejada en los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy era casi como ver el espejo de OESED. ¿cómo podía ser alguien tan jodidamente hermoso y al mismo tiempo una pesadilla? Draco la sujetó la cintura y la besó nuevamente. ¡Por Merlín! Reprimió un gemido.

Draco Malfoy si bien en ese momento no tenía la marca del señor oscuro, muy pronto la tendría… lo sabía, lo podía oler. Harry no estaba tan alejado de la realidad después de todo. Ella misma había oído la conversación entre Severus y Draco. Lo había visto comportarse con sus compañeros de casa… no era el de siempre y podía intuir por qué… ¡Por Godric! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Las manos del rubio acariciaban su espalda casi desnuda mientras sus labios seguían en la batalla "campal" de sus besos.

Estaba empezando a tocarla, en ciertos lugares específicos. Era como si el conociera mejor su cuerpo que ella misma. ¿qué clase de encantamientos tenía entre las manos? Porque estaba comenzando a deshacerse de su vestido casi como si fuera magia no verbal. El contacto de sus pechos con sus manos frías eran su nueva afición favorita. Todo tenía un tufillo a peligro impresionante. Se alejó de él sintiendo que su corazón estaba corriendo a mil por hora. —No es lo que parece…— dijo por primera vez

—Lo sé… no es amor…— respondió casi al instante para después sellar su boca con otro beso.

* * *

 _ **Presente**_

Sentía todo su cuerpo temblar contra su voluntad, no recordaba haberse sentido así desde que ello lo "atacó" por primera vez a besos en la sala de menesteres. Augustus estaba a su lado señalándole la puerta de la casa Himmler. Todo estaba distinto desde la última vez que piso la casa, podía notar que el piso del pórtico, las ventanas y los barandales estaban limpios. Ella estaba ahí, Draco podía sentirlo. Su ayudante hablaba cosas que no podía llegar a entender. Estaba demasiado ocupado repasando la futura conversación que tendría con su… ¿Qué era Hermione ahora? Nunca fue su novia. Su respiración se aceleraba. Hermione Granger según lo que podía recordar de su encuentro en el hospital, lucía exactamente igual antes de la noche que muriera. ¿Qué podría ver ella en él ahora? Eso no importaba. Sólo quería verla… Quería verla sin usar las pociones.

Nadie podría entenderlo, nadie. El día que despertó con la noticia de su supuesta muerte, fue el peor día de su vida. Quizás había salvado la vida de su familia, pero ahora cargaba la muerte de una mujer lo suficientemente loca para ver algo en él, algo más que un mortífago. Cuando su mejor amigo, Blaise le dio la noticia que había trabajado en un nuevo alucinógeno, nunca pensó que se volvería dependiente a la poción. Ni siquiera pasaba por su cabeza, con el alcohol y la autocompasión tenía más que suficiente. Pero… ¿Qué se podría comparar a ver la imagen de ella tocarle y besarle como alguna vez lo había hecho? Nada. Nada hasta ahora, porque estaba más que seguro que ella estaba en esa casa. Por Salazar, juraba que hasta la podía oler. Augustus le señaló otra de la ventana que dejaban ver la sala principal de la gigantesca casa. Scorpius estaba en medio llevando caja tras caja de cartón, era como si estuviera preparando la mudanza de toda la casa. Su hijo estaba usando una vieja camiseta de algodón y unos viejos jeans negros, que reconocía como suyos cuándo estaba en Hogwarts, se los había regalado ella justo cuando tuvo la genial idea de "esconderlo". ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? No tenía idea. Draco seguía callado mirando a la ventana con cuidado. Su hijo estaba limpiando a la manera muggle, eso era nuevo. Scorpius nunca limpiaba, ni siquiera a la manera mágica. No se veían en mucho tiempo y ciertamente no habían convivido en armonía lo suficiente, pero sabía que su hijo era digno hijo de Astoria: "¿Para qué limpiar si alguien más lo puede hacer por mi?". Miró con tranquilamente la figura de ella aparecía en el marco de la puerta, inconfundible con esa cabellera risada y castaña, sus ojos parecían destilar la misma luz de siempre. Tenía una caja de cartón entre sus manos, la puso en el piso. Su corazón quería salir de su pecho. Era ella y está vez no era una poción. Vio como la castaña mordía sus pequeños labios rosas, parecía distraída en lo que parecía una fotografía. Era ella. Hermione le pareció hablar a su hijo, no llegaba a escuchar qué, pero el asentía… y volvía asentir… y seguía asintiendo… sorteando una especie de ¿sonrisa? Quizás era su imaginación. Según lo que veía, estaba todo sudado… poco propio de un Malfoy. Granger por otro lado dejó de hablarle para volver los ojos a la caja de cartón. ¡Por Merlín! Era ella…

Draco se obligó a endurecer la mirada. Tenía que averiguar la razón de su regreso. Qué demonios había pasado… Necesitaba saber la verdad de esa noche. ¿por qué se había ido de su lado? ¿por qué se había puesto en medio del hechizo cuando él le dejó en claro que no quería nada de ella? Era si quiera estúpido hacerse esa pregunta. Cualquier persona respondería: "Estaba enamorada, genio". Sí, esa era la razón más "simple". Pero Draco no podía creerlo. No después de la noche en la mansión, la del mismo día que fue torturada y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿Qué clase de persona sacrifica su vida por un ser que no puede hacer lo mismo por ella? Draco no podía más con la presión. — ¿No vamos a entrar? — pudo escuchar por primera vez a su ahijado. Draco asintió callado. Estaba temblando. Las puertas de caoba se abrieron de par en par. No había duda que los ancestros de Granger se podrían en dinero. El rubio pudo oír cómo los pasos a prisa de Scorpius iban hacia la puerta.

—Padre… Augustus…— Su hijo estaba delante de él, tenía las mejillas rojas y estaba sudando como si hubiera estado corriendo durante horas. Por lo que había observado por la ventana se estaba dedicando a ser el "elfo doméstico" de Granger. No quería presumir nada, suficiente con lo que su inconsciente le estaba empezando a susurrar. —Scorpius, veo que estás recogiendo tus cosas. — dijo refiriéndose a él en el tono de siempre. No hablaban cara a cara desde… ese día en el hospital. ¿Por qué su hijo no entendía que él quería lo mejor para él? En cuanto más rápido Scorpius asumiera su rol en la sociedad, más rápido se integraría a ella y menos sufriría. Su hijo se quedó callado por unos segundos, ¿Era su impresión o estaba nervioso? No quizás no era su impresión, porque podía ver que estaba haciendo sus manos puños, y ladeaba su cabeza de tanto en tanto.

—Pero… asumo que sabes que no te mandé a llamar por eso…— Dijo él en su perfecta imitación de Lucius Malfoy. Para ser completamente sincero consigo mismo, odiaba a su padre con todas las fuerzas que tenía, pero por otro lado le entendía: "Hay un orden natural en la vida, en la sociedad: nosotros estamos por encima de todo". Le había dicho cuando tenía once años. Ese era su rol y enfrentar a Hermione Granger era su mayor desafío, porque mirándola fijamente, tocándola otra vez entendería si todos estos años fueron en vano o no.

Scorpius, asintió. Endureció la mirada. —Ella… ella…— ¿Por qué su hijo estaba tartamudeando? Nunca lo había visto así. Generalmente Scorpius era la clase de muchacho con el insulto en la punta de la lengua. Si algo había heredado de él, en lo que estaba completamente orgulloso era su habilidad para hablar. —Ella está aquí. — dijo Hermione. Todos quedaron callados. — Hola Draco. — Draco Malfoy podría jurar que moriría ahí mismo. Una cosa era mirarla de lejos, o en espejismos… otra muy distinta era tenerla frente a frente. Su rostro era tan simétrico como en sus recuerdos, su cabellera era la misma mata rizada con vida propia, curioso creía que tenía más pecas que antes… su estómago estaba hundido… Su respiración detenida y su corazón en una eterna diástole. Ella acomodó su cabello para atrás, dejando ver el inicio de un pequeño vestido floreado… ¿En qué momento Hermione Granger empezó a usa vestidos? Según lo que él recordaba, los odiaba… decía que no la representaban… pero ahí estaba ella. Usando un pequeño vestido floreado con unos tenis que en su opinión tampoco eran propios de ella.

Draco sentía que la tierra lo estaba tragando y escupiendo en el mismo segundo. Era como si todos sus órganos empezaran a funcionar en sentido contrario… Ella estaba delante de él, mirándole… mordiéndose el labio de lado. ¿Cómo una sola palabra podía hacerle sentir todo lo que estaba sintiendo? Él estaba inmóvil. —Hola… tu debes ser Augustus… te pareces a tu papá…—Hermione estaba saludando a su ahijado con gentileza. Por lo visto el mago estaba un poco intrigado con la presencia de la mujer. Potter y él se habían encargado de eliminar las fotos de Hermione de los archivos del mundo mágico. Claro que él a diferencia de Potter, había llegado el nombre de Hermione a la academia de usos de la magia, en donde sabía que sus avances en aritmancia, Hechizos e investigación en runas primigenias serían bien apreciadas. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella, salvar su trabajo.

—Un gusto, pero disculpe no sé cómo referirme a usted. — Respondió dándole la mano.

—Hermione Granger. — le contestó con algo de seriedad.

—¿Cómo Hermione Granger la dueña de este lugar, la inventora del binomio mágico? ¿Es algún familiar? — Ella se descolocó por unos segundos y le respondió. — No soy un familiar, soy ella. — La boca del muchacho era una perfecta "o" estaba por replicar, pero Scorpius intervino.

—Es una larga historia… Pero lo importante aquí, es que no se puede vender ni comprar nada… porque ella está aquí…. Y está es su casa… y…— Scorpius había salido en frente dando el pecho a los dos. Draco no podía salir de su perplejidad. No podía controlar su cuerpo, era como si hubiera entrado en crisis.

—Yo me puedo defender sola… Scorpius… Sólo… ¿Pueden dejarnos solos a mí y a tu papá? — ¿Defenderse? ¿Defenderse de él? Draco empezaba a sentir su cuerpo. Sí en definitiva los dos llevaban tiempo en conocerse. ¿Qué clase de cosas le habría dicho su hijo? ¿Qué clase de relación tenían? Miles de posibles alternativas le pasaban por su mente una peor que la otra. La manera en que su hijo ponía su cuerpo por delante de ella hacía que los pequeños vellos en su piel se alocaran.

—¡¿SOLA?! ¡estás loca! — Scorpius estaba tratando de buscar su varita en sus pantalones, pero no lograba a encontrarla.

—Scorpius… no estoy entendiendo…— Augustus alternaba la mirada entre su padrino, su primo y Hermione. Seguramente toda escena era propia de un manicomio… no se entendía nada. Pero a Draco no tenía tiempo para explicarle nada a nadie. Bueno a ella quizás.

—Creo que es lo más prudente. — Draco pudo decir casi en un susurro. Scorpius seguía buscando su varita… Hermione le señalo con el dedo la varita que estaba en la otra habitación. —Quiero hablar a solas con… — Hermione estaba empezando a alzar la voz

Su primogénito estaba más rojo que antes, como cuando de niño estaba a punto de hacer una pataleta. — Dijiste que no confiabas en el señor Potter. ¿Por qué sí en mi padre? Si son lo mismo… te traicionaron y… — Ella solo tuvo que alzar la ceja para que él se callara.

—Augustus ¿puedes irte con Scorpius? — dijo Draco en tono lúgubre. Felizmente no tuvo que decirlo dos veces porque los dos jóvenes salieron del pasillo. Hermione suspiró agachó la mirada y le dijo en voz apenas audible. —Ven…— Ella caminó y él salió tras ella.

Caminaron juntos por unos cuantos minutos, en realidad Draco no sabía por dónde iba yendo, solo podía poner atención al escote de su espalda. Era la misma espada que había envuelto con sus manos. Ni el mismo entendía lo que estaba sintiendo… tocó su cara ¿Acaso eran lágrimas? Los dos llegaron a lo que parecía el ático de la pequeña mansión. Había polvo, y la luz del sol no entraba con tanta facilidad como en las otras habitaciones.

—Es difícil el acceso a esta parte de la casa, estoy segura que podemos hablar aquí. — Era ella, la misma chiquilla que lo encerraba en los armarios de escobas para asaltarlo a besos, la misma la que le había dado dos derechazos a mano limpia. Draco no podía con lo que estaba viviendo.

—¿Cómo es posible? — Draco quiso acercarse a ella, pero ella retrocedió rápidamente. Otra de las razones de estar seguramente era para que él no pudiera ver por completo sus reacciones, la luz le era esquiva. — Protegto cuaora… Scorpius y Albus me encontraron atrapada en cristales, El hechizo protegto cuora, el mismo que se usaba en la antigüedad para preservar flores… y otras cosas perecibles… ¿Te es familiar? — preguntó ella. Draco necesitaba tocarla… se volvió acercar a ella, esa vez ella no se movió.

—Tú lo hiciste, ¿verdad? — preguntó ella temblando ante el contacto de su piel. Draco empezó tocando sus mejillas, acarició el inicio de su quijada hasta llegar hasta su cuello. Podría morir tranquilo, porque otra vez la estaba tocando.

—No…— su voz temblaba al compás de sus dedos al tocar el inicio de su pecho. Era como estar en casa nuevamente.

—No te creo…— Draco se dio cuenta que no era el único que estaba temblando, ella también lo hacía. No era un sueño. Ella sujetó con una de sus manos su cara.—Mírame a los ojos… dime que tú no fuiste… dime que no me encerraste ahí…— Draco arrastró la mirada hasta llegar a los suyos.

—Estabas muerta…yo te vi… hice mi vida. — dijo el viéndola como ella volvía a derretirse entre sus dedos, era como volver en el tiempo y tenerla en frente de la sala de menesteres. —Si hubiera habido la mínima esperanza a que estuvieras con vida… yo…— Se calló, ella estaba temblando.

—… sí, te casaste con Greengras… como me lo juraste… te quedaste con los elfos… quemaste todas mis cartas… — Ella se estaba dejando tocar, como antes... Su voz era un puñal tras otro ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué le llorara toda su vida? Él nunca le juro amor… pero era inútil negarlo, nunca le juró nada, pero aun así lo sentía. El amor era una enorme bola de mierda que en un momento le llevaba hasta el límite más extremo del universo y en el otro lo dejaba caer hasta el séptimo infierno. —… ¿tres días? — ella volvió a contestar. Esos fue los días que esperó para casarse con su extorsionadora: Astoria. Estaba a punto de gritarle de decirle que él no sabía cómo actuar ni en quien en verdad confiar…

—Mi familia…— dijo en un suspiro. Quería decir que quería proteger a la única mujer que aparte de ella era lo más importante: su madre. Draco tenía que ver que en verdad fuera ella. Sin pedir permiso, como antes, tomo su cintura para poder embriagarse de su aroma otra vez. Hundió su cabeza en su cuello. Con otro de sus dedos acarició su clavícula.

—Draco…— ella tenía la voz rota, quizás como él. No dijeron nada por unos segundos.

—Júrame que no fuiste tú…—¿cómo podría dudar de Él? ¡Es que no se daba cuenta de nada! Se alejó de ella con violencia. —¡Te dije que te fueras! ¡Te dije que corrieras! — él la tomó por los hombros. —¡¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?! — volvió a gritar con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Ella se puso como una roca y casi imitando su ira se puso de puntillas.

—Y yo te dije que debíamos largarnos… ¡TE DIJE! No podía permitir que te hicieran nada… No me obligues a volverte a decir algo que sabes a la perfección, Draco. —Ella le tomó de la muñeca. — ¡Quiero que me digas… ¿de qué va todo esto? ¿Por qué desperté 25 años después de la guerra? ¿Por qué el mundo parece haberme olvidado? ¿Por qué te has vuelto la copia de Lucius? — Ella estaba usando toda su fuerza, lo podía sentir en sus pequeñas manos delicadas. Draco respiraba de su respiración agitada, había jurado nunca más escuchar su voz exigente resonar en su piel. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo. Teniendo una discusión ridícula, en una situación aún más ridícula.

—¡¿Y YO QUÉ DEMONIOS SABRÉ?! ERES TU LA QUE SE MURIÓ… YO TE VI, YO VÍ TU SANGRE… FUISTE TÚ LA QUE DESAPARECIÓ… —Draco la tomó de los hombros, los dos tenían los ojos inyectados en lágrimas.

—¿Por qué no te creo? — preguntó ella en un susurro. Ese era el maldito problema… nunca hubo una confianza plena. ¿o sí? Al menos él no lo hacía. No confiaba en él mismo. Su corazón estaba por salir de su pecho. —¿Por qué te aliaste con Harry? ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas te aliaste con él? — Él se quedó de piedra. Ella lo sabía, sabía que había hablado con cara rajada. ¿acaso ya se habían visto? El no tuvo más alternativa que mirar al piso. De alguna manera era cierto, ellos habían matado poco a poco su recuerdo. Draco vio como unas gotas caían en el piso.

—No tenía sentido… nada tenía sentido…— dijo por fin. — estabas… muerta… así que decidimos… dejarte así… muerta…— dijo controlando su respiración. —¿de qué valía contarle al mundo que tenías una relación con un mortífago? ¿De qué valía enviar a Weasley a la cárcel si lo hubieran soltado en unos cuantos días? Estaba poseído por el espíritu de Voldemort…— El rubio alargó las palabras. —además… era lo mejor para los juicios después de la guerra. — confesó sintiendo como si un poquito de su corazón se rompía. El silencio penetró el ático de la casa, no se podía oír siquiera el sonido de un alfiler. —tu no fuiste la única que murió Hermione. — su corazón lo traicionó. — No sabía que los muertos podían caminar y hacer un remedo de vida… pero lo sé… porque… así fue mi vida…— Su corazón estaba desbocado. Su cerebro no quería decir aquello, se estaba comportando como el blandengue que siempre temió ser.

—Draco…— ella lo detuvo con las manos. Alzó su cabeza. — si … lo dices… si tú me lo dices… yo te voy a creer… podemos empezar de cero… sólo tienes que decírmelo…— Sabía a qué se refería ella, ella quería que dijera que la quería. Las palabras que ni en el pasado ni el presente podía pronunciar. Ella quería esas palabras a cambio de olvidarlo todo. Parecía un trato justo. Solo había un detalle. Él sabía que no lo merecía. Ella era perfectamente capaz de cumplir su palabra, pero el siempre recordaría el momento en que dejó que en verdad muriera. — Podemos… podemos… irnos ¿sabes? Desaparecer… los dos… sólo te pido que me lo digas… que me mires a la cara… y me digas… lo que pasó… y que me digas… que me amas como yo te amo… porque para mí sólo pasaron… unos cuantos meses… para mí es como ….como si fuera ayer cuando te robé esos besos ¿recuerdas? — musitó ella suplicante.

—Tú no eres perfecta. Hermione. — soltó sin previo aviso. Ella estaba algo descolocada. —sabías que te estabas metiendo con un mortífago desde el primer momento, sabías que… algo no estaba bien… aun así, preferiste comportarte como una chiquilla. — dijo sosteniendo su mano con la misma insistencia que ella. — De una u otra manera traicionaste a Potter… al involucrarte conmigo. ¿no es así? — le preguntó sosteniendo un rizo y poniéndolo detrás de su oreja. Ella asintió despacio. —es cierto… quizás traicioné a Harry, pero siempre luché por un futuro dónde todos estén mejor. — se excusó.

—Y yo creyendo que el que tenía el complejo de héroe era Potter…— Draco sonrió acariciando la quijada de la castaña. Ella parecía cada vez más ansiosa, esperando a que él dijera las palabras que necesitaba. — Yo sólo quería un mejor futuro para ambos…— musitó calladamente, sintiendo el calor que él desprendía.

— Yo no te pedí que me salvaras… tampoco quiero que lo hagas ahora. — dijo él continuando sus caricias, con total descaro tocó sus senos, cabían perfecto sobre cada una de sus manos. Sus pezones reconocían su voz. Porque estaban tan erectos como siempre. Por Merlín como extrañaba esa sensación. Ella mordía sus labios. Habían pasado 25 años, pero aún podía leerla fácilmente, quería que la besara. Asaltó sus labios con furia, con una de sus manos la enlazó. Merlín era como en esos tiempos.

Hermione no opuso resistencia, sus labios abrazaban a los suyos en una guerra de besos que parecía no querer tener tregua. Draco pudo identificar un viejo sillón justo en a unos pasos detrás de él. Hermione estaba cargada en él, de memoria abrazó con sus piernas su cintura, mientras él comenzaba iniciar un recorrido de beso en el cuello de la castaña. Suaves gemidos salían de su boca. Ninguna poción podría igualar a los de la realidad, era inútil negarlo estaba enamorado de ella, como un pelmazo, podrían pasar otros treinta años sin verla y seguiría enamorado como un pobre imbécil, pero lo peor era que ella también lo estaba de él. Con rapidez Draco se pudo deshacer del vestido floreado, en realidad lo destrozó con un solo tirón, pero ella no dijo nada para reprimirle. Muy por el contrario, ella misma se deshizo de su pequeña braga.

Él se sentó en el sillón mientras ella tenía el control ahora sobre los movimientos. Las prendas iban saliendo una a una. Draco podría jurar que estaba camino al paraíso. Con una de sus manos pinchaba sus pezones, el mismo juego cuando empezaron el peligroso camino de su relación. Ciertamente ya no era el mismo mocoso, pero a ella no parecía importarle no cuando ya le había desprendido de su ropa interior. Suspiró, ¿estaba soñando? Su erección estaba en su máxima expresión ella la tomó con cuidado y la masajeo. Draco tomó su cintura y la acomodó en él. Hermione estaba mordiendo sus labios viéndolo fijamente. No la recordaba tan estrecha ¡Por Salazar… estaba tocando el cielo! Poco a poco entraba en ella, mientras los suaves gemidos de su amante le desconcentraban en su propósito. Draco se acercó a su boca, necesitaba tocarla con los labios. Los movimientos iniciaron despacio, con parsimonia, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Le habían robado 25 años de estar juntos, podían hacer tiempo del tiempo. Él la abrazó casi olvidando los movimientos de necesidad, solo necesitaba sentirse en ella, otra vez.

Despacio ella besó su frente, acariciando su cabello de lado. Draco no podía luchar contra lo que ella hacía con él. Lo tenía entre sus manos. Quizás eso le molestaba de sobre manera, pero eso en esos momentos no le importaba. — Draco… — suspiraba ella quizás sintiendo como la adrenalina se inyectaba en sus venas. Ella se meneaba en él, él pudo morder una parte de su cuello mientras ella rasguñaba un poco más fuerte su espalda, le estaba costando acostumbrarse hacia él. —Eres mía… mía... mía…— Era la misma muletilla que utilizaban cuando hacían el amor, por ese entonces su lado posesivo era aún más peligroso, quizás porque sentía que Potter estaba a un paso que llevársela de su lado. Pero sin duda la castaña lo amaba a él, solo a él. Hermione era suya, desde siempre y para siempre. La piel era estrecha en su cintura, ideal para que una de sus manos se aferrara a ella. Hermione se empezó a sujetarle de la cabeza para poder besarle con mejor ángulo. Los movimientos se hacían cada vez más rítmicos y menos espacios uno del otro. La presión iba creciendo sobre él, podía sentir como estaba llegando rápidamente al orgasmo. La conocía, sabía que ella todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer, así que de un solo movimiento cambió de posición sólo para besarla mientras con sus manos recorría cada centímetro cuadrado. Sus manos estaban sobre su piel, sus piernas, la castaña estaba derretida. Era tal y como antes.

Hermione se había dado cuenta que él estaba empezando a dominar las caricias, no le cayó en gracia, seguro que no era su intención firmar su carta de rendición antes de tiempo. —Draco… — tomó su mano para que la tocara mejor, —¿Sientes esto? — preguntó sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, posó su mano al corazón. —Sólo tienes que decirlo…— Estaba sentada sobre él, en la posición más dominante. Draco no podía pensar con claridad. El rubio entro de nuevo en ella, esta vez con más violencia, con la necesidad angustiante de quizás perderla de nuevo. Era brusco, casi violento, ciertamente no sería la primera vez que mantenían ese ritmo. Una ola enérgica lo tomó casi por sorpresa, dejando su semilla en ella, como cuando eran amantes, como esas noches en la sala de menesteres antes que la guerra les explotara en la cara. Cayó sobre ella e inmediatamente la atrapo en sus brazos, no la iba a dejar escapar, al menos no en los próximos minutos.

Tenía sudor en todo el cuerpo, ella tenía alguno de sus rizos pegados a su espalda. Merlín, era preciosa siempre pero después del sexo brillaba a con más intensidad. En ese minuto, en esa fracción de tiempo Draco sintió como la felicidad había vuelto. — ¿Qué ya no soportas una hora? — preguntó ella después de un largo silencio. No la vio porque su espalda tocaba su pecho, pero podía asegurar que estaba sonriendo. Esa era parte de la dinámica. ¿cómo había vivido tanto tiempo sin ella? No lo sabía… —No pensé… que… los años te volvieran tan flojo. — Ella volvió el cuerpo hacia él, tenía contacto directo a sus ojos dorados. Ella besó despacio sus labios, y el respondió tímidamente. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser caos entre ellos? Quizás y ella tenía razón… quizás podían irse … como ella le planteó la misma noche en que fue asesinada. —"Vámonos… la guerra está por terminar… apenas muera Voldemort, vámonos" — le había dicho justo después de rescatarlo de Rabastan y a unos metros de sus padres. Granger estaba loca, pero en ese momento le pareció que todo rastro de racionalidad se había esfumado. Claro, si no hubiera aparecido Ronald Weasley quizás hasta hubiera aceptado. Pero la historia era distinta. Ahora era quien debía sentar los valores de una familia integra a su hijo. Ya no era un mocoso que podía huir de su realidad.

—Vámonos… — era una especie de Dejavú, oírla decir eso después de tantos años. —solo dime que todo ha valido la pena… dímelo…— ella cerró sus ojos. Empezó tensar su quijada, no podía decirlo… simplemente no podía.

— no te lo dije entonces… no lo diré ahora…— era casi un susurro, pero ella lo escuchó. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. No gritó, no dijo nada. Solo lo miro directamente a las pupilas.

—¿Te vas a casar con Parkinson? ¿Por eso? — preguntó sin ningún matiz en su voz. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la veía verde de los celos. No mentiría, le encantaba verla temblar de los celos. En sus años en Hogwarts Draco tenía la impresión que de cierta manera Granger mantenía una cierta envidia a su amiga… era totalmente jalado de los pelos, pero ella misma le había deslizado la idea.

—Sí. — Draco sentía que su respiración a punto de estallar. Ni el mismo sabía porque estaba diciendo aquello. Quizás y era una manera de castigarla… quizás era una manera de compensar los años de dolor que el sintió sin ella. Tenía planeado decirle que era porque obviamente no era pura… pero temía que … eso ella tampoco le importe. Hermione se sentó dándole la espalda, tenía la mirada perdida.

—Eres parte de mi pasado… ahí te debes quedar… muchas cosas han cambiado… — dijo le sentándose, era una maldito sádico y masoquista a la vez. El mismo estaba poniendo la soga al cuello. Lo cierto era quería que ella le suplicara, que sufriera en la misma proporción los minutos que paso sin estar a su lado; pero por otro lado se moría por tenerla junto a él cada segundo. Estaba viva. Había estado en ella, y nada en el mundo se comparaba con esa sensación. Recordó a su hijo. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le daría?

—Está bien… — ella tomó su mano. Los dos estaban desnudos, uno al lado del otro. —¿De verdad eso quieres? — No, no quería eso. Para empezar, quería ser un muggle más y olvidarse del mundo mágico, quería estar con ella en una isla y poder hacer un pasado diferente. Pero nadie, en especial un Malfoy, tiene lo que quiere. El simplemente asintió.

—Acepto… solo… solo si de verdad vas a dejar de verme… no poción… no trampas. ¿crees que le puedes jurar? — Ella quería verle flaquear, ella creía tener el control… bien pues no le temía. —Lo juro. — respondió volviendo a tomar su mano. —Entonces… yo… — unas lágrimas rebeldes caían como cántaros sobre sus mejillas. —… juro… solemnemente… nunca más buscarte. Se terminó. — dijo apretando su mano, y quizás también su corazón.

* * *

 **Presente.**

Scorpius tenía toda la espalda tiesa de la tensión. Estaban tardando demasiado, tenían conversando más de dos horas… Estaba sentado junto a su primo, quien al parecer no estaba entendiendo la gravedad de la situación. No entendía cuántas veces más le tenía narrar la historia para que por fin pudiera entender. Tenía que reconocer que para él mismo en un inicio la historia parecía imposible. ¿Draco Malfoy enrollado con una sangre sucia? En ningún universo paralelo sería posible. Draco Malfoy era la clase de padre que tenía el árbol genealógico de todos los habitantes del mundo mágico, sabía de relaciones mágicas y de negocios como si fuera una segunda lengua para él. Jamás gastaría su tiempo con una hija nacida de muggle. Pero así había sido. Y pensar que sobornó a su ex novia para se alejara de él, sólo porque su familia no era tan pura. Ser adulto consistía en ser un hipócrita ante la sociedad, eso había entendido de su familia después de tantos años.

—Es que no lo entiendo. Sinceramente no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo es que tu padre? ¿con ella? ¿cómo? — Scorpius suspiró agotado, Augustus no entendía el tremendo jaleo que se había armado den sus narices, curioso… porque estaba seguro que alguien como Blaise Zabini hubiera capturado la ironía en un segundo. Además ¿no era él, Augustus Zabini quien había desafiado al mundo mágico para estar con una Weasley?

—Eran… ¿novios? No sé si esa expresión cabe… al menos sabemos que ella estaba enamorada de él. Se interpuso entre él y un hechizo. Desapareció y ha regresado ¿ahora entiendes? — pregunto aburrido.

—El que no entiende eres tu… Scorp…— Augustus se paró como un resorte. — Ahora tiene sentido… tu padre me dio trabajo cuando mi abuela se encargó de cerrar cada una de las puertas en el ministerio… tu padre… —Una sonrisa se formaba en su cara. — Después de todo… no se casará con la señora Parkinson… —tomó su pecho. —Con la cantidad de dinero que mueve tu padre… y la situación política con la muerte paulatina de los 28 sagrados…. Puede ser su trampolín al éxito…. ¡Piensa! Un olvidado héroe de guerra enlazada a tu padre… ¡Sería una bombarda máxima! — La sonrisa de Augustus y su capacidad de sacarle provecho a las situaciones más incomodas lo incomodaba. Pero era cierto, si su padre engatusaba a Hermione ella podría… podría estar con el… presentarse al mundo mágico…. Con él.

Scorpius creyó ahí mismo que vomitaría todo lo que había comido. Su pecho le ardía… ¿y si veía que en qué estaban? Caminó hasta la puerta que daba al pasillo donde los habían dejado. Asomo su cabeza, pero no los encontró. No estaban. La puerta que daba a la calle seguía abierta. ¿habrían salido? ¿habrían huido? Scorpius sintió que el aire le era esquivo. Necesitaba cerciorarse que todo estaba bien.

—¿qué pasa? — preguntó su primo detrás suyo.

—¿Crees que se habrán ido? —preguntó señalando la puerta. Augustus se quedó callado unos minutos caso como escaneando sus reacciones. Pero Scorpius no tenía tiempo para las preguntas sin sentido de su primo. Salió por la puerta hacia el pórtico. No se veía nada. El cosquilleo en su estómago era insoportable, no debió dejarla sola con él. —Te gusta Granger. — soltó de pronto. Scorpius volvió el cuerpo. —Claro que no. — respondió como muletilla. Lo había negado tantas veces delante de Albus que ya sabía cómo decirlo.

—…no lo sé... ¿Te desapareces junto a ella del mundo mágico por más de un mes? Me parece sospechoso. — puso su mano en la cara.

—¿En serio? ¿vas a hacer ese tipo de preguntas cuando mi padre está conversando con un héroe de guerra? — Alzó los brazos. Volvió la vista hacia atrás, Hermione salía de la casa junto a su padre. Los dos miraban en direcciones opuestas. ¿Estaba hiperventilándose? Corrió hasta donde estaban ellos. La castaña tenía los ojos rojo y las manos cruzadas, como si no quisiera estar ahí. Mientras su padre parecía querer romperse en mil pedazos ahí mismo. Sin embargo… había algo en ele aire… algo denso… Scorpius a medida que se acercaba podía ver una marca visible al lado del cuello de la castaña. Era especie de un ¿hematoma? Scorpius perdía la movilidad. ¿Si estaban juntos? ¿no deberían salir felices? Las señales mixtas eran una pesadilla, solo sentía como su cuerpo se volvía cada vez un volcán. Quiso preguntar cómo le fue, pero sin duda era mejor alejar a ella de su padre lo antes posible.

—Nos vamos Augustus…— dijo por fin Draco

—Te envió los papeles en cuando arregle los registros… — le escuchó decir Granger a su padre, no le estaba viendo a la cara. ¿Qué papeles?

—¿a qué te refieres? —preguntó él rubio acomodando su cuerpo en dirección a ella. Estaban hablando civilizadamente. Scorpius sentía que su cuerpo se escarapelaba. Casi de forma instintiva se puso al lado de ella.

—La casa la querías para hacerla tu nueva mansión… pues bien... te la regalo. — musitó ella. — será mi regalo boda, Draco. — Ella por fin se atrevió a mirarle. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Nunca había visto así de descolocado a su padre, si ella no estuviera en medio diría que hasta es reconfortante verle de esa manera. Sus labios formaban una sonrisa… ¿los planes de boda con la señora Parkinson? Scorpius tomó la mano de la castaña. —Son las cinco… ya casi es tu cita con Gringotts. — Draco le estaba mirando fijamente a él en vez que a Hermione, quizás recién había reparado en él. Ella no quería moverse era como si esperara que él le dijera algo, pero su padre no soltó ni una palabra más.

—Gracias Granger… créeme disfrutaré mucho mi nueva casa— escupió las palabras como cuando hablaba con él.

—vámonos…— volvió a decirle Scorpius… ella asintió, ella tomó su mano y desaparecieron juntos.

* * *

Hola a todos,

¡No me maten! Todo tiene una razón. Draco es un personaje perturbado, a pesar de su fachada en realidad cree que no merece nada de lo que Hermione le ofrece. Y ella por otro lado… ella tampoco está del todo cuerda. Hermione es la clásica persona que cree que las personas pueden cambiar por amor, bueno la cruel realidad es totalmente distinta. El próximo capítulo estará cargado de un nuevo tipo de tensión.

No saben cuán agradecida estoy con sus reviews, favoritos, follows. Quisiera lo que piensan de este segundo acercamiento. Si tienen cuenta en FF les podré responder personalmente.

Nos leemos

Dlila


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

 **Pasado**

 **Capitulo 16: Cerca de ti.**

 **Presente**

Ronald Weasley se fijaba de tanto en tanto en las huellas que dejaba, la última vez su mujer casi había descubierto el nuevo traslador que el grupo había conseguido en hacer. Su rostro demacrado por la edad, el sol y posiblemente hábitos pocos saludables habían opacado su facciones alegres. Cuando Rose era aún su pequeña intentaba guardar las apariencias, su pequeña genio lo veía como el mejor mago sobre la tierra, no veía lo que todos en su familia veían: "Un vulgar asesino". Pero ahora no tenía ni a Rose y, posiblemente tampoco, a Hugo. Su hijo estaba demasiado con sus entrenamientos y sus citas como para enviarle una mísera carta.

Ron caminó con cuidado por el callejón hasta encontrarse con el zapato viejo de cuero. Tocó la prenda y en una vorágine de tiempo y espacio fue trasportado hasta la guarida principal. Limpió su frente. El traslador había funcionado a la perfección, era genial poder contar con magos capaces de hacer trasladores invisibles para el ministerio.

—¡¿QUÉ PARTE DE REUNIÓN DE EMERGENCIA NO ENTENDISTE? COMADREJA!— gritó una voz en la oscuridad. El pelirrojo podía escuchar otras voces susurrar su nombre.

—¡vine en cuanto pude!— alzó la voz algo indignado. Encendió una de las antorchas y se dejó caer en la silla de madera.

—¿De qué me perdí? ¿Los conservadores ya aceptaron el trato? ¿se abrirán los juicios a mortífagos?— preguntó poniendo sus brazos por encima de la mesa. La luz tenue dejaba ver el rostro juvenil de uno de los magos de rango inferior.

—Esta reunión no se trata de eso…—dijo Jhonson un mago recién unidos a los Sangres sucias. —¿No? ¿Dónde está Zero? ¿no ha llegado?—El pelirrojo preguntó por el cabecilla del grupo. Nadie sabía su nombre, ni su pasado. Zero era todo un personaje que guardaba bien su identidad, aún así se había ganado a pulso su liderazgo en el grupo.

—Zero es quien nos ha escrito.— La voz casi infantil del cuarto al mando lo obligó virar a su derecha. —Ha aparecido una victima de la guerra.— dijo el mismo muchacho. Ron entrecerró los ojos no entendiendo qué diablos pasaba, como odiaba cuando Dean viajaba eso significa que el mismo tendría que entender lo que los jóvenes de la agrupación decían. — No entiendo….¿cómo que una victima de ha aparecido? — preguntó rascándose la barba rala que tenía.

—Los duendes de Gringotts han certificado el suceso.— volvió agregar el hombre, pero Ronald seguía sin entender. No tuvo que decir más porque uno de los jóvenes recién reclutados intervino.

— Hace más de una semana llegó la información sin confirmar del banco de Gringotts, La bóveda de Hermione Jean Granger fue abierta por la misma propietaria.— Dijo el joven. Ron sintió que todo su cuerpo se congelaba al solo escuchar ese nombre. —¿Cómo? ¿Cómo llegaron a engañar nuevamente a los duendes? Después del robo de la copa en la bóveda de Lestrange los duendes triplicaron la seguridad…—Tocó su pecho, recordaba cómo entraron al lugar, habían obtenido el cabello de la bruja maldita para poder entrar… usaron la poción multijugo…

—No Weasley….— dijo una voz más cansada.— Granger la abrió, Zero acabada de mandarnos la información…. Vio a la misma Hermione Granger en le piso de regulación de trámites mágicos, lucía exactamente igual al día de su desaparición… Mira—le alcanzó una imágenes en movimiento. Gracias a dualidad mágica y con la tecnología muggle habían podido instalar microcámaras en algunos ministerios claves para sus propósitos. Las fotos en movimientos daban cuenta de la realidad: Una muchacha delgada, de proporciones simétricas y cabellera salvajemente rizada. Era Hermione, hasta se podía ver la sombra de su cicatriz. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, su pecho se cerró en un instante. Ronald volvió la vista hasta el encargado de la misión.

—Sí, Weasley… es ella. ¿Cómo hizo para aparecer igual a cómo desapareció? No lo sabemos. Por eso necesitamos que nos digas todo lo que sabes. — Ron sintió un dolor agudo en el brazo izquierdo extendiéndose hasta su pecho.

* * *

 **Diciembre 1996**

Draco sentía que todas las miradas estaban dirigidas hacia él. Estaba exagerando lo sabía, pero aún así no podía controlarse. Estaban en medio de clases, supuestamente todos estaban concentrados en las palabras de Slughorn ¿por qué habrían saber de sus actividades extra escolares? Al fin y al cabo había sólo habían sido unos cuantos besos. ¿Verdad? Había tratado de huir de la castaña, quizás si no la veía pudiera poner sobre hilo el fuego que le recorría en las venas. Sí, sonaba como una niñata… pero las hormonas nunca antes le habían jugado una pasada como la de aquella noche, para él el mundo entero de desvaneció. ¿Quién habría dicho que besar a una impura era tan jodidamente delicioso? Nadie. Lo peor era que tenía la puñetera misión a sus espaldas… Él era un cúmulo de emociones sin procesar…

Granger estaba a unos cuantos metros por delante de él. Ella respondía las preguntas como si fuera ella quien diera las clases. No la soportaba, el tono mandón en que respondía sólo hacía más que confirmarle que la pureza de la sangre era un invento. Recordaba vívidamente el sonido de su respiración mientras lo besaba. Definitivamente estaba loca, pero aún más loco estaba él por no detener lo que estaba pasando entre los dos. Granger había tomado la iniciativa de besarle, de estrujar cada célula en él, de apoderarse hasta de su voluntad. Claro después de una sesión de besos el casi había salido corriendo espantado. ¿Acaso él era la presa en esto? Si se ponía a pensar su situación en toda la guerra era pasiva. Desde la manera como se relacionaba con sus padres hasta sus acciones. Hasta Severus tenía la necesidad de protegerlo… Pero Granger… Granger…. Lo veía por momentos como un idiota, un idiota que de alguna manera estaba casi en su mismo nivel. Tenía que admitirlo, aunque sea sólo para él que Granger movía en el magia aún no descubierta.

Un momento ¿Por qué todos se estaban yendo de clase? ¿en qué momento? Miró adelante ella seguía en su mismo sitio mientras casi todos salían de ella seguía sentada. La clase había terminado y el seguía como un idiota viendo las ondas en el pelo de la castaña. Patético, ni siquiera había descubierto la manera solucionar el problema del armario. Pero claro… siendo él sí tenía tiempo para andar fantaseando con tomar su cabello por detrás, jugar con él mientras de daría besos por la espalda…. —"¡Reacciona!"— Se gritó a sí mismo.

Granger volvió la vista hacia atrás como si supiera que él seguía en donde estaba. Recogió sus cosas y camino en dirección a la puerta alternando la mirada en el marco de la puerta y sus ojos. Draco se sentía desnudo, no era una sensación irritante, muy por el contrario, todo era nuevo. Él fue tan rápido como pudo detrás de ella. Granger estaba caminando por el pasillo sin prisa, no supo porqué… simplemente corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde ella estaba. La aprisionó por detrás contra la pared de piedra tratando de oler de su perfume, sus manos recorrieron su cuello como si tratara de recordar el camino que hacía unos días había trazado. Era embriagante a tal punto que podía vivir en ese espacio, el espacio en sus pantalones era más estrecho y los latidos de su corazón se escuchaban por todo su cuerpo.

—Nos van a ver…— dijo ella después de unos segundos. Como siempre, tenía razón… la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta uno de los armarios de escobas más cercanos, tenía que volver a saborear lo que hacía unos días. Apenas se encerraron en el armarió sintió como ella lo presionaba contra la pared, él sonrió. —Si esta es tu manera de burlarte de mi…—¿cómo podía burlarse de ella si en primer lugar era ella quien había abierto la caja de pandora? Sinceramente no entendía a las mujeres, en especial a Granger. Sonrió de lado. —No estoy enamorado ni tampoco me estoy burlando… es… sólo..— no sabía como continuar.

—diferente.—terminó de decir ella por él.

—Sí… es diferente…— respondió él. —Eres insufrible… crees tener siempre la razón….— repuso inmediatamente

—Tu no eres precisamente Tristán ni Prometeo… mucho menos un ángel— musitó ella. Aún con su varita empuñándole en el cuello. Draco sólo tuvo el impulso de tocar desde su rodilla hasta sus muslos… podía verla temblar… pero ella aún tenía su varita pegada en su cuello.

—De mi boca nunca saldrán palabras de amor… Granger…— musitó en el mismo tono.

—Pero…— aclaró su voz.— desde ese día… mi cuerpo sólo responde a tu voz. — ella dejo el ceño fruncido. Con cuidado tomo con su mano la mano de ella. Aún sin poder ver con mucha claridad sabía que sus rizos están esparcidos por todos los lados, acomodó uno de sus rizos detrás de su oreja. Sólo basto eso para derribar su defensa. Beso con ferocidad su labios, ni el mismo podía creer la manera tan desesperante en que su cuerpo necesitaba de ella. Él empezó por besar sus labios para seguir el camino hasta su cuello, con detreza ella abrazó su cintura con sus piernas.

* * *

 **Presente**

Hermione miró por la ventana que estaba a su lado, las calles que antes conocía de memoria ahora parecían de otro planeta, todo era distinto. La tecnología muggle se había infiltrado de manera sorprendente en el día a día del mundo mágico. Sabía que eso ocurriría tarde o temprano, después de todo los muggles habían tenido que sobrevivir sin la fortuna de la magia. Aunque pensándolo bien la magia para ella más que un regalo era una maldición.

—Esa entrevista fue genial, Hermione. Lo hiciste muy bien. Creo que después de firmar tu declaración en el ministerio estaremos preparados en ir de regreso a Castilobruxo.— Scorpius estaba sentado al otro extremo de la habitación viendo en su agenda de cuero las actividades que debían hacer para poder reclamar su identidad nuevamente. Solo hacía unos minutos había de terminado de dar una entrevista a el Profeta, antes ni si quiera no hubiera contemplado pero Scorpius le había explicado que era lo mejor para poder respaldar su presencia en el mundo mágico nuevamente, además el reportero era un viejo compañero de Hogwarts.

En efecto la entrevista no fue nada parecida a sus anteriores experiencias con Rita Skeeter, muy por el contrario el periodista parecía estar más interesado en sus anteriores investigaciones y los hechos que encerraban su desaparición antes de fabricar teorías sacadas de los pelos. Lo cierto era que con el pasar de los días era más evidente que el problema de los "veinte ocho sagrados" estaba de alguna manera relacionado con su desaparición, como en su momento lo había señalado Harry. El mismo periodista quizás en su ignorancia le había preguntado su opinión acerca del origen de nuevos grupos subversivos. Todo era tan raro…

Hermione sintió como la brisa del viento entraba por la ventana, se estaba escondiendo de todos, a pesar de haber regresado y querer recuperar su nombre seguía sin hacer contacto con nadie en su vida. Primero había a Gringotts a hacer uso de su dinero congelado, como se lo esperó los duendes no estaban muy contentos con su regreso, después de todo ella en su anterior visita había asaltado una de la bóvedas del banco, se había llevado la copa y el dragón. Después de una serie de preguntas y un test de magia los duendes no tuvieron más alternativa que dejarla pasar a la bóveda que había abierto con sus padres cuando recién ingresó a la comunidad mágica. El dinero que su padre había insistido en invertirlo en las recomendaciones de los duende había rendido grandes ganancias. Al menos tendría el dinero para empezar una nueva vida.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó el rubio desde el mismo lugar donde estaba la ultima vez. Ella asintió. No quería hablar más del tema, pero por alguna razón el rubio quería saber más acerca del encuentro con su padre. No podía decirle que había caído nuevamente en la espiral eterna que significaba Draco Malfoy, no podría confesarle que todavía estaba obsesionada con un ser como él. Se odiaba por haberse mostrado tan débil y susceptible, no quería recordar la manera en como casi le rogó en que volviera a ella. Debía de reconocer que fue un espectáculo patético. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Su mente decía algo y su cuerpo otra cosa distinta.

—Hermione.— Esta vez sintió la voz del muchacho más cerca, ella volvió el cuerpo hacia él. Con el pasar de las horas debía de reconocer que Scorpius y su padre eran seres diametralmente compuestos. Quizás si Draco no hubiera crecido bajo la influencia de Lucius y hubiera tenía un comportamiento parecido. Mordió sus labios, no habían comido nada desde la mañana. Sintió como la mano del joven tocaba con cuidado su hombro casi con temor a que la fuera romper. —¿Quieres salir a comer?— preguntó el rubio con más seguridad. Ella asintió de lado, en realidad no tenía hambre… sabía que tenía que comer… no podía seguir así.

—Podemos ir a un restaurante muggle que conozco… no está muy lejos de la posada.—sonaba hasta entusiasmado, quizás y debía contarle la verdad de una vez. Decirle que estaba tan enamorada de Draco como el primer día pero que para variar su padre la había rechazado. ¿Por qué? Mordió sus labios.

— Todo lo que dijo Harry acerca de los veintiocho sagrados es verdad. ¿Escuchaste lo que me preguntó el periodista?—dijo lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza. Scorpius seguía con su mano sobre el escote de su espalda, estaba empezando a incomodarla. El pareció darse cuenta porque casi inmediatamente sacó su mano y sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

—Aún así fuera… no deberías preocuparte Hermione… Has tenido suficiente con una guerra como para tratar de detener a un grupo que no ha revelado completamente sus intenciones.— Scorpius no tenía la parsimonia para caminar de Draco, ni los gestos exagerados de la élite mágica, era más bien como un muchacho nacido de muggles, sí era elegante a su propia manera pero parecía no estar en cada uno de sus movimientos. Hermione se detuvo a pensar…. Era cierto, a ella ya no le debería de importar y peor después de la conversación con Draco.

—Aún así ese grupo puede poner en peligro a toda una nueva generación. — Ella mordió sus labios.

—No pienses en eso…— respondió casi el rubio en un ladrido.

—¿No? La maldita señal de ese grupo es la misma que mi cicatriz ¿sabes lo que significa?— Ella recostó su espalda en la ventana esperando recoger un poco más del aire, el calor ya comenzaba a ser sofocante.

—No y a ti no debería interesarte.— respondió en un tono aburrido.

—Dos alternativas o bien es un grupo que en efecto busca eliminar las des igualdades mágicas del mundo o es un grupo que busca el poder con el pretexto de buscar justicia. Y los más importante… Ellos o alguno de ellos estuvo cerca mio antes de que la guerra terminara. ¿Te das cuenta?— dijo ella cada vez más preocupada. Scorpius aclaró su garganta, estaba rojo, quizás él era más sincero con sus emociones que ella misma.

—Me doy cuenta que tienes que salir de aquí…. Es evidente que ese grupo tiene información importante acerca de ti. ¿Pero estás dispuesta a otra guerra? Digo.. porque cualquier bando te puede utilizar como carnada para fines políticos.— Scorpius tenía razón, ella ya lo había pensado. Mordió sus labios. Tenía razón. La castaña tenía fijada su mirada en el techo. Estuvo así por varios minutos.

—Ven— Scorpius la tomó de la mano, ella se dejó guiar por él. Salieron a toda prisa de la posada, los magos y brujas ni siquiera prestaban atención a ellos. Evidentemente la imagen de ella en el mundo mágica había sido bien ocultada. Llegaron hasta una calle muggle comercial. Estaban en lo que parecía un bar café muggle, lo curioso del local era que estaba rodeado de libros, clásicos de la literatura. Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par. Ella estaba por abrir la boca para preguntarle por el lugar pero Scorpius respondió por ella. —Si hay alguien que nos puede ayudar a entender esto es… Rousseau.— Sin dejar de tomar su mano la guió hasta la estantería donde estaban sus escritos. El corazón de Hermione bombeó con potencia, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba el nombre de un filosofo muggle en la boca de un mago. Sonrió de lado, ya entendía las intenciones de Scorp, no había nada que decir el muchacho era un genio.

Después de varias horas contemplando libros, tomando té y debatiendo acaloradamente sobre cuál camino tomar, Hermione suspiró mirando directamente a los ojos azules del joven de cabellera rubia.

—... mañana iremos al ministerio a terminar el traspaso de la propiedad a tu padre— dijo ella tomándose la cara.

—Es una estupidez ¿lo sabes?— dijo mirándola a los ojos, estaba en el mismo lado que ella. A pocos más de unos centímetros. Ella soltó un bufido. —Es una señal, quiero dejar en claro que…—no pudo terminar

—Que sigues enamorada del idiota de mi padre… y que en tu despecho le regalas la casa de tu abuela… la personas que más te marcó en la niñez. ¿sabes lo ridícula que se te ve?— dijo dejando la taza de té en la mesa. Ella enrojeció de ira, odiaba cuando trataban de ponerla en ridículo y más cuando había sustento para hacerlo.

—Es mi casa… mi dinero…— bufó sintiendo como los cabellos de su cabeza se erguían.

—Sí, claro… pero es infantil… ¿crees que a mi padre de verdad le importa?— Hermione sintió como si le hubiera bofeteado. Su corazón se rompió un poco más. —No le importa. Estoy seguro que si en verdad te buscó…— Hermione vio como el muchacho trataba de contenerse pero su rabia era más grande. Estaba segura que él no sabía de las condiciones en las que se había encontrado con Draco. —… si te buscó fue para ver que él, en efecto, no es un asesino, que puede dejar el pasado enterrado. ¿crees que me equivoco?— Hermione sintió como si se hubiera abierto un hoyo en el suelo y la estuviera succionando. Ahora así lo pensaba… Mucho tiempo pensó que él la amaba, a su manera retorcida… incomprensible… pero estaba segura que él la amaba. Pero era evidente que si un día lo hizo… ya no. Ella era el pasado. No pudo contener las lágrimas. Se quedaron callados unos segundos.

—Lo siento… yo no debí.— Scorpius reparó en sus palabras… pero ya habían sido liberadas y había sentido en lo que decía. Tomo su mano y acercó más su asiento hacia ella. —Soy un idiota… lo lamento…— Scorpius tomó uno de los rizos de la castaña y lo puso detrás de su oreja. Era un movimiento inocente e intimo al mismo tiempo. Hermione solo se alzó un poco la mirada, sus ojos hicieron contacto. Ella suspiró.—Sí, eres un idiota.— le sonrió. —un idiota insensible… pero … entiendo lo que quieres decir.—Scorpius puso su mano sobre la suya mientras con la otra sostenía otros de los rizos de ella.

—¿Scorpius?— preguntó una voz femenina delante de ellos. Hermione volvió la vista hacia donde provenía la voz. Era una muchacha alta y pelirroja con una hermosa bebe en brazos. Hermione trató de incorporarse mientras que Scorpius volvía en la dirección de la mujer. —¡Rose!— casi gritó de alegría. Se paró de su asiento para darle un abrazo efusivo. —Rose, te presento a… — Scorpius hizo una mueca casi como preguntándole si podía decir su nombre.

—Hermione Granger, encantada— dijo ella parándose y dándole la mano.

—que linda ¿cómo la heroína de la guerra? Que coinci..— La muchacha pelirroja abrió los ojos de par en par… evidentemente esa niña la había visto antes. —es… es… usted…— la pelirroja tenía a la niña en brazos.

—Es una larga historia…— dijo Scorpius tratando de cargar a la pequeña niña… pero Rose estaba demasiado sorprendida como para leer los movimientos de su amigo. —Yo… yo…—la pelirroja tartamudeo.. —yo.. vine con el profesor de herbología… para… hablar de su nuevo libro… nunca pensé en encontrarte aquí Scorpius y menos con … — la mujer seguía sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía.

—Lo sé… — dijo ella. —…Rose me han hablado mucho de ti…— Hermione le señaló el asiento.

—Hermione…. ¿Hermione?— La castaña volvió la vista atrás de ella estaba su viejo amigo Neville Longbottom.

* * *

 **Presente**

Sus manos recorrían su rostro con extrema delicadeza, casi intentando con temor a que los vellos de de su piel se despertaran. Sentía su corazón como música de fondo. Los movimientos de su boca era tal y como lo recordaba hace tantos años atrás, la estrechó contra su pecho desnudo. Si había tenido dudas de la existencia de dios, ahora anulaba toda remanente de duda, podía respirar de sus gemidos, podía ver el ver el reflejo de sus propios ojos en sus pupilas. Sus rizos encajaban perfectamente en sus manos.

Los movimientos bruscos y desesperados eran evidencia de la necesidad de ambos por poseerse. Una guerra pendiente que había quedado en el tintero por más de veinticinco años. Hermione musitaba su nombre entre espasmos… Había vuelto a tener el cielo entre sus manos. Toco con una de sus manos su pecho, sus manos estaban hechas para sujetar esos montes. Sus sentidos estaban obnubilados, todo era borroso, lo único real era la sensación de ella en él, de él en ella. Las manos de la castaña dejó de besarle para enfocar sus ojos en él. Mientras él disponía una de sus manos en su cintura, podía sentir como una especie de sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. No recordaba haber sonreído en años. Los movimientos pélvicos estaban comenzando a cesar… Draco no podía dejar de verla directamente a los ojos. Ella le sonrió , ella le dio un beso suave en la punta de la nariz mientras se hundía más en él.

Las piernas de ella estaban enrolladas en su cintura, no había sensación más hermosa. Draco besaba su cuello tomando total ventaja de su posición. ¿Cómo podía vivir tanto tiempo sin agua? ¿sin respirar de ella? Se alejó nuevamente de ella. Sus ojos dorados le sonrieron, vio como su pequeña boca de fresa se abría estaba por decir su nombre. Podía sentir el estribillo de su nombre en los tonos elevados de su voz, la necesidad de sentirse parte de él como él de ella. —Scorpius…— Su respiración y su corazón se detuvieron en seco. Draco quiso pararse pero ella seguía en sima de él, Draco viró a su derecha… Un espejo gigante le mostraba que en efecto él no era él si no su hijo. Quiso gritarle, tocarla pero la imagen de la castaña se esfumó delante de él.

–Más fuerte Scorpius… ya sabes cómo me gusta.…—su voz sonaba derretida de pasión.

—¡Ahh! ¡NOOOOOO! — Draco gritó con todas sus fuerzas, se dio con la sorpresa que estaba sentado en su despacho, se había quedado dormido y había tenido otra vez la misma pesadilla. Estaba sudando a mares, la abstinencia del pociones tenían efectos así. Tenía la camisa pegada al pecho. Su corazón bombeaba sangre a su máxima potencia.

Draco tenía cientos de pergaminos por revisar desde que había visto a Hermione nuevamente no había vuelto a poner la misma atención que antes. No debía de quejarse esa decisión fue tomada enteramente por él. El rubio tomó con cuidado su pecho tratando de controlar su desbocada respiración.

—Te está costando ¿verdad?— preguntó una voz desde la esquina más oscura de la habitación, era su mejor amigo esta analizándolo de pies a cabeza y sonriendo de lado. ¿cómo había llegado? No lo sabía pero Blaise siempre se había encargado de entrar a los espacios que él quería ingresar. Draco intentó pararse pero no pudo, estaba demasiado agitado. Otra pesadilla como esa y probablemente no lo contaría. —Estoy bien…— dijo alargando las palabras.

—No lo creo… Mi hijo no me ha llamado ni cuando Annie fue ataca por su abuela, pero esta vez si que me llamó… dijo que estabas intranquilo… más que de costumbre…— El hombre de ébano dejó caer su cuerpo sobre una de los sillones aterciopelados. — Apostaría cien galeones a que tus males tienen nombre y apellido.— Su amigo sacó un cigarro y lo prendió con su varita. — ¿Te arrepentiste y quieres que ella vuelva a rogarte? ¿es eso?— Las preguntas eran toscas y directas, como todo en Zabini. Draco quiso tomar un vaso de Whiskey… pero para variar… estaba la maldita promesa inquebrantable de por medio. Ese era el problema, la abstinencia de alcohol y drogas. Eso y recordar la manera en que su hijo veía a Hermione. Draco Malfoy no era un imbécil que pasaba por desapercibido el comportamiento de las personas y en especial al de su hijo. ¿poner su cuerpo por en cima de ella? ¿tomarla de la mano? Ese tono de voz… ¿y si eran imaginaciones suyas? Su estómago era un caldero, una extraña sensación lo sacudió

—¡Draco!— le gritó Blaise desde su asiento. Draco sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacarse ideas absurdas de la cabeza. Su amigo estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas en su típico gesto despectivo. —¿estás ahí?— dijo amalgamando una sonrisa. Para ser sincero no tenía tiempo para las tonterías de su amigo… ya se había distraído demasiado, necesitaba firmar los contratos, no quería que Theodore volviera a su oficina, suficiente tenía con verlo una vez a la semana. Fijo su mirada en los papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio. Debajo de ellos estaba el periódico que aún no había leído. Con la llegada de Hermione no había recuperado todos sus hábitos.

—¿Leíste la entrevista que le hicieron a tu sangre sucia?— preguntó poniendo la voz tres veces más aguda Draco entrecerró los ojos. —¿es eso?— dijo poniendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza. —es una suerte que Potter se haya encargado de ocultar su rol en la guerra, si le hubieran dado la importancia de debían… estaría en primera plana…. —dijo parándose del sillón. Draco inmediatamente buscó el periódico, no había nada en la primera plana, busco hasta la pagina central en uno de los extremos encontró el articulo en media cara de una las páginas. Su corazón bombeaba a su máxima potencia, la noticia solo abordaba el curioso caso de cómo encontraron su cuerpo. Ella no daba importancia a su verdadero rol en la guerra, es más en ningún momento de la entrevista develó que fue ella quien estaba detrás de la operación de la destrucción de los horrocuxes.

—"LA ESPERANZA DE LOS QUE ESTÁN DESAPARECIDOS" "Hermione Granger alumna desaparecida en la guerra de 1998 es encontrada en una cueva a las afueras de Hogwarts"— se podía leer en el encabezado de los artículos. En la foto de se podía ver a Hermione sentada en lo que parecía un salón viejo. A unos metros detrás en el reflejo de una de los espejos se podía ver la sombra inconfundible de su hijo. Draco alzó la vista.

—No sé que le hayas dicho… pero te ha funcionado. No hablado de ti, ni de tu familia… ni siquiera en las circunstancias de su supuesta muerte. — dijo Blaise. —Pero si te das cuenta se puede ver a tu hijo. Raro ¿no? Bueno… quizás no tan raro…— dijo alargando las palabras. Draco no sabía que decir. —Creo que tu mocoso está detrás de Granger… nada más míralo. — dijo señalado la foto. —¿por eso estás preocupado? ¿o por que tu eres una versión más vieja y rancia de tu propio hijo?— lo último sí que le dolió.

—No sé qué quieres saber…— dijo por fin Draco escupiendo las palabras aún sintiendo una extraña sensación en el cuerpo.

—Nada….No te entiendo… sólo eso… ¿no que extrañabas a tu sabe lo todo? — dijo mirándolo. —Usando de todo para poder verla… ahora cuando es tiempo… sigues con la idea de casarte con la insufrible de Parkinson…— dijo cayendo sobre su asiento.

—No es tu asunto— dijo botando el periódico al piso.

—sabes que sí es mi asunto cuando soy yo quien te atiende cuando te dan los colapsos nerviosos…— terminó por dar otra pitada de su cigarro.

—No es tu asunto— volvió a decir, estaba a tres semanas de casarse Pansy había vuelto a los preparativos está vez diez veces más exuberante.— Hermione es parte de mi pasado. Ella se lo merece...— La respiración de Draco se cegaba.

—Estás siendo ridiculo... no puedes... desapr..—

—No, no sabes nada.— ladró con todas sus fuerzas.

—Te vas a arrepentir... …— Blaise ladeó su cabeza.

—Padrino. El señor Potter está en la…— decía Augustus pero Potter ya le había sobrepasado. Estaba delante de él vestido como muggle con la mirada iracunda vuelto una furia.

—¡Tengo que hablar contigo..! —

* * *

 **Hola a todos,**

He tenido una semana de locos, se me han hecho difícil ponerme al día con los capítulos, para variar volveré a hacer un viaje súper largo. Pero eso no significa que me desconecte de ustedes.

Viendo algunos comentarios me he percatado que para algunas personas la edad de Hermione es un poco confuso. Hermione sigue aparentando 19 años, los mismos con los que murió. El tiempo no ha pasado por ella. En la historia queda claro quien fue la meta seductora desde el inicio. Draco poco a poco se fue acoplando a sus emociones.

Espero leerlos en los comentarios,

 **Un abrazo del tamaño del Sol,**

 **Dlila.**


End file.
